life outside the fire house
by myersa81
Summary: this story is taking place a year after 6x15 showing the the ups and downs of the relationship of kely and stella
1. thinking about my furture with stella

**Authors note this story is about Kelly and Stella more outside the firehouse and what it like when they are at home. Plus in this story gabby never left for Puerto Rico.**

 **Kelly's pov:** I still can't believe it's been a year since me and Stella finally gave us another shot. I never been in a relationship longer than a couple months so I am so happy I finally found someone that makes me so happy and Stella has made me. I'm thinking about maybe asking Stella to marry me. I know that sounds crazy I've never been the guy that people think would ever ask a girl to marry him. Yes over the years I did have a lot of relationships and had Random wedding in Vegas but that time of my life was a very dark time because I just lost my best friend. But since Stella came into my life she has change me for the better. I need to ask Gabby if I should I ask Stella To marry me.  
 **K= hey Gabby**  
 **D= hey Kelly what's up**  
 **K= I wanted to ask your opinion on something**  
 **D= yea sure what's the opinion about**  
 **K= OK I want to ask Stella to marry me and I wanted to know do you think it's a good idea especially with her Past with Grant**  
 **D= Kelly severide that is a great idea damn I never thought I'd see the day you would want to ask a girl to marry you. And Stella is the happiest she's been in awhile and she's never was happy as she is with you**  
 **K= thanks Gabby that makes me feel much better about doing this**  
 **D= no problem so when are you going to propose to her**  
 **K= I don't know maybe in a week or couple days**  
 **D= that's great Kelly I am happy for you**

 **Gabbys pov:** Kelly just told me that he wants to marry Stella which is amazing. They are perfect for each other I wanted to tell Matt so bad so I go and find him in his office doing paperwork  
 **D= hey babe you have a second**  
 **Ca= sure what's up**  
 **D= well Kelly just asked my opinion on something**  
 **Ca= what was the opinion about**  
 **D= well are Kelly severide wants to know if it was a good idea to ask his girlfriend Stella kidd to marry him**  
 **Ca= no way are you sure were talking about the same Kelly**  
 **D= yes we are and that's my reaction when he told me**  
 **Ca= damn I'm happy and excited for him and Stella they've been dating for a year now and Kelly has changed a lot since we first met them**  
 **D= yeah I totally agree**

 **Kelly's pov:** I still don't know when I'm going to propose to Stella. But I will do it soon I plan on taking her on a date the next day we have off. Once one day left me and Stella more stronger as a couple. About a month after when they left Stella decided to move back into the apartment. And then about two weeks after she moved back into the apartment I finally said I love you to her. She of course return the favor after I said it. I am very happy how strong our relationship is and hope it gets much stronger.  
 **Stella pov:** Me and Kelly are in the best place that anybody can be in. Kylee finally told me he loves me and wants he said that out loud I want to cry because the way you said it to me show me how much he has changed since the first time I met him. I don't want to spend the rest my life with him. I didn't think I would ever want to get married again specially the way my marriage with Grant was. He makes me feel like I am human it's OK to make mistakes and not get mad at me for those mistakes that I make. Comparing my relationship with Grant and Kelly is like night and day. Kelly is like my best friend that's make me feel so good about how my life is right now because to me you want to spend your life with someone that is like your best friend and that's what Kelly is to me.


	2. Adventurous on the day off from work

**Stella pov;** I I am awake into the sun shining through the blinds in the bedroom. I'm glad we have today off because this week has been stressful enough. I'm finally full awake all the way I just smile because I love how my life is right now. I have the best job in the world. Which also includes the best coworkers ever I feel like they are my family and then there is Kelly. He has been the best thing in my life in a very long time. As I am thinking this Kelly is waking up beside me I didn't even notice at first until he kisses my neck.  
 **K= good morning beautiful**  
 **S= hey you sleep well**  
 **K= yeah because I got you in my arms**  
 **S= OK whatever Kelly**  
 **K= so what are you smiling about this morning**  
 **S= nothing really just how perfect my life is going**  
 **K=oh really**  
 **S= yeah**  
 **K= OK I have an idea for today**  
 **S= oh really Kelly Severide has an idea in that Brain of his**  
 **K= ha ha very funny. But yes I have an idea that you might actually like**  
 **(** _ **She sits up and learn back against the headboard he did the same thing after she did it)**_  
 **S= oh really what is it**  
 **K= maybe we can head to Milwaukee to try to do that brewery thing we were going to do along time ago and then on our way back we can stop at that diner with the best milkshakes that you were talking about that we went to.**  
 **S= oh that sounds nice but why today**  
 **K= well let's see this time last year we were at a house fire and you notice we're stuck in that women I had to come save you two. And in that moment before I went in that house to save you I kind a realized I care too much about shoe to to lose you. And then the day after Matt made me realize I had those feelings that I should not run away from those feelings and just finally tell you how I feel.**  
 **S= wow it has been a year. Plus remind me to thank Casey for pushing you to admit your true feelings to me.**  
 **K= I will so does that sound like a plan or not for today.**  
 _ **( she climbs on top of his lap where she straddles him)**_  
 **S= that sounds like a very good plan. I love you Kelly Jonathan severide**  
 **K= and I love you Stella Nicole kidd**  
 **General pov:** they spend a couple hours in bed and on the couch watching TV. It was around noon when I got dressed and started to head on their little adventure for the day. Kelly of course wanted to drive. What Stella didn't mind him driving either because this way she could look at him the whole time and not worry about getting into a car accident because she was too distracted by Kelly.  
 **Kelly's pov:** we are driving to Milwaukee and we were almost there I look over expected to see Stella just staring back at me like she always does when I am driving it's pretty cute though. But when I look over she was fast asleep which was cute too. Once we got to the place I didn't want to wake her but we had things to do.  
 **K= hey still low we are here you better wake up I will tickle you**  
 **S= nope I don't believe you so I will sit here just for little bit longer.**  
 **K= OK let's see are you ticklish here**  
 **S= OK I get it I wake up now and get out of the car.**  
 **K= thanks now let's have fun trying some beers**  
 **General pov:** they finally got out the car with their hands in each other's and head inside to take a tour of the brewery hey some beers and cheeses . They enjoy their time and start heading home around 6 o'clock.


	3. fireplace date night

**Kelly's pov:** we are driving to the place where Stella told me about last year has the best milkshakes. Didn't believe her at first and then I tried them and they were actually pretty good. I don't never tell her she was fight because she likes to hear that a lot. We arrive at the diner she just smiles because she loves this place  
 **S= why did you want to come here**  
 **K= well let's see this very pretty girl told me about this place or year ago and said they have the best milkshakes. And I love to say she was right Therese are the best milkshakes ever.**  
 **S= oh so you're saying I was right about something shocker**  
 **K= yeah I guess so**  
 **S= OK so let's go get some milkshakes**  
 **General pov:** They ate their milkshakes and enjoyed each other's company for about an hour and a half later. Then they had at home since I have to work the next day  
 **Stella pov:** we get home Kelly that I'm going to go change into my PJs and get ready for bed. He says OK and then I disappear into the bedroom. It takes me about 1015 minutes to change and take my makeup off and also brush my teeth. I am done so now I go Step into the living room so I can join Kelly on the clinch cuddling for the rest of the night. As I stepped out I see a little picnic in front of the fireplace with Kelly sitting on it and some beers and some chocolate covered strawberries.  
 **S= Kelly Severide what did you do I am speechless**  
 **K= I thought we could just sit and enjoy ourselves by the warm fire place. It's nice to use it once in a while.**  
 _ **(She walks over to him and sits down between his legs and learns her back against his chest. He lays a gentle kiss against her forehead.)**_  
 **S= so what made you come up with this idea**  
 **K= I don't think I've used this fireplace in a while plus I want to end the night just relaxing and not worrying about anything.**  
 **S= good idea babe**  
 **K= yeah you think so**  
 **S= yeah. Also if you think about it I also met your mom this time last year.**  
 **K= oh yea she surprised me and came to town and you got to meet her do you want to know something special about that**  
 **S= yeah what is it**  
 **K= well you are the first person to ever meet my mom**  
 **S= wow now I feel special**  
 **K= you should be. I still can't believe you thought my mom didn't like you at first**  
 **S= OK sorry I was a little nervous when I first met her**  
 **K= a little (laughs)**  
 **S= A lot I know I met your dad before but with your mom it's different.**  
 **K= yeah I get it**  
 **S= yea**  
 **General pov:** They set there for a while with the radio playing in the background. When want to sell his new favorite song comes on the radio and Kelly knows it's wrong so it stands up and hold out his hand for Stella  
S= what are you doing  
K= let's dance this is one of your favorite songs right  
S= yes  
K= ok let's dance  
 _ **They or dancing by the fireplace holding onto each other close by the song speechless by Dan and Shay is playing**_  
 _ **Stay like this for a while and then decide to head to bed and be ready to work the next day**_


	4. planing a date night with friends

**Kelly's pov:** we all are on shift and it's been a pretty quiet day. Right now I am in mats office hanging out and we start talking about things  
Ca= do you want to know something funny  
K= what  
Ca= with all the relationship that you were in me and you never went on like a double date before.  
K= that's true  
Ca= Plus none of them has lasted as long as Stella has where we could do that or where Gabby actually like them to hang out with them.  
K= yea i know, but you wanna know what's funny I think Stella is the one for me.  
Ca= i'm happy for you Kylie you guys are like perfect for each other just two peas in a pod.  
K= thanks  
Ca= you're welcome. Me and you need to schedule a double date with us and the girls.  
K= yeah we do I'll have to see when Stella is available I think she'll be available tomorrow or the next day but I'll get back to you on that.  
Ca= ok get back to me soon now go do some paperwork

 **Stella's pov:** I am getting ready to go lay down on my bed and relax for the rest of the shift or until the bells go off for another call. As I am walking into the bunker room I see Kelly and he smiles at me and then waves toward me to come into his office  
S= hey babe what's up  
K= nothing really just wondering when do you work at Molly's again.  
S= let me think for second... I work tomorrow night which is Friday but then I'm off on Saturday why do you ask.  
K= well me and Matt want to plan a double date with you and Gabby if that is OK  
S= that's fine me and Gabby don't hang out much plus it's nice that we are both in relationship with each other's best friends so yeah that works.  
K= OK cool let Matt now  
S= OK love you  
K= love you too  
 **Gabby's pov:** i'm sitting in Matt's office while he does some paperwork. As I am sitting on his bed reading a book his phone goes off and I wondering who that could be because no one text him while he's on shift so I ask him  
D= hey baby who just texted you  
Ca= Kelly did  
D= why did Kelly text you when he can come to your office to talk to you.  
Ca= Well he probably didn't want to interrupt us. And plus he doesn't know if I told you already about to surprise me and Kelly have planned for you and Stella.  
D= well what is the surprise can you let me in on the surprise yet  
Ca= yes I can finally let you in on surprise. Me, you, Stella and Kelly are going on a double date on Saturday  
D= well that works it's a great idea since we all are very good friends  
 **Stella's pov:** I am in the kitchen getting ready to make me a snack when I see Gabby walks in and does the same. Then we start talking for second  
D= hey Stella  
S= hey gabby what's up  
D= nothing really Matt just told me that we are going on a double date with you and Kelly.  
S= I heard Kelly told me earlier  
D= this is crazy we always say we need to hang out more  
S= yeah and now we are hanging out plus we're both in a listen ship so we're hanging out with each other while being on a date like how cool is that.  
D= so cool  
S= it's nice having a friend that could do like people in relationship things together with  
D=. Yeah it's pretty awesome


	5. date night with friends

**Stella pov:** I getting ready for my double date night with Kelly and the Caseys. As I'm getting ready Kelly walks in the room  
 **K** = wow you look amazing babe  
 **S** = thanks babe you don't want to bad yourself  
 **K** = So are you almost ready I told Matt we would be there by seven  
 **S** = yeah give me five minutes to finish up  
 **K** = OK I'll be in the living room  
 **A few minutes later**  
 _Stella walks of the bathroom and they head toward the car so they can go to the restaurant_  
 **K** = are you sure you're OK going on a date with other people like a double date we don't spend so much time alone as it is  
 **S** = yeah it's fine at least we work together and live under the same we can spend as much time as we want at home doing whatever we want  
 **K** = yeah that's true (he picks up her hand and kisses her palm)  
 **Kelly's pov:** we arrived at Gibsons I had inside to find Gabby and Matt. Find a man that is sitting at a table waiting for us so we walk over and sit down  
 **D** = you guys do know where to take a lady to make them feel special  
 **S** = yes they do  
 **M** = thanks nothing but the best for the best girls in town  
 **K** = same  
 _ **( they all laugh, and then the waitress comes over to get their order and they are left alone for a while)**_  
 **M** = how are you guys doing ( pointing to Stella and Kelly)  
 **K** = we are doing well  
 **S** = yes we are  
 **D** = that's good. I just realize you guys have been dating for a year now that's crazy to think  
 **K** = yeah I know the best year of my life  
 **S** = how sweet is he  
 **D** = so sweet  
 **S** = i'll be right back guys I got to go use the restroom  
One Stella walks away Kelly gets Matt and Gabby's attention  
 **K** = hey guys you want to see something  
 **G &m**= sure  
 _Kellys pulls out a box and gets ready to open it_  
 **G=** is that what I think it is  
 **K=** yes it is ( he opens the box and the diamond ring sparkles)  
 **G=** it's Beautiful Kelly she will love it  
 **K=** thanks  
 **M=** congrats man I am happy you found the one like how I have found the one  
 _ **Stella comes back from the restroom and then Kelly hurries up and puts the box back in his pocket and they all decide to laugh so stella doesn't know somethings up**_  
 **S** = hey what did I mess  
 **K** =. Nothing really  
 **S** =. Oh Really why are you all laughing when I came back  
 **D** = well Kelly was telling us about how you don't think his mom like you when she first came to town  
 **S** = OK sorry but I will admit I did come on a little strong at first  
 **K** = yes you did babe but she loves you now and that's the important part  
 **S** = you guys want to hear a funny story about Kelly  
 **G &m**= sure  
 **S** = well couple days after his mom came in the town we just got home and Kelly was calling for his mom because he figured she was in his bedroom sleeping or something. Well the person that popped up first was not his mom it was his dad.  
And then his mom popped out and said they were getting back together.  
 **G** = no way  
 **M** = they didn't  
 **S** = oh yes they did and Kelly's face turned 50 shades of white  
 **K** = no it didn't babe  
 **S** = yes it did babe  
 **K** = ok whatever  
 **D** = well I got my own story about Stella kidd over there  
 **K** = well is it as bad as mine was  
 **D** = I don't know I think I'll let you be the judge of that  
 **S** = what story is it Dawson  
 **G** = you will find out  
 **S** = oh god  
 **D** = let's see it was over a year ago before you two became a thing  
 **S** =. Oh I know that one please don't tell that one  
 **D** = anyways we were at the fire fighter thing we just won the event we did one of the guys from another firehouse came over and started flirting with Stella and she started flooding back so she said that she would buy him a beer at Molly's that night. So after he walked away she mentioned to me how I always thought that she was hung up on you Kelly and that she's no longer hung up on you. I said keep telling yourself that that just means you are really hung up on him  
 **K** =. Oh really  
 **S** = OK I get it now  
 **K** = hey Gabby shay told me that she told you the same thing about Matt over there  
 **M** = she did didn't she  
 **G** = yes she did  
 **M** = let's make a toast to Shay and her ways of bringing people together  
 **All** = to shay  
 **General pov:** they stay for about another hour and a half eating her food and socializing. They all go home and rest up for the next day for shift.


	6. A fireplace proposal

**A week later**  
 **Kelly's pov:** stella is that mall is working tonight she said she should be home around midnight. Which gives me about two hours to set up for a perfect proposal for the woman I love. I plan on proposing in front of the fireplace. Also i plan on when I am giving my speech of my love for her I'll have her favorite songs is playing on my phone in the background. I put a lot of those petals throughout the apartment. I also put a bunch of those petals in the shape of a heart in front of the fireplace. I now realize I need to go jump in the shower and get freshened up before she gets here. Once I get done taking a shower get dressed and shave a little then I text Stella asking her when she was going to be home. She text me back and said she'll be home in about 10 to 15 minutes. So I add Final touches which are letting candles and place them in the walkway towards the fireplace. I go outside and wait for to come home. She lives home and you look shocked because I look so nice and I am standing outside waiting for her.  
 **S** = what are you doing outside babe why are you dressed so nicely  
 **K** =. Well that is a surprise so close your eyes and I will show you inside  
 **S** = I don't think closing mine is a very good idea right now might fall sleep standing up because that's how tired I am.  
 **K** = don't worry about it it'll be for a few seconds trust me  
 **S** = ok I guess  
 **Stella pov:** I i'm driving home from working at Molly's tonight. It was a normal night which is good because it really just want to crawl in bed and cuddle Kelly for the rest the night. How do I am home and I am going up the stairs and once I get up the stairs I see Kelly standing outside our door. He also looks pretty nice which is weird to me. So I ask him what's going on he tells me to close my eyes I'm hesitant at first when I don't really want to close my eyes for a do any leads me inside and he tells me to open them and I am just speechless  
 **S** = Kelly what's going so pretty in here  
 **K** =. Well I wanted to show you how special you are to me  
 **S** = you don't have to do all this  
 **K=** yes I did come here I want to talk to you about something  
 _(They walk toward the fireplace and stand in front of it)_  
 **S** = ok  
 **K** = so how do I start this  
 **S** = start what you are scaring me  
 **K** = OK I know _(he breathe in)_ Stella Nicole it's crazy we know each other for about five years now. But only really got to know each other for about three years which has been the best three years of my life and through all this hardship we both been through we both have stood by each other side. Whenever I was dating Hannah you were always there to support me you said that you supported us being together and you were happy that I was happy with her. Truth be told I was happy with her for that little bit but I really am happy when I'm with you. And you have made me a much better man since you came to 51 a better man than anybody has seen me which makes me unbelievably happy. Remember when I said you bring a light to the firehouse.  
 **S** = yea  
 **K** = well I wasn't lying you do bring the pie just like to the firehouse and me so with that being said _(he gets down on one knee)_  
Stella Nicole kidd Will you do me the honors and marrying me  
 **Stella pov:** I I am speechless and I am so happy right now he took me by surprise why is this man so good to me  
 **S** = _(crying)_ yes 1 million times yes  
 **General pov:** They kiss and go to the bedroom to have a steamy night of making love all night long to celebrate their engagement.


	7. authors note

**thanks for reading my story** **I want to write a story of stellaride love story and I want to know your Opinions on what I should do in the story and how I'm doing the story**


	8. feeling people the best news ever

**Stella pov:** I am waking up and I am thinking did that just happen last night? Was last night a dream I was real I can't think right now. I then look over at my hand and see the most beautiful wedding ever on my finger. I still can't believe it happened the way he proposed to me was the most beautiful thing in the world and the word you said was so pretty that's the most truest words I've ever heard from him. I like almost crying last night because of what he said to me but I was holding back to make sure I didn't miss a moment of what was happening in front of me. As I am smiling at my ring and I'm playing with it Kelly is waking up and looking at me smiling at my ring. I didn't know he was up until he spoke.  
 **K** = hey beautiful what you doing  
 **S** = nothing really  
 **K** = oh yea why are you so smiley today  
 **S** = Oh really I am smiling one of you know why am smiling so much  
 **K** = maybe it has to do with that _**(he points to her ring on her finger)**_  
 **S** = Maybe Lol ( _ **he leans in to kiss her on the lips)**_  
 **K** = so what are you surprised and also happy  
 **S** = My god yes I will supply house babe I don't want to come home cuddle you and go to bed. Didn't expect this at all ( she hold up her hand with the ring on it ) and I am extremely happy babe that was the best proposal ever I love you  
 **K** = yeah I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you  
 **S** = I love how you proposed is very sweet and so not you so it made it even more special  
 **K** = ( _ **he leans in to her and kisses her for a few seconds and then alarm clock goes off)**_ oh my god that thing is so annoying and ruins the moment  
 **S** = yes it is but that means we have to get to work an hour babe so get moving  
 **K** = Yeah I know so do you want to jump in the shower together and save time and water _**(wink)**_  
 **S** = I see what you're trying to do there but sure. Also are we going to tell everybody about this _**(**_ _**she lifts up her hand show off her ring again.)  
K**_= yea we can sure since already told Gabby and Matt sooner or later they're going to keep asking me and then it's going to get on the firehouse about something so yeah  
 **S** = OK we can tell them today  
 **K** = we will do in the morning meeting before boden speaks how does that work  
 **S** = yep that works ( she leans and gives them a kiss and then start walking toward the shower)  
 **K** = hey you what are you doing  
 **S** = well let's see I stink and I want to shower plus you said you would join me so are you gonna join me or not  
 **K** = is that even a question yes _**( he jumped out of bed and went toward her pick her up and carried her into the shower.)**_  
 **General pov:** jump in the shower and have a quick love making session in the shower get dressed and head toward the firehouse. I'm at the firehouse Kelly who is up and gets out of the car before Stella does and goes to Stella side and opens the door for her  
 **S** = thank you such a gentleman  
 **K** = I try to be ( he pulls her close and kisses her  
 **S** = are you ready to go in there  
 **K** = yes I am fiancé  
 **S** = what ever fiancé let's go  
 _ **( They walking into the firehouse hand-in-hand they decide to walk toward Chiefs office to ask him a question. They knock on the Chief door.)**_  
 **B** = what can I do for you both  
 **K** = We want to know if we can make an announcement during the morning meeting  
 **B** = yeah sure I guess can I know this announcement before you let everybody else know or do I have to wait till you tell everybody I just want to know what it is so I can be prepared for what you say.  
 _ **They both look at each other and nods their heads yes**_  
 **S** = well this happens last night ( she loves her hand up and shows off her engagement ring)  
 **B** = oh my god that's amazing Kelly and Stella I am so happy for you guys  
 **K &S**= Thanks Chief  
 **B** = OK guys I'll meet you in there in five minutes  
 **S** = ok.  
 **General pov:** they had to the locker room to drop off their bags in the walkers and head to the meeting room now they are just waiting on boden to enter  
 **B** = good morning everybody  
 **All** = good morning chief  
 **B** = before I get started with this morning's announcements and chores somebody has an announcement for them selves Kelly  
 **K** = Thanks chief hey guys so we wanted you to know something important  
 _ **( he grab Stella's hand and hold it up to show off the engagement ring )**_ so I asked last night and  
 **S** = I said yes  
 **All** = wow _**( they all cheered and clapped really loudly and jump up to hug them)**_  
 **D** = congrats Stella  
 **S** = thanks  
 **M** = congrats Kelly  
 **K** = thanks  
 **H** = I called it  
 **O** = no you didn't  
 **H** = ok whatever's but yea another wedding in the firehouse.  
 **S** = thanks Herman


	9. planing a surprise party

**General pov:** it was mid day it is been a pretty quiet day at firehouse 51 everybody was in the common room but Stella and Kelly so Herman spoke up.  
 **H** = hey guys I got an idea  
 **O** = oh no Herman your ideas never work out  
 **M** = yeah Herman that is true  
 **H** = OK first it's not something that would cost me money. And suck it it's more for two other people  
 **D** = Who are those two people Herman  
 **H** = well those two people who are the ones that are not in the room right now  
 **O** = OK what are you talking about now Herman  
 **H** = hey surprise party for Kelly and Stella to celebrate their engagement  
 **Sb** = so how are we going to plan a surprise party for them two  
 **H** = well Stella has to work tomorrow night. She normally brings Kelly almost all the time with her when she comes to work but to be sure he comes I'm giving that job to you Casey  
 **M** = Why me  
 **H** = well let's see he listens to you more than anybody else. You are one of his best friends. Plus he surprised you and Gabby last year and I think he pulled it off pretty well don't you think  
 **C** = yeah  
 **H** = so now it's your job to pay them back for planning a great surprise party for you guys and to make sure they get there at the same time ok casey can you handle that  
 **C** = OK that's fair I will do it  
 **H** = OK that works so everybody needs to be there by 530 she comes in at 6:30 so that gives us plenty of time to decorate Molly's for them  
 **E** = ok  
 **General pov:** it Was that next day after shift it was around the time when Stella was getting ready to head to Molly for her shift for that night

 **S** = hey babe are you going to Molly with me tonight or are you gonna show up later.  
 **K** = I don't know maybe later  
 **S** = OK just wondering do you want me to make you any food before I leave or do you want me to bring you something home from work  
 **K** = no I am fine babe but I would love if you could stay and have some quiet time with me since we don't get much as it is  
 **S** = I know babe I wish the same thing too but we just had two bartenders quit on us at Molly's so Herman needs me tonight  
 **K** = OK I get it hopefully you guys find some bartender soon so I can spend more time with you  
 **S** = Same ( _ **she leans into kiss him goodbye)**_ I got to go before Herman yells at me for being late so see you later babe  
 **K** = OK see you love you  
 **S** = Love you ( _ **as Stella opens the door to leave she wants them to Matt**_ ) hey Matt what's up  
 **M** = hey where is Kelly at  
 **S** = ( _ **yells**_ ) Kelly  
 **K** = yeah babe  
 **S** = someone's at the door for you babe  
 **K** = _**( walks to the door)**_ hey man what's up  
 **M** = I was wondering if you were going to Molly's tonight  
 **K** = I don't now I just told stella a few minutes ago I might come later  
 **M** = come on man I'll buy you beers tonight  
 **S** = wow I like that deal for you babe I think you should take it because then I would save me money from buy you any beers tonight no offense thanks Matt  
 **K** = um sure ok let me grab my coat  
 **M** = great ( _ **thank God that plan worked who I was scared for a second that it wasn't going to work)**_  
 **K** = ok I am good let's go  
 **M** = _**( as I am driving I text Gabby saying that will be there in a few minutes.)**_

 **General pov:** gabby got the text message from Matt saying that he would be there a few minutes with Stella and Kelly so she got everybody to gather around to get ready to surprise them. Matt let them enter first

 **Al** l= surprise!  
 **S** = what is going on  
 **H** = Well we wanted to throw a party to celebrate your engagement  
 **K** = thanks  
 **S** = yes what he said  
 **H** = oh and by the way Stella you don't have to work tonight this is your part. so celebrate  
 **S** = thanks Herman  
 **H** = your welcome

 **General pov:** Stella and Kelly she canceled her body for coming and the people say congrats to them.

 **K** = Erin!  
 **E** = hey Kelly congrats  
 **K** = what are you doing here  
 **E** = well gabby texts Antonio yesterday day about you guys getting engaged and she invited all the intelligence unit to this party. I couldn't say no because you were my friend and so are my friend and I love Stella so why not and plus I wanted to actually see that you are really engaged I didn't think it was real.  
 **K** = yea yea so funny but yes I am engaged and very happy with who I choose. Hi Jay sorry I haven't said hi yet  
 **J** = it's ok even though we haven't been on the same page ever I want to congrats you Kelly for finding the woman you want to spend the rest your life with.  
 **K** = thanks jay that means a lot  
 **E** = oh ok let me see that ring girl  
 **S** = here ( _**holds out her hand to show Erin her ring)**_  
 **E** = Beautiful Stella great job picking it out Kelly  
 **K** = thanks we need to hang out soon  
 **E** = yes we do  
 **K** = hey you guys have a great night talk to you later on and have a great night


	10. a surprsie vist

**A week after the surprise party**  
 **Stella's pov:** we are on shift right now I am cleaning the truck out my chore for the day. As I am cleaning I start thinking how perfect my life is and how happy I am right now and forever will be Kelly by my side. As I am in my thoughts I hear someone call my name I think it's one of the guys that is calling my name but then I realize it's somebody else calling my name and it's mama Severide  
 **S** = oh my god Jennifer what are you doing here  
 **J** = well I'm here to see you guys and see how you guys are doing  
 **S** = we are doing excellent  
 **J** = that's good so where is my handsome son at  
 **S** = he might be in his office so let me take you to him  
 **J** = ok

 **Kelly's pov:** I am in my office doing paperwork like usual when I hear somebody knocking on my door and I look up and it's Stella

 **K** = hey babe what's up  
 **S** = nothing really but guess who I found outside the firehouse  
 _ **( she moves to the side so Kelly can see his mom)  
**_ **K** = mom!  
 **J** = hey baby boy ( _ **she hugs him)**_  
 **K** = what are you doing here it's not like last time right ?  
 **J** = no way I just want to visit you guys for a few days  
 **K** = that's good  
 **J** =so anything going on between you two since I've left  
 **K** = well ( _ **he looks over at Stella and she nods at him. He Grabs her hand.)**_ I ask Stella to marry me  
 **S** = and I said yes _**( she hold up her hand to show off her ring)  
**_ **J** = oh my god I am so happy for you guys ( she hugs Kelly and then hugs Stella)  
 **S** = thanks Jennifer  
 **J** = nosense call me Mom now you're gonna be part of the family now so you should start calling mom  
 **S** = ok mom  
 **K** = so mom where do you plan on staying while you're here  
 **J** = I don't know yet maybe hotel  
 **S** = Nonsense you can stay with us again  
 **J** = no it's fine I don't wanna interrupt your privacy again since you guys are getting married now  
 **K** = no it's fine I like having you at my place it reminds me of my childhood little bit here is my key let yourself and will be home tomorrow morning after shift  
 **J** = thanks love you see you guys at home  
Once my mom walks away I say something to Stella  
 **K** = see I told you my mom doesn't hate you she loves you  
 **S** = yeah you were right  
 **K** = wait say that again  
 **S** = you were like OK whatever drama queen. Love you have fun with your paperwork  
 **K** = love you too see you later. _**( he gives her a kiss)  
**_ **The next morning**

 **Kelly's pov:** we are done with shift so I change out of my clothes and grab my bag from my locker and go grab Stella to head home.

 **K** = you ready to go home  
 **S** = yes I am where do you think your mom slept last night she sleep on one of our beds or just sleep on the couch.  
 **K** = that's a good question I don't know we'll have to figure it out when we get home  
 **S** = OK let's go home mommy's boy  
 **K** = hey! I am not  
 **S** = ok whatever you say  
 **About ten minutes later**  
 **( They arrived home and open the door to mama severide cooking them breakfast)**  
 **K** = hey mom  
 **J** = hey you guys how was work  
 **S** = it was long  
 **J** = ok well that sucks but I made you some breakfast  
 **K** = you didn't have to  
 **J** = yes I did  
 **S** = hey if she want to cook let her that just means I don't have to cook for once  
 **K** = fine I guess you're right  
 **S** = say that again  
 **K** = I am not saying that again  
 **J** = you guys are so cute  
 **S** = thanks  
 **J** = your welcome so Kelly did you tell your father the news yet  
 **K** = no  
 **J** = maybe you should tell him soon before he hears it from anybody else  
 **K** = yea maybe  
 **J** = so are you guys busy tonight  
 **S** = no I don't have to work at Molly's for once so I am good  
 **K** = No why  
 **J** = Well i want to take you guys out for dinner  
 **K** = you don't have to mom  
 **J** = nonsense I'll pay for dinner it will be my gift to you guys to congratulate you guys on the engagement  
 **S** = that sounds great doesn't it Kelly  
 **K** = yes it dose thanks mom  
 **J** = No problem girl I RSVP us at Smith and Sons for seven does that work  
 **S** = yes  
 **K** = yes  
 **J** = great now eat up before your food gets cold


	11. a diner date night with mom

**Stella's pov:** after we breakfast we all decided just to hang around the apartment and catch up on life and watch TV. About 6 o'clock we all decided to get ready for dinner. So we all got dressed for dinner. As I put on my make up and fix my hair I have a random idea come into my head so I asked Kelly  
 **S** = hey babe  
 **K** = yea  
 **S** = I was just thinking we should set a wedding date before your mom goes back home  
 **K** = yeah that's true we should do you have any ideas on a date you would like to get married my love  
 **S** = yes I do  
 **K** = ok so let's hear it  
 **S** = _ **March 22nd 2020**_  
 _ **( he walks toward her and come up behind her and kisses her cheek)**_  
 **K** = that's sounds great. I love that day  
 **S** = me too  
 **K** = yea  
 **S** = do you know why I decided to pick that day and why we love  
 **K** = um let see awe yea it's the Day we gave another chance at being together  
 **S** = oh yea so the wedding date is March 22nd 2020  
 **K** = deal love you  
 _ **(Stella turns around to face him and gives him a kiss on the lips)**_  
 **S** __I love you too  
 **K** = you ready  
 **S** = almost  
 **K** = well hurry up babe

 **About an hour later**  
 **General pov:** they all drove in the same car to the restaurant. It took them a few minutes to get seated and once they were seated they ordered the food within 10 minutes of getting seated in about 30 minutes later their food comes and then left alone until they're ready to go so then Jennifer spoke up.  
 **J** = so Stella how did my son proposed to you  
 **S** = well let's see if I remember right  
 **K** = mom why didn't you ask me that question  
 **J** = well I want to hear from Stella's point of view not yours sorry  
 **K** = I see she is your favorite now  
 **J** = maybe ( They all laugh)  
 **S** = oh I see you are jealous Kelly aren't you babe  
 **K** = I am not  
 **S** = yes you are  
 **K** = ok maybe I am  
 **S** = anyways I was getting off work for Molly's one night. I was driving home so tired because I had worked at the firehouse and Molly's that whole day so it's very long day for me. My plan was when I got home I just go lay in bed and fall sleep in Kelly's arms. So wife home walk up the stairs to the apartment getting ready to pull out my keys when I see Kelly standing at the front of the door waiting for me in a nice outfit. I was confused because it was wet midnight and he standing in a nice outfit I'm like what the heck are you doing. I thought he'd be asleep by now but apparently not. So I asked him what he is doing  
 **K** = and I said to her to close her eyes and give me her hands  
 **S** = so I close my eyes and give my hand to him. He pulled me inside the apartment once the door was close he whispered in my ear to open my eyes. Once I open my eyes I was speechless I didn't think I was in the right apartment because the whole apartment was lined with candles and rose petals and the fireplace was on.  
 **K** = so I pulled he toward the fireplace  
 **S** = once we are in front of the fireplace Kelly said the sweetest words I think he's ever said and then got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife.  
 **J** = I bet you cried because it sounds so will romantic  
 **S** = yes I did I cried so hard I don't think he heard my answer but also he cried a little too.  
 **K** = no I didn't  
 **S** = yes you did honey  
 **J** = i'm happy for you guys I know I said that before but I don't think I've seen him happier and he is now Stella which makes me very happy.  
 **K** = thanks mom _**( he leans over and kisses Stella on the side of her face.)**_  
 **S** = yea thanks again  
 **J** = no problem. So I know you guys just got in gaged and all but do you guys have a wedding date yet are you guys still thinking about it  
 **K** = actually mommy I mean Stella go to the day and I love it so make sure you're in town the week before March 22, 2020  
Because that's the day we start our forever together  
 **J** = sounds wonderful I will be there  
 **S** = sounds great can't wait now until then  
 **K** = same here probably should get home we have shift tomorrow  
 **J** = alright let's go lovebirds  
 _ **(They all laugh)**_


	12. healing things with my dad

**kellys pov** : its was a after my mom arrived in town to visit and now its time for her to head pack home. which sucks because I wish shelve closer to me and we could spend more time but I understand why she dent live in Chicago anymore. so I walk my mom down to the cab that was waiting for her to talk her to the train station. I said goodbye and said how she comes back sooner then march. she said she will try and she got into the cab and before it drives off she reminds me to call my dad. I watches as the cab drives away . then goes back up stairs to spend time with his fiancée. as I opens the door to my apartment I see Stella watch tv and looks so perfect so I quietly shut the door and go sit next to her on the couch. once I sit down she jumps which means I scared her.  
 **S** = hey  
 **K** = hey you _**(kisses her temple)**_ so did I scare you  
 **S** = yea but it's ok so did your mom leave ok  
 **K** = yea she did  
 **S** = that's good  
 **K** = yea you wanna watch a movie before we head to bed  
 **S** = yea sure which one do you wanna watch  
 **K** = I don't care you choose babe  
 **S** = are you sure  
 **K** = yes pick one  
 **S** = ok we will watch the lucky one  
 **K** = OK fine with me just pop it in the DVD. player come snuggle with me  
 **S** = ok

 **general pov:** for the rest of the night they watch the movie and relaxed and cuddle the whole time during the the movie was over with they both decide it was time to go to bed since they both looked tried and almost fell asleep during the movie. so they both changes into comfy clothes. Kelly lay down on the bed first and Stella use the rest room before she came to bed. as she was exited the bathroom she notices that Kelly was kinda zoned out a bit. which is weird because kelly aways notice when Stella comes out of the she lay down beside kelly and all on to her side to face kelly and ask him whats up  
 **S** = hey babe you ok

 **K** = wait why oh yea I am fine  
 **S** = are you sure because you seem a little zoned out for some reasons tonight.  
 **K** = yes I am sure babe ( he kisses the top of her head)  
 **S** = ok I am here for you if you want to talk  
 **K** = I know babe that's why I love you

 _ **about five minutes later kelly spoke up**_

 **K** =hey Stella you still awake  
 **S** = yea whats up babe  
 _ **( she sits up on the bed)**_  
 **k** = well my mom said that I should tell my dad about our news and I want to but also in a way I don't want to because of the way are relationship has been  
 **S** = I understand that  
 **K** = I just feel bad that I cant go to my dad about something happy in my life because of the the father son relationship we had since I was young I wish I had what other had with their fathers  
 **S** = I know it does but that is more of your fathers fault then it is yours  
 **K** = yea I know but I still feel bad  
 **S** = you know what your mother told me when I fist met her about you  
 **K** = what  
 **S** = she said that she feels bad for when you were grow up on how her and your dad what they put you though and also said that you so munch like your father  
 **K** = she said all that damm  
 **S** = yea she did but there is one thing I don't agree with her about  
 **K** = what is that \  
 **S** = that you are like your father which is not true because you admit when you are wrong unlike him. plus with what I hear from everybody about your childhood I think you are a way better man then he will ever be because of what happened in your childhood which makes me love you even more than ever.  
 **K** = it is  
 **S** = yes so much  
 **K** = yea ( he leans into kiss her lips) ok lets gets some sleep  
 **S** = ok

 **After a few minutes of laying down kelly decide to text his father so they can talk**

 _ **"hey dad can you come by the firehouse sometime tomorrow we need to talk"**_

after he sent the message to his dad he laid down and when to sleep with the love of his life in his arms

 **the next day on shift**

 **Stella pov:** I am on the aparson floor sweeping up the dirt when I look up and see Kellys dad walk into the fire house

 **S** = hey mr. severide  
 **B** = hey Stella call me benny  
 **S** = ok benny so what are you doing here  
 **B** = well kelly texted me last nigh that we need to talk and told me to stop by the firehouse today so here I am  
 **S** = ok I see let see if we can find him

 _ **(she finds him in his office and then knocks on the door)**_

 **K** = hey babe  
 **S** = hey bae guess who I found outside the firehouse this time ( she move to the side)  
 **K** = hey dad  
 **B** = hey son  
 **S** = I will leave you two talk and I will go back doing what I was doings  
 **B &k**= thanks

 _ **benny walks into Kellys office and shuts the door**_

 **B** = so what do you wanted to talk about  
 **K=** well mom came into town a couples days ago and I told her some news and she ask if I told you yet or talk to you I told her I don't talk to you much which sucks because you are the only family that lives close . also Stella remind me something the other night she told me the past is in the past and I should moved forward with life and not look back. so with that being said I want you to know that me and stela are getting married so lets just admit were we went wrong in this father son relationship because I want you to be there on the best day of my life with no negativity between us.  
 **B** = wow that great I am proud that you found the women you want to spend forever with  
 **K** = thanks dad that means a lot  
 **B** = you know I met almost all of you girlfriends you had over the years and they were great but with Stella she keeps you on you toes and she is different then most girls you date and to me she is the female version of you  
 **K** = I heard that before thanks dad  
 **B** = I can see that you are really happy with her. plus I think it's time for you to settle down don't you think  
 **K** = thanks dad I do know that its time for me to settle down I realize that last year before me and Stella stared to dated. so I think from this point on we start fresh and start building abetter relationship don't you Agee  
 **B** = yes that works love you Kelly  
 **K** = love you too

 _ **They walk toward the main floor of the firehouse they spot Stella**_

 **S** =hey you guys so how did it go. did you make up because I didn't hear any yelling coming from Kellys office

 _ **(kelly walk over where he was stand next to Stella and kiss the side of her head)**_

 **K** = yes we did make up thanks to you  
 **B** = oh yes we did and by the way I heard congrats are in order for you too  
 **S** = thanks benny  
 **B** = no problem I will get out of here because it looks like you guys have things to do. see you latter  
 **K &S**= bye see you later  
 **S** = see I told you  
 **K** = what are you talking about  
 **S** = I am talking about that you are a way better man than your father  
 **K** = yes you were right  
 **S** = wait I am what say that again  
 **K** = you are right ok  
 **S** =ok don't you forget it

 **(he kisses her on the lips for a few seconds)**

 **K** = ok get back to wok  
 **S** = yes sir

 **( he walks pass her but with out smacking her on the butt)**

 **S** = hey !  
 **K** = I love you  
 **S** = I love you too dork


	13. planing the wedding

A few month after Kellys moms visited

Stella pov: I am sitting down and going over the rsvp that we have for the weeding so far. plus I am going though the list of things that I still have to do for the wedding that need done. so I call for kelly

S= hey babe do you have any more rsvp from your side that has come in since last week  
K= yes I do in deed. my sister Katie just rsvp just a couple of days ago  
S= cool I will add her to the guest list. are you happy Mohave your sister is coming to your wedding?  
K=oh yea I am. before she came back in to town last year I haven't seen her in about six years. how about you  
S= me? I just met her last year and she seem cool and so nice. plus she is your sister as long as you have your family there thats all thats matters.  
K= yea so do you remember meeting her. like how you though she was one of my exes and not my sister  
S= first of all no I didn't. and second you babe have too many exes by the way  
K= (he leans over and kisses her on the check and whisper in her ear, yes I do but nobody compares to you babe.) I don't blame you though anytime you see a pretty lady you think the worst which is super cute by the way

Flashback 

A. month after Renee left for good 

_Stella pov: I am cleaning the truck and the aparus floor as my chore, as I am doing that I see out of the corner of my eye a pretty young women walking toward me. the first thing I think please don't be looking for severeide because we just got Renee out of our lives and I don need another one of his exes coming to town._

 _KS= kellys sister Katie_

 _KS= hey is kelly severide around_  
 _S= yes he is maybe I ask who is looking for him_  
 _KS= oh yeas sorry I am Katie_  
 _S= hi I am Stella follow me I will show you to him_  
 _Kellys pov: I am in my office just relaxing before get another call when I hear someone knocking on my door I think its Capp or cruz knocking_  
 _K= come in_  
 _S= hey you have a visitor_  
 _K= yeah who is it ( Stella steps to the sides) Katie ! ( he gets up and walk toward her and hugs her)_  
 _KS= hey kelly_  
 _K= what are you dong here right now_  
 _KS= well I want to come see how my big brother is doing since I left_  
 _K= thats great_  
 _S= UM_  
 _K= oh yea Katie this is Stella my girlfriend and Stella this is my half sister Katie_  
 _Sk= oh I see girlfriend_  
 _K= yea_  
 _S= nice to meet you formal_  
 _KS= same here_  
 _S= I will get back. to doing my chores before Casey yells at me and I will let you two catch up_  
 _K= ok have fun cleaning_  
 _S= if you are bored I don't think Matt would mind if you help me out_  
 _K= nope I am good see you later_  
 _KS= see you later Stella_  
 _S= same here_

 _Kellys pov: I still cant believe that my sister is standing in front of me right now. I haven't seen her in years_

 _K= dang I cant believe you are stand in front of me_  
 _KS=same here so_  
 _K= so_  
 _KS= so you have a girlfriend now_  
 _K=yea I do_  
 _KS= thats good so what happened to the girl you were living with years ago I think her name was shay_  
 _K= yea that was her name but she died a few years back after you left town_  
 _KS= oh I am so sorry kelly_  
 _K= its ok I did go though a rough patch when it happened but lucky for me the family here at firehouse pull me though it_  
 _KS= thats sounds great. son know its been years how is Otis_  
 _K= he is great he still works here and he drives truck like he always want to. Plus he is dating someone now_  
 _KS= thats good for him. I am happy he has someone_  
 _K= so how long are you in town for. and where are you staying while you are here_  
 _KS= I am only in town for a few days and don know where I will stay maybe I get a hotel room for the time I am in town_  
 _K= non sense you can stay at my place while you are here_  
 _KS= ok great thanks is it the same place as it was years ago_  
 _K= no I move from that place here I will write my address down for you and here is my keys I will be home tomorrow morning so make your self at home_  
 _KS= thanks I will see you in the morning and have fun saving people lives today_  
 _K= i sure will love you_  
 _KS= love you_ _too brother_

 _the next morning_

 _kellys pov cont.: its the end of shift so I am getting change to leave when I had an idea pop into my head . which is have Stella get to know Katie a little more same Katie. so I go look for her and she is getting ready to get into her car and drive home._

 _K= hey you_  
 _S= (Stella turns around when she heard Kellys voice) hey_  
 _K= so do you have any plans right now_  
 _S= no why_  
 _K= we since my sister is in town I though you can come over get to know her and maybe have breakfast_  
 _S= are you saying you are cooking me breakfast_  
 _K= no but I might if you come over_  
 _S= ok sure I will come over I will meet you over there_  
 _K=( he leans in and kiss her on the lips with a quick kiss ) ok thats sounds good I will see you over there_

 _General pov: they arrive within a few minutes and climb the stairs to Kellys apartment. once they open the door they smell food cooking and see Katie at the stove_

 _S= wow it smells great in here Katie_  
 _KS= thanks_  
 _K oh yea I forgot to tell you that Katie graduate cooking school so she is a chief_  
 _S= wow that is great I can tell just by the way it smells in here_  
 _SK= thanks here have some breakfast I made_  
 _S &k= thanks _  
_KS= you are welcome_  
 _S= oh my good this is_ _so_ _good. I though I was a good cook but this is on a whole different level of good_  
 _SK= thanks_  
 _S= you are welcome_  
 _KS= so how long have you guys been together_  
 _S= we only been together for a couple of moths officially. but we had a thing before I came to 51. and then we had a small thing last year but we ended it because it wasn't the right time. we stay friends the whole time until about two months ago that changes everything_  
 _KS= what happened two months ago that changes everything ?_  
 _S= well UMM_  
 _K= let me about two moths ago the fire house got the routine call to this house fire. we get inside and I take my squad guys down to the basement to look for anybody._  
 _  
_

 _S= and then Casey told me and Otis to go up to the bedroom to check it we got upstairs he told me to look under the bed while he looks in the look into the closet he told me it was clear right after he said that bullets started to fly and one hit him in the neck. and then one hit me I didn't know where it went everything just went black for a few minutes._

 _KS= oh my good is otis is ok_  
 _S= oh yea he is ok. I didn't know you knew him. I figure you knew him if you ever visited the firehouse but it sounds like you know him better then a friend_  
 _K= oh yea I never told you either that Otis and Katie dated back then_  
 _S= wow that cool I just learn something new about someone at he firehouse_  
 _KS= yea_

 _K= anyways as that is happing me and the squad guys find the dad of the house and we bring him outside to get check out. once we get outside chief ask if we see the shooter and I said no. but then Capp Side it sounded like the bullets flying was coming from upstairs and then cruz said that is were her and Otis was. at that point I stared to panicked like please let her be ok because I couldn't loose anybody else I cared about._

 _S=after a few minutes everything came back to me where I wasn't blackout. try to move and when I did I felt a sharp pain in my took me a minute but I getup again and I crawl myself over to Otis and thats when I found he was shot in the neck so I just grab his radio and radio down to chief about the situation that was happening._

 _K=once she said she was ok and Otis was hurt I was reviled she was ok but then the bullets were still going off so I was trying to let the chief to let me go in and save her and Otis_

 _KS= I see you wanted to be the big hero lol_

 _K= no I didn't . but chief didn't let me so he turn his back for a minute so I said screw it and i stared to run into the house. once I got inside I found them and saw that Stella raido save her from getting the bullet into her chest so I help get Otis out of the house._

 _S= then after that he started acting wried around me for the next day and I was wondering why_

 _K= yea I sorry about that_

 _S= its ok I forgive you for that_

 _K= well you weren't the only one to notice Matt notice too. he spoke to me about it. he said no training prepares you for being stuck outside while someone you care about is stuck in inside and in danger. plus he said to me that I cant push my feeling away just because I want to that they will always be there no matter what_

 _S= remind me to thank Matt for me_

 _K= sure will_

 _KS= thats really sweet who knew you would take relationship advice from anybody and act on it._

 _K= yea I am a change man from when you first met me sis_

 _KS= I believe that_

 _General pov: they enjoy each others company for the next few days Katie stops by the firehouse to cook a meal and see everybody. after a few days she gets ready to head home. Kelly walks her down to her cab that was waiting for her_

 _K= I am so glad you came to visited finally_

 _KS= same here_

 _K= please come back more often ok don't wait years ok_

 _KS= I will try with work and stuff_

 _K= ok_

 _KS= also i love Stella she is a great and you too are perfect for one and other_

 _K= thanks sis well goodbye have a safe trip home and please call if you need anything_

 _KS= ok I will love you_

 _K= love you too_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

S= yea it was great meeting her do you know you are the first of my boyfriend that I meet the whole family

K= oh yea

S= yes you should feel special

K= don't worry I do babe

S= good

K= ok did you pick who you want to stand next to you when we get married pretty lady

S= yes I did. gabby will be my matron of honor. and the other ladies stand up there with me is Brett, Kim burgess, April and Erin. what about you

K= yea I did figure out who will stand up there with me. Matt will be my best man. and the others will be Capp, cruz,herman,tony

S= great

K= so are you going to walk yourself down the alse or have someone walk you down

S= well I wish my dad was still alive to walk me down but since he isn't I though maybe chief bodes would. do you think he would like to walk me down the alse

K= I think he Ould be horned to. ok lets put this stuff away we should go out to eat how dose that sound

S= thats sounds great. so I have to take a shower before we leave so do you want to share a share with me so we can save some water

K= are you trying to tell me that I sink and if so yes please

 _( they Both laugh and kiss and head toward the shower)_


	14. letting people know the wedding info

**Stella's pov:** I am working up by Kelly kissing my neck. I then smile because I realize that I am so lucky I can call Kelly mine for the rest of my life. I lay there for a few seconds before Kelly notice that I am awake.

 **K** = what are you smiling about there beautiful  
 **S** = nothing really just thinking I am so luck to have you in my life  
 **K** = no way _**( he kisses her lips)**_ I think I am lucky to have you stella you are the best  
 **S** = you are so sweet don't you know that  
 **K** = I try to be sometimes ( _ **kisses her on the lips passionate )  
**_ **S** = mmm... we should get up and get ready for work  
 **K** = yea you right we should get up and leave for work soon before you make is late again  
 **S** = what excuse me mister who was the person who want to jump into the shower with when we were already late as it was.  
 **K** = yea yea whatever you said but we should get going we are busy for the next couple of days.  
 **S** = ok so I will make a bet with you who ever gets ready for work first gets to drive us to work today  
 **K** = ok deal ready 1,2,3 go

 _ **( they race to see who gets ready faster and Stella wins so that means she the one driving them to work. Once they get to work they work on a plan on how to tell people who the people they want stand up with them at the alter .)**_

 **K** = so how about you talk to boden first and the the girls and while you are talking to boden I will ask the boys and then in the morning meeting we tell everybody the wedding date.  
 **S** = ok cool that works see you in a few  
K= ok _**( he kisses her on the lips for a quick peck.)**_

 _ **( Stella walk to the chiefs office and knocks on his door)**_

 **CB** = come in  
 **S** = hey chief  
 **CB** = what can I do for you stella  
 **S** = well I want to ask you a very important question  
 **CB** = ok so what is it  
 **S** = Well since my dad is not alive and he can't walk me down the aisle. Also ever since I came to 51 I felt like you are the father I need so I would like to know if you can walk me down the aisle when I marry Kelly?  
 **CB** = Stella of course I will ( he walk toward her and gives her a hug) I feel so honor that you would asked me  
 **S** = no problem and your welcome. Ok see you in a few in the meeting  
 **CB** = ok

 _ **While Stella is talking with Chief Kelly goes and finds Matt, capp, Cruz, Herman and Tony to talk with**_

 **K** = hey guys can I ask you guys something  
 **All** = yea sure what is it  
 **K** = so you know I am gettin married soon right  
 **All** = yes of course  
 **K** = well I need some people to stand next to me and so I asking will you guys please be my groomsmen  
 **All** = oh my god yes of course  
 **K** = thanks guys that means a lot to me  
 **All** = your welcome

 _ **( as all the guys walked away Kelly stop Matt)**_

 **MC** = what's up  
 **K=** well now that I have groomsmen I have to pick my best man and so I am asking Matt will you be my best man  
 **MC** = of course Kelly I will ( they hug)  
 **K** = thanks Matt  
 **MC** = no problem Kelly, if me and gabby had a real wedding I would ask you to be my best man

 _ **Once Stella got done talking to boden she went and found Brett and gabby and pulled them to the side to talk.**_

 **S** = hey guys can I ask you for a favor  
 **D &b**= yea sure what's up  
 **S** = well I need know if you guys will be my bridesmaids  
 **SB** = yes  
 **D** = yes  
 **S** = oh good  
 **Sb** = so are we the only ones or do you have anybody else in mind to be your bridesmaids  
 **S** = oh yea you two and Erin, Kim and April  
 **D** = oh cool I can't wait until you get married Stella  
 **S** = thanks gabby. also gabby I want to ask if you can be my matron of honor  
 **D=** of course I will  
 **S** = thanks you guys.

 _ **Once Stella got talking with the girls it was time for the meeting and Kelly talk to cheif if Stella and Kelly can take over the meeting for a few second to announced something to the group**_

 **CB** __ok guys before I started Kelly and Stella have something to say  
 **K** = thanks Chief  
 **H** = what's going on guys is Stella pregnant  
 **S** = no way! Herman it's about the wedding  
 **K** = well we set a date for the wedding and want you guys to know what day it will be.

 _ **( Stella walks over toward the white board and write the wedding date )**_

 _ **MARCH 22nd 2020**_

 **H** = wow that sounds like the perfect date for a wedding  
 **S** = thanks and nobody forget it  
 **All** = ok  
 _ **The next night at Molly's**_  
The whole crew from firehouse 51 were at Molly's having a drink and Stella was sitting with gabby and Brett talking when Erin and Kim walked in. So she yell for them to come over

 **E** = hey what's up

 **S** = well I want to know if you guys will be my bridesmaids  
 **KB** = yes of course  
 **E** = yes same so when is the wedding  
 **S** = March 22nd 2020  
 **E=** cool I will be there _**( they hear the door bell ring where someone came into the bar and they look at the doors s see jay comes in )**_ see you guys later my man just walk in  
 **S** = ok see you

 _ **A little bit later Stella is now sitting by Kelly when April walks in and Stella and Kelly call April over to them.**_

 **NA=** hey guys  
 **K** = hey April how are you  
 **NA=** I am good how are you guys  
 **S** = we are good may I ask you a question  
 **NA** = yea sure  
 **S** = well will you be my bridesmaid  
 **NA=** yes of course I will ( April then hugs Stella) so when is the wedding  
 **K** = March 22nd 2020  
 **NA** = ok I will be there you guys enjoy the rest of your night  
 **K** = same to you

 _ **They enjoy the rest of their night at Molly's happy with everything and ready to be married**_


	15. the wedding part one

_**March 21st 2020**_  
 **Stella's pov:** it's the day before I marry my best friend and right now we are having dinner with a lot of our Friends and family for our rehearsal dinner. We are so ready to be married tomorrow. Kelly wants to make a speech so he clinks his wine glass to get everybody's attention  
 **K= can I get everybody's attention** _ **( everybody's stops what they're doing and look at Kelly and Stella where they stand )**_ **me and Stella would like to thank each and everyone of you for being there for us and helping us put this wedding together  
S= also you guys are all family to both of us and we can't wait to started this journey together. **_**( everybody clinks their glasses so Kelly and Stella has to kiss)**_  
 **General pov:** they all get done eating dinner and just talk for a while untill the song Incase you didn't know by Brett young came on.  
 **K= dance with me  
S= ok **  
They get up to dance at first they are the only two dancing until about half way though the song everybody else gets up and join them on the dance floor. Everybody mostly dances for the rest of the night when it was time to go Stella and Kelly had to said goodbye to each other  
 **S= bye I guess I got to wait to see you until I walk down the isle that's sucks  
K= yea it does but I don't want to make your ladies made and break the rules or else we might not get married because they would kill me  
S= yea I would really like to get married more then spend every min with you  
K= yea same so hopefully the time will go by fast  
S=yes please ok the ladies are telling me to hurry up so goodnight and see you tomorrow soon to be husband I love you  
K= ok I love you too soon to be mrs severide **_**( they kiss on the lips for a few seconds)**_ **  
S= aww I love the sound of that  
K= me too I love you Stella Nicole **  
They got their separate ways

 **The next morning**

 **Stella's pov:** I am awaking by the girls jumping on my bed and yelling its you wedding day so get up  
 **S= all right I will get up what time is it  
Gd= Time to start getting ready  
S= really  
Gd= kinda but first you got to eat so you don't pass out on your wedding day.  
S= that's true **  
_**( they all get up and make breakfast together and sit down and eat breakfast once it's done )**_  
 **SB= so Stella is there going to be two severide in the firehouse or will you keep your last name  
S= well I will take his last name but at work I'll keep mine so it's not confusing to have two people with the same last name and everything else I'll be known as Mrs. severide outside of work.  
GD= that makes sense  
Sb= yea  
They get done eating breakfast and started talking for a few before they need to get ready  
S= so Erin are you and jay ever going to take the next step up in you guys relationship  
E= I hope so plus me and jay have been together as long as gabby and Matt  
Gd= oh yea I forgot that's so true **  
_**They are go to two separate rooms with gabby and Stella in one room and Erin,Kim, Brett and April in the other room to get their hair and makeup down**_  
 **S= hey gabby so when are you and Matt going to make me and Kelly a aunt and uncle is it going to be soon or not  
GB= really Stella  
S= what I am just asking  
Gd= well since you bought it up we were going to wait until and tell you and Kelly together but yes I am pregnant and the baby will be due in the middle of September  
S= oh my god are you serious I'm so happy for you guys  
GD= yes and thank you **  
**Kelly's pov:** me and the guys have been just relaxing until we have to get ready for the wedding. I can't wait to see Stella I missed her last night. But right now I will enjoy my last few moments of being a single man. Me and Matt are having a beer while the others are starting to get ready in the other room  
 **M= hey so are you ready  
K= yes I am  
MC= that's good it took you long enough time to find the right one  
K= I know but my woman didn't show up until the universe knew it was the right time just like how it went with you and gabby.  
MC= yea that's true the world knows when to bring people into our life's. ( Matt's phones notify him he got a text from gabby. **_**You can tell Kelly the news I kinda told Stella already love you.)**_ **so Kelly I got something to tell you  
K= yeah what is it  
MC= well me and Gabby wanted to tell you together but since she told Stella already she text me and told me I can tell you the news but Gabby's pregnant and the baby will be here mid September  
K= are you kidding me and that's great congrats  
MC= thanks **  
_**(Matt looks at his watch and see the time)**_  
 **Ok man it's time to get you to the firehouse and get you married**  
 **K= great let's go**  
All of the guys finish getting ready and grab their stuff and head to the firehouse. When they get there a lot of the guest have arrived and Kelly sees his mom and sister sitting up front so she goes and says hi to them  
 **K= hey guys  
KM= hey you you look so handsome  
K= thanks mom  
KM= Stella is one lucky girl  
K= I think I am the lucky one I love you guys can you start see you after I am married  
KM= ok love you **  
Kelly's pov: as I stand up at the altar I am counting the second until I see Stella and I look out and see all my friends and family waiting to see us start our forever together. The music started playing and I see Tony and Kim, Erin and Herman, Brett And Cruz, April and capp, then finally my best friends come and now I know Stella is next


	16. the wedding part 2

**Stella's pov:** I am waiting on the side of the firehouse where nobody sees me waiting for my turn to walk down the isle. Once I gabby and Matt start to walk I know it's almost time for me to go see my future husband. Once the song speechless by Dan and shay started I knew it was time so I walk by myself until I reach boden. When I get to the end of the isle the first thing I see was Kelly and he looks so handsome and I see him smiling so big and looks like he has tears in his eyes also. So now I am crying too, as me and cheif are walking down the isle I see all of our friends and family watching us getting married and I am so happy all of these people are in ours lives. I finally get to Kelly and he has the most pretty smile and has some happy tears in his eyes.  
 _ **Cp= Chaplin**_  
 **Cp= you all maybe be seated ..., who gives this woman to this man  
CB= me and the men and women of firehouse 51  
( boden gives Kelly Stella's hands and then walk to his seat next to Donna. Stella then hands her Bouquet of flowers to gabby)  
Cp= welcome to the wedding of Stella kidd and Kelly severide where they will declare their love for each other in front of all of you. At this moment I have to ask if anybody thinks these two shouldn't be married to speak now or forever hold your peace. **_**( Kelly and Stella look out to the crowd to see if anybody would speak up and nobody did)**_ **  
S= thank god none of your exes want to show up today or else I would deck them  
** _ **( everybody laughs at Stella's comment)**_ **  
CP= all right great so let's move on to the vows and I hear that you guys wrote your own so Stella when your ready** _ **( the Chaplin hands Stella her vows that are written on a piece of paper)**_

 _ **S= Kelly where do I start with you I never thought I would feel so much love before from someone who wasn't my parents. Before I met you I felt like I didn't have a purpose to be on this earth but once I came to 51 I realized I need to be on this earth for two reason one for being there for you and to be a firefighter to help save the lives of everybody in Chicago. You make me feel wanted like I never felt before. You give me the strength to live each day. The way you treated me makes me feel so special and I am lucky you choose me to love. So from this moment on in front of all of our friends and family I promise I will stand by you in life and in fighting fires. I love you so much Kelly**_

 **Cp= ok Kelly it's your turn when you are ready**

 _ **K= Stella Nicole where do I began with how lucky I am to be standing here with you. But you stella changes my whole world and I think this whole firehouse too when you started to work here at 51 ( Kelly turns to his friends from the fire house and said am I right and they all agree.) but for me I meet you years before and when I first saw and talked to you I knew you would be trouble from that moment on. The way you changed me is that you made me a better man and a man that you deserved Stella as I stand here In front of our friends and family I promise that I will never push you to do anything you don't want to do because Stella is the most strong independent woman that I know who doesn't listen to anybody ( he turns to the crowd again and ask if he they agree and they do) I will always say you are right even when I am. I will forever be by your side in life and in fires always and forever because all I care about is you Stella Nicole I love you so much you mean the world to me.**_

 **Cp= great job guys** _ **( he hands Kelly and Stella a tissue to wipe their eyes because they have been crying)**_ **ok now it's time for the exchanges of rings ( gabby and Matt hand the rings to Stella and Kelly) ok Kelly place Stella ring on her left hand and repeat after me. I Kelly take you stella to be my partner in life and in fires  
K= I Kelly take you Stella to be my partner in life and in fires**

 **CP= I take you as my wife to have and to hold.**

 **K= I take you as my wife to have and to hold.**

 **CP= from this day forward to love and to cherish**

 **K= from this day forward to love and to cherish**

 **CP= in sickness and In health to our last breathe I thee wed**

 **K= in sickness and In health to our last breathe I thee wed**

 **General pov;** kelly puts Stella ring on her finger and then Stella does the same thing as Kelly

 **Cp= ok now that the rings have been exchanged the only thing left to do is to steal the deal**

 **S= thank god**

 **CP= by the power vested in me by the state of illions I now pronounce officially husband and wife Kelly you may kiss your bride**

 **K= finally** _ **(everybody laughs kelly leans in and kisses Stella on the lips, everybody cheers for them)**_

 **CP= ladies and gentleman its my honor and privilege to introduce for the first time mr. and mrrs. Kelly Johnathon Severide**

 **General pov** : Stella and Kelly walk back the isle and as they were walking all their friends clapped and cheer for them the got in the limb to spend some time alone as just married before they need to get to Mollys for the party


	17. authors note 2

_**Sorry guys it taking me a while to write they next part the part I am stuck on Is the best man and matron of honor speeches so if anybody would love to help me out please leave leave your email in the comments**_


	18. the wedding part 3

**General pov:** as all the guest head to Molly's for the reception, Kelly and Stella head to a location where they can take some pictures together and spends some time as husband and wife. They spent about hour there taking pictures and then head to Molly's to join everybody else and celebrate with them. As they enter everybody turn toward them and clapped and cheer for them. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor to have their first dance. The song perfect by Ed Sheeran started playing so they dance while holding each other close they were by them self on the dances floor for a few abs then they other couples join in  
 **K= you are so perfect  
S= aww your are so sweet  
K= I try to be  
S= I love you  
K= I love too mrs severide  
S= I love how that sounds  
K= same here **  
Once they got done dancing they sat down and eat some dinner and talked. It was time for the speeches gabby stood up first and then matt did his speech after gabby 

After the speeches everybody dances and enjoys each other's company for the rest of the night. It was almost time for Stella and Kelly for the night but first Stella needs to throw her Bouquet of flowers  
 **S** = all the single ladies please come to the dance floor  
 _ **( all the girls came to the dance floor and Stella turned her back toward the girls and started counting down and threw her bouquet out to one of them)**_  
 **So who catched it**  
 **E= I did  
K= oh jay you better watch out **

_**(They see jay kinda choking on his drink)**_

 **E= you ok there babe  
J= yea I am fine  
K= don't worried you got you a great girl  
J= thanks and yea I know**  
 _ **( Kelly then takes the Garland off of Stella leg and then call all the guys to the dance floor.)**_  
 **K= OK all the single men its you're turning now  
** _ **( he then turns out in tosses it over his shoulder)**_ **  
K= So who catches it  
Cp= I did  
K= how **_**( everybody laughs)**_ **hand it back over  
Cp= why  
K= Because I don't want you to have and cause I ordered you to give it back  
Cp= finally here  
K= thank you **

**General pov:** it was now time for Stella and Kelly to leave for their first night as husband and wife. As they leave Molly's everybody is line up where there is rom for them to walk thought as they were walking the guest throw rows pedals at them. Once they get to the car Kelly hops into the driver seat and they wave goodbye. It takes them about two hours to get to their log cabin for the night once they get there they both hop out when they were almost to the door Kelly stops Stella

 **K= wait hold up  
S= why it's cold out  
K= because I wanted to do this ( he picks her up bridal style)  
S= oh my god Kelly you are such a dork sometimes  
K= whatever you say wife **

_**( They walk into the cabin)**_

 **S= ok you can put me down  
K= hold on let me bring you to the bed over there  
S= ok **  
_**( he sits her down on the bed and Stella noticed something on the TV stand)**_  
 **S= what is that over there  
K= I don't know let me go get it  
** _ **(he grabs the envelope and comes to sit down next to Stella on the bed)**_ **it's said our names on it  
S= well then open it  
K= ok. **  
_Dear my new daughter and son_  
 _I love you guys so much and so happy you finally found each other and hope you had a wonderful wedding day. You guys work so hard to save peoples lives everyday and you didn't think about taking time for yourself so I talk to the chief he's got you guys two weeks furlough so with that I give you these tickets to Hawaii for you guys for your honeymoon. So take some time for yourself to enjoy each other's company without worrying about work or anything else I love you both so much have a fun and safe trip_  
 _Love mom_  
 **S= what this is crazy  
K= yes this is thanks mom  
S= thanks mom and chief I don't know what they're going to do without the two best fire fighters for two whole weeks  
K= oh no I think they'll figure it out  
S= yeah so it says we leave tomorrow night for Hawaii  
K= yes we better get to sleep so we can get home tomorrow and pack soon as possible  
S= yes we should but first do you want to help me out of this dress  
K= I thought you would never ask** _**( They both laugh)**_

 **General pov:** they spend the rest the night making love and then fall asleep in each others arms as husband and wife.


	19. our new life

**Stella's pov:** we just got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii we had the best time away from work and spending some time together without any worries. When we got there we got another surprise from Kelly's mom she signed us up for swimming with dolphins snorkeling and hula lessons. After we did all that the west of Acacian we just laid around by the beach and doing a lot of sightseeing. We at least had dinner a few times but all in all it was the best two weeks ever away from work. We finally arrive home and are ready to sleep in our own bed again. I'm getting ready to open the door Kelly stops me

 **K= wait hold up  
S= what  
K= well I want to carry you over the door  
S=you did that already on our wedding night  
K= yeah but we are home now so I want to do it again  
S= ok fine but don't drop me **_**(he picks her up and open the door and carries her in the house)**_ **  
K= Welcome home mrs severide** _ **( once they walked in they call the place decorated with balloons and streamers all over) (Kelly puts Stella down)**_ **  
S= wow I wonder who did this  
K= this looks like Brett did this  
S= how do you know it's Brett's that did it. It could i've been Gabby plus Brett Doesn't have a key  
K= True but that doesn't mean she could've grab the key from Gabby  
S= it's whatever we better get our bags inside and get ready for work tomorrow  
K= that's true I will go grab the bags while you order some food for us because I'm hungry  
S= sounds like a plan**

 **General pov:** they order some food why they wait on the food to get there they do some laundry and clean the place up a bit. What's the food got there they decided to watch a movie on the couch while eating their food. When the movies over Kelly looked over and noticed she fell asleep. So Kelly turn off the TV clean the mess up from dinner and turned off all the lights and lock the door. He was done he picked up and carried her to the bedroom and talked her in for bed. He called in a couple minutes later and they fell sleep until they needed to wake up in the morning.

 **Kelly's pov:** I woke up a few minutes before the alarm goes off so use this time just to look at my beautiful wife and thank her lucky stars she got transferred to 51 a few years back. Who knows where any of us would be right now if she didn't get transferred. The alarm goes off so I hurried up and shut up before Stella wakes up. A few seconds later Stella starts to wake up and she sees me staring at her.

 **S= what are you doing dork  
K= nothing just tomorrow and I'll beautiful my wife is . am I not allowed to do that  
S= Normally yes but right now I probably look gross  
K=. No you don't **_**( he leans in and kisses her on her lips)**_ **  
S= good morning  
K= good morning  
S= what time is it  
K= why do you ask we got a lot of time before work.  
S= ok cool so my plan might work  
K= what plan with that be wife  
S= it involves me you and a shower since we both Stink( she gets out of bed and looks over her shoulder) want to join me  
K= **_**( Kelly hops out of bed in two seconds and catches up to where Stella is)**_ **don't have to ask me that question ever.**

 **General pov:** to spend a good amount of time the shower take a shower and other things but they finally get out and get ready for work and head to work as husband and wife for the first time.

 **Stella's pov:** we arrive at work on time and as were walking in the kitchen nobody's there but everybody's car is so we're wondering where everybody is and it looks like somebody was just in the kitchen and just left the stove on so we walk into the conference room and everybody shout surprise welcome back. We were so shocked that everybody was happy to see us back. Everybody hugged us and congratulated us and then it was time to actually get to work. So started my first day back as husband and wife that we are to actually say that out loud but couldn't be happier.


	20. happiness

_**Middle of July**_

 **Stella's pov** : it's been a few months since we've been married and it's been the best ever right now it's our day off from work and Kelly is having a guys day out with a lot of the guys from work and I'm getting ready have a girls day in with Brett and gabby: as I am making the food I start to feel nauseous and now I have to run to the bathroom to throw up. As I am throwing up in the bathroom I hear knocking on the front door so I flush the toilet and you're allowed to come in the doors unlocked.

 **G= hello Stella where are you  
S= i'm in the bathroom be out in a second  
G= OK  
**

 _ **( Stella walks out to the living room where Brett and Gabby is.)**_

 **S= hey guys  
G= are you OK still  
S= yeah why  
G= well you were in the bathroom in  
And it kinda looks like you were throwing up  
S= yeah I'm fine I might of eat something bad earlier  
G= ok just checking so is the food almost ready  
S= yes it was ready go to be patient there Gabby  
G= sorry not my fault I'm eating for two now  
S= whatever here your plate **

**The next day on shift**

 **Stella's pov:** The beginning of shift and Chris is making eggs for everybody and the smell suddenly hits me and all I wanna do is throw up so I went to the bathroom and as I'm running about him I didn't notice that I ran past Brett in the hallway. I'm done throwing up I walk out of the store to get ready clean my face and there stood Brett

 **Sb= are you OK  
S= yeah I am fine  
Sb= are you sure because with me and Gabby came over yesterday you were just throwing up and we walked in the door.  
S= yeah might have a little flu but no worries it usually goes away in a couple days.  
Sb= are you sure (** _ **she puts her hand on salads for head)**_ **you not warm  
S= Brett I am fine I said  
Sb= yeah but this is kind of how I was when I had a pregnancy scare  
S= **_**(Stella is shocked by what Brett just said)**_ **wait what when did that happend  
Sb= couple years ago right before you and Kelly got together  
S= wow that's crazy  
Sb= yeah it was so are you sure you're OK  
S= yes I am let's go eat before all those boys eat all the food.  
Sb= yes please they would too **

**A couple hours later**

Truck 81 just got back from the car and I walk in the kitchen and see what's cooking for lunch as soon as I smell what is cooking my stomach turns and I need to run to the bathroom for the second time today. Once I clean my face after throwing up. I think about what Brett told me earlier and then I wonder the same thing so I had to go find my phone but just sitting by my bed. I go to my period app to look at it and I realized I haven't had my period for a while and I am late by 14 days. I'm never late so I go and find but I talk to her. I found her in the kitchen

 **S= hey Brett can I talk to you for a second in private  
Sb= yeah sure let's go outside ( they walk outside where nobody is) what's up  
S= I'm late  
Sb= wait late what do you mean late oh I see  
S= yeah  
Sb= what do you want to do  
S= I don't know  
Sb= OK how about this after shift mean you go to a pharmacy and grab a couple pregnancy test and go back to my house and take them there  
S= wait is cruz and Otis going to be there because if I was I don't want them to know if I am pregnant before Kelly does  
Sb= no worries if they are going to be hanging with your girlfriends all day tomorrow so you're in the clear  
S= ok that works thanks your a good friend  
Sb= your welcome **  
**The end of shift**

As I am getting ready to leave with Brett on our mission. I feel two hands come around my waist from behind

 **K= hey beautiful** _ **( he kisses her on the cheek)**_ **  
S= hey you** _ **(she turns around to face him)**_ **  
K= are you ready to go home  
S= actually I'm going to go with breezy and hang out with her today  
K= ok that's fine when you going to be home  
S= later on tonight why  
K= well I want to take my wife on a date tonight do you think you'll be home by then  
S= yes I will what time is our date tonight  
K= it's 8pm  
S= oh I will be home by 7 so we can go out to diner tonight  
K= ok see you there **_**( He leans into and kisses her on the lips)**_ **I love you  
S= I love you too see you later  
** _ **( Kelly walks out as Brett walks in.)**_ **  
Sb= you ready to go  
S= yes**

 **General pov** : they drive to a pharmacy and pick up a box that has for pregnancy test and it and also some Gatorade to the seller can have some of that drink so she can Pee on the stick. They drive back to Bretts place. Stella drinks something and then has to use the restroom so she goes and pees on all four sticks and reads The instructions and it says to wait three minutes to find out the results. So she decided to make small talk with Brett as she's waiting for the three minutes to end

 **Sb= so are you in Kelly planning on having a kid anytime soon  
S= yes and no  
Sb= I get it if you wanna be in the honeymoon phase forever but it would be awesome to have a kid at the same time.  
S= yea Kelly's really great with kids I can't wait until he is a father I bet he will be the best father ever.  
Sb= yes he would and plus at least you would have gabby to be pregnant with and can ask her questions  
S= that's true I hear it's a lot better to be pregnant with someone else so you didn't feel so alone  
Sb= yeah I hear the same **

_**(when the timer go off on Stella's phone goes off to let her know it's time to know if she's pregnant or not)**_

 **S= oh god I am nervous  
Sb= dont worry about  
S= yea ok let me go get them  
Sb= ok. (** _ **Stella walked into the bathroom and grabs all the test looks At them and smile and goes out to show Brett)**_ **  
Sb= so am I going to be a aunt twice this year.**


	21. spreading the news part 1

**Stella's pov:** once I pick up the sticks I look at them and they all say pregnant. I was so happy I am ready to have a kid with Kelly ever since he ask me to marry him. Now I walk out to where Brett is

 **SB= so what did they said?**

 **S= PREGNANT !  
SB= oh my god Stella I am so happy  
S= I know Same  
SB= so how are you going to tell Kelly  
S= I don't know yet  
SB= we will figure out a way  
S= yeah I need to call and make a appointment at med to see how far along I am .  
SB= maybe they can get you and see a doctor before the next shift  
S= yeah that's true and since they know us they might get us in fast be right back  
SB= ok see you in a second **

_**(Stella Walks away and calls med she comes back after 10 minutes)**_

 **S= so they got us in tomorrow  
SB= That was quick  
S= yea now I got to come up with a way to tell Kelly. **  
A couple hours later

 **Kellys pov** ; I am sitting at home watching tv and drinking some beer and also waiting on Stella to get home from hanging out with Brett and then my phone started to ring and it was matt calling me

 **K= hey man whats up**

 **MC= hey man so me and gabby just went to the doctors to find out what were having and wanted you and Stella to know first**

 **K= thats great man well Stella sinter here right now but she will be home soon and I will tell her. so what are you guys having**

 **MC= well what do you think it is**

 **K= umm my guess is girl since we need more girls in the firehouse family**

 **MC= well for once I can say you are wrong kelly severide its a boy**

 **K=wow congrats guys I cant wait to me this little guy. me and Stella will babysit when ever just not in the middle of the night**

 **Mc= HAHA very funny but thanks kelly we will take you up on that believe me**

 **Stella's pov;** me and Brett was hanging out for about a couple more hours when I decide it was time to head home ad tell Kelly the news . I figure out a cute way to tell Kelly and so I had to stop and get a shirt made for him. Once I got the shirt made I head home to see my husband and tell him the news. I arrive at home about ten minutes later and as I am climbing the stairs I feel like I am smelling so big so I bet once I walk into the house he will ask me why I am smiling. once I walked into the house I see that kelly was on the phone so I sat down beside him on the couch and waited until he was off the phone call .

 **S= hey**

 **K= hey babe**

 **S= hey so who was that who called**

 **K= that was matt he want to call to tell us what him and gabby were having**

 **S=so what are they having don't leave me hanging with not knowing**

 **K= well first you have to guess like how matt made me guess**

 **S= I am going to guess a boy since in both of their families they had boys first**

 **K= well I hate to say this but you are right its a boy**

 **S= haha yes I was right I knew it**

 **K= yea you were right like how you always are**

 **S= so I want you to close your eyes for a second and hold out your hands for me**

 **K= ok**

 _ **( so kelly did what Stella told him to and then Stella grab the shirt he made for kelly and put it in his hands and then told him to open his eyes. once kelly open his eyes he saw the shirt in his hands he was confused at first but then read what the shirt said.)**_

 **K=** _**" I have two names and they are lieutenant and daddy"**_ **wait what**

 **S= yeah so what do you think about your new shirt DADDY!**

 **K= are you kidding me this is amazing come here I am so happy right now**

 **S= yeah I had the same reaction as you I cant wait until you are father**

 **K= same goes for you I cant wait to see you as a mom** _**(he pulls aways form the hug and kisses her) I love you so much**_

 **S= I love you too**

 **General pov;** once the news settle in they need to get ready for their date nigh now they got more of. a reason to go on a date night. while on the dinner date Stella told kelly she made a appointment already and its scheduled for tomorrow at med once they did date night they came back home and literally fell into bed and fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow.

 **The next day**

they got up and ready to leave for their appointment at med and once they got to med they checked in and sat down and did some paper work and waited until they were called. it took them about 10 minutes to get called back. once they got back there the doctor had Stella lay down on her back and lift her shirt up and she places the wand on her stomach.

 **DR=** _ **( pointing to the screen.)**_ **see right there is you your baby**

 **S &K= wow thats amazing. (Kelly kisses Stellas hand that he was holding) **

**DR= do you guys want to hear the heatbeat**

 **S &K= they look at each other and then back at the doctor) yes please **

**Dr= ok here it is**

 _ **(they hear they hear the heart beat and both look at each other and just smile and then kiss each other)**_

 **S &K= wow thats sounds so beautiful **

**Dr= yea thats what everybody first reaction is. so do you guess want to know when he get to hold this little baby**

 **S= yes**

 **DR= ok so you are about 7 weeks along which makes your due date to be March 15 2021**

 **S= thats great**

once they were done at the doctors they decide to head over to matt and gabby to tell them the news and also bring some lunch with them since gabby might be Hungary . once they got to matts they knock and within a few second matt opened the door.

 **MC= hey guys whats you doing here**

 **K= well we though we should hand out since we are the old married folks along with you**

 **MC= yeah come in**

 **S= thanks**

 **( they walk into the apartment and gabby see them)**

 **GD= hey guys what are you doing here**

 **S= well we want to come hang out and we Brough some food**

 **GB= yes the most important thing hand it over**

 **( they all laugh and sat down to eat some food)**

 **S= so the real reason we came over here beside hang out with you guys was to tell you guys something**

 **Mc= yeah what is it**

 **S= well how would you like if your little man would love future best friend or future girlfriend be born a few months after him**

 **MC= wait what**

 **GD= are you saying what I think your saying Stella are you pregnant**

 **S= yes I am**

 _ **( gabby jumps up and hugs Stella and said congrats while matt gets up too and bro hugs Kelly and said congrats. they sit down after everybody hugged everybody)**_

 **GD = so do you guys know when your due**

 **K= yes we do we just came from med and its march 15 2021**

 **GD= wow thats crazy we both are married to our boss and now we are pregnant at the same time**

 **S= crazy hoe life works out**

 **General pov:** they stay at matt and gabby places for a little while longer and then head home and enjoy their time at home before work tomorrow.


	22. spreading the news part 2

**The next day**

 **Kelly's pov** : I wake up before the alarm again and it's because I'm just happy on the news that I was just told. Since I can't sleep anymore I just stare at my beautiful wife who is carrying our child. I can't wait to see Stella as a mom because I can't will be the luckiest kid on earth to have her as a mom. I see Stella sir awake so I just smile at her until she opens her eyes

 **S= stop staring at me it's starting to creep me out you do that every time I wake up  
K= whatever you know you love it **( _ **he brings his hand to her stomach and places his hand under her shirt on her belly**_ ) **that's crazy there is a baby in there  
S= yea it is crazy are you ready to be a dad  
K= I have been ready to be a dad since I met you  
S= yeah ( she leans up and gives him a kiss on the lips)  
The alarm clock goes off  
K= ugh  
S= I hate that thing  
K= same here are you ready to tell everybody the news today  
S= yeah I am but once I tell Boden he would put me behind the desk so I won't be a firefighter for at least another 10 months but it's fine as long as our little nuggets OK  
K= yeah as long as this nuggets ok **

**General pov:** they get up and get ready for work and head to the firehouse and get ready to tell the news that their will be a new little one joining the family soon.

 **At the firehouse**

They arrive to work a few minutes early so they can tell boden the news first and so nobody else was there so they drop their stuff off at this lockers and head to boden's office

 **S** = _**( knocking on the door)**_ **hey chief you got a second**  
 **CB= yeah sure come in good morning you too  
K= good morning Chief  
CB= so what can I do for you two  
S= well I was wondering if you needed any extra help in the bullpen  
CB= maybe why may I ask do you not want to be a firefighter anymore  
K= no she does it just a reason why she is asking  
CB= ok so what is it  
S= well I'm pregnant or for say we are pregnant **

_**( Boden froze and being so speechless by what Stella just said to him)**_

 **K= Chief you ok there  
CB= yeah I am I just didn't think you would every say that  
S= so with that being said can I help out  
CB= yeah of course we always need help.  
S= ok thanks  
CB= wow now with you guys having a baby and gabby and Matt I might need to sit up a playroom for all this kids soon  
K= right  
CB= come here you too **_**( he hugs them both)**_ **congrats you two  
S&k= thanks  
CB= ok so now I have a question how do you want to tell the other the news  
K= I don't know  
S= I actually came up with a plan  
K= you did  
S= yes I did **_**( to chief)**_ **can I borrow the buffering room before the morning meeting  
CB= no go away while you do that I will call for a floater that can hold your spot until you can get back to work  
K= ok thanks chief see you in a few minutes  
CB= ok see you in a few **

**General pov:** as they walk to the buffering room Stella tells Kelly her plan and he likes it. Once they get to the room they closed all the window blinds and closed the door so nobody can see the Secret until they revealed. They put their sonogram pictures on the white board and write underneath the picture _**" baby severide will arrive March 15 2021"**_ then Stella grab a blanket from one of the beds to cover up the broad so they can show the news to everybody at once. About 10 minutes later everybody start coming into the room and get it seated and waiting until chief walked in as they are waiting they all are wondered what's going on with the blanket.  
About 5 minutes later cheif walks in

 **CB= good morning everybody  
All= good morning Chief  
CB= so I can see that you all are wondering with this blanket is and what's behind it  
All= yes  
CB= well I'll let Kelly and Stella tell you guys what's going on  
S= hey guys so me and kelly got something to tell you all are you guys ready to see what's behind this blanket  
H= yes please I have Stella it's your turn to clean the equipment today so fast to get this done faster you get your job done. **  
**S= not today Herman** _ **(she looks at Kelly and starts counting)**_ **3,2,1**

 _( they Drop the blanket and it reveals the message on the board and everybody starts reading the message)_

 **H= what now way  
All= congrats **_**( everybody cheers for them)**_  
 **S= see Herman now it's your job to clean it today not mine for a while  
H= OK I'll give you that but I am not babysitting that kid when it's born I have too many kids to take care of in the first place  
S= whatever you say there Herman but if you ask your wife I bet she'll babysit whenever I ask her to  
H= yeah that's my wife for you even though we have five kids she still wants to watch other people's kids **( _ **to Stella)**_ **come her** _ **( he hugs her)**_ **I am so happy for you**  
 **S= thanks Herman**

 _ **( everybody got up and congrats both of them and hugs them and then they sat back down for the meeting)**_

 **O= hey chief send Stella can't be a firefighter right now do you have someone to take her place for now because I don't think we're allowed to have four people on truck  
CB= yeah I put in for one but they can't start until the next shift  
MC= OK that works today and then the next shift will have somebody that works  
O= ok thanks Chief **

So the meeting went on like normal and then everybody went to doing their normal every day things at the fire house while Kelly and Stella went to Kelly's office to call his family about the news

 **S= so who are we going to Call first  
K= oh I thought let's call my mom first  
S= ok that works **

They dial Kelly's mom and put the phon won speaker phone and waits until she pick up. Lucky she picks up by the third ring

 **KM= hey son what's up  
K= hey mom so Stella's here and you are on speaker phone so you can hear us both  
KM= oh hey Stella  
S= hey mom  
KM= so what's up  
K= well how would you like to be called grandma for now on  
KM= wait what hold on are you saying what I think you are saying Kelly don't joke about that with me  
S= he not joking at all mom I am pregnant  
K= so are you ok with the new name grandma  
KM= of course I am I can't wait until that baby is born  
K&S= same here  
KM= you guys just made my whole day thanks I will talk to you guys later love you guys  
S= all right talk to you soon  
K= love you too **

After they get off the phone with Jennifer they decide to wait until lunch time to call Benny and Katie.

 **A couple hours later**

 **Stella's pov:** it's lunch time and I decide or grab me something to eat and as I made me a sandwich I made one for Kelly too. So I walk to his office and knocked on his door.

 **S= here is your go I thought you might like some lunch figures you were Hungary  
K= yeah you read my mind I was just about to go grab me something thanks babe  
S= your welcome so you ready to call Benny and Katie to tell them the news.  
K= yeah I am **

_**They call Benny first and wait until he pick up the phone. It only takes a few seconds for Benny to pick up the phone**_

 **KD= hey Kelly what's up  
K= hey so Stella's here with me and you are on speaker phone  
KD= oh hey Stella how are you  
S= hey Benny I am good we actually called to tell you some news  
KD= yeah what is this news  
K= well Stella is pregnant and you soon will be called grandpa  
KD= wow I can't believe that you said that I didn't think I would ever hear you say that Kelly I am speechless  
K= same here I didn't think I would ever become a dad ever either  
KD= I am so happy for you guys  
S= thanks  
KD= I will get off the phone and talk to you guys later  
K= same to you **

They hang up the phone with Benny and just looked at each other

 **S= wow  
K= yeah I am shocked I didn't think he would ever sound happy about something.  
S= Same so are you ready to call Katie  
K= yeah** _(to Stella)_ **come here**

 **( Stella day on his lap as they called Katie)**

 **KS= hey big bro what's up  
S= hey Katie  
KS= oh hey Stella  
S= you are on speaker phone so Kelly is here too  
KS= oh hey guys haven't talk to you guys in a while so what's up  
K= well we want to share some news with you  
KS= yeah so what's the news  
S= well how would you like to be called aunt Katie soon  
KS= does this mean what I think it means  
K= yes it does  
S= I am pregnant  
KS= oh my god I can't wait until they are born I will spoil that baby to death  
( Kelly and Stella laugh at Katie)  
K= I am sure you will  
KD= thanks for letting me know I will talk to you guys soon.  
S= bye Katie  
K= bye sis **  
**( Katie hangs up the phone)**  
 **S= this kid will be so spoil by all this people here and Katie and all the people at med and the 21st that's for sure  
K= yes it will** _( he gives her a kiss on the lips)_

They watch their food and get back to work for the day


	23. A poll

hey guys so in the next couple chapters i will be doing a gender reveal for stella and kelly and i wanted to know if what everybody wants the baby to be a girl or a boy i already have names for either a boy or a girl but just wanted to ask you guys opinion so plase let me know what you guys wants


	24. A party again?

**Herman's pov: i** t's mid day and we just got the news that Kelly finally knock somebody up and I am so happy that somebody else here is having kids besides me and Cindy for once. But I am happy for Kelly that he's finally found somebody that he loves and I'm happy Stella did same so I think this calls for a party at Molly's. So I noticed that mostly everybody is in the kitchen area where I am so I decided to speak up and ask their opinion  
 **H= hey guys can you listen up for second  
All= yea  
SB= what's up Herman  
H= well I wanted to throw a party to celebrate the news that Stella and Kelly give us earlier about them having a kid so anybody want to have a party at Molly's for them  
O= are you sure that is a good idea for Stella  
H= what do you mean Otis  
O= well since Stella yes pregnant I don't think she would hang around a bunch of people drinking beer when she can't drink beer for her self and I heard pregnant people have a sensitivity to a lot of things and want to throw up all the time.  
H= I think she'll be OK with it  
O= whatever you say Home and how about you go ask her before you start throwing this party  
H= I will just not right this second**

 **Stella's pov:** I am in Kelly's office finishing up my lunch By myself because Kelly and that had to leave because squad three got a call so I finished my one child and I hear knocking on the door.  
S= come in  
 **H= hey  
S= what's up Herman  
H= I was wondering if I threw you in Kelly a party at Molly's would you be OK with that  
S= yeah sure but you don't have to throw a party you know that right  
H= yeah I know I just think you guys deserve another party why not Molly's always needs more business. OK thanks that's all I need to know I'm going to go start planning the party** _ **( Herman leaves and Stella realize what he just said and start to run after him)**_  
 **S= Herman come back you**  
 **( they both end up in the kitchen area where everybody is)** _ **you don't have to do that Herman we don't need a party**_  
 **H= yes I do just be at mollys by 7 PM tomorrow night and everything will be OK  
S= fine see you there but for now I think you have work to do  
H= yes I do thanks to you**

 **General pov:** Kelly got back from his call within the next 10 minutes and Stella filled him in on what Herman wanted to do and Kelly thought that was a good idea nation get back to work they spent the rest of the shift just waiting for a call to come in and doing their normal day stuff at work.  
 **The next night**  
 **Kelly's pov** : me and Stella are getting ready for this little party that Herman wanted to go for us to celebrate the news of the newest little future fire fighter coming soon. I just finished getting ready so I go out to the living room and just waiting for seller to get ready so we can leave. **About 20 minutes later**  
 **S= hey baby you ready  
K= yes I am you look breathtaking**  
 **S= thanks babe** ( they kiss)  
 **K= your welcome**  
 **S= you don't look so bad yourself**  
 **K=thanks babe**  
 _ **(They kiss again and head out to go to Molly's)  
**_ **About 10 minutes later**  
 _ **( they arrive at Molly's and get ready to head inside and Kelly gets ready to open the door.)**_  
 **K= are you ready for this  
S= yeah I guess I am  
K= all rights let's go in  
** _ **( Kelly holds they door open for Stella to walk into the bar first. Once I walk into the joy they see that everybody who is there with a bunch other people and they all yell congratulations.)**_  
 **S= wow  
K= yeah wow**  
 **S=** _ **(**_ _to Herman)_ **thanks**  
 **H= no problem**

 _ **(**_ _ **Kelly and Stella said to sit down at the bar and just wait for people to come up and talk to them. They sit down for a few minutes and then people start coming up to them.)**_

 **NA= hey guys  
K= hey April  
NA= so congrats are in order for you two  
S= thanks  
NA= I am so happy for you two  
K= thanks that's means a lot April. So how has work been  
NA= you know crazy busy like usually **

_**( they talk for a few more with April then April left them alone so more more people can come up and talk to them. About 10 minutes later Erin and Jay come up to Stella and Kelly)**_

 **K= hey guys how are you guys today  
E= hey guys we are good how about you heat that Kelly finally knock a girl up.  
J= really Erin that's not funny  
S= it's ok I am glad that I am a girl that Kelly knock up  
E= I am so happy for you guys  
J= Same here i'm happy for you Kelly**  
 _ **( Erin played with her hair and Stella notices a shiny ring on Erin's left hand)**_  
 **S= oh my god Erin is that what I think that is  
E= oh this (** _ **showing off her ring)**_ **it nothing really  
S= are you kidding when did this happen  
J= about a couple days after you guises wedding  
K= well that's great congrats guys  
S= so I guess the old wives tale about whoever catches the bouquet of flowers will be the next want to get married is true  
E= yeah I guess so  
J= but I didn't do it because of that reason I wanted to for a long time before the wedding.  
E= I know that babe but it's kind of funny if you think about it  
K= yes it is but I am happy for you and you found yourself a keeper same to you Jay  
J= thanks Kelly and yes I have  
K= you're welcome Jay **

**General pov:** they talk to Jay and Erin for about 10 More minutes and then Aaron and Jay left them to do they can wait everybody else to walk up to them on the pregnancy. About an hour later Stella decided that she was getting tired and wanted to leave so she talk to Kelly about it.

 **S= hey babe I am getting tried I might head home  
K= ok I will come with you  
S= no you stay have fun if all the guys here you deserve to have a couple nights out before things start to get crazy with this pregnancy and having this baby can you take a cab home Because I take the car with me  
K= ok I will see you love you **_**( he kiss her)**_ **.  
S= I love you too see you when you get home. **

**About an 1 hour later**

 **Kelly's pov:** Stella left about an hour and a half ago and I'm getting ready to head out but first I'm gonna call cab since you took the car with her. About 20 minutes later I arrive home. Once I walk inside I see that Stella is passed out on the couch and I just smile and help beautiful she looks plain once I walk inside I see that Stella is passed out on the couch and I just smile and help beautiful she looks right now. ( so Kelly walks over to the couch and bend down to kiss Stella's for head and she stirs the awake.  
 **S= hey babe  
K= hey sorry to wake you go back to sleep  
S= it's ok I rather sleep in my bed with you anyways  
K= yeah Same (** _Kelly decide to kiss Stella's belly_ ) **hi baby**  
 **S= hey baby your dad is home  
K= yes he is **  
They kiss again and then head to bed for the night


	25. readers input

Now I am not taking any more votes on which gender you wanted the baby to be thanks for helping me and like I said before I have a name for both genders but I wanted to give you guys another chance to put in your guys input about what names you would love for the stellaride baby and thanks for putting in your input


	26. whats the gender part 1

_**10 weeks later  
**_ **Stella's pov:** I am about 18 weeks into my pregnancy right now for the first trimester I didn't have much morning sickness which I'm happy about. I'm starting to show a little bit but only work looks like I've gained a couple pounds and my jeans are starting an outfit anymore. I haven't had many cravings yet. I know I'm getting ready to head to my doctors appointment sooner Kelly I think I am far enough along to maybe find out what we are having which is amazing we've always wanted to find out when we could because we can never keep a secret and would be too anxious to to know what the gender is. Megan Kelly decided a couple days ago that we want a party where we find out the gender and we want Mentality that we want party where we find out the gender and we want to Brett and gabby to plan the party and tell us what we are having. So right now I think we need to leave because my appointment is in a half hour so I go out and find Kelly and see if he's ready

 **S= hey babe where are you  
K= i'm in the kitchen  
S= of course you are  
K= whatever you are the same way  
S= True but are you ready to go  
K= yes I am are you see this little nugget **_( places his hand on Stella small baby bump)_  
 **S= ok lets go.**

they grabs their things and leave for the doctors office once I get there they wait a few minutes in the waiting room then the nurse called them back and gets them ready for when the doctor comes in

 **Dr= hey guys how are you today  
S= hey  
K= we are good  
Dr= are you ready to see your baby  
K= yes we are  
Dr= ok lets get started  
** _ **( she places the wand over Stella's stomach)**_ **every thing looks perfect the baby is measuring right on time  
S= that's great  
Dr= so it looks like we can find out the gender of the baby today do you guys want to know  
K= yes we do but  
S= we want to know but we want you to write the gender down on a piece of paper so that our friends can plan us a gender Reveal party soon  
Dr= hey that's fine so now I'm almost near the park to find the gender so just look away for moment and I will write it down and then I'll let you look at your baby.  
S= ok **

_**(They look away for a few minutes and then the doctors told them to look again)**_

 **Dr= OK you guys can look now. Everything looks good and the heartbeat is good and with that we are done here and with that I will see you guys in a month for your next appointment  
S= ok thanks doctor  
K= yes thanks  
Dr= no problem have a great day and hope you are happy with what you guys are happy.  
S= we will **

_They left the doctors office and started to drive home._

 **Kelly's pov:** we just left the doctors to check on the baby everything was good and we found out the gender we will know in a few days what it is right now we are driving home and I decided to ask Stella what she thinks the baby will be  
 **K= so do you have any guesses on what you think we are having  
S= umm not really Long as it looks like you and it's healthy I will be happy with either boy or a girl  
K= no way this baby will look like me I think it will look like you  
S= we will have to see but how about you do you have any guess what you think we are having  
K= I hope we have a girl and it haves your eyes and smile  
S= oh really I thought you would want a little boy he can teach him all the baseball stuff  
K= yeah but now the being married it would be nice to say to someone one I got to go home to my girls or my girls are waiting for me.  
S= that's very sweet of you  
K= thanks I try to be **  
_(Stella stares out the window for a second and then started craving something)  
_ **S= you know what I am kinda wanting a milkshake right can you drive somewhere so I can get a milk shake  
K= oh you do  
S= yes I do. I think baby wants one too  
K= your funny but yea a milkshake sounds great let's go get a milkshake  
S= your the best **

**The next day at work**

 **Stella's pov:** we arrive at work I go put my stuff in my locker and I have The envelope the doctor gave me that has a gender in it and I go on find Gabby  
 **S= hey gabby talk to you for second  
GD= sure what's up  
S= well me and Kelly find out the gender of the baby yesterday at the doctors and we want you and Brett to plan a party for the reveal  
GB= amazing Brett would love to plan a party plus that's an honor that you want me and her to plan a party for you  
S= that's greats and thanks and here is the envelope have some fun  
GD= I will  
S= I Bet **

**Gabbys pov:** One Stella told me that she wants me and Sylvie to plan the gender reveal party for her and Kelly I was happy I know Sylvie loves to plans party's. My girl look for her and she sitting on her bed

 **GD= hey Brett  
SB= hey gabby what's up how are you feeling  
GD= I am good just feeling kind of big  
SB= you're not that big gabby I see more pregnant ladies that look bigger than you at this point into the pregnancy then what you look.  
GB= thanks that makes me feel a lot better  
SB= no problem so what's up  
GD= well I need your help with something  
SB= sure what is it  
GB= well in this **( _she holds the envelope up to show Brett)_ **is the gender of Stella and Kelly's baby she wants us to plan a party to reveal the gender to them and everybody else**  
 **SB= yeah I love that so do you got any ideas yet  
GD= no but I think the party should've the next day we are off  
SB= yeah I agree  
GB= yeah how about you got any ideas  
SB= umm ... not really wait I do  
GD= yeah what is it  
SB= so since they both are fire fighters how about the use the firehose to reveal the gender. Like you could spray out either blue or pink water depends on what the gender is  
GD= that's actually pretty good we should do that  
SB= yeah ok lets find out  
GB= ok hold let's make sure nobody is around especially Stella or Kelly.  
SB= yeah (** _Brett looks around)_ **coast is clear  
GD= good **

_**(They open the envelope and see the gender)**_

 **General pov:** once we found out what the gender was we want to speak to boden and asked to borrow one of the fire hoses for the party. we knocked on his office door  
 **CB= come in  
GD= hey cheif  
CB= what can I do for you two  
SB= Well Stella and Kelly asked us to plan a gender reveal for their baby and we are wondering if we can barrow one of the firehoses to use as part of the Reveal  
CB= yeah sure  
GD= ok thanks cheif  
CB= your welcome**


	27. whats the gender part 2

The day of the party

 **Gabby's pov:** it's the day of the party and I am so ready for Stella and Kelly to find out what they're having well also everybody else. I am bided everyone from the 21st district and med and at the firehouse I posted a flyer that said

 _ **Come join us find out what gender the new fire fighter that will be arriving wear the color shirt you think the gender is**_

 _ **On Saturday October 14th at noon  
At firehouse 51 **_

Me and Brett decided to wear a black shirt or white shirt with ( he or she ? ) written on it. So people don't think that we wore a certain color to give away the answer to what the gender of is

 **Stella's pov:** it's the day of the party I can't wait to find out what happened I kind a want it to be a boy so I can see how Kelly acts with a boy and see how much better man he's really is compared to his father. Which I know he will be and for him to teach him all the things that his dad didn't teach him when he was younger. I decide to wear a yellow sweater dress with leggings because I don't want to say I want it to be a girl or a boy and then I can say I am happy either way. So now I go find Kelly to see if he is ready to go. As I do that I feel the baby kick for the first time and the baby kicked very strong  
 **K= babe you ready to  
S= I am but can you come here for a second  
K= yea sure what's up  
S= umm lets see your hand **_( she places his hand on her belly_ ) **do you feel that  
K= wow the baby is kicking and very strong  
S= yeah I think the baby knows we will talk about it a lot today so it had to make sure we knew it's was listening **  
**K= that's crazy** _( Kelly Bent down to talk to the baby though her belly)_ **hey baby it's your daddy can you do me a favor and kick twice to let me know if you are a girl**  
 _ **( the baby stop kicking right way)**_  
 **S= haha the baby is already not listen to you  
K= well we will soon find out **_( Kelly stood back up and kiss Stella on her lips)_  
 **S= yea we will so lets go before the host of this party kills us for being late because you know she will.  
K= yes she will let's go **  
_**( they laugh and head toward the firehouse. They oh I'm 10 minutes later and when I got there almost everybody was there and all had different colored shirts on.**_

 **Brett's pov:** One Stella and Kelly got here mostly everybody was here so I made an announcement that there was drinks and snacks for everybody to eat while we wait for the general reveal party. As we were waiting I went around and asked everybody what they think the baby will be

 **H= boy. ( Herman)**

 **M= girl. ( Mouch)  
O= girl. ( Otis)  
E= boy. ( Erin)  
J= girl. ( jay)  
Ad= girl. ( Antonio)  
CB= boy. ( boden)  
CZ= girl. ( Cruz)  
Ca= girl. ( capp)  
At= boy. ( Tony)  
Ka= girl. ( Kevin) **  
**MC= boy. ( Matt)  
NM= girl. ( Maggie)  
NA= boy. ( April) **

Once everybody gave me that a guess I tell them to go stand on whatever side they thought the baby will be and I had Stella and Kelly stand in front of the fire truck. And then I got their guess too  
 **S= boy  
K= girl **  
Then call Herman over to climb the firetruck and get ready to spray the fire hose to reveal the gender but told him to wait until we count down from three  
 **Sb= everybody started counting with me ready  
All= yes  
Sb= 3...2...1 spray the hose Herman  
( it first came out clear and then the color sprayed out)  
All= it's a... **

**S=BOY!**  
 **K= oh my god** _( Stella then turn around and she hug Kelly and he had tears in his eyes)_ **our son we have a son  
S= yes I kinda had a feeling it was a boy** __

 _( they lean away from the hug and Kelly kisses Stella with a passionate kiss. Everybody claps and cheers for them and then gabby comes over to them_

 **GD= hey guys  
S= hey gabby  
GD= so it looks like we both will have sons first and they will be best friends just like our husbands are  
S= yes they will be  
K= thanks gabby for all this  
GD= no problem you guys are welcome **

**General pov** : everybody stay at the firehouse for a few hours and then Stella and Kelly home to relax for the rest of the night

 **The next day**  
 **Kelly's pov:** it's the next morning after finding out what we're were having and luckily we don't have to go into work until tomorrow so we can use this day to relax and finally get used to saying the word son instead of baby. And plus we can use today to call my parents and Katie and told him the news right now I am laying in my bed just staring at stella and how perfect she is just sleeping A few moments later she starts to stir awake  
 **K= good morning  
S= good morning  
K= sleep well  
S= yes I did thanks god your son hasn't fIgure out how to kick my bladder yet so that's good  
K= that's crazy to said our son **( _he places his hand on her belly)_  
 **S= yes it is (** she puts her hand on top of his) our son  
 **General pov** : they stay in bed for a few minutes until Stella needed to use the restroom so as she is using the restroom Kelly went out to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. About five minutes later Stella came out to the kitchen and see Kelly making breakfast. Stella then decide to sneak up behind him and wraps her arms around Kelly and kiss his back  
 **S= That smells good what are you making  
K= I am making eggs and bacon  
S= oh my favorite  
K= oh yea** ( he moves a little so Stella can stand beside him while he finish up breakfast.)  
 **S= Yea**  
 **K=** _(Kelly notices that Stella is wearing his shirt)_ **hey is that my shirt you are wear  
S= yes it is so you have a problem with it  
K= no not at all I don't wear that shirt that much anyways plus it looks way better on you then it does me  
S= that's good thanks plus most of my clothes are starting not to fit me anymore  
K= well I will make you a deal once we eat and call my parents to tell them the news we will go shopping later to get you some clothes that fit  
S= deal so is the food ready because me and your son is starving  
K= yes it is go sit down and I will bring it to you  
**

 **general pov;** they sat down to eat their food and once they were done eating they cleanup breakfast and decide to watch a movie and after the movie they decide to call kellys family and only Katie guess what they were having. but they all were excited to hav another boy in the family. after they ended the call they got ready to go shopping for more clothes. and to enjoy their day off.

 **A/n so stellaride baby is going to be a boy i decide on a boy based on your guys votes here and on** **wattpad and mostly everybody said boy. so i do have a name for the baby but if you want to suggest a name for the baby that will be fine i might use your name suggestion and i will give you credit if you want**


	28. a new member at the firehouse

A week later 

Stella's pov: me and Kelly are hanging out at home watching a movie on the couch with Kelly's hands on my stomach feeling our son moving around as we are sitting there for a while all of sudden Kelly's phone rings so he pick it up

 _( the Conversation on the phone)_  
K= hey  
MC= hey man it's me  
K= hey Matt what's up  
MC= so gabby is in labor and she wants Stella here at med with her  
K= oh wow ok we will be there in a few minutes ( he hangs up the phone)  
S= who was that  
K= that was Matt and said that gabby was in labor and wants you there to help her  
S= oh my god that's amazing let's go so she doesn't get mad at me  
K= yes lets go 

General pov: they arrive at med within 5 to 10 minutes. Once they arrive Stella ones inside to find gabbys room. Lucky for Stella she got there just in time because gabby was almost to the part where she starts to push. As Stella was in the room with gabby and Matt, Kelly was in the waiting room and decided to call the whole firehouse to tell them the news that a new member of the family should be arriving soon. So then the whole firehouse decide to head over to the hospital, they all arrive within a half an hour. They all stay in the waiting room until the news of a new firefighter enter the world. They only had to wait another 10 minutes until Stella came to the waiting room to tell everybody the news

K= hey babe so what's going on  
S= hey so  
H= so is the baby here already  
S= yes he is here but they have to clean the baby and gabby up so we will see the baby soon.  
CB= that's good  
S= yea  
 _About 10 minutes later_  
Matt walls toward the whole firehouse with the baby in his arms  
H= there he comes  
K= hey man congrats.  
MC= thanks  
SB= he is so Beautiful.  
S= yes he is I think he kinda looks like gabby  
MC= thanks guys  
H= so does that baby have a name  
MC= yes he does. So everybody I would love to introduce you guys to Jonathan Andrew Casey born at 1:34pm weighing 7 pounds even  
CB= wow that's a great name  
MC= thanks Chief  
K= you name him after Darden didn't you  
MC= yeah gabby came up with that idea actually  
K= I love it  
MC= thanks man  
After a few minutes after showing off the baby Matt decided that it was time for baby to go back to Gabby he said goodbye to everybody but as he was leaving he remembers him and Gabby want to ask two people an important question so he speaks up. 

MC= hey Kelly, Stella

S= yeah  
MC= can you come back to the room with me  
K= yea sure  
They get to gabbys room.  
S= hey  
K= gabby you look great  
GD= thanks Kelly  
S= so what did you guys want  
MC= well first do you want to hold him  
S= yes please  
MC= all right here you go  
( Matt hands the baby off to Stella and she just looks at him and almost cries)  
S= stupid pregnancy hormones  
 _( they all laugh at Stella)_  
GD= But the real reason we ask you in here was because  
MC= we want to know if you will be Jonathan's godparents  
K= are you kidding  
S= oh my god yes  
K= yes  
S= thank you  
MC= no way thank you guys for agreeing to be his godparents 

General pov: Stella and Kelly stay for a about an half an hour more and then decide to leave and let the new family have some time alone. They arrive home and decide to finish their day of watching movies and relaxing. After a few minutes Stella decide to speak up

S= so now that we are godparents do you think we should come up with god parents for this little guy ( she puts her hand on her stomach)  
K= oh yea we should  
S= got any ideals who we should pick  
K= yea I would love Matt to be the god father but I will let you pick the god mother  
S= well I am kinda have to pick between Brett and gabby  
K = do you want one person more then the other  
S= yes I want Brett  
K= ok so this little man's godparents are matt and Brett  
S= deal lets get back to the movie please  
K=ok I love you  
S= I love you too babe


	29. sleepless nights and spa day

**Stella's pov:** The middle of the night and I can't sleep right now I am 24 weeks pregnant and a couple weeks ago my baby started to kick me a lot but where I have to make multiple trips to the bathroom and it ha becomes very uncomfortable at night to sleep now. I decide to head out to the kitchen to make me a cup of tea to hopefully relax my body so I can fall asleep again. After I make me some tea I decide to turn on the fireplace and look outside to look at the city at night. Hopefully I can get back to bed before Kelly notice that I am gone. I stand there for a while and then all of sudden I feel kellys hands come around me and and his lips on my cheek I guess my plan didn't work to get back to bed before he notice  
 **K= hey you  
S= hey  
K= I rolled over and you Weren't there  
S= sorry but this baby made me have to pee a lot and then I couldn't get comfortable again so I came out her to make me some tea and hopefully relax a little so I can fall asleep.  
K= sorry I wish you can get more sleep  
S= yea but I like when he kicks me a lot just to let me knows how he is doing in there and that he feels safe  
K= that's good is he kicking right now  
S= no he finally calm down for the night  
K= good let me get my wife and son back to bed so I can sleep better.  
S=yes lets go let's hope I can get comfortable and get back to sleep soon  
K= I will help you with that  
**( they laid down on the bed and Kelly tells Stella to come Cuddle with him)  
 **K= Is that better  
S= yes it is thanks  
K= no problem now closed your Beautiful eyes and go to sleep  
S= I will I love you do you know that  
K= yes I love you too  
**( they soon fall asleep)  
 **The next morning**

 **Kelly's pov** : I wake up early this morning I hurry up and move from the bed to make sure stella stay asleep longer. Once I leave the bed I head out toward the kitchen. Once I get out to the kitchen I decide to make me and Stella some breakfast. As I am making the food I think of how Stella has been very uncomfortable lately and she hasn't sleep much at night and I think I want to do something nice for my wife like give her a spa day with maybe gabby and Brett. So I decide to call up Matt if he think gabby would like that too

( he calls Matt)  
 **MC= hey man  
K= hey sorry if I wake you  
MC= no problem what's up  
K= well Stella hasn't been able to sleep much lately and I wanted to treat her to some kinda of spa day with gabby and maybe Brett but didn't know if gabby would be up to leaving baby Jonathan so soon yet  
MC= actually it's a good idea I think gabby need some time to her self.  
K= great I will call Brett and see if she was up to it and I will text you later with the details  
MC= great thanks Kelly talk to you later **  
Once I got off the phone with Matt I called black and told him idea she loved it and then said she will set it up for me and text me the information soon so then I get done with her on the phone and finish up breakfast. Right when I finish breakfast up Stella walks out of the bedroom  
 **K= hey good morning Beautiful  
S= hey it's smells good in here  
K= yea well I just made some breakfast for us  
S= oh you did  
K= yes I did  
S= thanks babe  
K= your welcome **( he walks over toward Stella and kiss her on the lips) **now eat up  
S= I will so how long have you been up for  
K= maybe only an half an hour  
S= that's good sorry I made you wake up in the middle of night without me beside you  
K= no problem I only sleep when I know you are sleeping **  
**S= you are sweet but it's sucks nobody tells me about this part of the pregnancy where you are up and down though the night and could never get comfortable at night and never sleep though the night much**  
 **K= I guess in a way your body prepares you for when your baby is here and you're not sleeping though the night then.  
S= never though of that you are one smart man  
K= oh I am  
S= oh yes you are now come here and give me a kiss  
K= don't have to ask me twice **( he kiss her)  
 **S= you are such a dork  
K= I am but you married me  
S= yes I did **  
( Stella finish up eating her breakfast and clean her plate off in the sink and went to lay on the couch as Stella went to lay on the couch Kelly's phone ring saying he got a text from Brett giving the information for the day)  
 **S=that was good  
K= was it  
S= yes it now come here and lay down with me  
K= I will but we will have to get ready soon because we both got something to do today  
S= we do  
K= yes I plan a little spa day for you,gabby and Brett so you can make enjoy your time and maybe some girls time  
S= are you serious  
K= yes I am or you happy  
S= yes I am come here**

 **General pov:** once he told her the news they relaxed on the couch for a while just watching a movie until it was time for them to get ready to leave. Once they are ready they headed toward Matt and Gabby's place. They arrive within 10 minutes they knock on the door and within a few seconds Matt opens the door  
 **MC= hey guys come in  
K= hey  
S= hey where is Brett  
MC= she will be here any second and Gabby is almost ready to go  
** A minute later Brett shows up  
 **SB= you guys ready  
S= I am but is the new mom ready to leave her baby for the first time  
GD= not really but yes I am ready to go  
SB= ok then let's go ladies but say goodbye to your husband and I will say bye to little man  
S=** ( to Kelly) **bye love you thanks for this you are the best**  
 **K=** ( to Stella) **love you too and you are welcome have a good time**  
 **GD=** ( to Matt) **bye love you call if you need me to help with our son**  
 **MC= gabby I got him and plus if I need any help I got Kelly here to help me if I need some help**  
All the ladies laughs at Matt's statement  
K= what  
 **SB= two dudes and a baby that's a movie I think I seen and everything went wrong  
MC= you three think your funny but we got this **(to gabby) **have fun with the girls and don't worry about a thing ok  
GD= ok I will love you  
MC= I love you too now go  
GB= ok bye see you **  
They left after a few minutes and within a few seconds baby Jonathan started to cry  
 **K= we got this  
MC= yes we do**

 **At the nail salon with the girls**

 **S= so gabby how has it been the last couple weeks  
GD= it's been good I am just tried Jonathan eats every three hours so by time I finally get back to sleep it's time for him to eat again  
SB= that's good  
S= how has Matt been the last couple weeks  
GD= he has been great when ever he is not on shift he helps out the best he can  
S= that's good  
SB= hey Stella how are you feeling lately  
S= I am feeling fine but a couple weeks ago I started not to sleep very good at night and have to pee a lot during the night  
GD= oh yea I remember that part of being pregnant  
S= yea Kelly thinks maybe my body is prepare for when I have the baby and all the sleepless nights that come with having a baby  
SB= damm Kelly Severide actually is pretty smart guy  
GD= yea Kelly makes a whole lot of sense  
S= yea Brett I am glad you are here today because I got a question to ask you  
SB= yea sure what is it  
S= how would you like to be my son's godmother  
SB= are you serious  
S= yes I am  
SB= then of course I will  
S= thank you so much  
SB= no thank you for asking I feel special**  
 _ **Back at Casey's place**_

 **Kelly's pov** : me and Matt finally got baby Jonathan Settle down and right now he's asleep in his room me and Matt decide to clean up the place a little. Once we got done cleaning up please set down and watch the Blackhawks game that was on TV. As we are watching TV I think this is the perfect time to ask him a question that I need a answer to

 **K= hey Matt can I ask you something  
MC=Yea sure what is it  
K= well me and Stella were talking about godparents for our son and I want to know if you will be my son's godfather  
MC= of course I will thanks for asking me  
K= no problem thanks for saying yes **

**General pov:** once the Blackhawks game is done they decided to fix a little dinner for all the girls get back in a few. The girls get back when they get done fixing the food. They all eat and soon Stella, Kelly and Brett leave the Matt and gabby's place so they can have some quiet time as a family


	30. planing a surprise for Stella

**Stella's pov:** right now I am 32 weeks pregnant and I have been staying at home a lot lately the last couple weeks because I'm always tired and plus Kelly makes me stay home so I can rest my feet. Plus the last couple of weeks my back and feet started to hurt a lot. Right I am home alone because Kelly is ok shift right now and I am bored just sitting her watching tv and I start to think that they guys are probably busy right now and are maybe Hungary and haven't made anything yet so I decide to get up and head over to the firehouse to make them so good I first stop by the grocery store to grab the ingredients. As I am leaving to the firehouse I noticed the trucks are just leaving the house that means I must've just got a call that gives me plenty of time to cook all this food. About 30 minutes later I hear the trucks pulling in and people getting out of the truck. Lucky the food just got done. The first one to notice me was Herman.  
 **H= what are you doing her lady you suppose to rest  
S= well hello to you too  
H= hello so what are you doing her **  
_( before Stella answer Herman Kelly walked in and notice Stella was here)_  
 **K= babe I told you to stay at home and rest what are you doing here  
S= well hello to you too but before you came in I was about to tell Herman that I came her because I got bored and want to make you some lunch  
H= ok that's sweet are you the real reason you stop by was because you missed us  
S= maybe do you got a problem with that  
H= no not at all  
M= so what did you cook us  
S= my specialty chicken Parmesan  
H= ok that's work  
O= Herman the reason you are happy she is here so you don't have to cook today right  
H= no way  
O= whatever  
H= fine yes I am happy she came so I don't have to cook today so thank you stella  
S= you're welcome  
K= hey since the food was done how about you sit down and I will bring you a plate over please sit down  
S= I will ok  
K= thank you **

_**( he kisses her lips)**_

( _Stella goes to sit down Kelly gets her some food and place the plate in front of her)_

 **Kelly's pov:** I was surprised to see Stella when I came back from a call because I had a plan for today to ask tell my guys to help me with a surprise for Stella but since she's here I have to wait till she leaves or send her home to ask them for a favor.

 **A couple hours later**

We haven't had any calls since Stella showed up. It's nice having her here but I can tell Stella is getting tired so I go and find where she is and I find her in my office laying on my bed. So I sit down on the bed beside her.  
 **K= hey babe you look tried  
S= i'm not that tired just resting my eyes  
K= Babe you are tired why don't you go home to that comfy bed and sleep and I will be home soon  
S= I really Don't want to move because I know once I move your son or start kicking me again and I won't be able to be comfortable when I go lay down again in my bed at hom don't want to move because I know once I move your son will start kicking me again and I won't be able to be comfortable when I go lay down again at home  
K= so it's my son if he kicking you  
S= yes he takes after you on how to keep me up all night  
K= whatever you say but can you go home and sleep in our bed for me please  
S= fine I will but if I move and get home to lay down for a couple of seconds and he starts kicking me again I'm blaming you  
K= fine you can blame me as long as you go home and sleep that's all that matters. Plus I will talk to him to let you sleep ok  
S= ok that's fine start talking to your son **  
**K=** _( to Stella's belly)_ **hey son it's dad I want to ask a favor from you if you can maybe not kick your mommy for a few hours so she can get her beauty sleep. She needs some sleep to catch before you come so please let her sleep I love you son.  
S= you are so sweet  
K= thanks now get home please  
S= fine I will I love you  
K= love you too I will walk you out **

_( Kelly wall Stella out to her car and then walk back into the firehouse)_

Once I walk Stella out to her car and watched her drive a way I walk back into the firehouse and seen everybody in the kitchen and decided now will be a good time to ask them for a favor. So I got their attention  
 **K= hey guys can I get your guys attention  
MC= yeah what's up  
K= well I wanted to ask this earlier but Stella showed up so I couldn't until she left  
H= yeah I get it so what's up  
K= well I want to surprise Dillan with something but I need you guys help on it so who can help me out  
H= I'm in anything for Stella  
O= I'm in  
M= is there any heavy lifting involved **

**(Hermans looks at mouch)**

 **H= Mouch? he is in  
M= I'm in  
CZ=I'm in  
SB=I'm in  
MC= I'm in so what's the flavor you need help on  
K= so since the baby is coming soon me and Stella have been very busy lately and haven't set up the nursery yet and I was wondering if you guys will help me with that  
MC= of course we will help right guys  
All= yes  
H= I will do anything for you guys  
K= thanks Herman  
SB= awesome  
K= so actually I need your help with something else beside the nursery  
SB= sure what you need me for  
K= well while all the guys are working on the nursery I need you to take Stella out of the house for a few hours while we do it  
SB= ok that's work do you got any idea how I can keep her out of the house for a few hours  
K= kinda maybe somehow get her out of the house and then drive over to Cindy's and maybe have a gabby and Cindy help you plan a surprise baby shower for her  
SB= ok that works I will call gabby later with that plan  
H= I will call Cindy she will love that idea and she will set it up  
K= great thanks guys I really appreciate it  
MC= no problem we all are like family here we do anything for each other  
SB= so when do you this plan to go down  
K= does Sunday work for you guys  
All= yes  
K= great thanks for listening and let's get back to work  
**

 **Brett's pov:** once Kelly asked us for a favor and told us his plan I was so excited for Stella. Plus I was so happy because this guy has change so much since he came to firehouse years ago. And I think much of him changing has to do with Stella which is amazing that he's change so much. Once he was done talking I went and called Gabby and told her the plan and she loved it and said she would start working on it on her end and text Cindy and see what parts we all can work out to start planning this baby shower.

 **Stella's pov:** after I left the firehouse I went home and laying down on the couch and fell right to sleep I woke up a few hours later and I knew Kelly would be home soon so I just watch some TV while I wait for him to come home. About an hour later he walked in the door  
 **S= hey babe how was work  
K= hey babe work was work did you sleep any.  
S= yes I did I woke up a couple hours ago  
K= that's good see my son listen to me.  
S= yes he did now what do you got in your hands  
K= well this is our dinner I I figured you were hungry and I didn't want to cook tonight I figured you didn't want to either so I stopped and got some takeout and I grabbed you a milkshake  
S= oh a milkshake what kind did you get  
K= cookies and cream milkshake  
S= yes my favorite thanks babe  
K= your welcome now let's eat up before this food gets cold  
** _( they eat their food and after they just sat on the couch and watched tv)_

As I am sitting on the couch will Kelly after dinner my phone starts to ring so I get up to throw away our trash and answer my phone.

 _ **On the phone**_

 **S= hey  
SB= hey Stella it's me  
S= oh hey what's up  
SB= well I was wondering if you had plans on Sunday  
S= no why  
SB= well I though to get you out of the house for a little bit and maybe spend some girl time before your baby comes.  
SB= ok that's works what time do you want to hang out on Sunday be ready by one  
S= I will see you Sunday **  
**Kellys pov:** Stella got a call and she stepped away to answer it I wonder who it is I hope it is but do you maybe get out of the house on Sunday and help my plan works. About five minutes later she comes back to sit down next to me and so I ask her  
 **K= who was that  
S= That was Brett she wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with her on Sunday for a little bit  
K= so what did you say  
S= I said sure are you ok will being here by your self for a little bit  
K= yeah sure you go have fun before he is born  
S= thanks babe I love you  
K= your welcome I love you too **

**Kelly's pov:** Great my plan is in action thank god

 **General pov:** they just sat on the couch cuddle into each other for the rest of the night


	31. surprise baby shower and name?

**Stella's pov:** it's Sunday and I am getting ready to go and hang out with Brett for the day. As I'm getting ready I will is this is going to be one of the last times I'll be able to hang out with her until after the baby is born just crazy that the baby will be born in less than two months. I finish getting ready I head out to the living room and wait until Brett gets here.

 **S= hey  
K= hey are you ready to hang out Brett  
S= oh yea I am are you sure you're OK with staying home by yourself for a few hours  
K= oh yea fine I'll catch up on my shows that are on the dvr **  
( _Stella phone goes off and alerts her that brett text her and said she was downstairs)_  
 **S= ok well Brett's here so have fun I will be back in a few hours love you  
K= you have fun babe love you too **

_( Stella left and Kelly watch her leave form his window and waited until Brett's car pulled away and texted the guys to let them know the coast is clear and come on over)_

 **Stella's pov:** once Brett came and picked me up we just drove around town for a few and talked about random stuff but 10 minutes into the drive Brett's phone rang and she answered it and then hung up a few seconds later

 **S= so who was that  
SB= That was Cindy she wanted me to stop me for a second she need to give me something do you mind if we stop by for a second  
S= no not at all I haven't seen Cindy in a while so let's go  
**

_( they arrive at Cindy's within a few minutes and the walk right into Cindy's house it was dark at first and all of sudden all the lights turn on and a bunch of people jump up and yelled surprise)_

 **S= what the hell is this  
SB= what do you think this is  
S= is this for me and you knew about it  
SB= of course I did are you happy  
S= yes I am you are the best come here ( Stella hug Brett)  
CH= hey momma to be how about you sit down and rest  
S= thanks Cindy  
CH= your welcome **

_( Stella went to sit down and notice a lot of people she knew). ( guest list: gabby and baby Jonathan, Maggie,Natalie,Erin,kim,April, Trudy and Donna)_

 **Kelly's pov:** once I texted the guys they all show up with 20 minutes. Once they arrive I hand them a beer and we got tot work on them room. We first cleaned out the room and then we got the room for it to be painted and then when we got done painting it we order pizza and waited untill the pain was dry so we can Finish the room. After we done eating we went back to the room and put everything else in the room that us needed in the room. once it was done most of the guys left all that was left was me and Matt we sat and drink some beers for a while.

 **Stella's pov** : once I got supplies of the baby shower I was shocked him after while I'm chatting with everybody it was torn open some gifts. The most I got out of anything was clothes and then I got lots of bath stuff and bottles and got a swing and a bouncer for the baby and last thing I got was a car seat stroller combination. I was so great ful for everything we got and for all the support we got for this baby. Once I was ready to go we load everything up in Brett's car and we head home

 **Kelly's pov:** Matt only stayed for a little bit longer after the other guys left once he left I cleaned up the rest of the playset look like nothing happened. About five minutes later Stella texted me

 _" please meet me downstairs to help with something I will be there in a few minutes"_

So I did as she said but first I grab a blindfold for Stella's eyes

 **5 minutes later they pull up**

 **K= wow what do we got here  
S= well she and Cindy surprise me with a baby shower and we got lots of gifts for our kid  
K= I can tell  
S= ok start grabbing things so we can bring it up stairs so I can show you all the stuff we got  
K= actually hold on one second I got hey idea if Sylvie doesn't mind waiting in few extra minutes  
SB= not I am good  
S= what is it  
K= first you have to put this on and I will guide you up to the surprise  
S= why do I have to put this blindfold on  
K= please do it for me  
S= ok put it on me **

**General pov:** he put a blindfold on Stella and walked her upstairs into the door of the nursery he open the door took off the blindfold told her to keep her eyes close.

 **K= are you ready to see the surprise  
S= yes I am can I please open my eyes now  
K= yes you can on a count of thee  
1,2,3 open your eyes  
S= what are you kidding you did this  
K= yes I did do you love this  
S= yes I love it you didn't do all this by yourself did you  
K= I wish I could take all the credit for it but nope all the guys help me  
S= that's great make sure when you see them tell them I said thank you  
K= I will so let's bring all these gifts in this room  
S= yes lets go **

**General pov:** they went down to Brett's car and grab the gifts Brett grab what she could and follow them upstairs. Once upstairs Stella show Brett the nursery while Kelly grab the rest of the gifts from Brett's car. Once Stella show the nursery off Brett told Stella that Kelly set up the whole plan about the baby shower to the nursery. And then Brett left a few minutes later

 **Stella's pov:** once I show Brett the surprise that Kelly had she filled me in on everything that it was Kelly who set up the whole day for me and the whole surprises. Which when you realize that he's pretty amazing guy I can't believe I am married to the most amazing husband on the planet right now. Me and Kelly are in the nursery putting everything away and I started to think about something that I think we need a name for a baby so I speak up

 **S= hey baby I was thinking about something today  
K= yea what were you thinking about today babe  
S= well I think we should come up with a name for a baby already I kinda am tired of calling him baby or little nugget  
K= ok makes sense time to give him a name  
S= so you have any names ideas yet  
K= nope you  
S= Nope lets just look up a list of names on our phones and then go from there  
They pull out there phones and start calling out names  
S= Liam  
K= no, how about Lucas  
S= no, mason  
K= no, Alexander  
S= no, Blake  
K= no, Spencer  
S= no, toby  
K=no, Caleb  
S= ok I got one but i will text you the name first to see if you like it I think you will love it  
K= ok what is it ( Stella texted him the name she came up with and he saw the name and he started to cry) babe that's a perfect name for him  
S= I figure so but I got a idea we don't tell anybody until he is born  
K= deal come here**

( they hug each other and then both looked down at Stella's belly to say the name of the baby out loud)

 _ **" we love you shay Matthew severide"**_

 **Autors note: I hope you like the name I pick for baby severide please leave your feed back on the name**


	32. Surprise vistors

**Stella's pov:** right now I am 39 weeks and ready to pop. Kelly has been working a lot lately because he wants to take at least a couple weeks to a month off when baby shay comes. Which I am grateful for that we work in a job where we can take up to a month off or grateful for at least having a good boss like Boden. We got everything we need ready for when baby shay comes no I'm thing we need is him to come. I hope when I do go into labor Kelly or any of the firehouse are on shift because they will be the people that's worry until I know there's a baby who will either come to the hospital and stay the whole time or sit by the phones and focused On their jobs that much. I do kind a wish that Kelly's family lived close or coming to town so he has family here when I give birth. He would love to have them posted really like to have them two for extra help and we need it which I don't think you really need it but just now His family is there to help me when I don't have my own family here to help me makes me feel better. Right now it's just a waiting game until baby Shay wants to make his arrival. A couple hours later I was making me some lunch for myself when I heard somebody knocking on the door so I walk to the door and answer it and it was Katie.

 **S=** oh my God Katie what are you doing here  
 **KS=** well I thought I'd come to Chicago for a few weeks and spend my vacation and hopefully I came in time for me to see my baby nephew come into this world.  
 **S=** that's awesome come on in.  
 **KS=** ok  
 **S=** so do you want me to fix any food or get your drink right now  
 **KS=** no I'm fine I just ate on the plane so I'm good.  
 **S=** ok that's good how was your flight  
 **KS=** it was good so how much longer do you think he'll be in there does he not know that he has he will wait for him  
 **S=** I hope in the next couple weeks and I think he knows but doesn't want to listen to anybody so he will come when he comes.  
 **KS** = oh yea so where is my big brother at  
 **S=** he is working right now he wants to work as much as possible so he can take a longer furlough so when baby comes. But he should be home in a few hours  
 **KS=** that makes sense, so you guys got everything you need for the baby  
 **S=** oh yea follow me I'll show you what your brother surprise Me with a couple weeks back.  
 **K=** ok  
They walked to the door of the nursery.

 **S=** ok close your eyes  
 _ **( so Katie closed her eyes and Stella open the door to the nursery)**_  
 **KS=** can I open them now  
 **S=** on account of 3. 1,2,3 Open your eyes  
 **KS=** wow this is so cute he did a really good job.  
 **S=** yes he did but technically this was the second surprise of that day his first surprise was he had Brett and Gabby set up a surprise baby shower  
 **KS=** dang my brother is so sweet  
 **S=** yes he is  
 **A Couple hours later**

Me and Katie catch up and hang out while we wait on Kelly to get home from work. I hear the keys jiggling outside the door so I tell Katie to go hide in the bedroom and we will surprise Kelly that way so she agree with the plan and then Kelly walk in the door.

 **K=** hey Beautiful ( he walks over to the couch and sits down next to Stella and gives her a kiss)  
 **S=** oh hey how was work  
 **K=** you know how work is just work so now how is little man's didn't show any signs of wanting to come out anytime soon  
 **S=** no he wants to stay in there forever  
 **( Kelly then walk away To grab a beer)**  
While he was grabbing a beer I text Katie to give me 10 seconds then come out  
 **K=** to bad he is just tell us he likes it in there  
 _ **( Katie comes out)**_  
 **KS=** hey big brother

 _ **( Kelly was speechless for a second then he finally found his words)**_

 **K=** no way what are you doing here Katie  
 **KS=** well I want to be here and see my baby nephew as soon as he is born ( _ **Kelly hugs Katie)**_  
 **K=** makes sense anyways I am so happy you are here so when did you show up here  
 **S=** she show up a couple hours ago  
 **KS=** yeah what she said ( they all laugh)  
 **S=** so me and our son is hungry so I will order us a couple of pizza while you two catch up  
 **K=** great thanks babe

 **General pov:** Stella orders the pizzas while Katie and Kelly catch up and also pick a movie for them to watch why they eat supper. After the movie Katie fell sleep so Kelly left her on the couch to sleep until the morning while him and Stella went to their bed and passed out too.  
 **The next morning**  
 **Kelly's pov:** I wake up very happy today because I was very surprised when I got home last night that Katie showed up oh kind a wanted my family to be here but I didn't want to call me like please be here they wanna come they can come thank goodness have a day off so I can spend the day with Stella and Katie last night when we're watching a movie we all made a plan to do a lot of things where we're walking so that maybe the baby will come out sooner if we walk it up so right now I am making breakfast before we leave for the day to give us the energy we need I was almost finished with breakfast when I heard Stella come into the kitchen.  
 **S=** good morning  
 **K=** good morning babe is he awake yet  
 **S=** for sure when is he not awake  
 _ **( Kelly kisses Stella on the lips)  
**_ **K=** that's true  
 **S=** so how long have you been up  
 **K=** only about 30 minutes not long at all  
 **S=** OK so I was thinking yesterday when Katie showed up and we are waiting on you  
 **K=** yeah what is it babe  
 **S=** well remember how I said we shouldn't tell anybody this little guys name until he's born  
 **K=** yeah  
 **S=** well since Katie is here why don't we tell her and only her so she knows before anybody be like a little family secret  
 **K=** that sounds amazing babe we will I love you  
 **S=** I love you too now is that food ready yet  
 _ **(Kelly laughs)**_  
 **K=** yes it is now go sit down please  
 **S=** okay.

 _ **( as Stella sat down and Kelly started putting food on plates Katie started waking up)**_

 **KS=** good morning guys  
 **S=** good morning  
 **K=** good morning sis you woke up just in time I made us all some food.  
 **KS=** that's sounds amazing right now I wonder if your food is as good as my is  
 **S=** it is trust me  
 _ **( Katie went to the table and try some eggs)**_  
 **KS=** that's good  
 **S=** see I told you  
 **KS=** yes you did  
 **K=** all right eat up

 **General pov:** They all eat their food and then after they all had breakfast they got ready for the day and all of a sudden somebody knocked on the door so Stella decided that she would get it

 **S=** I got it  
 _ **( she opens the door)**_  
 **KM=** hey Stella  
 **S=** oh my god hold on a second let me grab Kelly  
 **KM=** ok  
 **S=** hey Kelly come here for a second  
 **K=** what's up bab... _**( before he could finish he notice his mom)**_ oh my god mom what are you doing here  
 **KM=** well I came to visit and maybe hopefully be here when my grandson comes of course  
 **K=** ( _ **Kelly hugs his mom)**_ so happy you're here  
 **KM=** same her can I come in  
 **S=** of course I will take your bags  
 **K=** hey Katie come here  
 **KS=** Yeah what's **( before she could finish she saw Jennifer)**  
 **KM=** hey Katie  
 **KS=** hey Katie ( **they hug)**  
 **S=** you to have the same idea  
 **KS=** I guess we did  
 **KM=** what's the saying that great minds think a like  
 **K=** yes they do i'm just happy all my favorite women are all together  
 **S=** your a dork

They i'll sit down and catch up with each other and within a half hour later a knock comes to the door again and this time Kelly answer it

 **BS=** hey son  
 **K=** hey Dad come in  
 **BS=** okay  
 **K=** look guys look who decide to visit also  
 **( all the girls look at Kelly)**  
 **S=** hey Benny  
 **KS=** hey dad  
 **( they get up yo walk to Benny to give him a hug)**  
 **KM=** hey Benny  
 **BS=** hey Jennifer  
 **KM=** so let me guess you want to come visit and hopefully be here when our grandson arrives into the world  
 **BS=** Guilty as charge  
 **( they all laugh)**  
 **S=** I swear you guys should've been communicating with each other guy so you guys could of save money since you all wanted to be here  
 **KS=** yes we should of  
 **K=** no matter what me and Stella are just happy you are here  
 **S=** yes what he said  
 **( they all laugh)**  
 **K=** so are you guys hungry because they we all should go out to eat for lunch my treat  
 **KM=** that sounds wonderful let's go

They all jump into the car and head to a little diner downtown and they arrive and all get seated and they order their food and drinks.

KM= so Stella how has your pregnancy been  
S= it's been pretty good I am just at that point and the point see where I want him to come out already  
 **KM=** I bet you do  
 **BS=** I hope that kid doesn't have a big head like Kelly had  
 **S=** wait what  
 _ **( jenifer slapped him on the arm)**_  
 **KM=** Benny! Don't scare her like that ( to Stella) he did not have a big head believe me I would know  
 **S=** ok good  
 **K=** babe you know if the baby has a big head I just mean he will be a lot smarter than both of us combined  
 **S=** yeah I know that but that doesn't mean it'll make it easier for him to come out of me  
 **KM= ( to the girls)** these boys think it's easy to birth a child  
 **( the girls laugh)**  
 **KS=** no they don't or how it's like to be a female is like.  
 **S=** Nope _ **( Stella looks at Kelly for a second and then he nods his head yes to tell her she can make the announcement)**_  
So me and Kelly want to make an announcement  
 **KM=** OK what is it  
 **K=** well this is more like a secret but it Hass to stay between just us five of us no one at the firehouse needs to know  
 **KS=** ok we won't tell  
 **S=** so we finally came up with a name for our son and we wanted to wait to tell everybody when he was born but since you are here and I thought that at least let you guys know his name first before anyone.  
 **KS=.** OK so what is his name  
 **S=** _(_ _ **to Kelly)**_ do you want to do the honors  
 **K=** yes I will so our sons name is going to be "Shay Matthew severide "  
 **KM=** that's a perfect name  
 **KS=** I love it  
 **BS=** let me guess I bet Kelly came up with that  
 **K=** no Dad actually stella come up with his name  
 **BS=** wow I'm surprise but so happy I I knew she was the light on for you, you got a good one  
 **K=** yes she is _**( he kisses her on the side of her head)**_

They all enjoyed her lunch and decide to walk around the park for a little bit and then go back to Stella and Kelly's place


	33. Love at first sight

**Stella's pov** : today is my due date and still no signs of baby coming out yet. My doctor says everything still looks good and he'll come when you want to come. Me and Kelly are just waiting on the baby to come. We go for at least an hour walk everyday to help and I always been eating a lot of foods that can help too but so far nothing as worked. My doctor did tell me if I don't have him in the next week and half I will be induced. Because usually doctors don't want you to go over your due date more than two weeks. I just hope he comes soon because I don't think there's any more room for him to grow in this belly and mine is getting so uncomfortable.

Later on when Kelly came home from work ( Stella was sitting in the couch)

 **K=** hey babe how you doing today  
 **S=** I'm okay but maybe you should tell your son to come out soon and I will be a lot better  
 **K=** if only he would listen for once but maybe he's trying to wait for the perfect moment to enter the world  
 **S=** Yea i guess you are right  
 **K** = wait say that again I am what  
 **S=** whatever dork I am not saying that again  
 **K=** ok but I read somewhere _**( he leans in to whispered into Stella's ear)**_ that sex might help induce labor too  
 **S=** KELLY SEVERIDE! ( _ **slaps him on his arm)**_  
 **K=** what I did read it somewhere that's if you are up to it  
 **S=** I feel so huge and ugly right now plus I am not in the mood to do that anymore  
 **K=** I get that totally babe but to me you are Beautiful no matter what plus it might help but that's totally up to you  
 **S=** I guess we could try it's not going to hurt so if you want us to star trying now of wait untill...

 _ **(**_ _ **before she could finish her sentence Kelly picked her up and brought her to the bedroom to have some fun)**_

 **General pov** : over the next week they did everything they could to help start labor they took longer walks went to Mexican places every single day to eat more spicy foods had a lot of sex but nothing seemed to work until The middle of the night a week after her due date when Stella look up with really bad contraction  
 _ **on March 22nd 2021**_

 **Kelly's pov:** I have been asleep for almost 4 hours when I felt somebody shaking me awake

 **S=** Kelly please wake up  
 **K=** umm what's wrong  
 **S=** I think it's time  
 **K=** really you think so  
 **S=** yeah I had this pain all day and I feel contractions every five minutes  
 **K=** okay I am awake now so what do you want me to do  
 **S=** well how about I go get changed and some comfortable clothes and get myself together while you go call your family and get the bags in the car  
 **K=** okay sounds like a plan

They both divide and conquer Kelly calls his family and they answer and they said they will meet them at the hospital. While Stella got some clothes on and brush her hair and teeth and then they both get in the car and drive toward med. they live within 10 minutes the first people they see when they walk in is Maggie and April

 _ **DR= dr. manning**_

 **NM=** hey guys what's up  
 **K=** well Stella is having some contractions and we think she's in labor finally  
 **NA=** ok guys lets you too in a room while I check you out Stella so follow me guys  
 **NM=** I will page Dr. Manning  
Stella and Kelly follow April into the room and April asked Stella change into a hospital gown while she goes to find Dr. Manning. April returns five minutes later with Dr. Manning with her.  
 **DR** = hey Stella how are you doing today  
 **S=** okay I think I am finally having this baby today so that means I will be better soon.  
 **DR** = I totally get it so let me check see how far you are dilated  
 **S** = okay  
 _ **( dr. Manning checked her)**_  
 **DR.M** = so Stella it looks like you are between a 2 1/2 and 3 1/2 cm dilated so I ninja baby is on his way I'll come back and check on you in a few hours  
 **S=** ok thanks  
 **DR** = no problem  
K= _( to Stella) I_ will be right back to see if anybody has showed up yet.  
S= okay  
Kelly went and seen if any of his family is in the waiting room and they were so he grab them and went back to the room.  
 **S=** hey guys can you believe his finally wanting to come out of me now  
 **KM=** yes I can't wait are you ready stella  
 **S=** yes I am  
 **A couple hours later**

 **general pov;** Stella at least got comfortable enough to get at least an hour or so of sleep but then the contractions started to pick up. When she woke up but now it was the morning time that means they can call the firehouse family to come to the hospital because they're getting ready to get off shift at 7 AM. So he stepped out out of the room to call the chief so he can tell everybody the news and he didn't have to call every person that way. the chief picks up by the third ring

 **CB=** hello  
 **K=** hey chief it's Kelly I'm calling to let you know Stella is finally in labor she went to labor in the middle the night and we want to wait until you guys were almost every shift before we called everybody so nobody would worry  
 **CB=** I understand that completely Kelly I will go to everybody before we all leave and we will see you soon good luck  
 **K=** thanks and see you guys soon

 **Boden's pov:** once I'm off the phone with Kelly I want to the locker room where everybody was still is before they all leave so I can tell them the news all at once.

 **CB=** can I have everybody's attention right now I have something to say  
 **MC=** what's up chief  
 **CB=** well I just got off the phone with Kelly and stella is in labor they are at the hospital right now  
 **H=** that's fantastic I will call Cindy right now she will be happy to meet us over there with maybe some food.  
 **MC=** all right guys let's get moving drop everything you already had planned for the day and let's go to the hospital and wait for the Wigle of the newest firemen that will be joining this family.  
 **CB=** I will meet you guys over there  
 **H=** ok Chief

 _ **Back at the hospital**_

 **Kelly's pov:** once I got off the phone with chief I went into stone swimming and to check see how she was doing and how far along she came in the last couple hours

 **S=** hey  
 **K=** hey so how are we doing here  
 **NA=** well your girl is already seven and she's been a real rockstar and does not want any epidural to help with the pain so hopefully in the next couple hours you'll have your son in your arms  
 **K=** that's awesome can't wait good job baby **( he gives her a kiss)**

 **Stella's pov:** once we arrived at the hospital in the middle of the night the pain wasn't too bad at first but it started picking up but it still wasn't so bad that I wanted pain meds so when April asked me when I was about halfway through the labors if I wanted an epidural but I said no because it's not as bad as I thought it would be and I can handle this pain pretty well. And then when she checked me and I was 7 water still didn't break so April how to break it for me when Kelly came back into the room after you called the guys he said that they should be here soon I said i can't wait. About 10 minutes later Kelly got a text on his phone that everybody was here so I said to go say hi to them and bring Brett back here so he did.

 **SB=** hey girl how are you doing  
 **S=** i'm doing OK right now but I had Kelly bring you back here so I can ask you a question  
 **SB=** sure what's up  
 **S=** well how would you like to be in the room when your godsons born  
 **SB=** I would love that thank you for asking  
 **S=** you are welcome and thanks for saying yes

 **A couple hours later** _ **(April checked Stella to see how dilated she is)**_

 **NA=** well Stella it looks like it's time to meet your son you are at a 10 so let me get everything prepped while I have a nurse paged Dr. Manning for me  
 **S=** ok thanks wow I can't believe it  
 **K=** me either are you ready  
 **S=** yes I am I can wait to see what our son looks like  
 **K=** me too  
About 10 minutes later dr. Manning walks in the door

 **DR=** guys ready to have this baby  
 **Both=** yes  
 **DR=** OK Stella and have you put your legs up here **( she pointed where she wanted Stellas legs to be )** and on every contraction you feel from here on out I'm gonna have you put your chin to your chest and push for 10 seconds  
 **S=** OK I think I know the drill  
 **DR=** of course you do ( everybody that is in the room laughs at Stella's statement)  
 **S=** OK here comes a contraction  
 _ **( stella starts to push while everybody counts to 10 out loud)**_  
 **Dr=** OK great job Stella keep those coming  
 **K=** great Job babe _ **( he leans over and kisses her temple)**_

She does the same thing for about a half hour

 **DR=** good job Stella you got the head out now the hard part is next which is the shoulders so push with all you can  
 **S=** okay  
 **K=** show me how badass you are

So within the next five pushes Stella push the baby out.

 **DR= ITS A BOY!**  
Dr. Manning place the little baby on Stella's chest and then the baby started to cry so did Stella and Kelly.

 **S=** oh my gob hey baby **( she kissed her baby for the first time)**  
 **K=** hey son ( **Stella and Kelly look at each other and then kiss each other on the lips) I** love you  
 **S=** I love you too

As Stella and Kelly were bonding with their son Dr. Manning delivered the placenta and clean her up.

 **Brett's pov** : One Stella gave birth I was amazed on how well she did and for one doing it without any pain meds I don't think I'd ever do that whenever I have a child so as Dr. Manning was cleaning her up I decided to leave the room and give Stella and Kelly some privacy while I go tell everybody that the baby has arrived I get to the waiting room.

 **H=** here comes Sylvie  
 **GD=** hey Brett so what's the news  
 **SB=** The baby is here and is healthy  
 **CH=** that's fantastic So how did Stella do  
 **SB=** she did amazing she didn't have no pain meds at all she did it all naturally  
 **H=** wow such a badass Stella is she just had to show us how badass she is  
 **SB=** yes she is **( they all laugh and then a A minute later Brett gets a text message from Kelly)** _" Stella is all cleaned up now you can bring the gang back with you"_  
 **GD=** so was that Kelly  
 **SB=** yes it was so how would you like to meet the newest family member of firehouse 51  
H= hell yes lets go see our badass  
 **CH= CHRISTOPHER** _ **( she hits the side of his arm)**_  
 **MC=** lets go

They followed Brett back to the room and she knocks on the door.

 **K=** come in  
They all pile into the room  
 **CH=** hey there mama you look amazing and that little guy is so adorable  
 **S=** thanks Cindy  
Stella hand Kelly the baby so he can show off the baby.  
 **K=** so guys would you like to know his name  
 **All=** yes please  
 **S=** so I would like you all to me _ **" shay Matthew severide"**_  
 **K=** Born at 11:11 AM and weighing in at 6 lbs. 4 oz. and was 18 inches long  
 **GD=** wow what a perfect name for this little guy and he so small I bet you Kelly came up with that name  
 **S=** no actually it was my idea gabby  
 **MC=**. That's great name I especially like that middle name  
 **( everybody laughs)**  
 **K=** of course you do buddy  
 **S=** so Jennifer would you love to be the first to hold your grandson  
 **KM=** yes please _**( Kelly hand shay to his mom)**_ oh stella he is perfect  
 **S=** thanks  
 **BS=** to me it looks like Kelly  
 **S=** that's what I said he has his eyes and his nose.  
 **K=** but he has Stella's mouth  
 **KM=** yes he does

Everybody got to hold baby Shay for a few minutes they all stayed for about two hours after they left it was just the new family of three. After they left Stella fell alseep for a while until she woke up a few minutes later when she heard Kelly talking to their son

 **K=** _ **(to shay)**_ hey daddy what you might not know is how you got your name you were named after two very important people to me. One of those people if Shea which happens to be your first time she end up dying too soon but she'll be watching over you every day. Middle name comes after your uncle Matt he will love you unconditionally and take care of you like which means you got a name that you have to live up to which I think you will live up to times two. But what's most important about you is you got the best mom in the world who is totally bad ass she's the most bad ass person I know him much better at any job she does but don't tell her I said that that secret I stay between mean you because if not she will start teasing me about it later on  
 **( Stella heard what he just said to their son and decide to speak up)**  
 **S=** hey I heard that  
 **K=** uh oh Son mom is already listen in on our conversation  
 **S=** Haha very funny now get over here I want to cuddle with both of my boys  
 **K=** ok but scoot over

They just cuddled for the rest of the day and looking at their perfect little son.


	34. brining baby shay home

**Stella's pov:** it's been a couple hours since I've gave birth to the perfect little boy ever and right now we are just snuggling waiting on Kelly to get back because my doctors told me about an hour ago that everything looks good and I can go home tonight which is wonderful that means we can start our new life as a family of three as soon as possible. About 30 minutes later Kelly comes back

 **S=** oh look here is daddy  
 **K=** hey guys how are you to  
 **S=** we're good we are just waiting on you so we can go home  
 **K=** well I am here let me take this sweet guy while you go get dressed since I bought you some clothes  
 **S=** okay _**( to baby shay)**_ here go to daddy _**( she passed the baby to Kelly)**_

So Stella grabs the clothes that Kelly bought for her and want to change in the bathroom while Kelly bonds with his son More Kelly looks at his phone to see what time it was and noticed the date and decides that he wants to give Stella a passionate kiss when she walks out of the bathroom so he does

 **S=** what is that for not that I'm complaining at all  
 **K=** well I just wanted to kiss you plus I just seen the date and it's a very special day  
S= well yeah it's because her son was born  
 **K=** also something else that we totally forgot about because we were kind a occupied of getting him in this world safe and sound  
 **S=** what  
 **K=** here look at the date on my phone ( _ **she did)**_  
 **S=** happy anniversary  
 **K=** happy anniversary I love you  
 **S=** I love you too  
 **K=** so I guess our little man knew what today was and decided to enter the world today so we have more of a reason to celebrate today  
 **S=** yes he did _**( she looks at shay and starts talking to him)**_ hey little man was that your plan all along to wait until today to enter the world if it was thank you  
 **K=** thank you little man  
 **S=** I guess we can credit him for being very smart when he's older for him to know what today is and then wanting to enter the world today of all days  
 **K=** yeah so are you ready to go home yet  
 **S=** yes I am I just got to stop by the nurses station and sign the discharge papers  
 **K=** okay lets go

Kelly puts baby Shay in his car seat and follow Stella to the nurse station so she can sign the papers and they of course say their goodbyes to April and Maggie before they leave and they Head toward home as a new family of three. They arrive home within 10 minutes. Seller decides to carry baby Shay in her arms and not carry the car seat inside while she pick him up from the car seat Kelly grabs all the stuff in the truck they need to bring inside and head up to their apartment. Kelly opens the door for Stella

 **S=** thank you and welcome home son  
 **K=** welcome home ( they then notice a wooden rocking chair sitting in The middle of their living room with a bow and a note on it)  
 **S=** who is that from  
K= I don't know let me look... it's form Matt  
 **S=** that's nice of him did he won't anything on that note  
 **K=** yeah

 _ **" hey guys congrats again I've been working on this project ever since Kelly asked me to be the God father I know you already have a rocking chair in your nursery but I've learned as a parent myself that you can never have too many chairs to sit in to walk your baby to sleep so I built one for you and I figured you guys would like one out by your fireplace to walk your little son to sleep if he's restless through the night. So you're welcome sorry I borrowed your spare key but love you guys Matt "**_

 **S=** That was sweet of him  
 **K=** yes it was  
 **S=** you're now thinking about it now it would be nice to rock him to sleep by the fire place it's nice and warm here.  
 **K=** yeah hey let's call him to say thanks  
 **S=** okay

They call Matt and he picks up

 **MC=** hello  
 **K=** hey man you on speakerphone and Stella is here  
 **MC=** Oh hey what's up  
 **K=** well we just got home and we saw your supplies you had for us and we wanted to say  
 **S=** thank you Matt that was nice of you  
 **MC=** no problem I'll do anything for you guys in my godson Shay  
 **K=** that's nice of you but thanks again we just wanted to call you say thank you so have a good night man  
 **MC=** you're welcome good night and have fun with your first night with the baby  
 **K=** we will man bye  
 **MC=** bye

Once they got off the phone Matt Stella started smelling a dirty diaper coming from Shay  
S= oh my God Shay you stinkstink just like your daddy already

 **K=** hey that's not funny but here i'll go change him can you probably wanna change your clothes or brush her teeth or something real fast  
 **S=** okay here you go

Kelly change Shays diaper and came back to sit on the couch or Stella for rest of the night

 **K=** here is your clean smelling boy mom  
 **S=** thank you can you make him a bottle it's almost time for him to eat again  
 **K=** yeah no problem

Kelly made the bottle and came back to Stella handed her the bottle while he sat on the couch with his legs up so Stella could sit in the middle of his leg and lean against his chest while she feeds Shay

 **S=** it feels so good to be home right now  
 **K=** yes it does _ **( he kiss her head)**_ can I ask a favor babe  
 **S=** yeah sure what's up  
 **K=** can maybe in like the next few days after we get a routine down with him that we go visit the cemetery to say hi to Shay  
 **S=** oh yea we can that's not a problem  
 **K=** thank you babe I love you  
 **S=** I love you too

They just watch baby shay eat and are amazed that this is their new life from now on


	35. family day

**Stella's pov:** it's been a few days since Baby shay has arrived it has been so wonderful but also so tiring. Because he is awake every couple hours to either be fed or have his diaper changed we both take turns which is amazing it's like we are working as a team right now and not just one person doing all the work. I know Kelly is out getting a couple things at the grocery store while I clean up the house and Shay is asleep in his swing. After I'm done cleaning up the kitchen I go to the living room and sit on the couch so I can watch Shay sleep and not wake him up and wait for Kelly to get back so we can go out as a family of three for the first time today. Five minutes later Kelly walks through the door

 **K=** hey  
 **S=** oh hey  
 **K=** how long has he been asleep  
 **S=** Maybe 30 minutes  
 **K=** _ **( he walks over to where Stella was and lends down to kiss her on her lips)**_ that's good  
 **S=** yeah did you get everything we needed  
 **K=** yes I did now how about you go get ready while I watch little man so we can leave soon  
 **S=** all right I will be quick  
 **K=** no worry's take your time we don't want to leave right away

Stella want to change and put her some make up on so it didn't look like she hasn't had much sleep in the last couple days. Few minutes later she stepped back into the living room and saw Kelly stare at her with a shocked look on his face and a smile

 **S=** you can stop staring at me pause ever heard of the saying take a picture it will last longer you should  
 **K=** i'm sorry my wife looks hot am I not allowed to stare  
 **S=** no I don't want us to look horrible plus I just had a baby a few days ago I'm not in the shape that I want to be in yet  
 **K=** come here _**( Stella walked over to Kelly)**_ you look amazing and you wouldn't know you just had a baby three days ago so don't worry you look amazing  
 **S=** whatever **( they kiss)** but thank you always being so sweet to me I love you  
 **K=** I love you too and that is my job as your husband to always be sweet to you  
 _ **( they kiss again)**_  
 **S=** you ready to go  
 **K=** yes I am  
 **S=** OK let's go but do not forget to grab the diaper bag  
 **K=** I won't so let's go

they walked down to the car to get in and drive to the park near the cemetery and park when they get out so it puts the baby Carrier on while Kelly grab baby Shea to him the baby to Stella to put him in the carrier.

 **K=** all set  
 **S=** yeah he's all comfy and then went back to sleep so it's all good  
 **K=** yeah ( he grabs her hand and they start walking hand-in-hand toward the cemetery)  
 **S=** it's a Beautiful day isn't it  
K= yes it is I didn't think it would be this warm yet  
 **S=** oh yeah same here  
 **K=** are you sure you're up to going with me to the cemetery you don't even know Shay plus I bet you probably wanna stay at home and sleep

 _ **( Stella stop walking and stands in front of Kelly)**_

 **S=** babe listen to me I don't mind at all I get I've never met her in person but that doesn't mean that I won't come here to support you plus we named her son off to her so I thought it be nice to actually kind of talk to her plus I do anything for you even if I am so tired OK I will go anywhere with you that's why we are a team.  
 **K=** did I ever tell you how much I love you and how amazing you are  
 **S=** you maybe have but I don't mind hearing it over and over again ( they kiss) by the way I love you too

They continue walking until we get to Elizabeth Shay's grave stone

 **K=** wow it's been a while  
 **S** = May I ask how long since you been here last  
 **K=** yeah sure i think it's been since before you came to 51  
 **S=** wow that's a long time  
 **K=** yeah I think I might make a plan to visit at least every couple months  
 **S=** that's good  
K= can you sit down with me  
 **S=** yeah sure to help me get shay out of this carrier  
 **K=** ok

 _ **( he help and Stella sits down and Kelly handles her shay to hold)**_

 **S=** thanks _**( to shay)**_ hey baby boy you sleep well  
 **K=** hey shay I know it's been a while but I thought it was time for you to meet a couple special people in my life. So this person sitting next to me is Stella  
 **S=** hello Schey nice to meet you I wish I could meet you in person I've heard a lot about you from Kelly over the years  
 **K=** but the reason why is because my life but most importantly she's the only one that can put up with all my shenanigans  
 **S=** tell me about it  
 **K=** but also she is my wife of one year. I get what you're gonna say I said wife crazy the guy you knew back then that's totally different than the guy that Is in front of you. But the reason for being a change man is because of Stella she's changed me in so many ways since she came in the town.  
 **S=** thanks  
 **K=** but I think if you were alive right now you two would be best friends and you guys would gang up on me all the time to get your way  
 **S=** yes we will you would be in so much trouble _**( they both laugh)**_  
 **K=** so the next person that I like to introduce you to is our son that's why I finally knocked a girl up after many years of my player ways. But I would like to introduce you to  
 **S=** shay Matthew severide  
 **K=** yes you heard right we name our son after you I didn't come up with his name Stella did.  
 **S=** you are welcome shay But I figured how much Kelly talks about you and how he says that you are so strong and wonderful so I figured our sons name should reflect that so that's why I named him in honor of you  
 **K=** see shay she is pretty amazing. But anyways while I am here I don't think Gabby has came here in a while either so I thought I should tell you some more good news. For one Gabby and Matt finally got married a couple years back which you're probably happy about because you kept pushing them together forever. But also about five months ago they welcomed her own kid  
 **S=** gabby and Matt had a baby boy and named him Jonathan Andrew Casey and he is such a good baby  
 **K=** he looks so much like Matt but ask a lot like Gabby  
 **S=** yes he does so pray for Matt when he gets older

 **General pov:** they stay at the graveyard for about 30 more minutes before baby Shay gets a little fussy so they get up and decide to drive over to Gabby and Matt's house to spend the rest of the day hanging out with them


	36. Baby's first trip to the fire house

**Kelly's pov** it has been two weeks since our sons over this two weeks he's change and grown a lot. He hasn't slept in the night yet me and Stella takes turns getting up with him I have been trying to get up with him more than she has because I have to go back to work into weeks she still has about four more weeks until she gets back to work. Right now I am making breakfast for me and her while Stella and Shay are still sleeping. I'm trying to hurry up and make breakfast because I know she will be up in a few minutes and I want to get him before he wakes up Stella. Right when I get breakfast done I hear I'm starting to cry another room so I can grab him and take him out to the living room. I make him bottle and sit down on the rocking chair in front of fireplace and feed him his bottle

 **K=** there you go buddy  
 _ **( Kelly heard foot steps)**_  
 **S=** hey you two  
 **K=** hey good morning  
 **S=** good morning I thought I heard him crying  
 **K=** you did but I grabbed him before he woke you up  
 **S=** that's nice of you but I think it was my time to get him anyways  
 **K=** it was but I figured I would let you sleep for a little while longer plus I was already up making breakfast for us.  
 **S=** okay that's great  
 **K=** yeah so why don't you eat your food while I finish feeding him  
 **S=** okay

Stella goes to eat her food while Kelly finish feeding Shay his bottle

 **K=** how's the food  
 **S=** it was good thanks babe  
 **K=** your welcome  
 **S=** so I have an idea on maybe what we can do to get out of this house  
 **K=** yeah what is your idea  
 **S=** well since it's two weeks since he's been born and probably been two weeks since everybody seen him have it we go visit the firehouse since The guys are at work today.  
 **K=** okay that's works I should check in with you chief see how things are going since I've been gone for two weeks to live there  
 **S=** see it works out for both of us  
 **K=** yeah so let's relax for a few hours and then start getting ready to go  
 **S=** yeah that work maybe I should go get a shower for we go  
 **K=** yeah maybe since you sink  
 **S=** hey that wasn't nice  
 **K=** sorry baby  
 **S=** it's okay I think you sink too  
 **K=** fair  
 **S=** all right so i'm gonna jump in the shower while you finish cleaning up and watching him and then we will switch  
 **K=** okay have fun which I can join you  
 **S=** same here But a few more weeks Until you can join me  
 **K=** it can't come fast enough  
 **S=** right

Stella went to shower while Kelly I love the kitchen while keeping an eye on shay as he is sitting in his swing. When Stella was done they switched off where Kelly was in the shower and Stella was watching Shay while she also got her make up done in the process. About 30 minutes later Kelly was out of the shower dressed and they were ready to head over to the firehouse to visit their friends. When they arrived at the firehouse nobody was there so that means they must've been out on a call so they decided to wait in the kitchen for them to get back. About five minutes later everybody about five minutes later the rigs pull in and everybody starts walking in the firehouse First one to notice Stella and Kelly was Herman.

 **H=** what the heck are you guys doing here  
 **S=** well we figured since it's been two weeks since any of you seen him that we bring him by  
 **MC=** well that is nice of you guys  
 **K=** Plus also I wanted to check in on my squad guys see how you guys are doing  
 **CP=** we are doing fine boss no worries  
 **K=** yeah I will believe that when I see a capp  
 **MC=** so guys how has it been the last couple weeks with him  
 **S=** it's been OK I just wish he can maybe start to learn to sleep through the night  
 **H=** haha good luck with that it took me and Cindy forever to get the youngest to sleep through the night  
 **K=** but I think what helps a lot is (pointed to matt) that rocking chair you made for us it works wonders when he gets super fussy  
 **MC=** see I knew it was parents got to support each other  
 **K=** yes we do but excuse me I got to go check in with the chief ( he kisses Stella on the cheek and same with baby Shay)  
 **S=** all right we will be here waiting for you  
 **K=** okay

 _ **( Kelly walks away)**_

 **S=** so who wants to hold the baby first  
 **SB** =I call dibs since I am the godmother  
 **S=** well here you go ( Stella hands Brett the baby)  
 **SB=** oh thank you...he is so big already since the last time I seen him  
 **S=** yeah he had grown up so much already  
 **GD=** get use to that they grow up faster as the time goes on  
 **H=** I agree

 **(Kelly knocks on the chief's door)**

 **CB=** come in  
 **K=** hey chief  
 **CB=** oh hey Kelly don't think I'd see you here so soon  
 **K=** yeah I figured to check in on my squad guys since I've been gone for a couple weeks Plus me and Stella bought the baby to visit everybody.  
 **CB=** that makes sense  
 **K=** so how has everything been going  
 **CB=** everything has been going good  
 **K=** that's good  
 **CB=** yes it is but I just got some bad news from higher up  
 **K=** what is the bad Chief  
 **CB=** well the person that is fill-in just got a call saying he needs to be at another firehouse next week  
 **K=** okay so what does that mean  
 **CB=** well I have nobody else to cover you so you kind of have to come back a week early sorry Kelly  
 **K=** that's okay I get it so it's no big deal  
 **CB=** thanks for understand Kelly  
 **K=** no problem  
 **CB=** so you said that you guys brought shay here do you mind if we go see him because I would love to see that cute baby  
 **K=** yes lets go

 _ **( they head toward where everybody else's as they get closer they hear everybody arguing over whose turn it was to hold the baby)**_

 **CP=** it's my turn  
 **K=** capp you better not come near my son ever  
 **CP=** why  
 **K=** because I said so  
 **( everybody laughs)**  
 **CB=** everybody move out the way it's my turn to hold that baby  
 **H=** hey buddy watch out Chief is coming through _**( laughs)**_

 _ **(Kelly walks over to where Stella is standing.)**_

 **S=** hey  
 **K=** hey  
 **S=** our son is very luck to have this people  
 **K=** yes he is

Stella and Kelly hey for about 30 more minutes and then decide to head home. On the way home I stopped at the grocery store to grab some groceries and some stuff for Shay. Once they arrived home I noticed that she fell asleep in his car seat so Stella decided to take him up first while Kelly grabbed all the groceries bags by time Kelly got upstairs of all the bags Stella had already put shay in his crib so he can nap. Stella put away everything and then after she was done putting everything she heard shay crying so she went to get him and bring him back to the living room.

 **K=** that wasn't a long nap  
 **S=** no it wasn't  
 _ **( Stella sits in the rocking chair and try to rock shay back to sleep )  
**_ **K=** so babe I got some bad news today  
 **S=** yeah what is it  
 **K=** well chief told me today that I have to go back to work next week a week earlier than we planned on for me to go back  
 **S=** wow that sucks but you have to do what you have to do  
 **K=** are you sure you're OK with that taking care of him an extra week longer by yourself  
 **S=** yeah I got this _**( she looks down at Shay)**_ we got this don't we shay  
 **K=** your the best ( _ **he walks over to her and then bends down to kiss Stella on the lips)**_ did I ever tell you that before  
 **S=** you mind of but I don't mind hearing it over and over again  
 **K=** I love you  
 **S=** we love you too


	37. first day alone with baby by myself

**Stella's pov:** over the last couple days me and Kelly has been spending a lot of time together before he has to go to work. It's gonna suck being on my own with Shay for the first time since he has been born but I think I can hand it. He has sleep though the night once since last week so maybe he will be good for me when I am alone . Right now it's the middle of the night the night before Kelly's first day back and I started to hear shay crying so I get up and grab him and bring him out to the living room so he wouldn't wake Kelly before work. I try to feed him and see if he needs a diaper changes but everything was good. So I sat down in the rocking chair to try to get him settled down

 **S=** Hey buddy what's wrong huh everything will be ok mommy's here. How about momma sings you a song maybe that can help you settle down. I remember when I was little when ever I was sad my mom would sing to me and it made me happy after she sang to me. So maybe that would help for you. _**( Stella starts singing)**_

 **Kelly's pov:** the last couple of days has been nice to spend with Stella and Shay as a family. It sucks I have to go back to work sooner than I thought but I understand and so does Stella. Right now it's the middle of the night and I just rolled over to cuddle into Stella but when I rolled over I only felt cold sheets next to me. I then hear Stella's voice coming from the living room so I get out of bed and start heading toward the living room . Once I get to the door of our bedroom o realize Stella is sing to shay so I stay put and listen to her Beautiful voice.

 _ **" momma is going to buy you a fire truck if you don't like that momma going to buy you a police car"**_

 **K=** haha no way that is happening  
 **( Stella then look toward Kelly)**  
 **S=** hey you I didn't hear you get out of bed I hope we didn't wake you.  
 _ **( Kelly's starts walking over to Stella)**_  
 **K=** I only got up because you weren't beside me  
 **S=** sorry about that little man was a bit fussy and wanted you to sleep  
 **K=** that's ok ( he leans down and kisses her and then notice shay was asleep) looks like it worked  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** also our son Will not be a police office when he old he will mostly like be a firefighter  
 **S=** he will be whatever he wants to be  
 **K=** I know I am kidding also by the way you have a beautiful voice  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 **K=** your welcome so let's get back to bed now  
 **S=** yes lets goo

 **(They head to bed for the rest of the night). A few hours later**

 **kellys pov;** I wake up to my alarm clock for the first time in weeks. I shut my Alarm off fast so I don't wake anybody else. Once I get up I head to the bathroom and shower really fast and then I get change and head out to the kitchen and grab me some coffee before work. After I had my coffee it was time for me to go to work so I grab my bag as I am heading toward the door I hear footsteps form the bedroom and I turn around and it's Stella holding shay

 **K=** hey you did I wake you  
 **S=** not really we want to say goodbye and have a great day at work  
 _ **( they both walk to the middle of the room)**_  
 **K=** well that's so nice of you I am glad to see my two favorite people before I leave  
 **S=** yeah so bye have fun and don't be to much of a hero today  
 **K=** don't worry about me and you have fun today ok  
 **S=** ok ( the kiss each other and then Kelly kiss shay on the forehead)  
 **K=** be good to your mom today ok  
 **S=** bye bye daddy

 **( Kelly's leaves out the door)**

 **Stella's pov:** once Kelly walked out the door it hit me all of a sudden and I'll be going to be by myself for the first time and for more than a couple hours. I start to cry for a minute but then I pull my self together and I told my self I got this. So I put shay in his baby swing while I get started on cleaning the house. About midway though the day I quit cleaning for a few minutes so I can make me some food since I was hungry after my food was done I was getting ready to eat it all sudden I heard shay scream At the top of his lungs so I go and pick him and try to set up and now it takes a while for me to settle down once he's finally so I try to put them back down but when I try to put him down he started crying again. So like I have to hold him all day to make sure he doesn't cry. After a while my arms are getting tired so I grabbed my little baby carrier that I have so I can get some more work done with both my arms. By the end of the day we were both tired so we both fell asleep on the couch

 _ **The next morning**_

 **Kelly's pov:** it's end of shift thank God I am ready to get home to my family we  
And I have much calls over the shift which was good so I hurry up and change and head toward home. On my way home I decide to grab some breakfast for me and Stella probably because she hasn't eaten yet who knows. One time my phone I open the door expected to see Stella been awake but I noticed that she and baby Shay are on the couch sleep. So I put down all my stuff in my hands very quietly and walk over to the couch and sit down beside the couch and kissed her on her forehead to see if she'll wake up

 **K=** hey beautiful good morning  
 **S=** it's morning already what time is it  
 **K=** it's 7:30  
 **S=** dang we must of passed out and stay asleep all night  
 **K=** it looks like did you sleep well  
 **S=** yes we did how was work  
 **K=** it's was good how was your day  
 **S=** it was good I decide to clean the house up while little man was in his swing  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** it was but then he started crying and didn't want me to put him down so I had to carry him all day  
 **K=** wow that's crazy  
 **S=** yeah I think he notice something different today so maybe that's why he wanted to be held all day  
 **K=** yeah maybe  
 **S=** okay so since you are home I think I smell something so you are on baby duty now  
 **K=** of course while I take care of him I brought us some breakfast home if you want to start eating it  
 **S=** oh good I will

 **General pov:** they spend the rest of the day catching up with everything that happened with Kelly at work and everything that happens with the guys


	38. the green light

**SD= stella's doctor**

 **Stella's pov:** it's been a couple weeks some Kelly went back to work. And I finally got a routine down with Shay so that's good. Sometimes we go for walks in the middle of days since it's been so nice out he just turn 6 weeks old so he is doing good. Right now I am packing some stuff because we both have checks up with our doctors today. Shays doctors appointment is his 6 week check up and he may get a couple shots today. While mine is to see if my doctor gives me the green light to get back to work soon and maybe start to loss some of this baby weight. I put shay in his car seat and drive to his appointment first when we get there everything looks perfect and then it was time for him to get his shots I was worried he would be so sad but after the shots he barley cried so once we were done I head over to my doctors to see if I can get back to work I get to my doctors I check in and they bring me straight back into a room and I wait for my doctor to come In.

 **SD=** hey Stella  
 **S=** hey doctor  
 **SD=** so how's things going with you and little man  
 **S=** we are doing good thanks for asking  
 **SD=** no problem so I forgot what did you name him  
 **S=** shay Mathew  
 **SD** = that's a perfect name  
 **S=** thanks  
 **SD=** your welcome so by the looks of it you should be able to return to work in two weeks  
 **S=** okay that's good that's plenty of time to get my self ready to get back to work  
 **SD=** for sure so any other questions you have  
 **S=** well am I allowed to start working on losing this baby weight or do I have to wait  
 **SD=** for sure you are clear to start working out no limits any thing else  
 **S=** well what about sex  
 **SD=** you are good to go on that part too  
 **S=** good Kelly will be happy  
 **SD=** I am sure he will be but make sure you guys use condoms so you don't have to be back here so soon or have another child soon then you want  
 **S=** for sure I will make sure  
 **SD=** is that all your questions right now  
 **S=** yes it is thank you so much  
 **SD=** your welcome so here is the paper you need for your cheif _( she hands over a piece of paper to Stella)_  
 **S=** thanks doctor have a great day  
 **SB=** you too take care of that sweet little guy over there

Once she left the room I grabbed my stuff and Shay and left my self and got in my car I decide to drive to the firehouse and visit everyone and Kelly also tell the cheif about how soon I can come back. When I got there I notice that squad 3 wasn't here so I went to the chiefs office with Shay in his car seat and I knocked on his door

 **CB=** come in  
 **S=** hey cheif  
CB= oh hey Stella let me take him for a second

 _( he grabs shays car seat and sets him on his desk)_

 **S=** thank you cheif  
 **CB=** so what do I owned this visit today from you too  
 **S=** well we wanted to visit Kelly but he isn't here yet plus also I just had my check up at my doctors and she told me that I can go back to work in two weeks so I though I should come by here and tell you and give you my doctors note ( she hands him the note)  
 **CB=** that's great and thank you I will make sure the higher ups get this  
 **S=** thanks cheif so we will get out of your hair and see if Kelly is back yet  
 **CB=** no problem and see you later little man

Once I left the Chief office I walked toward the kitchen to see if Kelly is here and he still gone but then Herman notice me

 **H=** hey Stella what are you doing  
 **S=** well I was hopping to visit Kelly but he isn't here  
 **H=** yeah he got called out to far across town so it maybe be a while  
 **S=** okay I can wait who wants to hold little man for me so my arms can rest for some time  
 **SB=** yes please let me have him  
 **O=** I want to hold him  
 **SB=** well you can wait Otis I am his godmother I get first dibs  
 **O=** whatever I hope him next  
 **H=** you two it's a baby not a dog  
 **S=** the other reason I am here is because I got the green light from my doctor today that I can started back to work in two weeks  
 **H=** no way that's amazing

 _( everyone starts to hug her and congrats her)_

 **S=** yeah so you guys ready for me to be back here  
 **MC=** yes we are welcome back  
 **S=** thanks captain _(Squad 3 starts to pull in to the firehouse)_ I think I hear Kelly so I am going to wait in his office see you guys later  
 **SB=** fine here is the little man  
 **S=** Brett I will let you babysit soon ok  
 **SB=** Okay see you soon guys  
 **O=** see yea

I walked to Kelly's office and waits for Kelly to come

 **Kelly's pov:** we just got back from a call and it was a strange one I enter the firehouse and go grab me something to drink and go to my office and get started on my paperwork as I enter into the buck room I see Stella standing in my office holding our son in her arms so I walk into my office

 **K=** hey you two this office is only for lieutenant  
 **S=** hey you _(she walks over to him and gives him a kiss)_  
 **K=** I didn't know you were going to visit me today  
 **S=** well yeah we were at our doctors and I decide to come visit  
 **K=** that's good let me take him ( he grabs shay from Stella) so how did he do today  
 **S=** well his doctor said that he looks perfect and he had to get two shots today and he barley cried  
 **K=** that's my dude he is such a severide we never cry  
 **S=** I am sure that's why he didn't cried  
 **K=** just kidding he gets his toughest from his mom ( he kissed Stella on her check)  
 **S=** nice save there also I came to give the note form my doctor that said I can return to work in two weeks  
 **K=** that's great baby (to shay) hear that shay mom is going back to be the badass we know she is  
 **S=** haha your so funny now let me take him so we can get out of your hair  
 **K=** you are not in my way at all ( to shay ) right little man

 _( baby shay smiles at kelly)_

 **S=** did you see that  
 **K=** yes I did come on smile again little man

 _( smile again)_

 **S=** he loved his daddy he only smile for me once  
 **K=** hey loved you too  
 **S=** I know come here little man _( Stella takes shay and puts him in his car seat)_ bye see you at home  
 **K=** alright see you at home love you  
 **S=** love you too say bye bye daddy  
 **K=** bye bye

Once Stella leaves I get started on my paper work over the rest of the shift we don't have much calls so when it's time to go I get change fast and head home to my family. When I walk in the door I see Stella laying down a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and Shay is hanging out in his swing

 **K=** hey guys  
 **S=** welcome home how was work  
 **K=** it wasn't so bad so what's going on here  
 **S=** well I decide that we should eat in front of the fire place tonight since we don't use it that much  
 **K** = I love that idea baby so what did you cook it smells so good in here  
 **S=** I cooked some steak and baked Potato  
 **K=** oh that's sounds amazing thanks for cooking babe  
 **S=** no problem so would you like a beer to drink  
 **K=** yes please  
 **S=** ok here is your beer and here is shay's bottle if you don't mind giving it to him while I finish up here  
 **K=** no problem

 **General pov:** they sat down to eat super and enjoy their family time. Once they got done eating Stella decide to bring shay to bed while Kelly cleans up form dinner. About 5 minutes later Stella came out of shay's bedroom

 **K=** wow that was fast  
 **S=** yeah he must of been very tried he didn't put up a fight. Maybe the shots today made him tried. But who knows  
 **K=** yeah so do you want another beer  
 **S=** sure

Kelly handed her a beer and they walked over toward the fireplace and sit down and enjoy each other company without speaking to each other. After a while Kelly decide to speak up

 **K=** so be honest how did you really feel about going back to work  
 **S=** I'm ok with going back to work but I am going to be sad about leaving him and also I am a little nervous about getting back to work like will I remember how to fight fires or just freeze up  
 **K=** you will do fine plus you know that saying " you will never forget how to ride a bike" well the same goes for fighting fires you will never forget it's in you blood _( he kiss her in the forehead )_  
 **S=** okay thanks babe  
 **K=** no problem  
 **S=** so when I was at the doctor today I also asked my doctor about when we can started having sex again  
 **K=** you did ? _( he sits up)_  
 **S=** yes I did  
 **K=** so what's the verdict can we or can't we  
 **S=** she gave us the green light to have as much sex as we went  
 **K=** oh really so we could start having sex like right now if we want  
 _( Stella starts to get off the ground)_  
 **S=** maybe that depends on if you could catch me

she started walking toward the bedroom and Kelly gets up from the ground and chase after her. They enjoy their first time having sex post baby and then fell asleep


	39. stella's first day back

**CN= Casey nanny**

 **Stella's pov:** tomorrow is my first day back to work since I found out I was pregnant. I miss it so much but I am kinda nervous of going back to work and leaving shay for the first time but I think he will be fine. Me and Kelly decide to have shay stay with Matt and gabby's nanny when we go to work because there was no reason for two nannies to be in the same schedule so we talked to their Nanny and she said it was fine to let shay hang out with baby Jonathan and her to watch both boys. Right now it's getting close to shays bedtime but I don't want to put him down just yet so I am spend my last few moments with Shay before he is asleep when Kelly walks out of the bedroom

 **K=** hey you two  
 **S=** oh hey you  
 **K=** what are you two doing  
 **S=** just cuddling before he has to go to bed  
 **K=** I can see that mind if I join you two  
 **S=** of course not  
 _ **( so kelly went and sat in the couch next to Stella and Stella cuddle into Kelly)**_  
 **K=** it looks like he is getting sleepy  
 **S=** yeah I know I just don't want to move just yet  
 **K=** I can see that so are you ready to be back at work tomorrow  
 **S=** kinda  
 **K=** I get it I didn't want to leave you guys at all when I had to return to work  
 **S=** you did that's sweet  
 **K=** yeah I miss you guys a lot when I was at work  
 **S** = we miss you too so what made you get through that first day back at work  
 **K=** well I had a picture of you two in my pocket the whole time and when I started to miss you guys I took it and look at and it made me feel better  
 **S=** aww that's so sweet maybe I should do something like that with a picture of shay  
 **K=** yeah so it looks like little man fell asleep you ready to put him down  
 **S=** yes may I put him down by myself tonight  
 **K=** of course you can I will wait for you out her  
 **S=** okay thanks  
 **K=** your welcome

Stella walks into shays room and lays him in his crib and covers him up and then leans over the crib and gives him a kiss on the head goodnight and walk out of his to the kitchen

 **S=** he is down  
 **K=** that's good so he didn't wake up when you move him to his crib  
 **S=** Nope he stay asleep the whole time  
 **K=** that's great so are you ready for bed so you can have plenty of sleep before tomorrow  
 **S=** yes I am  
 **K=** ok lets go to bed  
 _ **( Kelly grabs her hand and they head off to bed for the night)**_

 **General pov: t** hey both slept though the right pretty good before the alarm went off Kelly got out of bed because he heard shay making noise so he got up without waking Stella and went to shay room

 **K=** hey buddy ( shay smile at Kelly) I guess you are happy to see me morning. Well let's go get your stinky butt change and then we can get you some breakfast

Kelly change shay and got him ready for the day and head out to the kitchen and as he grab shay's pre made bottle fork the fridge he saw the picture the kids him and Stella save a few years back _**( in episode 7x17)**_

 **K=** look buddy at these cool photos these kids drew for mommy a couple years ago they drew them for her because she was a bad ass that day and save them from a really bad man that's why they draw mommy as a superhero

Meanwhile Stella gets up when the alarm goes off and was surprise to not have Kelli beside her when she woke up but then she heard Kelly in the kitchen so she got up and head out to the kitchen

 **S=** hey you two  
 **K=** oh hey you look shay there is mommy  
 **S=** hey buddy how did you sleep last night  
 **K=** I think he sleep week since he smile at me when I went to get him  
 **S=** you did that's so good I am glad you sleep well come here  
 _ **( Kelly hands shay to stella)**_  
 **K=** good morning by the way ( he leans over to kiss her)  
 **S=** good morning so what were you two doing out here  
 **K=** well I was getting him his bottle when I saw these ( he pointed to the pictures on the fridge) and then I told him how much his mommy was a superhero that day  
 **S=** oh you were I wonder how those kids are doing now  
 **K=** I bet they are living a way better life all because you save them that day  
 **S=** well don't go and give me all the credit you were there too to help save them  
 **K=** yeah I was but you trusted you gut from the start  
 **S=** yeah well at least we figured it out Hailey Upton wasn't believing us at all that day  
 **K=** no she wasn't maybe we should of called jay ourself and he might of believed us more or work on it more than us  
 **S=** yeah maybe but who knows as long as those kids are in a safe house now  
 **K=** true but son when the cops don't believe you on what you think is happing start working on figuring out what happens on your own  
 **S=** Kelly don't tell him that and teach our son that  
 **K=** well that's the truth  
 **S=** whatever here I will finish feeding him while you get change and then you can take him while I get ready for work  
 **K=** deal be right back  
 **S=** okay

Once Kelly was change for work he took shay and got his stuff ready for the babysitter while Stella gets ready for her first day back to work once Stella was ready they were all ready to go so they head out for the Casey's house

 _ **At the Casey's house**_

They grab all of shay's stuff and walk to the door and Kelly knocks and Matt answer

 **MC=** hey you guys _**( to shay)**_ hey little man  
 **S=** hey Matt where is gabby and your little man  
 **MC=** she is inside talking to the Nanny  
 **S=** alright I will go in and say hi  
 **K=** okay I will be in there in a second  
 **S=** okay _**( Stella grabs shay and walks inside)**_  
 **K=** hey man  
 **MC=** hey how did it go this morning  
 **K=** not to bad do are you ready to have Stella back on truck  
 **MC=** of course I am she is the best but don't tell the others  
 **K= ( laughs) I** won't my guys would be offended and plus it's true  
 **MC=** come in  
K= of course where is my godson  
 **MC=** with gabby  
 _ **( They walk inside where they see their girls talking with the Nanny )**_  
 **S=** are you sure you are okay with two babies at once  
 **CN=** yes I am don't worry  
 **K=** baby don't worry think of it this way shay and Jonathan can grow up being best friends  
 **S=** that's a good point  
 **K=** see alright let me see my godson  
 **GD=** here you go Kelly ( to Jonathan) go see your uncle Kelly  
 **K=** hey buddy you are getting so big  
 **GD=** yes he is maybe uncle Kelly should come over more to visit and you can see him grow up  
 **MC=** she got you on that one  
 **K=** yes she did  
 **S=** we will make play dates soon once we get settle in this new schedule  
 **GD=** okay  
 **MC=** well look at the time we all should get to work  
 **K=** yes we should _**( to Jonathan)**_ bye little guy I will see you after shift and to you ( to shay) you have fun today and be good  
 **S=** yes be good to miss Abby today okay sweet boy _ **( she kisses him and hand him to Kelly while Kelly hand Jonathan to Matt)**_

they all kiss their babies bye and they all left the Casey's house and head for the firehouse once they all got their they all stop at the locker room and drop off their bags Stella and Kelly stay behind for a second

 **K=** are you ready babe  
 **S=** yeah  
 **K=** well I love you so let's go see everyone

They head toward the kitchen where everyone is normal at but when they enter the kitchen nobody was in there so they went into the buffering room once Stella walk into the room everyone started to clap and cheer for her

 **S=** wait what the hell is going on  
 **CB=** welcome back stella  
 **S=** thanks cheif  
 **H=** there she is my favorite firefighter is finally back  
 **O=** hey Herman we all heard that  
 **H=** so what I don't care  
 **O=** well welcome back Stella  
 **S=** thanks Otis  
 **O=** your welcome  
 **CB=** alright lets get to our chores for the day

 **Stella's pov** : I was so nervous about coming back to work but then I saw others so happy that I was back so it made me feel so much better to be back at work. Also made me realize did I have the best coworkers ever to work with

 **General pov:** they had to wait a little bit before they got the first call of the day and it called for all companies to a house fire as they were running to their trucks Kelly ran by Stella

 **K=** hey babe you got this _**( he gave her a quick kiss)**_  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 _ **( Stella hops into the truck)**_  
 **MC=** are you ready stella  
 **S=** yes I am captain  
 **MC=** that's good well you will be by my side today  
 **S=** that's fine

Once they got to the house fire everyone notice that Stella didn't miss a beat from when she was gone and she did her job perfectly once they finish up and did their overhaul they head back to the firehouse everyone got out pretty fast and head to the kitchen when Stella finally walk into the kitchen everyone started to clap and cheer for her

 **H=** that's our girl she is back and better than ever  
 **O=** way to go stella  
 **S=** you guys can stop now I feel embarrassed _**( Kelly walks over to Stella)**_  
 **K=** that is my girl  
 **MC=** great job at the fire Stella  
 **S= t** hanks captain  
 **MC=** no problem  
 **H=** so since you are back now it's your turn to cook now so get on it  
 **S=** really Herman  
 **M** = yes please fast as possiable I am hungry  
 **H** = see we want food so hurry up  
 **S=** fine I will make some lunch how about some pasta  
 **M=** sounds good to me  
 **S=** alright coming right up

Stella cook some food and it was time to eat everyone dive into their lunch

 **M=** so good stella  
 **S=** thanks Mouch  
 **M=** your welcome

They had lunch un-interrupted by any calls but after lunch and for the rest of the shift they got a few calls but wasn't that busy. Once shift was done Stella and Kelly get change into their normal clothes as Stella is still changing Kelly comes over

 **K=** hey babe are you ready to go yet  
 **S=** yes give me one more second okay let's go  
 **K** = alright lets go get our boy

They drive straight to the Casey's house and knock on the door right away

 **CN=** come in

They walk into the living and see the boys relaxing on the floor

 **S=** hey baby ( _ **she picks shay up)**_  
 **K=** so how did they do today  
 **CN=** they did great  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** so did we beat Matt and gabby here  
 **CN=** yes you did they texted that they will be a little late they had to run to the store after work  
 **S=** okay that make sense  
 **CN=** so how was your First shift back go  
 **S=** well it went good  
 **K=** yes it did my wife was a totally badass  
 **S=** Kelly stop it everything went well  
 **CN=** that's good  
 **S=** well we will get out of here and thanks again for watching both boys  
 **CN=** not a problem  
 **K=** bye Jonathan and bye have a nice day  
 **CN=** you too I will see you soon

They left and head home once they got home they sat on the couch with Shay and Stella started to cuddle shay

 **K=** come here buddy _ **( shay didn't want to go to Kelly)**_  
 **S=** he doesn't want you he wants his mommy hahah  
 **K=** that hurt son  
 **S=** he is just like you he is a momma boy  
 **K=** I was not a mommy's boy  
 **S=** that's not what I heard from your mom  
 **K=** whatever fine I was  
 **S=** see I was right but he only wants me because he isn't used to me leaving him yet  
 **K=** yeah I know  
 **S=** But here you go while I go to the bathroom really fast

she past shay over to him and head to the bathroom after a few minutes stella comes back into the living and goes back to the couch

 **K=** _ **( to shay)**_ do you know how much your mommy was a badass at work today  
 **S** = Kelly severide language ( she slaps him on his shoulder  
 **K=** what he doesn't understand it yet and plus it's true  
 **S=** whatever I don't think I was a totally badass today  
 **K=** yes you were but it's okay if you don't believe just know you got your grove back and you don't have to be nervous anyone to go to work anymore  
 **S=** okay fine I will go make us something To eat  
 **K=** okay _ **( Stella gets up and starts walking to the kitchen but Kelly stops her**_ ) hey Stella  
 **S=** yeah  
 **K=** I love you  
 **S=** I love you too

 _ **( she leans down and kiss him)**_

They enjoy the rest of the day and is so glad that Stella first day back was a success


	40. grandparents come to visit

**Kelly's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since Stella went back to work and everything has been busy but also great with how busy are schedule has been over the last few weeks and she's came back . So me and her decided to stay in this weekend since she doesn't want to work at Molly's so we decided to stay in this weekend and have a relaxing weekend until we have to go back to work on Monday. Right now we are cuddling in the couch watch one of our shows and enjoy some time with baby shay

 **S=** this was a great idea to stay in this weekend  
 **K=** yes it was I think we need to do this more often I feel this is what we need sometimes  
 **S=** oh yeah

As we were watching tv I heard a Someone knocking on the door

 **K=** what  
 **S=** who is that it's kinda mid day who could that be knocking on our door  
 **K=** I don't know let me go check  
 **S=** ok

I get up and see who was at the door once I open the door I am surprise to see who was standing in front of me right

 **K=** wait what are you doing here  
 **S=** who is it  
 **K=** come here and see for yourself

Stella gets up with shay in her arms and walks over to the door and see who is at the door

 **S=** oh my god hey guys  
 **K=** come in  
 **KM=** hey Stella  
 **KD=** hey Stella  
 **KM=** oh my god is that shay he has gotten so big  
 **S=** yes he is  
 **K=** hey am i chop liver over here now that I have a wife and child  
 **S=** i think so but that just means they love me more  
 **K=** that's mean  
 **KM=** I am sorry about that but we do love you too don't worry  
 **K=** I know I just kidding  
 **KD=** hey son  
 **K=** hey dad how are you  
 **KD=** I am good  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** so who wants to hold shay first  
 **KD=** me first  
 **S=** okay here you go _**( she hands shay over to Benny)**_

Once Stella hands shay over my mom Hugs me and Stella

 **K=** I miss you mom I am so glad you came to visit  
 **KM=** I miss you too son so Stella you look amazing for just having a baby a few months ago  
 **S=** thanks mom I am trying my best to get back to my body before him  
 **KM=** well you are doing amazing  
 **K=** yes she is ( he kiss her in the cheek)  
 **KD=** he looks like Kelly right  
 **KM=** oh yeah  
 **S=** doesn't it suck when we do all the work and they came out looking like their father  
 _ **( they all laugh at Stella's comment)**_  
 **KM=** that is so true  
 **K=** that's sound like it's a bad thing  
 **S=** no it's not honey I just rather shay looks like me more. Plus I like that you two look a like  
 **KD=** just hope he doesn't act like Kelly when Kelly was the younger  
 **K=** hey I wasn't bad at all when I was a kid  
 **( they laugh)**  
 **KM=** all right my turn to hold my sweet grandson so hand him over ( so Benny did) hey baby I am your grandma if mom or day don't let you get what you want I will spoil you don't worry  
 **K=** of course you would but I think Katie will spoil him too  
 **KD=** I bet  
 **KM=** _**( shay smile at Jennifer**_ ) he just smile at me  
 **S=** yeah he has started to smile at everyone the last week  
 **KD=** where is my smile little man  
 **KM=** he loves me more _**( Stella and Kelly laugh)**_  
 **S=** all right are you guys hungry  
 **KD=** I can eat  
 **KM=** same  
 **K=** all right I will order some pizza for us  
 **S=** great

I order the pizza and once the pizza showed up we just hang out for the night when it was bed time mom volunteered to put shay to bed so she did my dad slept in the couch and my mom pulled the air mattress into shay's room and we went to out bedroom

The next morning

Me and Stella wake up at the same time

 **K=** good morning  
 **S=** good morning  
 **K=** so how did you sleep  
 **S=** I sleep great what about you  
 **K=** I sleep good next to you  
 **S=** that's good that's crazy that your parents showed up last night  
 **K=** oh yeah I didn't know when I would see them again  
 **S=** oh yeah at least they came together this time  
 **K=** yes that's true so I don't hear our son yet  
 **S=** yea he might be asleep still  
 **K=** or maybe my mom got him handle _ **( he makes his eyebrows dance)**_  
 **S=** Kelly severide your parents are out there we can't  
 **K=** why not we could go to the bathroom and try to be quiet _**( he starts kissing her cheek and work his way down to her neck)**_ come on you know you want to  
 **S=** fine but you better be quick

So we both get up and head to the bathroom and both jump into the shower to enjoy our time alone about 30 after our shower we get dress and head out to the living where my mom is cooking breakfast and my dad is hanging our with shay in the couch I speak up

K= good morning guys it smells amazing in here

 **KM=** good morning and thanks I decide to make some breakfast for all of us  
 **( Stella walks over to Benny and shay)**  
 **S=** good morning Benny  
 **KD=** good morning stella  
 _ **( Stella picks up shay)**_  
 **S=** good morning sweet boy are you hanging out with grandpa  
 **K=** so how long ago did shay wake up  
 **KM=** he had been up for about an hour now  
 **K=** oh ok thanks for taking care of him  
 **KM=** no probably and you guys came out here just in time breakfast is done so eat up

We sit down and eat the delicious breakfast my mom made us

 **S=** mmm this is so good  
 **K=** yes it is mom I miss your cooking  
 **KM=** your welcome guys  
 **S=** also thanks for taking care of shay this morning  
 **KM=** no problem I love spending time with my grandson

They eat their food and also enjoy time together once they were done eating Benny clean the dishes

 **K=** thanks dad for doing the dishes I could of done them since mom cooked and you guys are guest  
 **KD=** it's no big deal  
 **KM=** so I was thinking as I was taking care of shay earlier that you guys should have a date night while we watch shay so you guys can have some alone time  
 **K=** mom you don't have to didn't you come in town to visit all of us  
 **KM=** yes and no I like visiting you but I mainly came to visit my grandson beside when was the last time you guys had a date night  
 **S=** it's been a while I think before shay was born  
 **KM=** see that's what I figured  
 **K=** mom that's so nice of you to do that  
 **KM=** you're welcome it will be nice to spend as much time with my grandson since I don't see him that much  
 **KD=** oh boy someone stinks  
 **S=** That would be shay  
 **K=** so since you smell it first that means you have to change it  
 **KD=** why me  
 **S=** it's a rule in this house who ever smell it first has to change him  
 **K=** here I will come with you to help change him

They both go into shay's room to change him while Stella and Jennifer stay behind

 **KM=** dang how many men does it take to change a baby diaper  
 **S=** my guess is two severide men  
 **KM=** oh yeah  
 **S=** it's crazy I will have two severide boys in my house for the rest of my life  
 **KM=** good luck with that I know what that will be like for you  
 **S=** well at least if I need advice on how to hand them both I'll call you  
 **KM=** so how many diapers and wipes do you think they went through in there  
 **S=** maybe a lot who knows

Kelly and Benny walk out to the living room

 **KM=** here they are  
 **S=** so how did it go  
 **K=** it went well  
 **S=** that's good  
 **KM=** so I want to know something is shay more of a momma'a boy or a daddy's boy  
 **S=** he is a momma's boy  
 **KM=** just like his father  
 **S=** so true

 _ **Later on that evening**_

I get dress for the date night first and I head out to the living room to visit with my parents while I wait on Stella to be done

 **KD=** you look good son  
 **KM=** yes you do son Stella is one lucky woman  
 **K=** I am the lucky one to have Stella  
 **KM=** you both are just meant for each other  
 **K=** come her son ( _ **he picks up shay)**_ you be good for grandma and grandpa okay  
 **KM=** he will be good don't worry won't you shay  
 **KD=** you just have a great time with your wife which speaking of her here she is  
 **K=** wow  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 **KM=** Stella you looks great  
 **S=** thanks mom  
 **KD=** you look great stella  
 **S=** thanks Benny  
 **K=** _ **( to shay)**_ doesn't mommy look amazing son ( he doesn't say anything)  
 **S=** you don't look too bad your self babe ( to shay) come here so you be a good boy for grandma and grandpa okay please don't cause too much trouble for them and have fun with them tonight  
 **KM=** he won't hand him over and you two have a Great time  
 **K=** we will thanks mom  
 **KM=** no problem and stay out as long as you guys want  
We leave and head to dinner

 _ **At Smith and son**_  
 **S=** wow it so nice to be out without our son for once  
 **K=** yes it is so here is to date night And our son _ **( they raise their wine glasses)**_  
 **S=** to date night and our son _**( they Clink their glasses together)**_  
 **K=** so you really look sexy tonight in that dress  
 **S=** well you look sexy too  
 **K=** thanks so how do you think it's going at home  
 **S=** I thin it's going good  
 **K=** yeah we have a good boy  
 **S=** Plus your mom is there so she can hand it  
 **K=** so I talk to my dad today and we were changing Shay's diaper  
 **S=** yeah so  
 **K=** well remember my dad's cabin up north  
 **S** = oh yeah I remember  
 **K=** well he's going out of town soon and wants me to look after it so what about me you and Shay go up there in a couple weeks for a little getaway weekend  
 **S=** that sounds amazing and I would like that  
 **K** = that's what I thought  
S= I can't wait until then  
 **K=** Same

We enjoy our dinner and had some alone time after we get done eating we decided to take a walk along the streets. We arrive home about an hour later

 **KM=** hey guys how was date night  
 **S=** it was great  
 **KM=** that's good  
 **K=** so so thanks again for watching little man  
 **KM=** you're welcome  
 **K=** so where is dad  
 **KM=** he is in the shower because little man decided to spit up all over your dad  
 **S=** oh poor Benny  
 **K=** way to go shay  
 **S=** Kelly that's mean to say  
 **K=** I know I am kidding but it's kinda funny  
 **S=** it is  
 **KM=** you think your dad would've learned because you used to spit up all the time on him when you were a baby  
 **S=** so where is little man  
 **KM=** he is sleeping in his crib he fell asleep about 30 minutes ago  
 **S=** okay I will go look in on him  
 **K=** _ **( he kisses her cheek)**_ give him a kiss for me  
 **S=** I will  
 _ **( Stella walks into Shay's room)**_  
 **K=** so glad you came for a visit  
 **KM=** me too well it's getting late so I'm going to head off to bed  
 **K=** All right goodnight mom  
 **KM=** good night  
 _ **( as jennifer was walking to her bed she pass Stella)**_ _  
_ **S=** good night  
 **KM=** good night  
 **K=** so you ready for bed  
 **S=** yes I am  
 _ **( Benny comes out to the living room)**_  
 **KD=** hey guys how was your time  
 **K=** it was great  
 **S=** sorry about little man  
 **KD=** it's fine no big deal  
 **K=** well good night dad  
 **KD=** good night guys  
 **S=** good night Benny

We walk into our room

 **K=** did I ever tell you how amazing you look in that dress  
 **S=** maybe a couple times but why not say it again  
 **K=** well you did too but I wonder what's underneath that dress the most  
 **S=** Who says there's anything under it  
 **K=** oh

Kelly and Stella start kissing and it turns heated fast and after it they fall asleep within 10 minutes

The next morning  
We all get up and and do the same enjoy each other's company later in the day it was time for them to leave  
 **KM=** I am so sad to leave now i had such great time  
 **S=** Same here you guys need to visit more Often  
 **KD=** oh yeah I will try my best to visit more  
 **K=** okay I can't wait to see you guys again  
 **KM=** bye Kelly love you  
 **K=** love you mom  
 **KD** = bye Kelly  
 **K=** bye dad  
 **KD=** bye Stella  
 **S** = bye Benny  
KM= bye Stella take care of these two  
 **S=** I will

They start walking out the door

 **KM=** bye little man  
 **S=** ( _ **to shay**_ ) say bye bye grandma and grandpa see you later _**( she waved Shay's hand)**_

They leave  
 **K=** it was a great weekend  
 **S=** yes it was  
 **General pov:** they enjoy the rest of their Sunday peace and quiet and relaxing before I leave to head back to work the next day


	41. birthday surprise and baby milestones

_**Authors noted: I don't know Kelly's or Stella's actually birthday because they never say what they are on the shows so the birthday's are the ones of the actors who plays Kelly ( Taylor's July 15th) And Stella's ( Miranda August 14)**_

 **Stella's pov:** right now me, kelly and baby what are at his dad's cabin having our own little family getaway for the weekend. As of right now shay just turned three months old so he's going up fast Kelly is in town getting some groceries that we need. Right now I am sitting by the fireplace was in shay do some tummy time Also I notice he is starting to move from his tummy to his back and then finally he is on his back I am amazed that he just did that  
 **S=** good job baby boy let's see if you will do that again  
 _ **( she put shay back on his tummy and he rolled back over to be laying on his back)**_  
I guess we can't leave you alone now since you can roll over. _**( shay smiles at Stella)**_ we will have to show daddy your trick when he gets back from the store

About 30 minutes later Kelly walks back into the cabin  
 **K=** hey  
S= hey look who is back shay it's daddy  
 **K=** hey buddy how do you like here so far  
 **S=** he loves here just like us  
 **K=** that is great  
 **S=** how did you do at the store  
 **K=** great got everything we need plus a couple things for shay to have here when we come here again  
 **S=** that's a great idea  
 _ **( Kelly walks over to Stella and grabs shay and also kiss Stella on the lips)**_  
 **K=** hey buddy are you being good for mommy  
 **S=** yes he is  
K= that's good  
 **S=** yeah but guess what he did while you were gone  
 **K=** what did he do  
 **S=** well it's better if we show you

 _ **( Stella takes shay from Kelly and puts him on his belly)**_ so daddy hat you can do _ **(shay rolls over)**_

 **K=** way to go son now we have to keep our eye on him closer now  
 **S=** oh yeah tell me about that  
 **K=** now little man you can stop growing now  
 **S=** yes listen to why your daddy is saying

 _ **General pov: they spend all weekend enjoying their family time alone and got back to work on Tuesday morning**_

 _ **About 3 weeks later**_

 **Stella's pov:** it's getting closer to Kelly's birthday and I want to do something for his birthday since he does so much for us as a family but I have no idea what I want to get him or do for him as right now kelly is out hanging out with Casey. As I am think of things for Kelly's birthday my phone rings and I look to see who is calling me and it's Katie so I answer it right away

 **S=** hey Katie what's up  
 **KS=** nothing much just wanted to check in and see how everybody is doing especially my baby nephew since I haven't seen him in a while  
 **S=** well he is doing so good and he miss you  
 **KS=** well speaking of that I have a couple days off here soon and I though since it's getting closer to Kelly's birthday I could come out and surprise him for his birthday  
 **S=** that's funny you say that I was just thinking about what I could get Kelly for his birthday so I love your idea  
 **KS=** thanks but of course I want to visit with you and my nephew  
 **S=** of course so when did you play on coming to town to visit  
 **KS=** how about the 13th does that sound like a great day to come  
 **S=** That works perfect Kelly is going to be so happy to see you  
 **KS=** same here so I will get off here but I will see you soon Stella  
 **S=** see you soon Katie  
 **KS=** bye

Once I hang up with Katie I decided to go and check in on shay to see if he is awake. When I walk into his room I see he is starting to wake up do I walk over to his crib

 **S=** hey little man did you sleep well ( _ **shay smile at Stella)**_ well guess what your aunt Katie Is coming to visit soon but you have to keep that a secret from daddy okay _ **( he smiles and laughs at Stella)**_ but good thing is you can't talk yet so we are good

Once I got shay out of bed and changed him I bring him out to the living room to hang out with me until Kelly gets home. Luckily for me about five minutes later Kelly walls in the door

 **K=** hey I'm back  
 **S=** hey you _**( Kelly walls over to Stella and kiss her on the lips)**_ so how was it hanging out with Matt  
 **K=** it was good  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** yeah we both been busy with work and family life so it was nice to hang out again  
 **S=** oh yeah make sense  
 **K=** so what have you guys been doing while I was gone  
 **S=** we just relax all day he just got up from his afternoon nap when you walked in  
 **K=** that's good so how long did he sleep this time for his nap  
 **S=** an hour and half almost two hours  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** yeah it worked out he sleep that long so I can get stuff done around the house  
 **K=** that's great got to love when he sleeps for that long so we can get stuff done we never get done when he is awake  
 **S=** for sure but I think he love to take his naps  
 **K** = he does _**( to shay)**_ Right you love little man ( _ **shay smiles and giggles at Kelly)**_

A couple days later it's the day Katie is showing up and she told me she should be here around midday so when it gets closer to time she is showing up I keep getting nervous. When her plane landed in Chicago she texted me and said she will be at our house an about an hour so I got a plan to have all of us to hang out in shays room until Katie showed up. We her cab was closed by she texted me so I left shays room to go wait for to show up at our door. When she was at the door she texted me agin **" I am at your door"** so I open the front door and had her come inside before I hugged her

 **S=** hey I am so happy you are here  
 **KS=** same here so where is my brother and baby nephew  
 **S=** in shays room stay right here I will go get them  
 **KS=** all right

 _ **In shays room**_

 **S=** hey Kelly I got a surprise for you  
 **K=** you do  
 **S=** yes but you have to do something for me before I show you the surprise  
 **K=** what do I have to do  
 **S=** you first hand me shay and then put this blindfold on  
 **K=** why do I have to have a blindfold on  
 **S=** well if I told you to close your eyes you would peak at the surprise before I want you too and plus i said so  
 **K=** fine I will you are lucky I love you  
 **S=** thank you ( _ **Kelly puts the blindfold on)**_  
 **K=** now what  
 **S=** take my hand and I will show you  
 **K** = why  
 **S=** Kelly severide stop asking questions and follow me  
 **K=** fine

 _ **( Stella leads him to the living room and puts Kelly in front of Katie)**_

 **S=** are you ready for your surprise  
 **K=** yes can I take this off yet  
 **S=** yes you can _**( Kelly takes off the blindfold)**_  
 **KS=** hey big brother  
 **K=** what the heck how are you here right  
now  
 **KS=** well I came to visit you and my nephew because I had a couple days off so I decide to come visit  
 **K=** that's amazing come Here _**( they hug)**_ I am so happy you are here  
 **KS=** same here so let me see my nephew  
 _ **( Stella hands shay over to Katie)**_  
 **S=** here go to your aunt Katie  
 **KS=** oh my god he is so big  
 **S=** yes he is tell me about it  
 **KS=** How old is he now  
 **S=** almost 4 months  
 **KS=** wow they grow up so fast  
 **K=** yes they do ( _ **Stella tickles shay and he smiles at Katie)**_  
 **KS=** you have the cutest smile  
 **K=** _**( to Stella)**_ you knew about her coming to visit and you keep it a Secret from me  
 **S=** oh yeah I knew for a couple days now  
 **K=** this is the best secret ever so thank you  
 **S=** Your welcome babe  
 **KS=** hey I am the one who came up with the plan to visit  
 **K=** why thank you Katie  
 **S=** here let me grab your bags and put them in Shay's room while you too catch up  
 _ **( Stella leaves and Katie and Kelly are alone for a few seconds)**_  
 **KS=** so I got a question  
 **K=** sure what's up  
 **KS=** so is shay a mommy's boy or daddy's boy  
 **K=** I hate to admit it but he is for sure is a momma's boy _**( Stella comes out)**_  
 **S=** But he still loves his daddy  
 **KS=** that's good  
 **S=** oh yeah but what's funny Katie is that shay is just like his dad when it comes that because Kelly was also a mommy's boy too  
 **KS=** that's funny like father like son  
 **S=** oh yeah  
 **KS=** so birthday are you ready to turn 40 years old in a few days  
 **K=** kinda  
 **KS=** well now I can say I have a old brother  
K= hey I am not that old  
 **S=** yes you are babe  
 **KS=** but it's okay that Stella keeps you young  
 **K=** yes she does  
 **S=** so Katie are you hungry I can fix us some lunch  
 **KS=** yeah I am a little  
 **S=** all right give about 30 minutes to whip something up

 _ **About 30 minutes**_

 **KS=** this is so good stella  
 **S=** thank you Katie  
 **K=** Stella is a better cook than me  
 **KS=** okay I got another question to ask  
 **S=** sure what's up  
 **KS=** so I was wondering when was the last time you guys had a date night  
 **K=** it's been a while I think the last time we had a date was when my mom And dad  
 **S=** oh yeah so why do you ask Katie  
 **KS=** well I had an idea when I was in the airplane on the way here  
 **K=** yeah what was it  
 **KS=** well I I thought since I don't spend as much time with my nephew as much as I want to why not I watch him tonight while you to go out for a date night  
 **S=** that's sweet of you  
 **K=** Katie you don't have to plus didn't you come here to visit me  
 **KS=** of course I came to visit you but now my main reason to come is to visit my nephew  
 **S=** I love that idea  
 **K=** all right I guess we got a date night I will go call a restaurants to set a reservation for tonight be right back  
 **( Kelly leaves)**  
 **KS=** _**( to shay)**_ we will have so much fun tonight wont we little man  
 _ **( shay laughs at Katie and Kelly comes back into the room)**_  
 **K=** we are all set for dinner at 8 pm  
 **S=** that's sounds perfect

We hang out for the rest of the day until it was time to get ready for the date  
Kelly's pov: I still can't believe my sister showed up I miss her so much and wish she lives closer now that I have a family so we can bond more. But I am happy she is here because I get to have another date night with Stella and katie can bond more  
With shay. Right now I just got finish getting ready so I walk out to the kitchen to wait on Stella and hang out with Katie more until we leave

 **KS=** hey look there is daddy  
 **K=** hey buddy _**( shay smiles at Kelly)  
**_ **KS=** you look good Kelly  
 **K=** thank you  
 **KS** = Stella is one lucky lady  
 **K=** I am the lucky one  
 **KS=** actually I think Mr. Shay here is the lucky ones to have you both as parents  
 _ **( Stella walks out)**_  
 **K=** wow babe you look amazing  
 **KS=** you look amazing Stella  
 **S=** thank you Katie so what were you guys talking about out here  
 **KS=** when we were talking about who is the lucky one you, Shay,or Kelly  
 **S=** well I think I can solve that for you and say that I am the lucky one to have the two greatest men in my life  
 **KS=** I think shay is the luckiest want to have you too as parents  
 **K=** we are pretty lucky that he such a good boy but I give all the credit to Stella for that  
 **S=** I think we both should take credit we do such a good job with him  
 **KS=** I agree to that all right guys you to get out of here and have some fun let me and Shay have some bonding time  
 **S=** all right bye buddy be good for aunt Katie  
 **K=** and have lots of fun  
 **KS=** bye guys  
 **S=** bye

We leave and head off to the restaurant once we get there we order our food and something to drink as we are waiting on our food we start to talk to each other

 **S=** so are you happy your sisters in town for your birthday and to visit you  
 **K=** for sure it's great having her in town specially since it's my birthday soon  
 **S=** true  
 **K=** so did I ever tell you the story about how I didn't know she was my sister until about seven years ago  
 **S=** no you didn't but what is it  
 **K=** ok so many years ago I was out doing something in town and I saw my dad with a girl at the time my dad was married so I thought he was cheating on his ex-wife Beth  
 **S=** dang  
 **K=** and once my dad walk away form this girl I decide to walk up to her and ask her why she is hanging out with my dad since he is a married man at the time  
 **S=** Wow  
 **K=** yeah and then it turns out she is my half sister and I was shocked when she said she was Benny's daughter  
 **S=** Poor Katie  
 **K=** and after she said that I felt very bad for yelling at her for claiming that she was the mistress of my dad.  
 **S=** that's funny  
 **K=** yes it is but lucky me she for gave me a crazy way I acted and now we are best friends  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** yeah and now shay has an aunt so that is good  
 **S=** thank god for family  
 **K=** so I would like to make a toast  
 **S=** what is your toast about  
 **K=** my toast is about Family much family we have for our little family but also our fire house family they have been the best thing that's happened to me  
 **S=** also I would like to add how much your family has accepted me into the family since I have nobody in my family left out of my family  
 **K=** well we love you stella and that's all that matters so here is to family  
 **S=** family

 _ **( they clink there beers together take a drink and then lean into the middle of the table)**_

 **K=** I love you  
 **S=** I love you too babe _**( they kiss)**_

We enjoy our meal after we eat we decide to pick something up for Katie since she is watching Shay after we her food we headed back home once we got home and in our house we saw Katie and Shay relaxing on the couch while watching TV

 **KS=** hey you guys are back  
 **K=** yeah so how did it go  
 **KS=** it went well actually he just fell sleep right before you walked in the door  
 _ **( she showed them shay sleeping in her arms)**_  
 **S=** here i'll take him to bed why you guys talk  
 _ **( Stella gets shay from Kate's arms and brings him to bed)**_  
 **K=** so have you eat anything  
 **KS=** no why  
 **K=** well while we were leaving we decided to get you something to eat she say thank you for watching him  
 **KS=** that's nice of you and thank you  
 **K=** your welcome  
 **KS=** plus he was supper easy to watch you guys are doing great with him  
 **K=** thank you  
 _ **( Stella comes back out)**_  
 **S=** he is down for the count  
 **K=** that's good so you ready for bed Babe  
 **S=** Yes lets go to bed good night Katie  
 **KS=** good night Katie see you in the morning

 _ **A couple days later**_

Right now it my birthday and as I'm waking up I see Stella staring at me

 **K=** why are you staring at me and smiling  
 **S=** well I was wanting for you to wake up so o can say happy birthday to you  
 **K=** why thank you babe _ **( they kiss)**_  
 **S=** You're Welcome so is there anything you want for your birthday  
 **K=** no not really I got every thing I need  
 **S=** i'm serious Kelly what do you want for your birthday  
 **K=** fine now that you've asked can I hv a little of this _**( he starts kissing her neck)**_  
 **S=** are you sure that's what you want Of all things  
 **K=** yes I am sure _**( he keeps kissing her neck)**_ so can I have it  
 **S=** Yes you can birthday boy but you to be quiet because your sister is here and she might be Awake  
 **K=** I will try my best  
 _ **( he grabs her and puts her on her back and he gets his birthday sex)**_  
 **About 30 minutes later**

After I had my birthday present twice now I hopped into the shower while Stella checked on shay

 **S=** good morning Katie  
 **KS=** good morning Stella how's the birthday boy this morning  
 **S=** he is good he is just in the shower right now  
 **KS=** that's good  
 **S=** so has little man gotten up yet  
 _ **(Before Katie can answer shay made a noise from his room)**_  
 **KS=** well there he is  
 **S=** I will go and get him  
 **KS=** okay  
Stella walks into shays room

 **S=** good morning little man _ **( shay smiles at Stella)**_ are you ready to get up

( _ **shay gets excited and starts to wiggle so Stella picks shay up and brings him over to his changing table and changes him and picks him back up and head to the Kitchen)**_  
 **KS=** good morning shay  
 **S=** hey look it's aunt Katie _**( shay smiles at Katie)**_  
 **KS=** hey little man did you sleep well last night  
 **S=** I think so he was excited to see me  
 **KS=** that's good  
 **S=** so what do you got going on over there  
 **KS=** well I made some breakfast for all of us  
 **S=** cool what did you make  
 **KS** = bacon, eggs and pancakes  
 **S=** that's sounds perfect  
 **K=** what sounds perfect  
 **S=** look there is daddy say happy birthday daddy _ **( he didn't say a word )**_  
 **K=** maybe next year  
 **S=** yeah maybe  
 **K=** so what's going out here  
 **KS=** well i made some breakfast and it's ready so sit down birthday boy  
 **K=** okay  
 _ **( Katie puts a candle in the middles of the pancakes and Katie and Stella start singing)**_  
 **S=** happy birthday dear Kelly

Once they got done singing everyone one clap and so did shay

 **KS=** did he just clap  
 **S=** yes he did  
 **K=** good job son I am so happy you know how to do that  
 **S=** all right lets eat  
 **K=** yes lets

We eat our breakfast and hang out for the rest of the day until we have to get ready for the party that Herman is throwing for me I of course I get ready first and when I am ready I go and hang out with shay until the girls get done

 **K=** hey buddy aren't glad we are boys and we don't take too long to get ready now we have to wait on mommy and aunt Katie  
 _ **( we wait for a few more minutes)**_  
 **S=** we are ready to go when you are  
 **K=** I am ready and by the way you both looks fantastic  
 **KS=** thanks  
 **S=** all right lets go we still have to drop shay off at Herman so the baby sister can watch all the kids at once  
 **K=** that's a brave babysitters To watch all the kids all the time  
 **S=** for sure

They leave and drive to Herman's drop shay off and head to Molly's once they get to Molly's Kelly and Stella inter Molly's first and everyone claps and cheers for them

 **All=** happy birthday kelly  
 **K=** thank you guys  
 **H=** your welcome now you get to join in the club of old firefighter club now  
 **K=** Herman I am not that old yet I can still beat you running up the stairs  
 **H=** I know I only kid but happy birthday Kelly  
 **K=** thank you Herman  
 **H=** no problems hey Katie how are you  
 **KS=** I am great  
 **O=** hey stranger  
 **KS=** hey Otis nice to see you  
 **O=** same her  
 **MC=** happy birthday man  
 **K=** Thanks man  
 **MC=** hey Katie  
 **KS=** hey Matt how is your little man doing  
 **GD=** he is doing great  
 **KS=** that's great  
 **S=** Hey Herman can you grab us some beer  
 **H=** sure thing _**( Herman goes and grabs them some beer and hands them to Stella)**_  
 **S=** thanks  
 **H=** your welcome  
 **S=** here you go babe  
 **K=** thanks  
 _ **( Herman gets up on the bar top to get everyone's attention)**_ **  
H=** hey can I get everyone's attention for a few minutes first do you all have a drink in your hands  
 **All =** yes  
 **H=** all right I would like to say a few things about the birthday boy himself, I knew Kelly severide For about ten years now and when I first met him I though he was a little stuck up guy who thinks he knows everything about firefighting because his dad was a firefighter and always chasing all the ladies but over the years he has changed a lot I think that has to do with your wife but I am so happy you change now Matter what she has made you a better man and has made you a great father so with all that being said I am so happy you are the man you are today and not the man form years ago so here is you being the better man today and for now on cheers to Kelly  
 **All=** cheers to Kelly  
 **K=** thank you Herman for what you said  
 **H=** your welcome Kelly

 **General pov;** they enjoy the party at Molly's for Kelly and have a great time. Katie had to leave a few days later to get back to work and Kelly and Stella got back to their daily lives of work and being parents to shay

 **A few weeks later**

 **Kelly's pov:** today is Stella's birthday and I want to make her birthday as special as she made mine so I had plan for today once she wakes up. Right now I just heard shay in his room I will go and get him before he wakes Stella up

 _ **In shay's room**_  
 **K=** hey buddy did you sleep well ( shay smile and clapped his hand) I will take that as a yes let's get you Change _ **( he picks him up and puts him on his changing table**_ ) guess what today is buddy it's mommy's birthday so we have to sing happy birthday for for her Okay lets go and see if mommy is awake  
 _ **( Kelly picks shay up and brings him to their room and see that Stella's awake)**_  
S= hey guys  
 **K** = good morning babe and also happy birthday  
 **S=** thank you babe _**( Kelly gives her a kiss on her lips)**_  
 **K=** your welcome so hold him for a second I got to go grab something  
 **S=** all right _**( to shay)**_ what does your daddy got planned huh well good thing you don't talk yet  
 _ **( Kelly comes back into the room with a donut with a candle in it and a gift in his hand)  
**_ **K=** happy birthday babe make a wish  
 **S=** Kelly severide you are so sweet _**( she blew out the candle)**_  
 **K=** so what did you wish for  
 **S=** nothing I got everything I need right here  
 **K=** that's good so what do you want to do for your birthday  
 **S=** nothing just stay her and relax all day with my boys  
 **K=** well you can relax but I have something planned  
 **S=** what do you got planned  
 **K=** you will find out when you open this ( hands her the gift and she starts to open it)  
 **S=** theses are so beautiful thanks for the earrings  
 **K=** your welcome there is more keep going  
 **S=** _ **( she finds a blanket)**_ this is so cool it has Shay's birth stats on it with a picture of baby shay on it  
 **K=** yes it is there is one more thing in the bottom of the bag  
 **S=** _**( she sees a envelope with her name on it)**_ what is this  
 **K=** I don't know you should open it  
 _ **( so Stella opens it and starts to read it out loud)  
**_ **S=** _" dear my sexy and sweet wife I want to first say happy birthday next I want to say how glad I am that you came into my life when you did and how you made me a better man since I met you so I want to say thank you for being the best wife I could ask for and also being the best best mother that shay could ask for. So when you have me the best birthday ever I decided to plan a something special for your birthday so my plan is for a little get away for just us too for the weekend and before you asked I already asked boden for time off so don't worry. So how would you like some alone time with just me. Love your amazing husband"_  
Kelly that was so sweet  
 **K=** so what's your answer  
 **S=** I would love that babe so where are we going  
 **K=** not so fast I will tell you that part later for now you can go have a nice shower while I get our stuff packed  
 **S=** you are the best _**( Stella gets up and starts walking away when she looks back and see shay sitting up all by himself) l**_ ook Kelly  
 **K=** oh my god way to go buddy  
 **S=** all right I will be right back

As Stella is taking her shower I pack my bag and Shay's bag up for the weekend, once Stella gets out of the shower she packs her bag and then we head to Matt and gabby's to drop shay off since the offer to watch shay while we have our time alone. And then we stop at the diner where the best milkshakes are at to eat food and grab some milkshake for the road.

 **S=** so where are we going  
 **K=** you would will see soon  
 _ **About 30 minutes later we arrive**_  
 **S=** of course it's the cabin why didn't I think of that  
 **K=** who knows but are you happy  
 **S=** of course  
 **K=** You ready to go in  
 **S=** yes lets go

 **General pov:** they head Inside and get settle in for the weekend later on that night as they where laying by the fireplace Kelly spoke up

 **K=** so how is your birthday going  
 **S=** it's going great thanks for this  
 **K=** you are welcome so I have a question  
 **S=** sure what's up  
 **K=** so when do you think we can give shay a little brother or sister  
 **S=** are you serious Kelly  
 **K=** maybe so what do you think  
 **S=** I cant wait to have another one but I think right now I love our little family  
 **K=** same here but maybe we can practice  
 **S=** I will be okay with that but let's hope when we do have another it's a girl I need my back up against you two  
 **K=** that's works I love you  
 **S=** I love you too

 **General pov: they enjoy their time alone at the cabin and then return back to work and their daily lives.**


	42. more baby milestones

**Kelly's pov;** right now it both mine and Stella's 's day off but we do have to take Shay to his six month check up. I am lying awake right now in this quiet apartment until I start to hear Shay on the baby monitor so I get up as quietly as possible so I don't wake up Stella so she could sleep at work and go to his room as I walk into his room he is sitting up waiting for me  
 **K=** good morning buddy are you ready to get up  
 **SM=** "baby talk"  
 **K=** I'll take that as a yes

I pick him up as I pick him I smell his stink diaper so I bring him over to the changing table change a stinky diaper and get them change for the day once I do that I had to the kitchen to get him his bottle on the kitchen I said him and his little sit so I can make him his bottle as I am doing this Stella walks out to the kitchen

 **S=** there is my two favorite boys  
 **K=** good morning babe  
 **S=** good morning ( _ **she picks up shay)**_ did you sleep well shay  
 **K=** I would say he did when I got him out of bed he had a very stinky diaper this morning  
 **S=** oh he did good job Shay  
 **K=** here you go buddy _**( hands Stella the made bottle for shay)**_  
 **S=** what time is his appointment today  
 **K=** I think it's 11 o'clock do you think you will get any shots today  
 **S=** yeah I think so he might get 4  
 **K=** poor guy ( _ **Kelly kisses Shay's forehead)**_  
 **S=** yeah so we probably should leave around 10 to get there on time  
 **K=** oh yeah till then we can probably just relax for a few  
 **S=** oh yeah let's do that

A couple hours later after we got dressed we headed to his doctors appointment once we arrived we go straight back to a room to wait on the doctor

 _ **( knocking on the door)**_  
 **Both=** come in  
 **SD=** hey guys  
 **S=** hey doctor Robins  
 **SD=** how are you guys doing today  
 **S=** we are doing good thanks for asking  
 **SD=** no problem so let's get on with the important thing here how is little man doing  
 **K=** he is doing good  
 **SD=** that's good let me check him over  
 **K=** all right here go to doctor Robins buddy  
 **SD=** hey little guy lets check you over so since the last time I saw has he have any milestones  
 **S=** yeah he can sit up on his own for about a couple weeks and also claps his hands  
 **SD=** that's good ( she starts checking him over and notice something) check this out  
 **S=** what's up _ **( Stella looks where the doctor tells her)**_ oh my goodness you have a tooth  
 **K=** he does that's crazy  
 **S=** i'm surprise we haven't noticed  
 **SD=** yeah sometimes that happens where you don't know until you look for it  
 **K=** he has been the same happiest boy who knew  
 **SD=** yeah so since he can sit up on his own and has a tooth I think you can start him on some solids now  
 **K=** that's good  
 **SB=** yeah that's means he is right on track with the other babies so everything else looks good  
 **S=** Is he going to get some shots today  
 **SD=** yes he will  
 **S=** so when do you want to see him again  
 **SD=** how about In two months  
 **K=** that's sounds greats  
 **SD=** so I will get out of here since the nurse will be in here so to give the shots I don't want him to hate me that's what the nurse are for  
 **S=** all right see you later  
 **SD=** see ya

As the doctors leave the nurse walks in

 **N=** hey guys so strip him to down to just his diaper  
 **S=** okay  
 **N=** so who is going to be holding him down so I can do the shots  
 **K=** I am  
 **N=** all right you ready  
 **K=** yeah sure

The nurse quickly gave him the four shots and right after shay started to cry so Kelly picked him up

 **N=** I am going to go see you next time  
 **S=** see you  
 **K=** it's okay buddy you did so good

After a few second shay wasn't clamming down

 **S=** here let me see him _ **( Kelly hand shay over to shay and within a few second he was calm down)**_  
 **K=** wait how the heck  
 **S=** he like me better and I have the magic touch  
 **K=** yes you do plus our son is such a momma's boy  
 **S=** you got a problem with that  
 **K=** not at all  
 **S=** good we better get out of here  
 **K=** yes lets go

We hurry up and leave before we leave we make his next doctors appointment after that we decide to head to the store to grab some baby food for him at the store we headed home as we were walking in the door shay was falling asleep

 **S=** I will go take him to bed  
 **K=** all right I will be out here

 _ **A few minutes later**_

 **S=** And he's down for the count  
 **K=** that's good who knew getting shots would tired a baby out  
 **S=** yeah who knew that's crazy he has a tooth now  
 **K=** oh yeah we couldn't tell because he is one of the happiest baby ever  
 **S=** for sure you wanna take a nap while he takes a nap  
 **K=** you are speaking my language let's do it

A couple hours lates after we all had our naps it's late a night right before we put little man down for the night we decide to try the solids tonight we put him in his seat and bring him to the couch so we can feed him together

 **S=** hey buddy are you ready to eat some banana and carrots  
 **K=** I think he so he is reaching for the food  
 **S=** here you go buddy  
 **K=** he seems like he likes it he hasn't spit it out yet  
 **S=** so I take that as a good sign  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 _ **( we feed him some more food)**_  
 **S=** all gone good job buddy  
 **K=** all right lets get you to bed

I pick shay up right when he is in my arms he throw up on me

 **S=** _ **( laughs)**_ I guess we spoke too soon  
 **K=** oh yeah take him so I can get a shower  
 **S=** come here buddy nice job throwing up on daddy and not me  
 **K** = it's not funny  
 **S=** yes it is now go and take a shower  
 **K=** fine  
 **S=** all right little man lets get you some milk to settle your stomach

As I am taking a shower Stella is getting shay ready for bed about ten minutes later I get out of the shower and get change then I go and find them In shays room

 **K=** hey guys  
 **S=** how was your shower  
 **K=** it was good I didn't think I needed a shower tonight  
 **S=** yeah maybe you did and our son was tryin to say you stink and that's his way of saying  
 **K=** haha you are funny  
 **S=** I try to be so maybe we try something else tomorrow  
 **K=** yeah so I got an idea  
 **S=** what's your idea  
 **K=** well since we are still off tomorrow how about since it's a nice day out tomorrow we go to the park and have a little picnic  
 **S=** That sounds great  
 **K=** also maybe why we are out we can maybe visit Shay's have again if that's ok  
 **S=** of course it is  
 **K=** did I ever tell you that your the best  
 **S=** Maybe once or twice _**( they kiss)**_  
 **K=** it looks like little man is almost asleep how about I put him to bed  
 **S=** all right here you go _ **( she passes shay off to Kelly)**_ see you you in a few minutes  
 **K=** all right ( Stella kiss shays head)

Once I kiss shay goodnight I lay him down in his crib and watch him for a second and then head to my room and when I walk in I see Stella removing her make up and getting ready for bed I just watch her for a few second before she catches me staring at her

 **S=** what  
 **K=** did I ever tell you how sexy you are  
 **S=** Maybe once or twice  
 **K=** well you are and Also I am the luckiest guy on the planet  
 **S=** I say I am the lucky one _**( they are standing by each other)**_  
 **K=** I love you  
 **S=** I love you too let's go to bed  
 **K=** lets go  
We head off to bed and cuddle next to each other the whole night

 **General pov:** they enjoy their day off by having their family picnic in the park and visiting Shay's grave agin and later that night they try another food and this time it was a success and then they all went to bed and got ready for work the best day  
 **  
Authors note: I for one am not a parent I tried my best of all the baby milestones the best that I can so I hope you like it. I am just writing this out of randomness in my brain so please tell me how I am doing on writing on the baby stuff**


	43. baby's first cold

**Stella's pov:** right now I'm at home by myself with Shay because Kelly took a little fishing trip with Casey today. At the moment Shay is sleeping in his crib sound asleep. Since his last doctors appointment he now has 4 teeth and he is almost at the point where he can crawl I am not ready for that because that means I have to keep an eye on him or keep up with him and plus I don't want him to grow up just yet. I am just reading a book when all of sudden I hear shay started to cry very loud form his room so I jump up and run toward his room to see what's happening and he is just laying down in his crib crying blood murder and so I pick him up and start to bounce him up-and-down to see if that will calm him down

 **S=** it's okay buddy mommy's here do you want mommy to sing you a song, _ **( Stella try and it didn't work)**_ how about let's see if you need your diaper change _ **( she check and he didn't need one )**_ you are all clean down there maybe you need some milk cause you are hungry _**( she made him a bottle and he didn't want it)**_ come on buddy what do you need me to do for you

I bounced him for a few more minutes before Kelly came in the door

 **K=** hey I'm back  
 **S=** hey thank god  
 **K=** uh oh what's wrong  
 **S=** I have no idea he just started to cry really hard and I have try everything and he still hasn't stopped crying yet  
 **K=** here let me take him and see what I could do  
 **S=** okay go to daddy shay  
 **K=** hey buddy why are you so upset I kinda wish you can talk right now so you can tell us what's wrong with you  
 **S=** Same here  
 _ **( Kelly feels his forehead)**_  
 **K=** I think he feels a little warm  
 **S=** what let me go and grab the thermometer to check  
 **K=** okay  
 **S=** hold still for two second buddy ( she checks the thermometer m) it said 101.7  
 **K=** that's super high for his age  
 **S=** yeah what do you think we should do  
K= maybe take him to med  
 **S=** yeah sure let's go

They grab their things and head to me the first person they see when they enter was April

 **K=** hey April can you help us  
 **A=** yeah sure what's up  
 **S=** uh little man woke up from his nap screaming bloody murder and I try everything to call him down and nothing worked  
 **K=** and I came home and try to help the best I could but then I felt his forehead and he felt a little warm so we took his temperature and he had a fever of 101.7  
 **A=** okay so that's high let's get him in the exam room so we can check him over  
 **K=** thanks April

We head into an exam room and April takes his temperature again

 **A=** it's 102.2 it looks like it's gone up so let's hook him up to and I.V to and Get him some fluids and get some test runs  
 **S=** okay thanks April for helping us  
 **A=** no problem I just hope this little guy gets feeling better I'll be right back  
 **K=** all right

Once one of the other nurse gets blood to run she leaves they watch over shay as he is laying on the bed

 **S=** it will be okay little man  
K= mommy and daddy are right here with you  
 _ **( Kelly And Stella hug each other while they watch over shay)**_

 **A couple hours later**

 **A=** hey guys how is it in here  
 **K=** we are doing okay  
 **A=** so the results are back and it looks like it's just a normal cold nothing more  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** but why did he have a high fever and couldn't stop crying  
 **A=** with babies these things affect the more worse than us adults so it's good that you brought him in  
 **S=** OK that's good so when can we go home  
 **A=** maybe in a little bit once he finishes the rest of that bag of fluids  
 **K=** okay thanks April  
 **A=** no problem until then you guys can hold him until we release him  
 **S=** all right thank you _**( Kelly picks up shay but shay saw Stella and reach out for her)**_ come here buddy say I don't want you daddy i want my mommy  
 **K=** of course you need your mommy  
Here sit down here so you can relax  
 _ **( Stella sat down in the rocking chair)**_  
 **S=** thanks  
 **K=** your welcome

 _ **About an hour later**_

 **Kelly's pov;** we were finally released from the hospital after his fever came down and he got a lot of fluids on our way home from bed we stopped to get a couple antibiotics that the doctor prescribed for Shay and headed home finally. Once we walked in the door we noticed that she was starting to fall asleep and we were tired too so we headed straight to our bedroom

 **K=** I figured you would want him by you tonight  
 **S=** well you were right  
 **K=** okay I will take him while you get change for bed  
 **S=** okay thanks  
 _ **About 5 minutes later**_  
 **K=** so i guess you want him in the middle  
 **S=** yes please that'll work out perfectly

We lay down each watching shay fall asleep  
 **K=** are you comfortable  
 **S=** yes I am  
 **K=** we do have one tough baby  
 **S=** yes we do  
 **K=** I think he gets it form his mom  
 **S=** I don't think so  
 **K=** why not  
 **S=** well when he was crying I never seen him that sad and I didn't know what to do and then when we checked his temperature is really high I started to get scared and felt like a bad mom I couldn't tell he was sick  
 **K=** where are you did your best friend and that's all that matters plus this fever came on all of a sudden so nobody could've predicted he was going to get a fever or that he had a cold because he's one of the happiest babies on earth besides you are the best mother I know  
 **S=** thank you that makes me feel so much better  
 **K=** you're welcome babe I love you now let's try to get some sleep  
 **S=** I love you too

Over the next couple days she started to feel a lot better and his fever stayed down and we were able to return to our work as soon as possible

 _ **Authors note: I hope you like this chapter I try my best with the medical stuff so tell me if you like it**_


	44. we are in trouble

**A coupe weeks later**

 **Stella's pov:** It's been a couple weeks and she had his first big cold and he now is back to his normal self which is been the happiest baby on earth right now I am watching him play with his toys while Kelly cook us some lunch

 **K=** here you go babe  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 **K=** I am glad he's back to normal  
 **S=** me too so since it's getting closer to Halloween what are we going to dress up as  
 **K=** What do you mean where I thought we would only dress little man up for Halloween  
 **S=** no way I want us all to dress up as a family for his first Halloween  
 **K=** well I am not dressing up then  
 **S=** why not  
 **K=** I don't like dressing up at all  
 **S=** well if you love me you would do it pretty please _**( she gives him the puppy dog look)**_  
 **K=** fine I will do it only because I love you and you looked really cute when you gave me that puppy dog look  
 **S=** good so what should we be  
 **K=** anything you want us to be as long as I am not dressing and a funny costume that the squad guys will make fun of me for the rest of my life for  
 **S=** I promise I wouldn't do that to you Did I ever tell you you're the best  
 **K=** maybe **(they kiss)**

As they look over to Shay again they noticed he was starting to crawl over to them

 **S=** oh my God look at him go  
 **K=** yeah come here buddy come to mommy and daddy _**( he crawl to Kelly and he picked him.)**_ way to go little man you can crawl now  
 **S=** that's great but that means we are in trouble now we have to keep an extra close eye on him now  
 **K=** that's for sure because he might be getting into everything now  
 **S=** oh yeah but that also means maybe we can start taking them to park so he can enjoy being outside more  
 **K=** that's so true so what would you like to do for the rest of the day since we have to go to work tomorrow  
 **S=** I don't know maybe just relax here at home for the rest of the day  
 **K=** I like your idea let's do it

 **Kelly's pov:** it's been a couple days and she started to crawl in me and Stella realize soon that we needed to start baby proofing the house now so right now she's at the store grabbing all the stuff we need and I'm home watching Shay since he's taking a nap. As I'm watching TV I hear Shay on the baby monitor making noises so I get up and walk toward his room as I enter his room I noticed that he is standing up in his crib

 **K=** shay Matthew what are you doing standing up  
 **SM** = _(baby talk)_  
 **K=** just wait until mom gets here and I'll tell her she'll be happy to hear that you can do a new trick  
 _ **(At that moment Stella walked in )**_  
 **S=** hey I'm back where are you guys  
 **K=** perfect timing we will show mommy what you can do. _ **( yells to Stella)**_ we are in Shays room come see what he can do now  
 _ **( Stella walks in)**_  
 **S=** shay Mathew what are you doing standing up  
 **K** = that's what I just told him  
 **S=** you can stop growing now Little man. You were supposed to stay Little forever  
 **K=** that's what I was think so did you get everything at the store that we needed  
 **S=** yes I did plus I got this a couple things for dinner for the next couple days  
 **K=** that's good come on little man let's go play out in the living room  
 **S=** now we are in so much trouble with him crawling and standing up we definitely have to keep an eye on him  
 **K=** yes we do

 **General pov:** as Stella played with Shay Kelly started baby proofing the whole house. And then they enjoy their new normal in their house with a baby crawling and standing up everywhere

 **Authors note: my next chapter will be about the holidays and I wan to know what should they dress up ashore halloween I have an idea but I want to know your opinions**


	45. holidays

**The day before Halloween**

 **Stella's pov:** it's the day before Halloween and we are at work right now and we got tomorrow off which is actually Halloween itself so that worked out perfectly for all of us to have families. Finally figured out what we all are going to be for Halloween and up getting two costumes for Shay Because I thought since the cheapest so big on Halloween that because I thought since the cheap is so big on Halloween that Kelly and I and also Gabby and Matt surprise the chief with our kids dressed up in costumes so he can give them some candy so when I drop shit off of his nanny I left a costume with her to dress him up and she's going to be bringing them in later. As I am cooking lunch for everybody I look up and see the nanny with both boys walking into the firehouse

 **S=** there he is my little skunk  
 **N=** look there's mommy  
 **S=** come here I'm so glad I picked this one out you look so cute in this

 _ **(Kelly, gabby and Matt enters the kitchen)**_

 **K=** look there is my little man  
 **MC=** there is my little man  
 **GD=** thank you Abby  
 **N=** no problem  
 **MC=** Great costume you guys for a little Shay  
 **K=** thanks you did great on his costume too  
 **MC=** i'll give the costume picking out to Gabby  
 **K=** well then good job gabby  
 **GD=** thanks  
 **K=** hey babe this isn't what we're gonna be wearing as a family right  
 **S=** no this is just a second costume I decided to get so we had a different costume to wear today to compare it to our family costume  
 **K=** OK good let's go show boden now guys  
 **MC=** lets go he will be surprise

 _ **( they walk to the Chiefs office and knock on the door)**_

 **CB=** yeah come in  
 **K=** hey chief there's a couple people here to see you

 _ **( they walk in with the babies)**_

 **CB=** no way they are so cute  
 **S=** say trick-or-treat Shay  
 **CB=** great costumes you guys  
 **GD=** thanks chief  
 **CB=** well let me grab some candy for you two little guys ( he grabs some candy) here you too go don't eat it all at once  
 **K=** they won't we will eat it all  
 **MC=** for sure  
 **CB=** got to take advantage of that while you can before they get older  
 **K=** all right we will get out of your hair we just wanted to show you the babies in their costumes  
 **CB=** all right talk to you guys later  
 **MC=** all right

Once we got done with the chief we showed the babies off to everybody else at the firehouse and they loved it. The next day it was trick-or-treat night and we dressed up as the Flintstones Wilma and Fred Flintstone with Shay being pebbles and Kelly I don't think mind my costume choice that I pick him shay got lots of candy

 **Kelly's pov:** it's a couple days until Thanksgiving and luckily for all of us at the firehouse we have Thanksgiving off for once so this year me and Stella decided to invite my family for Thanksgiving and they of course love that idea so right now they are on their way to our place. And Stella is at the store grabbing some last minute things for Thanksgiving and a few other things before the family shows up. I just heard Shay getting up from his nap on the baby monitor so I get up and go get him  
 **K=** hey buddy are you ready to get up  
 **SM=** _ **(baby talk)**_  
 **K=** I guess that was a yes so let's get you up ( Kelly picks him and goes to change him and decide to tell him something) so guess what little man we have some people coming to visit us  
 **SM=** _ **( baby talk)**_  
 **K=** well it's grandma and grandpa and aunt Katie do you remember them  
 **SM=** _ **( baby talk)**_  
 **K=** I think you will number them once you see them again ( knocking on the door) that must be the must be them _**( Kelly picks up Shay and they walk to the front door and open it and see his mom his dad and his sister standing right there all together)**_  
 **KM=** happy Thanksgiving  
 **K=** thanks Mom happy Thanksgiving back to you would you guys like to come in  
 **KM=** of course ( they all walk inside as they do that everyone hugs Kelly)  
 **KS=** hey brother  
 **K=** hey Katie  
 **KD=** hey son  
 **K=** hey dad so thanks again for coming to town for Thanksgiving  
 **KD=** no problem  
 **KM=** no problem at all  
 **KD=.** I am just surprised you guys got Thanksgiving off this year compared to normal when you guys never get Thanksgiving off  
 **K=** we all were  
 **KM=** so where is Stella  
 **K=** she is at the store she should be back any minute now  
 **KD=** OK that's good how has things been since we visited last  
 **K=** everything's been good what are you guys came to visit Katie ended up coming to visit for a couple days also  
 **KD=** you did  
 **KS** = yeah I though I would visit Kelly On his Birthday  
 **KD=** that's good  
 **KM=** how was you birthday  
 **K=** it was great  
 **KM=** so anything new from Mr. Shay  
 **K=** yeah he can clap his hands he can crawl and he can also stand up on his own  
 **KD=** wow that's fantastic  
 **KM=** yeah he must keep you guys on your toes  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 _ **( Stella walks in)**_  
 **S=** hey I'm back  
 **KM=** hey Stella  
 **S=** hey guys thanks for coming how was your trip  
 **KD=** no problem and it was good  
 **KS=** it was good  
 **KM=** do you need any help there  
 **S=** kind of But there is more bags in my car  
 **K=** hey dad do you mind coming to help me grab rest of the bags  
 **KD=** sure lets go  
 **K=** here Katie can you take him  
 **KS=** of course hey shay  
 **KM=** so Kelly just told us that little man can crawl, clap his hands and also stand up on his own that must be fun  
 **S=** for sure he keeps us on ours toes  
 **KM=** I bet  
 _ **( Kelly And Benny walks in )**_  
 **S=** did you guys get them all  
 **K=** yes we did  
 **S=** so would you guys like so see shay crawling he is getting fast  
 **KM=** yes please  
 **S=** all right come here shay let's show them what you can do  
 _ **( shay crawled from Stella to Katie)**_  
 **KD=** wow he is fast  
 **K=** yes he is  
 **KS=** that's a lot of bags there Stella  
 **S=** yeah I didn't know what you guys like to drink so I grabbed a few options  
 **KM=** that's sweet of you stella  
 **S=** thanks  
 **KS=** maybe I ask where are we all sleeping the next few days  
 **S=** yeah so since you all know that we only got one air mattress whenever you guys came to visit last time I decided when I was at the store to grab a couple more so you'll have somewhere to sleep  
 **K=** and we're going to put the two air mattresses out here for Mom and Katie and Dad you'll be sleeping in Shays room on an air mattress while shay sleeps in our room so he doesn't wake you up  
 **KD=** that wouldn't be a big deal if he did  
 **S=** I know but you're a guest in this house and you don't need to get up with a baby if he wakes you up  
 **KD=** okay that's sweet of you  
 **KS=** hey Stella if you don't mind can I help you cook Thanksgiving dinner  
 **S=** of course not you're the chef of the family so I'll probably be learning a lot from you on how to cook certain things plus it'll give us time to spend quality time together  
 **KS=** that's true

 _ **Thanksgiving day**_

 _ **Stella's pov:**_ I'm in line and wait for a few minutes before I have to get up and start making Thanksgiving dinner as I am laying there watching Shane sleep in his pack and play I start to feel Kelly moving beside me and I wait until he wipes his arm around me like he usually does to say anything to him

 **S=** good morning babe  
 **K=** good morning babe so how long have you been up  
 **S=** not too long maybe 10 minutes  
 **K=** that's not too bad  
 **S=** yeah  
 **K=** so what's on your mind  
 **S=** what makes you think I have something on mind  
 **K=** come on I know you pretty well  
 **S=** fine I do have something I have in my mind  
 **K=** see I knew it so what's on your mind  
 **S=** how lucky I am that I have the most wonderful husband and the best son ever what more can I ask for  
 **K=** you just said everything I was thinking  
 **S=** oh really you can read people's minds now  
 **K=** I can only read yours  
 **S=** well that's good  
 **K=** yeah maybe next next at this we might have a little girl here with us  
 **S=** Maybe but I'm not really ready to be pregnant quite yet or have Shay not be our only child anymore  
 **K=** fair but we will see what happens  
 **S=** yes we do I got a girl get up and start making Thanksgiving for us and the family  
 **K=** OK yell for me if you need any help out there  
 **S=** I will but I don't think I need any help because I'll have Katie helping me  
 **K=** all right

 _ **A couple hours later**_

I am almost done with the supper I see Kelly hanging out with this family and they are playing with Shay it makes me so happy I have a family with Kelly and now his family has became mine. And we have a great family at the firehouse. It's crazy how much my life has changed since I met Kelly. Are used to have nobody ever since my mom and dad passed away and I was younger and now I have a big giant family that I much appreciate

 **S=** hey guys dinner is ready  
 **K=** here let me help you put the food on the table

Once all the food was on the table and everyone was sitting down Katie spoke up

 **KS=** Stella this looks good  
 **S=** thanks Katie  
 **KS=** your welcome  
 **S=** so before we eat I want to make a toast if that's okay  
 **KD=** yeah sure go ahead Stella  
 **S=** okay so first of all thank you for coming to visit for thanksgiving. And I also want to say thank you for making me feel like I have a family again every since I lost my parents when I was younger I never feet that family feeling until I met Kelly and you guys how you guys treated me like family and how week you guys loved me so thank you and also thanks for being the best in laws anyone can ask for and also thanks for raising the most amazing son ever so here is too family  
 **K=** to family  
 **KM=** oh stella come here _**( they hug)**_ you are the sweetest and I think you are the best thing that happened to my soon and I am forever grateful for that and we love you don't you forget that  
 **S=** thank you and I love you too mom  
 **KM=** your welcome  
 _ **( Katie And Benny And got up and hugged Stella too and then they all sat down and Kelly leaned over and press a kiss to Stella cheek)**_  
 **K=** I love you  
 **S=** I love you too  
 **K=** okay lets eat up

We enjoy the rest of our time together over the next couple days but then everyone had to get back to their everyday life

 _ **A week before Christmas**_

 **Kelly's pov:** Right now it's a week before Christmas and it's been super busy at the firehouse lately and we got luckily again that one of our days off fell on Christmas which works for us that has families we can spend Christmas with them right now me, Stella and shat are drive to a tree farm to pick out a tree about five minute lates we arrive and get out of the car Stella put shay in the baby carrier and we start walking toward the trees

 **K=** so may I ask how big of a tree are we going to get today  
 **S=** I don't know I don't want too big of a tree so don't worry about that part  
 **K=** that's good just tell me which one to cut down and I will cut it down  
 **S=** I will

We walk for a few minutes and Stella found the perfect tree right away

 **K=** are you sure this is the one  
 **S=** yes I am shay likes it too now cut it down it's cold out here  
 **K=** fine I will

I cut down the tree and once it was down I carried it to the entrance so we can pay for it the workers wrapped it up and put it on top of Car and we head home with the tree. Once we got home I carried the tree into out house and before we started to decorated it stella put shay down once we were done we stood back and looked at it

 **S=** it's perfect good job babe  
 **K=** why thank you but you did all the work I just cut down the tree and carried the tree inside  
 **S=** I know but I though I should say thank you to you  
 **K=** your welcome are you ready for bed  
 **S=** yes I am let's go

 _ **Christmas morning**_

I wake up first like always to me it's crazy that's Christmas already it seem like yesterday it was the begin of summer. I random decide to wake stella up so I can spend some time with her before stay wake up so I starred to kiss her face and then went down to her neck

 **S=** what are you doing  
 **K=** trying to wake you up on this Christmas morning  
 **S=** what if I wanted to sleep in  
 **K=** well that's too bad I want you  
 **S=** you do  
 **K=** yes I do  
 **S=** well if you want me you got to be quiet because our son is still asleep and I don't need him to wake up just yet  
 **K=** I will try my best

We enjoy our little fun for a little bit until we hear shay in the baby Monitor so we got up and walk to his room and when we enter his room he is standing up smiling and waiting on us

 **S=** good morning buddy  
 **K=** merry Christmas buddy  
 **S=** you ready to see what Santa got you  
 **SM=** momma  
 **K=** did he just say his first word  
 **S=** I think so  
 **K=** and of course he said mom first.  
 **S=** get over it he will say daddy more once he starts to say it  
 **K=** already lets get you out of this crib. _**( once Stella picks up shay Kelly smells something stinking**_ ) oh uh looks like someone has a dirty diaper  
 **S=** oh yeah but since you smelled it first you get to change him  
 **K=** fine I will

 _ **( Kelly changes shay and then they head out to the living room)**_

 **S=** look shay look at all the presents that Santa left you  
 **K=** looks like you were a good boy this year  
 **S=** of course he was let's open some presents

We open all of shays presents first he got a lot of clothes and toys like a baby walker thing

 **K=** so I got you something  
 **S=** you did you didn't have to  
 **K=** of course I did open it  
 **S=** okay lets see what it is

Stella opens her gift and once she sees the earrings that had shay's birthstone on them she smile

 **K=** so what do you think  
 **S=** I love it thank you  
 **K=** your welcome babe  
 **S=** so since you got me something I did get you something too  
 **K=** you did  
 **S=** yes I did but you have to close your eyes first  
 **K=** okay now what  
 **S=** hold out your hands  
 **K=** okay

 _ **( Stella puts the present in my hands)**_

 **S=** you can open your eyes  
 **K=** what is it  
 **S=** open it

Once I open the present I see that she got me a watch

 **K=** I love it thanks baby  
 **S=** your welcome but look on the back of it  
I look on the back and I see that it has something engraved on the watch so I read it _" we love you dad" love mommy and shay_  
 **K=** I love you guys too

 _ **( he kiss shay on his head and Stella on her lips)**_

 _ **General pov;**_ they enjoy the rest of Christmas Day as a family not worrying about the stress of life

 _ **New Year's Eve**_

 **Stella's pov:** right now it's New Year's Eve and we had to work a little bit today which wasn't bad. Before we knew if we were going to work on New Year's Eve me and Kelly were going to head up to the cabin and spend New Years there but since we had to work we decide to just stay home and enjoy this relaxing night it's almost time to put shay to bed and we are watching some tv before he goes down

 **K=** looks like little man is getting sleepy  
 **S=** oh yeah he played hard today that's what the Nanny said  
 **K=** that's good that means he will sleep so go tonight  
 **S=** that's so true let's go put him to bed  
 **K=** all right lets go

 _ **( we walk into shays room and I lay him down in his crib and kiss his head and Kelly died the same)**_

 **S=** good night buddy  
 **K=** see you next year buddy

 _ **( we watch him for a second and then walk out of his room)**_

 **S=** he is the best  
 **K=** yes he is  
 **S=** so since shay is asleep now Would you like to have some adult fun to ring in the new year  
 **K=** yes please

 **General pov:** they enjoy their adult fin by getting a little drunk and going for a come rounds of sex to ring in the new year the nest way possible

 **Kelly's pov** : I got up to use the restroom for a few minutes and when I came back into the bedroom I didn't see Stella in bed so I started to look around the room and I found her looking out the window I watch her for a second and just thank my lucky stars that she is my wife I finally walk over to her to see what she is doing I wrap my arms around her and she jumps a little  
 **S=** oh my god you scared me  
 **K=** sorry about that but what are you doing over here  
 **S=** nothing I wanted it look outside at this Beautiful view  
 **K=** I agree this is a beautiful view but you are more beautiful than this view  
 **S=** why thank you babe  
 **K=** your welcome so what are you thinking about  
 **S=** nothing really just that this last year was amazing and this next year will be more amazing than last  
 **K=** how do you know that  
 **S=** I don't know I can just feel that it will be  
 **K=** okay I agree with you this year will be the best one yet

We head back to bed and fall asleep in each other arms

 _ **Authors note: I know said in the last chapter would like to know what they should be for halloween but I had this chapter written already and I didn't wan to change it. I hope you like this chapter with all the holidays in one I think Chicago fire should have a Christmas, thanksgiving episode soon they haven't had one since season 1 or 2**_


	46. are we ready for this

**Stella's pov** : this new year has been amazing this last couple months right now it's our day off so I am waking up before anybody today so I decided to make us some breakfast. I grab some eggs bacon to fix for breakfast. As I'm in the middle of making it all I started to feel nauseous so I turn the stove off and went into our bathroom to throw up a couple times when I was done I decided to brush my teeth and I went back up to the kitchen and I sat down before I decided to finish as I'm sitting here kelly comes into the living room

 **S=** hey you sorry if I woke you  
 **K=** it's okay I am I was surprised that you're up early  
 **S=** yeah me too but I was trying making breakfast for us  
 **K=** you were trying to make breakfast  
 **S=** yeah I was in the middle of breakfast and I felt sick to my stomach so I had to go the bathroom throw up a couple times  
 **K=** I wonder why  
 **S=** who knows  
 **K=** how about I make me some eggs and bacon and I will give you some cereal to eat since that might be the only thing you can eat  
 **S=** that's sounds like a good plan thanks  
 **K=** you're welcome

Over the next week my stomach continue to be very upset and I couldn't keep much things down so I decided to make a appointment with my doctor to see if they can figure out why my stomach was upset right now I'm at the doctors waiting on her to come in.

 **SD=** hey Stella  
 **S=** hey Doctor  
 **SD=** so I hear you came in because you've been feeling very sick  
 **S=** yes I haven't I haven't been able to keep anything down  
 **SD=** for how long has this been going on  
 **S=** about a week now  
 **SD=** okay so I am going to have a nurse come in here and draw some blood on you and see if we can figure out what's wrong with you that way before we try to look other ways  
 **S=** okay that's fine

 _ **(the nurse comes in and draws my blood and 30 minutes later the doctor comes back in)**_

 **SB=** so I have the results  
S= okay so what do they say  
 **SD=** well the bad news is the feeling sick part may not go away right away  
 **S=** really why is that  
 **SD=** well the good news is you are pregnant  
 **S=** wait what  
 **SD=** yeah you are pregnant congrats to you and Kelly  
 **S=** oh my god thank you  
 **SD=** you are very welcome so I can't do an ultrasound today because I am busy but when you leave here set up an appointment for sometime this week for an ultrasound  
 **S=** okay I will do that and thanks again doctor  
 **SD=** your welcome

Once my doctor leaves the room I was still in shock that she just said that I was pregnant again but then I was so happy so I left the room stopped at the front desk and made an appointment for the next day and headed to the grocery store to pack get some groceries and while I am there I will figure out a way to tell Kelly that we are pregnant. About an hour later I get done with the store and head home I can't wait to surprise Kelly with the news

 **Kelly's pov:** this new year has been amazing just like how Stella has predicted and work hasn't been too bad itself. this last week I have noticed that Stella has been very sick where she isn't able to keep anything down right now she's at the doctor hopefully the doctor will be able to tell her something.

 _ **Stella walks in**_

 **S=** hey  
K= you back  
 **S=** yeah  
 **K=** so how did it go  
 **S=** it went well she gave me some medicine for the nausea  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** yeah also I was out I stopped at the grocery store to grab a few things that we needed at home  
 **K=** that's good so are you ready to have a date night tonight  
 **S=** yeah I guess so why tonight I kind of wanted to stay in tonight  
 **K=** well it's Valentine's Day and I like to take my wife out on a date for once  
S= oh my God I totally forgot what day it was  
 **K=** that's okay so how about we leave about 8 o'clock to get to our dinner  
 **S=** that works... wait what are we going to do with Shay tonight  
 **K=** well you're wonderful husband got that figured out  
 **S=** OK that's good let's just relax until then  
 **K=** sounds good to me

We both are ready to go to dinner are ready to go to diner all we are doing is waiting the babysitter to show up not five minutes later somebody knocks on the door

 **S=** I will get it  
 **K=** okay

 _ **( Stella opens the door and see Brett standing there)**_

 **S=** no way I can't believe Kelly Call You to babysit  
 **SB=** well nobody was available to watch him since it was such late notice and everybody else is busy plus I kind of volunteered last time I saw Kelly  
 **S=** well thank you  
 **SB=** no problem I would love to spend more time with my godson anyways  
 **K=** thanks for coming Brett  
 **SB=** no problem I never pass up an opportunity to spend time with my godson ever so since I am here you to get out of here and enjoy Valentine's Day  
 **S=** all right we will  
 **K=** ok here shay go to aunt Brett  
 **S=** bye baby have fun with aunt Brett  
 **K=** also be good for her we love you  
 **SB=** he will say bye-bye mommy and daddy

We leave and head to the restaurant once we get there we order our food I order a beer and Stella orders a water

 **K=** are you okay  
 **S=** yeah why do you ask  
 **K=** well we both normally order a beer or any alcohol and you order a water this time  
 **S=** yeah I just didn't want a beer tonight  
 **K=** okay so here is to Valentine's Day  
 **S=** happy Valentine's Day

We enjoy our dinner and then after we head home as possible so Brett doesn't have to stay too long we walked back into our house

 **SB=** look shay mommy and daddy are back  
 **S=** hey buddy did you have fun with aunt Brett  
 **SB=** I think so did you guys enjoy your dinner  
 **K=** yes we did thanks again for watching him  
 **SB=** no problem so I will get out of here soon and let you enjoy your valentines night  
 **S=** thanks Brett See you at work

 _ **( Brett leaves)**_

 **K=** all right little man it's time for bed so off we go  
 **S=** lets go

We put shay to bed and then we go into the living room

 **K=** I am ready to take you and out of that dress  
 **S=** well you can do that but can we wait a few minutes before we head to bed  
 **K=** yeah sure what's up  
 **S=** well can you sit down for two seconds and I will be right back  
 **K=** okay I will but hurry up

 _ **( Stella goes into the bedroom and comes backs)**_

 **S=** are you ready for my gift I have for you  
 **K=** yes I am  
 **S=** okay close your eyes  
 **K=** OK why do I have to close my eyes  
 **S=** because I said so  
 **K=** fine I will  
 **S=** good now hold up your hands  
 **K=** okay what's going on _ **( Stella puts a onesie in Kelly's Hand and she tells him to open his eyes ).**_ I thought you said this was a gift for me  
 **S= i** t is just read the onesie  
K= " Big brother" why would it say that shay isn't a big brother  
 **S=** well he will be one soon  
 **K=** are you saying what I think you're saying  
 **S=** what do you think I'm saying  
 **K=** that you are pregnant  
 **S=** you I am pregnant  
 **K=** oh my God come here ( Stella sits in Kelly's lap)  
 **S=** so what do you think  
 **K=** I am so happy to have another baby with you  
 **S=** same here I can't wait to see Shay as a big brother  
 **K** = same here  
 **S=** OK so I got more news to share  
 **K=** you do  
 **S=** yes well the doctor told me to make an appointment so we can have our first ultrasound to see how far along I am so guess when I made it for  
 **K=** when did you make it for  
 **S=** tomorrow  
 **K=** that soon  
 **S= y** eah I figured since we have a very dangerous job that I grab the soonest appointment they had so I grabbed one for tomorrow  
 **K=** that makes sense and very smart  
S=Yeah  
 **K=** did I ever tell you that I love you  
 **S=** maybe once or twice but I don't mind hearing it over and over again  
 **K=** OK then I love you  
 **S=** I love you too would you take us to bed now  
 **K=** my pleasure

I pick my beautiful wife up and carry her to bed it's been a Valentines the best way we know how

 _ **The next morning**_

 **Stella's pov:** it's the morning of my ultrasound for the new baby it's crazy where at this point again before I can even wake up my stomach starts to turn so I had to get up and run to the bathroom to throw up. After I was done I brush my teeth again and came back into the bedroom and Kelly was awake

 **K=** you good

 **S=** yeah this is the part I hate the most to be in right now  
 **K=** I bet you do but at least we know why you're so sick and not because some random virus or something  
 **S=** that's true  
K= so what time appointment  
S= 10 AM so we are good for a couple more hours  
 **K=** that's good

We just relax until it's time to head for the appointment. we had to take shape with us since nobody knows the news yet and since it's such short notice that we have somebody watch him once we arrive we go back to the room right away and wait for the doctor to come into the room  
 _ **(five minutes later someone knocks on the door)**_

 **Both=** come in  
 **SD=** hey guys nice to see you again  
 **K=** same here  
 **SD=** so are you ready to see your baby  
 **S=** yes please  
 **SD** = all right then Stella be back on the table and lift your shirt up _ **( Stella did what the doctor said)**_  
 **K=** Babe now that you are laying down it kind of looks like you're already a showing a bump  
 **S=** what no way  
 **SD=** I kind of agree with Kelly Stella it does look like you have a bum body but many people who have more then one kid started you show more quickly and each new pregnancy after the first  
 **S=** dang that's crazy  
 **SD=** all right lets take a look _**( she puts the Wand Stella's belly)**_ there is your baby  
 **S=** oh my god that's amazing  
 **K=** you are amazing ( he kisses her forehead)  
 **SB=** so based on the measurements that I just took you're about nine weeks  
 **K=** that's crazy  
 **SD** = so since you are nine weeks that makes your due date to be September 16, 2022  
 **S=** that's a great birthday and or birthday month to be born in  
 **SD=** that's so true so you guys ready to hear your baby's heartbeat  
 **K=** yes please  
 **S=** yes  
 **SD=** OK here it is ( heartbeat sound)  
 **K=** that sound is amazing to hear  
 **S=** Yes it is  
 **K=** do you hear that Shay that's your little brother or sister in there  
 **SD=** everything else looks good I'm just going to look over a few more things and then you guys can enjoy your day  
S= okay  
 **K=** hey babe I love you  
 **S=** I love you too  
 **SD=** wait a second  
 **K=** what's going on doctor  
 **SD=** just give me a second _ **( she turns the screen away form them)**_  
 **S=** okay now I am worried what's wrong  
 **SD=** everything is perfect with you baby  
 **K=** then what's going on  
 **SD=** well how about you guys take a look at the screen yourself and you can see what I see

 _ **( she turns the screen back to toward them)**_

 **K=** what is it  
 **S=** what The heck is that what I think is or my eyes messing with you right now  
 **SD=** I don't think your eyes are messing with you  
 **K=** so that means we are having...  
 **S=** twins that's crazy  
 **SD=** yes you are having twins  
 **K=** wait how  
 **S=** how is that possible none of us have twins in our family  
 **SD=** it's possible for things like this to happen so now I'm not just any one new baby to the family  
 **S=** we are adding two  
 **K=** that's crazy  
 **SD=** yes so everything was good with your babies any questions you have  
 **K=** I don't think we do  
 **SD=** well it looks like you guys are in shock still so I am going to hand you these pictures of the ultrasound and I will need to see you in another month and a half Stella and if you have any questions or concerns you can call me anytime for anything  
 **S=** all right thanks doctor  
 **K=** yeah thanks doctor  
 **SD=**. See you guys later  
 _ **( the doctor leaves)**_  
 **K=** are you Okay  
 **S=** uh-yeah I am just  
 **K=** speechless I get it how about we just get home and then talk about it there  
 **S=** That works

We head out of the exam room and we stop by the front desk and I make my next appointment and then we head home on the way home stop and grab some food since neither of us have eaten anything today once we get home we eat our food in silence and when we are done eating we sat and stare at each other for a few Minutes until Kelly speaks up

 **K=** so now that it's been a little while how do you feel  
 **S=** I am beyond shocked how did this happen  
 **K=** same here but are you happy  
 **S=** I am beyond happy I am just surprised it's twins  
 **K=** oh yeah but I got to get myself a pat on the back for somehow getting you pregnant with twins I must have super sperm  
 **S=** Really Kelly severide that's not funny  
 **K=** I know I am just kidding  
 **S=** okay so I got a question  
 **K=** sure what's up  
 **S=** do you think we Are we ready for this crazy adventure  
 **K=** oh yeah as long as we got each other we can do anything _**( Stella gets on Kelly's lap)**_  
 **S=** that's very true that's why I love you  
 **( they kiss)**  
 **K=** I love you shay and these new babies that we created _ **( he puts his hand on Stella's belly)**_  
 **S=** now that we know it's twins it makes sense why my belly looks way bigger and why I was super sick compared to when I was pregnant with Shay  
 **K=** that's so true  
 **S=** OK I have an idea  
 **K=** what's your idea  
 **S=** well when we tell people we are pregnant the next time we see them how about we only tell him that we're pregnant with one baby and don't mention the twins  
 **K=** that's a great idea so when are we going to tell them that there's twins in your belly are we gonna make them wait till you get birth  
 **S=** heck no I can't keep a secret that how about when we do the gender reveal everybody will be shocked  
 **K=** that works well

 **General pov:** they spend the rest of the day taking in the information that they're going to have twins before they have to go back to work in the next day

 **Authors note: I hope you like my surprise I been thinking about it for a while and I just though it would as a nice change to the story tell me what you think of my twisted I added**


	47. spending the news

**Kelly's pov** : today we have to go to work right now I am wide awake for the past hour because I'm still in shock that we are having twins never in 1 million years did I think I would have twins but I am so happy that I'm having twins with Stella we work together so well with Shay so I think will do amazing with adding twins to the family. So right now I am just smiling so big because I'm so happy and I'm lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Stella waking up beside me until she spoke up

 **S=** hey you what are you smiling about this early in the morning  
 **K=** nothing I just really am happy that we are having twins  
 **S** = oh you are well so am I  
 **K=** really  
 **S=** yeah I was shocked for a while but after I went to bed I realized how amazing it's going to be having twins  
 **K=** oh yeah I bet they will be best friends for life  
 **S=** oh yeah I can't wait to see how they are together  
 **K=** Same here  
 **S=** I just hope I have at least one girl out of the twins if not I will still be OK with having boys  
 **K=** yes same here but it would be nice to have a little girl running around here and maybe she'll be a daddy's girl because shay is such a mama's boy  
 **S=** I can't wait to see you with a little girl I bet she will have you wrapped around her fingers  
 **K=** I hope so _**( before Kelly could finish talking Stella her to want to the bathroom to throw up after a minute or two Stella flush the toilet and came back into the room)**_ are you Okay babe  
 **S=** yeah I just wish this part could be done with already  
 **K=** same here I hate seeing you so sad  
 **S=** yeah I hate that it's worse this time around but in the end it means will have two beautiful babies I'll be happy  
 **K=** same here so we better get ready to go before we are late for work  
 **S=** yes lets go and tell the news everybody

 **General pov:** they get up and get ready for work and get Shay ready to go to and they hop in the car and go to Matt and Gabby's house to drop Shay off before they had to work they stop at a little store to grab Stella some snacks to help calm her stomach throughout the day. And once they arrive at work they head straight to Boden's office

 **K=** hey chief can we come in  
 **CB=** oh yeah sure come in guys  
 **S=** good morning chief  
CB= good morning Stella what can I do for you guys  
 **K=** well we got some bad news and some good news  
 **CB=** OK so give me the bad news first  
 **S=** well I can't be a firefighter right now  
 **CB=** wait why stella you are the best here why are you quitting  
 **K=** she is not quitting  
 **CB=** then what is happening  
 **S=** well that goes with the good news I'm pregnant again  
 **CB=** oh my God Stella that's amazing come here you too _**( they hug)**_ congrats guys  
 **K=** thanks cheif  
 **CB=** so I'm guessing you would like to help out in the bullpen again  
 **S=** yeah  
 **CB=** they would be happy to have the help again  
 **CB=** so are you guys going to tell the others like you did last time with the ultrasound picture  
 **K=** I think we left it at home so we'll just have to say it out loud When you come up to the front of the  
 **CB=** OK that works for me see you in now  
 **S=** okay see you

we leave and drop off the stuff in the locker room and head for the briefing room and wait till everybody comes then and then wait on chief to enter

 **CB=** good morning everyone  
 **All=** morning cheif  
 **CB=** so before we get started on the morning briefing I am going to turn the floor over to Kelly and Stella  
 **K=** thanks Chief  
 **S=** so everybody I got some bad news and good news  
 **H=** What's the bad news  
 **K=** well Stella can't show any of your boys up anymore when it comes to firefighting  
 **O=** wait why  
 **S=** well that's the good part I am pregnant again

 _ **( the whole room starts cheering for them)**_

 **SB=** wait what oh my god  
 **GD=** I am so happy for you guys  
K= Thanks Gabby  
 **S=** So that's our News back to you chief  
 **CB=** thanks guys

 **General pov:** boden Finishes the morning meeting and give everybody their jobs to do for the day. End of shift Kelly Heads into the locker room to change before he went looking for Stella. Once he's dressed he doesn't have to look too far because Stella is sitting by her locker

 **K=** hey you  
 **S=** hey how was the calls today  
 **K=** not too bad how did you do today  
 **S=** I did OK I didn't that much but my stomach was upset  
 **K=** hopefully that park passes fast  
 **S=** yeah let's hope so  
 **K=** so my dad texted me today  
 **S=** he did what did he want  
 **K=** he was in town and wanted to know if we would like to go out to dinner with him he said he'll buy  
S= that's good that he's in town but maybe see if he wants to come over since I'm not really feeling all about going out right now  
 **K=** okay I will  
 **S=** yeah and if he does come over we will tell him the good news too  
 **K=** that's a great idea let's go home

 **Kelly's pov:** once we got home Stella lay down and took a nap with Shay while she did that I called my dad and asked if he would mind coming over instead of us going out to dinner with him and he was OK with it. Later that night me and Stella are waiting on my dad to show up when Stella spoke up

 **S=** hey with us telling Benny tonight the news we should call your mom and Katie and tell them all at once  
 **K=** that's a good idea and that's why I married you because you coming up with all the good ideas  
 **S=** yeah also since we are only telling people it's one baby I think with your family we should tell him that it's twins what do you think about that  
 **K=** that's fine  
 **S=** yeah I figured since we don't see them as much as everybody else they can keep a secret since they live far away  
 **K=** good point

 _ **About 30 minutes later Bernie shows up with some food**_

 **S=** hey Benny  
 **KD=** Hey Stella  
 **K=** lets eat

Once we all ate our food Stella had to throw up again so she ran to the bathroom and came back five minutes later

 **KD=** are you OK Stella  
S= yeah I'm fine  
 **K=** actually there's a reason why Stella sick  
KD= there is what's wrong stella  
 **S=** well before I say anything  
 **K=** we need to call Mom and Katie because this is a family announcement  
 **KD=** Okay  
 **S=** how about I call Katie and you call your mom  
 **K=** that works  
 **KM=** hey Stella what's up  
 **S=** well me and your son have news to share with you but before I say anything I'm gonna put you on speaker  
 **KM=** okay that's fine  
S= you are on speaker now and Kelly and Benny are here  
 **KM=** hey Benny  
 **KD=** hey Jennifer  
 **KS=** hey brother  
 **K=** hey sister  
 **KS=** what's up  
 **K=** well before I say anything I can put you on speaker because me and so I have something to tell you  
 **KS=** okay that's fine  
 **K=** you are on speakerphone now dad my mom and Stella are here also  
 **KS=** okay hey guys  
 **KD=** hey Katie  
 **KS=** hey dad  
 **KM=** hey Katie  
 **KS=** hey Jennifer  
 **S=** are you guys ready to hear the news  
 **KM=** yes please what's the news  
 **K=** well how would you guys like a new grandchild and Katie would you like your new niece or nephew  
 **KS=** oh my god that's amazing guys  
KM= congratulations guys  
 **S=** thanks mom but also there is one more thing we have to tell you  
 **KD=** what is it  
 **K=** well Stella and I are having twins  
KS= wait what that's the best news ever  
 **KM=** I am so shocked but happy  
 **K=** we were too don't worry you guys are the only ones  
 **S=** but you guys are the only ones who knows it's twins everybody else knows there's only one baby  
 **KS=** really  
 **K=** yeah we want to tell everybody eventually but it's nice to have this little secret to keep  
 **S=** and don't worry you guys won't have to keep it that long  
 **KD=** that's good  
 **K=** yeah so that's why we called hope you guys are happy and talk to you  
 **KM=** I am happy and talk to you guys later  
 **KS=** so happy but guys  
 **KD=** bye

 _ **(Both Jennifer and Katie hang up)**_

 **K=** so how do you feel dad  
KD= i'm so happy for you guys so I guess it's time for me to leave and go get a hotel for the night  
 **K=** dad you don't have to do  
 **S=** Yeah you could stay the night since it's getting late  
 **KD=** OK I didn't want to be in your way  
 **K=** you are never in our way your family  
 **S=** Good night Benny  
 **KD=** good night guys

We head off to bed for the night Benny stays with us one more night and then head home

 **Authors notes: so since I am having another gender reveal I wan to know who do you guys should plan it and what kind of way do you guys think would be cool to announce the genders and last questions please tell me what you think they should have**


	48. realize reality

**Stella's pov:** Right now I am 14 weeks and the morning sickness hasn't gone away completely but it's a lot better. So that's a good thing it's two weeks before Shay's first birthday which is so crazy that my baby is getting ready to turn one years old it seems like yesterday I was just getting ready to give birth to him now he is almost one years old right now it's me and Kelly's day off so we are just playing with shay

 **S=** Hey babe  
 **K=** yeah  
 **S=** is it just me or is it crazy shay is about to turn one here in about a week or two  
 **K=** not at all it's crazy  
 **S=** yeah so we got to start thinking about his birthday party soon  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 **S=** so since Shay 's birthday is on one of the days that we have to work for shift do you think the chief will let us have his little birthday party At the firehouse  
 **K=** not at all I think he would love to have it he loves shay  
 **S=** okay but we should still ask and see what he thinks when We see him again  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 **S=** but then when we have a day off after his birthday with her little birthday party for him just us and him  
 **K=** that works for me  
 **S=** okay great  
 **K=** OK I just thought of this there's still one person we need to tell the news about you being pregnant  
 **S=** wait who did I forget  
 **K=** my shay  
 **S=** oh yeah  
 **K=** so do you think we can go visit her sometime today  
 **S=** of course we can  
 **K=** Great we will go after he takes his nap  
 **S=** that's works

A Couple hours later right when shay woke up from his nap we got into the car and went to the cemetery once we got there we got out and started walking toward Shays grave

 **K=** here we are come here alone man  
 _ **( Kelly grabs shay out of the stroller)**_ say hello to your aunt Shay  
 **SM=** hello  
 **S=** good job buddy you are named after her do you know that  
 **K=** oh yeah hey let's sit down on the ground  
 **S=** okay  
 **K=** so Shea it's nice to see you again I need keep visit more often  
 **S=** you're just busy I think she would understand that  
 **K=** yeah well anyways We came here for a certain reason  
 **S=** yes we did but first can you believe it your little nephew Shay is about to be one here in a couple weeks  
 **K=** right we think it's crazy look how big he has gotten over this past year  
 **S=** he for sure has gotten big but that's a good thing  
 **K=** because he's getting ready to be a big brother  
 **S=** yes you heard Kelly right he knocked me up again how lucky Am i  
 **K=** you would be so happy right now if you were here  
 **S=** but also another big part of him knocking me up he got me pregnant with twins  
 **K=** I bet right now your mouth is wide-open with what Stella just told you  
 **S=** don't worry we were shocked too when the doctor told us that  
 **K=** but shay when we told everybody the news that we were pregnant we only told him we're having one baby we didn't tell him the news about having twins so maybe you can keep a secret and not tell Gabby  
 **S=** you don't have to keep it for long we plan on revealing it soon  
 **K=** I think our plan is to tell her at the gender reveal  
 **S=** I think we are in good hands with aunt shay aren't we shay  
 **Sm=** yeah  
 **K=** I agree

We end up staying for about another 30 more minutes and then we decided to leave since it's getting cold out on the way back home we stopped and got some ice cream once we got home we sat down on the couch and relax for a few days until I decided to speak up

 **S=** hey babe  
 **K=** yeah babe  
 **S=** you know what I just thought of  
 **K=** what's on your mind  
 **S=** I wonder if little man knows that he will be a big brother or if he understands it at all  
 **K=** That's a good question you can your buddy _**( to shay)**_ hey shay guess what  
 **SM=** mom  
 **S=** you are going to be a big brother soon  
 **K=** do you know what that means( shay shakes his head no)  
 **S=** Well that means you're not going to be the only child  
well that means you are not going to be the only child anymore  
 **SM=** _ **( baby talk)**_  
 **K=** see Mommy's belly there _ **( he points to Stella belly)**_ there is a baby inside there that could be your baby sister or baby brother  
 **S=** but not only is there one inside you be able to get two siblings at once because mommy is having twins  
 **K=** you are so lucky to get two siblings at once most kids get only one new siblings  
 **S=** But that was all your dad's doing so you can thank him for that  
 **K=** how does that sound issues are you happy ( he doesn't say a word )  
 **S=** how about clap if you are happy with having two siblings ( he claps)  
 **K=** good job buddy

We relax for a few more minutes watching TV when I all of a sudden just realize something else so I speak up

 **S=** so I just realize something else  
 **K=** what is it  
 **S=** now that we are having twins this place isn't quite big enough for a family of five  
 **K=** that is a fair enough point we don't have room for guest anyways as it is  
 **S=** right plus also we are going to have to buy twice as much stuff when we get ready to have them  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 **S=** so we should probably start looking for a new home soon  
 **K=** yeah I know but how about we wait until we know what we're having ( Kelly puts his hand on Stella's belly) then we can start looking for houses how does that sound to you  
 **S=** that sounds perfect  
 **K=** so let's not stress until then  
 **S=** so speaking of the genders who do you think we should have planned the gender with you  
 **K=** I don't know maybe brett again  
 **S=** maybe but if she has another gender reveal we have to tell her the secret and you know how well she does it happen to keep a secret  
 **K** = oh yeah how about have my mom do the gender reveal party  
 **S=** that's a good idea ( _ **to shay)**_ do you know daddy is super smart sometimes  
 **K=** I think he knows  
 **S=** hopefully you get the smart jeans from your daddy  
 **K=** I think you're pretty smart yourself  
 **S=** why thank you babe  
 **K=** you're welcome babe I love you  
 **S=** I love you too  
 _ **( they kiss)**_

 **General pov:** enjoy the rest of the day just relaxing and enjoying each other's time then they head off to bed to get so rest before work the next day

 **Kelly's pov;** it's the morning of shift right now we are getting ready to go to work once we get to work we are going to go ask the chief if we can have Shays first birthday at the firehouse I think he would be happy to. Once we all are ready we head to Matt and Gabby's house to drop shit off with the nanny and then we head to work once we get there we drop her stuff off in her locker and head for Boden's office

 _ **( knocking on the door)**_

 **CB=** coming in  
 **S=** good morning chief  
 **CB=** good morning guys  
 **K=** do you go a second chief  
 **CB=** of course what's up  
 **S=** well we have a question we wanted to ask you  
 **K=** we are warning if you don't mind us having shoes for his birthday here at the firehouse  
 **S=** we just thought since his birthday is on a day where we're on shift we could have a little party here for him we understand if you say no  
 **CB=** well I would be happy to have his birthday party here  
 **S=** thank you chief  
 **CB=** no problem I just can't believe that he is turning one already seems like yesterday he was just born  
 **K=** that's what we said too  
 **S=** so thanks again chief we will get out of here so you can get back to work  
 **CB=** all right see you later

Once we leave the Chiefs office we go to the kitchen where everybody is and tell him about how we're gonna have a little birthday party for Shay here at the firehouse and I asked if any of them wanted to help plan and decorate and they agreed so we all got back to work once we were back at work we had a pretty easy quiet day in the next morning we left got Shay and went home right away and eat our breakfast. About 30 minutes after we ate I spoke up

 **K=** see I was right  
 **S=** what are you Right about  
 **K=** that chief would be fine with us having Shay's first birthday party at the firehouse  
 **S=** yeah I know but I still wanted to ask him to make sure it was OK  
 **K=** yeah so do you want me to call my mom to ask her about it she would mind doing the gender reveal party  
 **S=** no not right now I bet you that your family Will show up couple days before Shays birthday so take and celebrate his birthday  
 **K** = oh you do  
 **S=** yes and if I'm right you owe me Foot massage  
 **K=** fine deal

 **General pov:** they enjoy the rest of their day before they have to go back to work

 _ **Authors note: please tell what you think the gender of the twins should be I already written the gender chapter but I want your opinion before I post it**_


	49. shay's first birthday

**Kelly's pov:** it's a couple days before she's birthday and we got shay a lot of presents and And while I was getting him some presents I end up picking up Stella a present herself because it is our anniversary the same day as shay was born. Right now I am cleaning up the kitchen while Stella and shay are taking I know we're all sudden somebody knocks on the door so I go and answer it once I open the door I realized I owed stella a foot massage because she was right

 **KM=** hey Kelly  
 **K=** hey guys  
 **KS=** where is the birthday boy at  
 **K=** he is taking a nap  
KM= where is stella  
 **K=** she is taking a nap also  
 **KD=** that's good  
 **K=** yeah come and goes let me love you bags for you  
 **KD=** Okay

 _ **( they all enter and hug Kelly)**_

 **KS=** isn't it crazy that she is going to be one it seems like yesterday we all came here waiting on little man to make his debut into the world  
 **KM=** That's so crazy to think about  
 **K** = We both was thinking the same thing

I caught up with my family for a few minutes and then I heard Stella waking up and coming into the room

 **KD=** uh oh we wake the sleep in beauty  
 **S=** no you didn't I kind was just laying there for a few minutes  
 **KM=** that's good  
 **S=** how was your guys trip here  
 **KS=** it was good  
 **KM=** great  
 **KD=** good  
 **S=** that's good is shay still sleeping  
 **K=** yeah he is he should be up soon

 _ **( right in cue a noise came form Shay's room)**_

 **S=** there he is  
 **KS=** guys would you mind if I went to go get him  
 **K=** of course not go ahead  
 **KS=** thanks I will be right back  
 **S=** okay  
 **KM** = hey Stella you look great for being pregnant with twins  
 **S=** thanks I don't feel it  
 **KD=** let me guess morning sickness  
 **S=** oh yeah it finally going away  
KM= how far along are you again  
 **S=** about 16 weeks  
 **KM=** was it this bad with shay  
 **S=** not at all  
 **KD=** that sucks

 _ **( Katie comes back into the room)**_

 **KM=** look there he is but almost birthday boy  
 **KD=** he has gotten so big since Thanksgiving  
 **KS=** yes he has  
 **KM=** has he started to walk yet  
 **K=** not yet but he's super close to  
 **KD=** maybe he'll walk on his first birthday  
 **K=** yeah maybe  
 **KM=** so Stella when are you guys going to find out what you guys are having  
 **S=** at my next appointment which is in a month and a half  
 **KM=** that's good  
 **K=** yeah we are the people who cannot wait to find out the gender  
 **S=** actually speaking of that I have a favor ask you mom  
 **KM=** sure honey what's up  
 **K=** well we were going to have one of our friends at 51, throw us the gender reveal like last time but  
 **S=** But since you guys are the only ones that know it's twins and we don't want anyone else to know until we reveal the gender how would you feel if I asked you to for the general reveal party for us  
 **KM=** I would love to do that for you guys thank you so much for asking  
 **S=** you're welcome mom  
 **KS=** hey Jennifer if you don't mind can I help you plan it  
 **KM=** not at all  
 **K=** thanks guys for doing this  
 **KS=** no problem  
 **KM=** so Stella do you have any ideas on what kind of gender reveal you would like  
 **S=** not really But I do want them to know it's twins before they know the gender  
 **KS=** I got an idea  
 **KM=** what is your idea  
KS= so I seen this on Internet couple times before but It's where I couple do the box with you aware they open the box and it's pink or blue balloons but instead maybe pop out a number two balloon and that could be the surprise for twins  
 **S=** that's good  
 **KM=** what else do you have  
 **KS=** uh how how about after everybody figures out those twins we give Stella and Kelly both these smoke bombs that will have pink and blue smoke come out after we light them  
 **S=** when we left them all at the same time or different time  
 **KS=** that's up to you guys I think it would look cool to have them go off at the same time  
 **S=** that works for me  
 **KM=** Great idea Katie I just hope one of them is a girl we need a girl in this family I never got my Great idea Katie I just hope one of them is a girl we need a girl in this family I never got my girl  
 **K=** mom I heard that  
 **KM=** I know but I love you anyways  
 **K=** I love you too  
 **S=** I do agree I need just one girl I don't be stuck with a house full of boys  
 **KM=** yes please

We finish catching up and also enjoy each other's company for the next couple days until Shay's first birthday

 **Stella's pov:** it's the morning of work and also two important days of my life number one being when she was born a year ago from today in number two would be the day that I married the man of my dreams so today is just the best day ever. As I am in the middle of my thoughts Kelly is waking up beside me and I didn't notice until he decided to speak up

 **K=** what are you smiling about this morning  
 **S=** oh nothing really  
 **K=** Stella Nicole I know you too well so what's on your mind  
 **S=** but you know me pretty well I am just happy because today is always going to be the best day ever  
 **K=** oh really why is that  
 **S=** I will give you two guesses if you get one wrong I will not give you a kiss  
 **K=** okay so it's our son's first birthday today so that's pretty great  
 **S=** you're right so far now what is your second guess  
 **K=** it's also the best day ever because I married to the best woman on earth on this day two years ago  
 **S=** well you got both guess right so that means you get a kiss  
 _ **( they kiss)**_  
 **K=** see I am a good husband for remembering all that and for knowing what you were thinking  
 **S=** oh yeah well I love you for that  
 **K=** why thank you I love you too  
 **S=** so happy anniversary babe  
 **K** = happy anniversary back to you  
 **S=** what Time is it  
 **K=** it's about 6:45 AM  
 **S=** that's good wake me up about half an ounce  
 **K=** yes we do so what do you want to do with the time Mrs severide  
 **S=** I don't know maybe take a shower together  
 **K=** that could work are you feeling better this morning with the morning sickness  
 **S=** oh yeah so I want to take advantage of that  
 **K=** that works for me let's go

We enjoy our morning shower together and then we get ready for work and head out to see if shays awake yet

 **KM=** good morning guys  
 **K=** good morning mom  
 **KM=** how did you guys sleep  
 **S=** we slept good how did you sleep  
 **KM** = I slept well  
 **K=** that's good where is dad and Katie  
 **KM** = they just left to go grab something  
 **K=** oh ok  
 **KM=** well anyways happy anniversary to you guys  
 **S=** thank you  
 **K=** thank you mom  
 **KM=** you welcome  
 **K=** has the birthday boy woken up yet _ **( right on the cue shay makes the noise that he was up)**_  
 **KM= w** ell speaking of him  
 **S=** we will be right back  
 **KM=** okay

We both go into Shay's room as we open the door he's jumping up and down in his crib

 **S=** happy birthday  
 **K=** happy birthday buddy  
 **S=** it looks like you are a happy baby this morning like always  
 **K=** I think he knows it's his birthday so that's why he is more happier this morning  
 **S=** oh yes are you ready to get up and start having the best birthday ever shay  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** all right let's get you change we will go and see your grandma

We get him changed and then head out into the living room

 **KM=** Look there's the birthday boy I still can't believe you are one years old are you  
 **K=** same here just last year we were waiting on him to come into this world  
 **S=** tell me about it I was going through the pain for a while and I was getting closer to meeting him  
 **KM=** but in the long one the best little buddy entered the world  
 **S=** oh yeah it was worth

 _ **( Benny And Katie walk in the door)**_

 **K=** hey guys  
 **KS=** hey there he is happy birthday to the best nephew ever  
 **KD=** happy birthday little guy  
 **S=** thanks guys  
 **KD=** no problem  
 **K=** so where did you guys go this morning  
 **KD=** Katie figure why waste time fixing breakfast when we could spend more time with the birthday boy  
 **K= t** hat is a good idea let's eat

We eat our breakfast and then me and Kelly finish getting ready for work and then we say goodbye to Shay before we leave

 **S=** bye buddy see you later when you come to the firehouse  
 **KM=** what time do you need us to bring him to the firehouse later on  
 **K=** how about 1 o'clock or 130  
 **S=** yeah the party will be at two so that work  
 **KM=** all right you too be safe out there  
 **K=** we will bye mom,bye Katie ,and by dad  
 **KS=** see you later  
 **KD=** see you later

We leave and head to work about 1 o'clock I am in the kitchen getting everything set up when Kelly comes in

 **K=** hey babe it looks great in here  
 **S=** thanks but Brett helped out a lot  
 **K=** that's good just got a text my mom they are arriving any minute  
 **S=** OK you gonna wait on them and I will go get everybody else to come in here  
 **K=** all right that works

Kelly goes anoints for his Family away with Shay while I go and gather everybody to come in the kitchen about five minutes later Kelly coming to the firehouse with his family and Shay

 **H=** look there is the birthday boy  
 **K=** look shay there is your uncle Herman go say hi to him _**( he hands shay over to Herman)**_  
 **H=** hey buddy you look just like your dad I just hope you don't act like him  
 **K=** Watch it Herman better be glad you got my kid in your hands no right smack you  
 **S=** he is kidding don't worry about him Herman  
 **H=** I am not  
 **O=** come to uncle Otis shay _**( Otis takes shay into his arms)**_  
 **S=** I mean shay has his own personality  
 **KS=** he for sure does  
 **MC=** hey Katie  
 **KS=** hey Matt how are you  
 **MC=** I am good how are you  
 **KS=** I am great hey Otis  
 **O=** hey Katie  
 **H=** hey Benny how are you  
 **KD=** I am fine how is your family  
 **H=** they are great  
 **KD=** that's good  
 **CB=** hey jenifer how are you  
 **KM=** I am great Wallace  
 **S=** I let me put him in his highchair and we can get this party started  
 **K=** that works

I get shay in his highchair when Kelly goes and grabs a candle for the smash cake that Jennifer made

 **S=** this cake looks great mom  
 **KM=** your welcome I figured since his parents are firefighters he should have a fire truck on his cake  
 **K=** it's perfect mom all right everyone on a count of thee we all start singing happy birthday 3,21

 **All=** happy birthday to shay happy birthday to you

 **K=** make a wish buddy  
 **S=** Blow out your candle buddy

 _ **( he doesn't )**_

 **K=** I guess we will have to

 _ **( they blew out the candle and each gave Shay a kiss on his cheek Everybody clapped and cheered )**_

 **M=** all right time for cake  
 **O=** Mouch It's not all about the cake  
 **M=** I know kbut I am hungry and I want some cake  
 **H=** of course he is  
 **K=** time to eat you cake  
 **S=** I hope you like it  
 **K=** I think he will ( shays starts to eating his cake) give me a piece of cake

 _ **( he puts a piece a cake in Kelly's mouth but it makes a mess on his face and Stella laughs)**_

 **S=** way to go shay  
 **K=** oh really you think that's funny  
 **S=** Kelly You better not  
 **K=** oh really what are you going to do about it  
 **S=** I am going to _**( before Stella could answer Kelly threw some cake in Stella's face)**_ no you did not just do that  
 **K=** yes I did  
 **S=** no you were going to get

We end up in a little cake fight before Kelly catches me in his arms and won't let me go

 **K=** are you done  
 **S=** I am done  
 **K=** great then kiss me to let you go

 _ **( she kisses him)**_

 **S=** I love you  
 **K=** I love you too

Once she was done with his cake I decided to let him crawl on the firehouse for while I clean up the mess in his high chair. On our sudden can we tells me to look at Shay

 **S=** oh my god way to go  
 **K=** he is walking  
 **S=** also he took his first steps at the firehouse  
 **KD=** that's crazy you guys got a future fireman on your hands  
 **KM=** good luck with that

 **General pov:** they enjoy the rest of the party at the firehouse. A day later The family leaves and Stella and Kelly have their own little party for Shay by themselves and also celebrate their anniversary


	50. gender surprise

**Stella's pov:** it's been about a month since she's birthday party everything has gone great so far with my pregnancy my morning sickness so that's good but what's not good is none of my clothes that was my prepregnancy clothes or my maternity clothes that I had with Shay fit me anymore. So I have to go shopping soon to get some more clothes to fit me, so since none of my clothes fit me whenever I am at home I wear one of Kelly's shirts and a pair of my sweats. Right now I am 20 weeks pregnant and I have a doctor's appointment today which I have to go to by myself because Kelly had to cover someone else's shift today. And maybe today will be the day we get to see the doctor I can tell the genders because the last couple times they have been a little stubborn and not let the doctors know what gender they are. So I am my self getting ready I wait on Sylvie to get here because I don't really want to take shay to my doctors appointments with and since Kelly's at work only option was to ask one of her friends to babysit and Brett offered to. About five minutes later I hear somebody knocking on the door so go and answer it

 **SB=** hey girl  
 **S=** hey girl come in  
 **SB=** thank you  
 **S=** your welcome so thanks again for watching little man today for a couple hours since I didn't want to take them with me and plus Kelly is covering somebody shift  
 **SB=** no problem I completely understand where is my godson  
 **S=** hey is taking a nap but he should be up soon  
 **SB=** okay that song is this the doctors appointment where your doctor will tell you the gender of the baby  
 **S=** I think so hopefully the baby won't be stubborn again  
 **SB=** hopefully have you felt the baby move yet  
 **S=** oh yeah baby has been moving a lot for the past month and a half  
 **SB=** that's good I will let you go before you are late to the doctor  
 **S=** all right if you need anything I should be back soon or if not you can always call me  
 **SB=** I will but don't worry

Once I left Brett I headed straight for my doctors. Once I got there I signed in at the front desk and within only a few minutes they were able to put me in a room to wait on my doctor to come in about five minutes later somebody knocked on the door

 **S=** come in  
 **SD=** hey Stella  
 **S=** hey Dr. Robbins  
 **SD=** how have you been feeling  
 **S=** I felt better the last couple weeks since my morning sickness has finally gone away  
 **SD=** well that's good. So may I ask do you guys tell anybody that you were having twins yet  
 **S=** we only told Kelly's side of the family and none of our friends know but we do plan on telling them at our general reveal party  
 **SD=** I bet the family was shocked that you guys are having twins  
 **S=** oh yeah They were but they were so happy to have two family members  
 **SD=** oh yeah so are you ready to take a look at your babies  
 **S=** yes please  
 **SD=** I looked up your shirt and lean back on the table  
 **S=** all right

 _ **( Stella did what the doctor ask)**_

 **SB=** hopefully you will be able to tell the gender this time  
 **S=** right Hopefully they're not so stubborn this time around  
 **SD=** so I'm guessing you don't wanna find out the gender do you wanna me to write it down on a piece of her like I did last time with Shay  
 **S=** actually would you mind calling my mother-in-law and tell her the news she doesn't live in Chicago and she's the only one that will know the gender and she's planning the party for us  
 **SD=** of course I well just we get done here you want to give me her number so I can call her right after you leave  
 **S=** all right I will thanks

 _ **( she puts the wand down in Stella's belly)**_

 **SD=** Who is baby A's hear beat ( _ **heartbeat sound)**_ and here is baby's B heartbeat _**( heartbeat sound)**_ they sound perfect so now is the time for you to look oh way so I can see if I can get the genders  
 **S=** already  
 **SD=** well they definitely are not stubborn today so that's good _ **( she writes the genders down on a paper)**_ all right now stella you can turn you head back  
 **S=** thank God they finally cooperated and let you know what they were  
 **SD=** yeah so everything else looks good with your babies so I will see you in another month for just a regular check up  
 **S=** all right where is my mother-in-law's number her name is Jennifer and thank you again Dr.  
 **SD=** no problem see you later

So once I left the doctors I went home to spend time with Shay while we waited on Kelly to get home

 _ **Jenifer's Pov;**_ when I visited Kelly Stella and Shay for Shays first birthday I was surprised that Stella wanted me to sell the general reveal party for the Twins but it makes sense because none of their friends at the firehouse in and they're having twins so I was so happy she asked me. She texted me today that she had a doctors appointment so I might get a call today from her doctor to let me know what the genders are. I'm waiting as patiently as I can and then all of a sudden my phone started to go off so I pick it up

 **KM=** hello  
 **SD=** hello this is Dr. Robbins is this Jennifer Kelly Severeide's mom  
 **KM=** yes it is  
 **SD=** so are you ready to know what your two new grandchildren are going to be  
 **KM=** yes I am  
 **SD=** OK so the genders are...

once she told me the genders I texted Katie the news and she was so happy just like me and then we finally got started finishing up the details on the gender reveal party

 _ **A week later**_

 _ **Kelly's pov:**_ it's finally the day we find out what we are having and it's also the day we finally get to tell everybody the secret of us having twins. I kind a hate happening hide that secret but it's also kind of fun knowing something that everybody else does it know. Right now I am getting Shay dressed in his big brother shirt and a pair pants while Stellas is still getting ready. Once I got him dressed I went and checked on Stella to see how much longer she'll be because we have to leave soon

 **K=** hey babe you almost ready to go  
 **S=** yes give me one more minute  
 **K=** all right.

 _ **( Stella walks out into the living room)**_

 **S=** I am ready  
 **K=** that's good are you happy we can finally tell everybody our little secret  
 **S=** yes I am I don't know how I made it this far without spilling the beans to anybody  
 **K=** same here I'm just surprised none of our friends wanted to look at the ultrasound pictures at all  
 **S=** right because if they did they might've seen that there are two babies in the pictures  
 **K=** oh yeah ready to go  
 **S=** yes I am are you guys ready  
 **K=** we are by the way you look amazing babe  
 **S=** why thank you babe let's go

We leave and head for a local park where the parties going to happen once we get there we find my mom and Katie right away

 **K=** hey mom  
 **KM=** hey guys how you guys feeling  
 **S=** we are so many to tell everybody the secret and find out the genders  
 **KM=** I bet I can't wait until you guys know too you guys will be so happy with the results  
 **K=** I can't wait either  
 **KS=** hey guys  
 **S=** hey Katie how are you  
 **KS=** I am good are you guys ready  
 **K= f** or sure

Everybody starts to show up to the park. Once everybody was here Jennifer decided to speak up

 **KM=** all right can I get everybody's attention.. thank you for coming to the gender reveal for Stella and Kelly for baby number two we will find out in just a second but first I will be coming around and asking everybody's guesses of what they think it is  
 **H= girl  
O= boy  
CB= girl  
GD= boy  
MC= boy  
M= boy  
NM= boy  
A= girl  
E= boy  
J= boy  
KA= girl  
KB= girl  
KB= boy  
EC= boy**

 **KS=** is that everybody's guesses  
 **All=** yes  
 **KS=** great and also to add in Benny's guess since he isn't here he guess a boy  
 **K=** of course he would guess that  
 **KS=** well let's see who's right I kelly and Stella come and stand by this big box ( they did)  
 **KM=** OK you are going to lift the lid on the box when I count to three and either blue or pink balloons will come out of it  
 **K=** all right  
 **KM=** is everyone ready  
 **ALL=** yes we are  
 **KS=** all right count down with me  
 _ **All= 3...2...1**_

They lift the lid of the box and then a gold number 2 ballon comes out

 **H=** wait what is going on  
 **SB=** wait does this mean when I think it means  
 **S=** all right everybody we have been keeping a little secret from you  
 **K=** And that secret is is we are not only adding one more baby into our family we are adding 2  
 **S=** we are having twins  
 **H=** how long have you guys know about this  
 **K=** since the beginning  
 **O=** that was mean of you guys  
 **SB=** I am so excited for you guys  
 **MC=** way to go man  
 **K=** thanks Matt  
 **KS=** so who is now ready to find out what the genders are of the twins  
 **All=** we all are  
 **KM=** All these are smoke bombs when we like them they will finally reveal either pink or blue smoke  
 **KS=** so who wants which one  
 **S=** i'll take baby a  
 **K=** guess I'll take baby b

 _ **( Katie handed Stella and Kelly their smoke bomb)**_

 **KM=** all right once me and Katie like them they should show the gender pretty soon so you all ready  
 **All=** yes  
 **KM=** all right countdown with me  
 **All=** 3...2...1

Once they light them the smoke is clear at first and then it turn pink for both of them

 **All=** girls  
 **S=** wait what  
 **K=** we are having girls  
 _ **( they kiss)**_  
 **S=** oh my god I am so happy  
 **H=** good luck Kelly you are out number now  
 **K=** thanks Herman  
 **H=** your welcome I knew it there was going to be a girl  
 **SB=** I am so happy for you guys  
 **S=** thanks Brett _**( they hug)**_  
 **MC=** good luck man  
 **K=** thanks Matt

Everybody else comes up and hugs and says congratulations to us. They do that we all hanging around the park for another hour or so and then everybody decides to head home for the day. Once everybody was gone me and Stella decided it was time to get home before Shay needed a nap so we went and said goodbye to my mom and sister

 **KM=** hey guys  
 **K=** hey mom thanks again for doing this party for us  
 **KM=** no problem I am happy to do this for you guys  
 **S=** well thank you anyways  
 **KS=** you Guys are welcome  
 **K=** I bet you two will be spoiling the crap out of your two new granddaughters and nieces  
 **KM=** oh yeah  
 **S=** well we are going to head home before she has to take a nap so see you guys later  
 **KS=** see you guys

We head home for the day once we get home we put shay to bed of his nap and then we relax on the couch still in shock that we're gonna be having two little girls come into this world soon. About five minutes later I speak up

 **K=** so I guess you got your wish I gave you the girl you wanted times two  
 **S=** oh yeah I just hope one of them can be a daddy's girl since you always brag that shay's a mama's boy  
 **K=** yes please  
 **S=** so now that we know the genders of our two little angels maybe we need to start looking for a bigger house and everything we need for these two little girls  
 **K=** oh yeah we will start looking on our next day off  
 **S=** that works for me  
 **K=** good  
 **S=** also since there is two of them we probably need to start really thinking about names sooner than we did with Shay specially since there's two because I can't keep saying baby a and baby b  
 **K=** oh yeah we will look at names each day  
 **S=** that works also maybe this time around when we figure out the names we do not tell anybody until after I have them  
 **K=** that works for me is any of them kicking right now  
 **S=** they both are

 _ **( kelly leans down and talks to Stella's belly)**_

 **K=** hey you two in there please give your mama break and stop kicking each other we love you two little girls  
 **S=** yes we do

 **General pov** : they relax the rest of the day enjoying the new news that they will be having two Little girls coming into this world very soon and theystart looking at baby names and houses.

 _ **Authors note: I hope you like that both twins are girls ever since I came up with the idea of them being twins I thought of them being twin girls hope you like it starts turning in your name suggestions you have for these babies I want to hear your opinion on what you think the babies should be named**_


	51. a new house

_**Authors note: I decided to change the due date of Stella which the due date will now be September 1 2021**_

 **Stella's pov:** right now I am 22 weeks and I'm still can't believe we are having two baby girls. I thought for sure I would have twin boys instead of twin girls because it in my lock that I had onea girl and I would have two boys. Today was a day we both had to work but I've been feeling sick and tired lately so I decided to stay home with Shay and just relax my body. Once shat gets up from his nap I plan on going to the store to grab a couple groceries we need at the house and look through them all just for some things that I might want for our baby girls. All the sudden in the middle of my thoughts I hear Shay over the baby monitor so I go and get him out of bed. When I walk into his room I see him standing up and jumping up and down in his crib waiting for me to get him

 **S=** hey baby boy  
 **Sm** = hey  
 **S=** did you sleep well  
 **SM=** mama  
 **S=** I will take that as a yes let's get you changed in me and you will be getting out of here is that sound so we're not sitting inside all the time.  
 **SM=** yeah  
 **S=** that's good

Once I get Shea changed and I grab the stuff that I need for our little outing we head to the mall. Once we arrive I put Shay and his little stroller and we start walking around the mall into different little stores they had. About two hours later we get done walking alone and I end up buying a lot of clothes for Me Shay and the twin girls. I decide it was time to head home. So I load shit up in the car and start driving home. On my way home I decided to stop and grab me and Shay a meal from McDonald's once I get home I noticed that she has fallen asleep in his car seat so I grab all the stuff that I bought and grab him and head upstairs once I open the door Kelly is home

 **K=** hey babe  
 **S=** hey you _**( she puts her finger up to her mouth to tell him to be quiet)**_ he just fell asleep in the car  
 **K=** oh ok let me take him and I will him in his bed  
 **S=** okay thank you.

Kelly grab Shay from Stella and bring some into his room and lays him down in his crib and comes out to the living room a few minutes later

 **K=** and he is sound asleep  
 **S=** that's good the shop in must've worn him out  
 **K=** I can tell you guys did a lot of shopping today  
 **S=** yeah I A lot of good stuff for me and the kids  
 **K=** wow that's so weird for you to say our kids  
 **S=** right it sounds so weird coming out of my mouth but will have to get used to it since this is going to be your life for now on  
 **K=** for sure I can't wait to say that for the rest of our lives  
 **S=** Same  
 **K=** also I think you went a little overboard by buying a lot of stuff  
 **S=** I might of but it doesn't help that we're having two girls it doubles the amount of stuff that I'm going to get for just one girl  
 **K=** well new plan you are not allowed to go shopping for clothes or anything without me anymore  
 **S=** fine that's a deal  
 **K=** I also see that you have food  
 **S=** yeah I was getting a little hungry and I figured she was probably too so I grabbed us a couple things from McDonald's so if you wanna dig in since asleep go ahead  
 **K=** that works for me

We eat our little lunch and make small talk as we eat after we get done eating Kelly puts his hand on my stomach to see if you could feel the babies movie

 **S=** oh did you feel that  
K= oh yeah which one do you think it is  
 **S=** I have no clue but the doctor did say that baby a was up in front and baby B was in the back  
 **K=** I think we need to come up with names for these little girls soon  
 **S=** for sure I don't know how much longer I can say baby A or baby B  
 **K=** same here hopefully we can come up with the names soon  
 **S** = yes hopefully  
 **K=** we will figure it out soon don't worry  
 **S=** I won't Plus I've been kind of been thinking about some names already  
 **K=** you have  
 **S=** yeah I'm still not sure about them yet  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** yeah  
 **K=** so besides going on calls and hanging out with the guys today I did something else today  
 **S=** what did you do  
 **K=** well I was on my computer today and I started looking at bigger places for our little family  
 **S=** you did  
 **K=** yes  
 **S=** did you find anything good  
 **K=** I found a couple places maybe we can check out them in the next couple of days  
 **S=** that works for me

 **A couple days later**

 **Kelly's pov** : it's me and Stella's day off and we plan on going to look at bigger places today right now Shay and Stella are both taking a little nap while they are sleeping I decide to look at baby girl names since we want to figure out their name sooner then we did with Shay about 10 minutes later I hear both of them waking up and coming in the living room

 **K=** hey you too you guys enjoy your little nap you have  
 **S=** yes we did right shay  
 **SM=** yeah  
 **K=** that's good  
 **SM=** daddy _**( he reaches out for Kelly)**_  
 **S=** I guess he want you today  
 **K=** I guess so come here little man  
 **S=** so what were you doing while we were taking our daily naps  
 **K=** Just looking for baby girl names I like  
 **S=** oh really find any good ones  
 **K=** maybe one or two  
 **S=** that's good so when do we have to meet the realtor to look at the places today  
 **K** = here soon we probably should head that way soon  
 **S=** oh yeah let's go little man

We meet up with the realtor and she shows us a couple different houses. Couple hours later we head back home to decide if we found the perfect place for family and if so which one

 **K=** so what did you think  
 **S=** those places were perfect  
 **K=** yes they were so which one do you think we should pick  
S= i'm thinking maybe the second one  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 **S** = it was in Herman's neighborhood and it was big enough for our little growing family to be and plus has a great backyard for our kids in the future.  
 **K** = it did for sure plus it's a good distance to work and also we know somebody in the neighborhood so we know it's a good neighborhood for kids  
 **S=** so what do you say we put an offer in on that house  
 **K=** lets... I will go call the realtor be right back  
 **S=** all right  
 **R=** hey Kelly  
 **K=** hey Spencer  
 **R=** so did you guys decide on a house she wanted  
 **K=** yes we did we decided on house number two that you showed us  
 **R=** that's a perfect house for you guys I will email you guys all the information I need you to fill out and I will put in your guys offer and let you know soon as possible  
 **K=** thank you talk to you soon  
 **S=** so how soon did she say she'd get back to us about if we got the house or not _**( they hang up)**_  
 **K=** A couple days  
 **S=** that's good

A couple days later me and Stella are playing with Shay on the floor when all of a sudden my phone started ringing and it's our realtor calling

 **K=** hey babe look who's calling  
 **S=** well answer it  
 **K=** hey Spencer you are on speaker Stella is here too  
 **R=** hey guys so are you ready to hear some good news  
 **S=** yes we are so what's the news  
 **R=** well I am happy to say that you guys got the house the seller accepted your offer  
 **S=** oh my god that's amazing  
 **K=** thank you so much Spencer  
 **R=** you are so welcome I will email you guys the closing papers for you guys to sign and I will talk to you later  
 **K=** all right talk to you later

 _ **( they hang up)**_

 **S=** yay shay we got the house  
 **K=** that is so exciting  
 **S=** yes it is an awesome now that we bought a house for a big growing family that's happening soon we also need to go buy a new vehicle for our family  
 **K=** yes we do  
 **S=** I was thinking maybe a minivan  
 **K=** Stella Nicole I will not be dead driving a minivan ever  
 **S=** I know I thought a joke with you a little bit We will buy an SUV that work for family  
 **K=** that works  
 **S=** I will miss this place though  
 **K=** same here it has so many memories here  
 **S=** yes it does it's where she was brought home from the hospital it's where we started our life together  
 **K=** yeah but that other house will be much better for our growing family so that's all it matters looking into the future  
 **S=** that is so true... I just thought of this how are we going to move all the stuff in this place to the new place by ourselves with me being pregnant and with her having Shay running all around  
 **K=** we can have all the guys help us from the firehouse they will be happy to help  
 **S=** that's true We will ask him on our next day at work  
 **K=** deal I love you ( they kiss)  
 **S=** I love you

 **Stella's pov:** I still can't believe we got the house I for sure am going to miss this place because it's where we started our life together. Right now me and Kelly are headed to work we just drop Shay off at the nanny. We got the keys to the new place yesterday so once we get to work we're going to ask the guys if they can help us move into the new place. Once we are at work we drop off our stuff in the locker room and head to the kitchen where everybody else's and Kelly speaks up

 **K=** hey guys  
 **H=** hey you two  
 **S=** so we have news to share  
 **O=** what now  
 **H=** don't tell me the doctor found another little baby in your belly and you guys are having triplets now  
 **K=** oh no way Herman it's still only two believe me I would want to know if there's three  
 **CZ=** so what's the news Lieutenant  
 **S=** well since we are adding two new ones soon we needed a bigger place  
 **K=** so on one of our days that we were off we looked at a couple places and we just signed on the place yesterday and got the keys to it  
 **SB=** wow that's amazing  
 **H=** Way to go guys  
 **K=** thanks Herman but also we got better news for you Herman  
 **H=** what is that  
 **S=** well the place that we chose is actually in your neighborhood so we are now your neighbors  
 **H=** wait what  
 **K=** yeah it's a couple doors down on the other side of the street from you  
 **H=** wow I can't wait to tell Cindy she'll be so happy  
 **S=** I bet she will, But also we need to ask you guys a favor  
 **M=** what is that  
 **K=** we need you guys to help move us from old house to the new house  
 **M=** what's in it for me  
 **H=** Mouch he didn't mean that  
 **M=** yes I did  
 **S=** well how about if you guys help I will let you drink free one night at Molly's  
 **H=** wait a minute I don't agree to that  
 **K=** Herman don't argue with Stella and definitely don't argue with her especially with her being pregnant  
 **H=** fine I will let them  
 **S=** so who's in  
 **M=** I am in  
 **O=** me  
 **CZ=** Count me in  
 **SB=** hey guys since I'm not great with moving boxes at all how about I do you guys a favor and watch Shay for the day so that he's not in the way when everybody moves boxes and furniture  
 **S=** oh that works perfectly Brett thank you  
 **SB=** no problem  
 **K=** so guys we plan on moving into a new place within this week so the next day we have off plan to come help us move  
 **O=** that works  
 **S=** and thank you again guys now get back to doing what you're doing

We are so excited about moving into The new place this week and things to the guys this beer will be really smooth A week later it's the day that we are moving so Brett came over earlier to pick up Shay and everybody else just showed up and started loading the U-Haul up with everything we had. Once we got everything loaded we headed over to the new house and Kelly put me in charge of being the one in charge of where everything goes so as everybody was moving everything in I directed them in the way the boxes should be going to each room. We got done moving within three hours and also unloaded all the boxes. And it was time for Brett to bring Shay home.

 **S=** hey baby boy did you have so much fun with your aunt Brett  
 **SB=** I think he did as we we're pulling up to hear it look like he was getting ready to fall asleep in his car seat so I hurry up and got him now before He fall asleep  
 **K=** that's good thanks again Brett for watching him today  
 **SB=** no problem I will let you guys get to enjoying your new place  
 **S=** all right see you later  
 **SB=** see you later bye guys  
 _ **( Brett leaves)**_  
 **SM=** up up  
 **K=** come here little man  
 **S=** he does look sleepy  
 _ **( shay sees Stella)**_  
 **K=** looks like he want you now  
 **S=** yeah come her let's get you to bed

We bring him into his new room and lay him down in his crib  
 **K=** welcome to your new place buddy  
 **S=** hope you love this place


	52. our daughters

**Stella's pov:** right now I am 25 weeks and I've been feeling so tired lately so I've been staying home a lot more shay. Right now she is taking his daily nap and while he's doing that I am still looking at baby names that I may like for our future daughters, I just hope we can figure out these names soon because I want to be able to know in my head what their names are before I have them and usually the twins you kind of have your twin sooner than you would have your only one child. So far living in this new house has been great shay's has his own room which will help once the twins get here because he will have his own space . I think once Kelly gets off work we might go shopping for the girls room like the cribs and dressers and stuff. I wouldn't mind going by myself but ever since I went by myself with Shay shopping and I spent a little too much money for Kelly's liking he doesn't want me to go shopping by myself anymore. In the middle of my thoughts are here shay waking up from his nap so I get up and go get them into his room and he is standing up in his crib  
 **S=** hey little man did you sleep well  
 **SM=** mmm _**( shakes his head yes)**_  
 **S=** I can tell Mister you got some good BedHead going on. Let's get you out of your club and get to change before daddy gets here because we will be leaving once he gets here  
 **SM=** daddy  
 **S=** yeah daddy will be coming home soon

Once I get him change I hear a really good song on the radio so me and him just dance for a while while we wait on Kelly to get home

 **Kelly's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since we've been in the new place and it's been great it feels a lot bigger and it's so perfect for our growing family. Right now I am getting change out of my work clothes because I'm going to be heading home soon and me and Stella plan on going shopping since I don't trust her to go shopping by her self anymore because she spends too much money when I'm almost done Herman comes into the locker room  
 **H=** hey Kelly  
 **K=** hey Herman what's up  
 **H=** you want to wait home  
 **K=** Herman you asked that all the time now since we live down the street from you  
 **H=** yeah I know so do you want to  
 **K=** no sorry Herman  
 **H=** it's OK I think you're just scared I will beat you  
 **K=** not at all it's more I'm not trying to make Cindy hear you cry the whole night about losing to me  
 **H=** whatever Kelly anyway speaking of Cindy she texted me and wanted me to ask you if you and Stella would like to come over for dinner tonight  
 **K=** umm  
 **H=** Come On you live down the street for a couple weeks now Cindy would love for you guys to come over since now we have friends that live close  
 **K=** Okay fine we will love a home-cooked meal after all the shopping will be doing today  
 **H=** oh boy that sounds fun I'm supposed Stella has an already bought a bunch of stuff by her self  
 **K=** she has bought some things a couple weeks ago but when she did she bought a lot of stuff so now I want to allow her to go out without me so she doesn't spend our money  
 **H=** oh I know the feeling Cindy was the same way when we had Annabel good luck today  
 **K=** thanks Herman  
 **H=** you're welcome  
 **K=** see you  
 **H=** see you tonight Kelly

Once I leave work I head straight home and walk in the door I see that Stella and Shay are game for you around the living room I decide to watch him for a few minutes before I make myself present. After a few minutes I decide to clear my throat to get their attention

 **S=** oh hey oh my God how much did you see of that  
 **K=** very good part is you guys are both good dancers  
 **S=** no way shay is way better than me  
 **K=** I bet he got the dancing skills from you  
 **S=** whatever you say so how was work  
 **K=** it was good Herman tried to race me home again  
 **S=** of course you did I bet you said no to him again  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 **S** = all right I bet he said he would win against you  
 **K=** oh yeah but I said I would win and I didn't want Cindy to deal with him being all sad about losing  
 **S=** oh yeah and she would tell him to just get over it  
 **K=** for sure speaking of Herman and and Cindy Herman asked me if we would like to come over for dinner tonight and I already told him yes hope that's okay  
 **S=** yeah that's fine it figures since we live down the street from them sooner or later they were gonna ask us over for dinner  
 **K=** that's a good point are you ready to go now.  
 **S=** yes lets go

We head to buy buy baby to get some things once we are inside I speak up to see what she would like to start first

 **K=** so where do you want to start first in here  
 **S=** how about let's look at strollers  
 **K=** that works for me  
( In the stroller area)  
 **S=** wow there is so many of them  
 **K=** oh yeah and do you have any idea what kind of double stroller you want  
 **S=** I know I don't want to show that is too wide so I don't want the car seats to sit beside each other in the stroller I want them to be long ways so it's easier to go through doors  
 **K=** makes sense also probably something that's lightweight to  
 **S=** oh yeah specially since it's going to be two babies Two car seats

We look For a few minutes before Stella finds one that she likes

 **K=** so do you like that one that you have  
 **S=** yeah this one moves pretty great and seems like this is the style I would like  
 **K=** that's good so now that we're done with the strollers where we move to next  
 **S=** how about the cribs and dressers area  
 **K=** that works lead the way

We had over to the cribs and dressers and luckily we find the one Stella want right away after we get done looking at clips and dressers we go work through some more clothes and some few other essential things that we need and then we decide to call it quits for the day and check out and we decided to get all the furniture delivered to our place and it should be here in the next couple weeks. Once were done we head home for the day to relax before we have to go to Herman's house for dinner. A couple hours later we all get dressed and ready to go and we decide to just walk to their house since they live a few doors down once we arrive there shay wanted to knock on the door so shay and Stella knocked on door It opened within a few seconds

 **H=** hey you guys  
 **S=** hope we aren't late  
 **H=** no you are not late you guys are just on time  
 **K=** that's good  
 **H=** hey little shay how have you been  
 **S=** he has been good he is for sure talking a lot these days  
 **H=** I bet  
 **CH=** Christopher invite them in already  
 **H=** come on guys tell me a little Shay ( Herman picks Shay up)  
 **K=** thanks Herman  
 **S=** hey Cindy  
 **CH=** hey Stella you look great I didn't like this great this far along in my pregnancy is with all of my kids which by the way how far along are you again  
 **S=** I am 25 weeks almost 26 weeks  
 **CH=** well you look amazing  
 **S=** why thank you Cindy  
 **CH=** no problem hey there a little man how are you doing  
 **K=** he is doing great  
 **H=** all right let's eat  
 **K=** lets eat  
We eat this delicious meal that Cindy cooked after we eat we just sit and make small talk while watching all the kids play in the living room  
 **S=** this meal was so good Cindy  
 **CH=** well thank you Stella  
 **S=** your welcome  
 **AH=** hey Stella can you braid my hair  
H= Annabel mommy can do that later you don't have to bother Stella right now  
 **AH=** I want Stella to do my hair ( she starts to cry)  
 **H=** Annabelle you Heard what I said  
 **S=** hey Herman she's not bugging me I don't mind braiding her hair let's head to the bathroom  
 **CH=** thank you Stella  
 **S=** no problem

They leave for a few minutes and then they come back

 **CH=** Annabel did you say thank you to Stella  
 **AH=** thank you stella  
 **S=** you're welcome baby girl

 _ **Stella's pov:**_ we stay at Herman's house for another hour until we notice that shay was getting sleepy so we head home. Once inside shay was almost asleep in my arms so kelly takes shay from my arms and brings him to bed while I get my self ready for bed about 2 minutes later kelly walks into the master bedroom

K= and he is out  
 **S=** that's good he has a busy day  
 **K=** oh yeah plus those Herman kids are the best to get all of his energy out  
 **S=** they for sure do maybe we need them all the time to help him get to sleep all the time now  
 **K=** yeah maybe but I don't think I can handle all those kids without Cindy  
 **S=** yes I agree she is a super woman to deal with all those kids  
 **K=** yes she is but I think you will be just like her soon  
 **S=** I hope so  
 **K=** I have not doubt about you doing amazing with three kids by yourself so don't worry  
 **S=** why thank you babe that's sweet of you  
K= your welcome well I know for sure Annabel loves you  
 **S=** yeah she does well she is my favorite Herman kid but don't tell anyone that  
 **K** = I promise I won't tell anyone did I ever tell you that the youngest Herman kid is my godson  
 **S=** no you never told me that  
 **K=** yeah right when Cindy was getting ready to have him that's when shay wanted to have kid and she lost her chance so that's when Herman and Cindy had their baby and decide to ask me and shay to be his godparents and we accepted  
 **S=** that was nice of them to do that  
 **K=** for sure so about our daughters names  
 **S=** what about them  
 **K=** today when I was at work I think I found a named I like  
 **S=** you did  
 **K=** yes I did  
 **S=** that's funny because I think I found a named I like too  
 **K=** really  
 **S=** yeah I looked at some names while shay was taking his nap  
 **K=** yeah so I actually came up with toe names I like I can't decide on which one I liked better  
 **S=** that's cool tell me what what's your names you liked first before I say mine  
 **K=** savannah Elizabeth and Luna Marie what do you think  
 **S=** those are cute names  
 **K=** well I liked how savannah Elizabeth sounds together plus Elizabeth was Shay's middle name  
 **S=** that's nice way to keep Shay's name in the family  
 **K=** yeah I liked Luna because it reminds me of that girl we rescue years ago  
 **S=** oh yeah that's a pretty name  
 **K=** so which one do you like better  
 **S=** I don't know yet  
 **K=** how about let me hear you name and we can decide form those three names  
 **S=** that works so my name I like is sailor grace it reminds me about how much you love to go out on the boat all the time  
 **K=** that's pretty  
 **S=** thanks  
 **K=** so how do we choose form those three pretty names now  
 **S=** who knows all those names I like  
 **K=** same how about we go to bed and sleep on those names and talk about it again in the morning  
 **S=** that's a smart idea  
 **K=** see aren't you glad you married a smart guy  
 **S=** whatever you say  
 **K=** lets get you to bed  
 **S=** lets before these girls walk up  
 _ **( they kiss and lay down with them cuddling together with Stella's head on Kelly's chest) I love you**_  
 **K=** I love you too

 **The next morning**

I walk up first since both girls are moving all over and making me have to use the restroom. Once I use the restroom I go into the living room so kelly can sleep go thing shay is still sleeping also so I just laid down on the couch to try to relax my self before anyone else wakes up. About five minutes later kelly comes out into the living room and walks over to me

 **S=** hey you  
 **K=** hey you _ **( he leans down and gives her a kiss on the lips)**_  
 **S=** good morning to you  
 **K=** how did you sleep  
 **S=** I sleep okay still had to get up a couple times to use the restroom  
 **K=** that must be fun to have two babies to kick your bladder all night  
 **S=** so much fun  
 _ **( they laugh)**_  
 **K=** so has little man woke up yet  
 **S=** not yet so that's good  
 **K=** yeah those Herman kids much of really tired him out  
 **S=** that is for sure  
 **K=** so anymore thoughts on the names yet  
 **S=** oh yea how about you  
 **K=** oh yeah it's funny I actually had a dream last night about you saying one of those names to our daughter  
 **S=** oh really  
 **K=** yeah  
 **S=** that's funny I had a dream also last night with you holding one of them and calling them by a name  
 **K=** I guess great minds think alike  
 **S=** Or in our case drama alike  
 **K=** well in my dream you hold one of them And called them a name  
 **S=** which one did I say in your dream  
 **K=** Luna Marie what about you  
 **S=** sailor grace

Before kelly can say anything they heard shay from his room waking up and kelly went to get him

 **K=** good morning little man  
 **SM=** momma  
 **K=** mommy is out in the living room you want to go and get mommy  
 **SM=** momma  
 **K=** I will take that as a yes let's get you out of here

They walk into the living room

 **S=** look there is my little man did you sleep well  
 **K=** I think he did all he wanted was you  
 **SM=** momma  
 **S=** I can tell come here little man  
 **SM=** momma _**( he hugs stellla)**_  
 **K=** he is definitely a momma's boy  
 **S=** and I love it  
 _ **( shay puts his hand on Stella's belly and one of the babies kicks his hand)**_  
SM= wow  
 **S=** did you just feel that shay that was one of your sisters saying hi to you  
 **K=** can you say hi back  
 **SM=** hello  
 **S=** that was sweet  
 **K=** yes it was so those names we heard in our dreams last night I think those should be their names what do you think  
 **S=** I think so it seems like they were meant to be since we had a dream about them  
K= oh yeah I agree  
 **S=** so shay say hi to your sisters sailor and Luna  
 **SM** = hello _**( he then kisses Stella's belly)**_  
 **K=** that was so sweet of you to do that  
 **S=** yes it was I love you  
 **K** = I love you too

 _ **Authors note: I hope you guys like the names I picked I think they sounded great together**_


	53. Mother's Day

**Kelly's pov:** it's the day before Mother's Day right now me and Shay are out at the store while Stella is getting some rest. Which is a good thing because I still need to get her a Mother's Day gift from me and Shay so it works out. Besides the last couple weeks have been super busy at work and this is the only chance I got to go shopping for the gift. It's crazy last year for Mother's Day she was so small we didn't remember to celebrate Mother's Day because we were still getting in our routine. It's crazy to think though next year we will be full on having three children to deal with and who knows if we remember celebrate Mother's Day. Right now we are looking at Mother's Day cards I can't decide between two cards so I toward shay to see which one he likes the most  
 **K=** hey buddy which card do you think mommy will like  
 **SM=** this one  
 **K=** I think so too what should we get mommy  
 **SM=** food  
 **K=** you are so funny I think she will like some food good idea  
 **SM=** food  
 **K=** yes let's go

We head toward the food section and grab a couple things for dinner tonight while we are there I got a couple things that I would make for the breakfast that I plan on making for the morning. Once we get everything we needed we leave the store and head home. On the way home I saw A jewelry place so I stopped because I thought of getting Stella a necklace that she'll wear around everyday. Once I get Me and Shay out of the car we walk inside

Inside the jewelry store  
 **JW=** hello welcome call me I help you guys  
 **K=** hello I just came in to look at some jewelry for my wife for Mother's Day  
 **JW=** oh yeah we have a great selection for Mother's Day gifts over here  
 _ **( they walk to the left)**_  
 **K=** that works  
 **JW=** have any ideas what you want to get her  
 **K=** maybe a necklace or something that will have our kids names in the necklace so she can hold onto their names forever  
 **JW=** oh that's a great idea so how many kids do you have  
 **K=** well him plus we are getting ready to have twins soon  
 **JW=** that's cool do you have names picked out for your twins already yet  
 **K=** yes we do sailor and Luna  
 **JW=** those are beautiful names how about we get a necklace that will have like a locket and you can put like the initials of your kids name inside with their birthstone and since the twins aren't born yet we will only put his in and then you can come back and get the their birthstone once they're born  
 **K=** I like that idea and it sounds perfect she would love it  
 **JW=** all right I will go get something done for you will fast  
 **K=** all right thank you  
 **JW=** no problem I forgot to ask what is your sons name  
 **K=** his name is shay  
 **JW=** that's works out I can just make two of the one letter and one of one letter be right back  
 **K=** okay thanks  
 **JW=** no problem _ **( he walks into the back)**_  
 **K=** hey buddy do you think mommy will like this necklace that will get her  
 **SM=** mommy like  
 **K=** I guess that means a yes

 _ **About 30 minutes later**_

 **JW=** well here it is what do you think  
 **K= I** think she will love it  
 **JW=** that's great I will get a box for and we will get you on your way  
 **K=** okay that works

About 20 minutes later I paid for the necklace and we head home. Once we get home shay didn't want to be held so I let him walk all by himself into the house once we enter Stella is there waiting for us

 **S=** hey you guys how was shopping  
 **SM=** mommy _**( shay starts running toward Stella)**_  
 **S=** come here ( _ **she picks him up)**_ you have fun with daddy today  
 **SM=** yeah  
 **K=** did you get some rest while we were gone  
 **S=** yes I did thank you for taking care of him and getting him out of the house  
 **K=** no problem babe  
 **S=** I hate this part of pregnancy where I'm super tired all the time  
 **K=** well hopefully the weeks will start speeding up so we can meet her two little girls so hopefully you could start feeling a little more yourself  
 **S=** good point so what did you guys get at the store  
 **K=** just some groceries  
 **S=** oh really that was all  
 **K=** yes it was  
 **S=** okay I guess I believe you  
 **K=** see I told you just groceries nothing else  
 **S=** okay so while you were there did you get anything for dinner because I'm hungry  
 **K=** yes I did don't worry I figured while I was out I would get some food for tonight  
 **S=** good idea what did you get  
 **K=** I got us some steak and French fries  
 **S=** that sounds so good  
 **K=** good I will get the grill heated up and start making dinner  
 **S=** that works for me Little man and me will be hanging out until dinner is done  
 **K=** all right it sound be done here soon have fun in here  
 **S=** we will

 _ **About 30 minutes**_

 **K=** dinner is ready  
 **SM=** yeah _**( shay claps his hands)**_  
 **S=** lets get you in you high chair while daddy gets her plates ready  
 **SM=** okay _**( Stella puts shay in his high chair)**_  
 **K=** there you go little man  
 **S=** tell daddy thank you for making dinner  
 **SM=** thank you  
 **K=** your so welcome little man  
 **S=** good job shay for saying thank you  
 **K=** here is you food  
 **S=** thanks babe this food looks good  
 **K=** your Welcome eat up  
 **S=** this steak is so good  
 **K=** thank you  
 **S=** your welcome you do know I expect you to make steak for now on since this is so good  
 **K=** I know let's eat  
 _ **A couple hours later**_  
 _ **( shay is laying down in the floor in front of the couch)**_  
 **S=** it looks like shay is ready to go to bed soon  
 **K=** yeah he dies do you want me to take him to bed or do you want to  
 **S=** I want to before I get too tired of picking him up or I get too busy with the twins to spend any time with him  
 **K=** all right I will see you in bed  
 **S=** okay I don't think it will take long  
 **K=** all right see you in a few  
 _ **( Stella picks shay up and carry him to his room and sit down in the rocking chair )**_  
 **S=** so a little man do you want me to read a book or sing you a song  
 **SM=** book  
 **S=** all right that works I will read you the good night moon book

We start reading the book and about halfway through the book I noticed that shay was asleep so I picked him up and laid him down in his crib

 **S=** I love you sweet boy ( kiss his head) sleep well see you in the morning

I slowly walk out of his room without waking him and then I walk into the master bedroom and see that Kelly is waiting for me in bed

 **K=** hey how did it go

 **S=** it went well  
 **K=** how much of the book did you get through before he passed out  
 **S=** about halfway though  
 **K=** he must've been tired  
 **S=** oh yeah he was  
 **K=** how about you come to bed you look tired yourself  
 **S=** I am tired and my feet are killing me  
 **K=** well how about you get in the bed and I will massage your feet so they feel better  
 **S=** that sounds like a good plan and thank you ( she gets into bed  
 **K=** your welcome now hand me those feet  
 _ **( Stella puts her feet on his lap and he starts to massage them)**_  
 **S=** this feel very nice thanks again babe  
 **K=** no problem

About five minutes later I look over and see Stella has fallen asleep so I get her under the covers why I get myself ready for bed. Once I get ready for bed I crawl underneath The covers and Stella somehow even though she's asleep find her way to cuddle into me before I fall asleep I just think how great my life is and how wonderful it's going to be in the next couple months when we have our daughters in ours arms

 **The next morning**

Today is Mother's Day I wake up way before Stella is like normal so I decide to start making her some breakfast. And today I decided to make her something different about this than normal eggs and bacon and I made some French toast for her. Once I'm done making breakfast I hear Shay from his room so I go and get him before he wakes up Stella. When I walked in his room he was happy to see me standing up in his crib

 **K=** hey buddy  
 **SM=** daddy  
 **K=** I guess you know who I am you ready to get up  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** all right come here

Kelly pick Shay up in right when he picks him up he smells that Shay has a dirty diaper so he changes him. He gets them changed into a shirt that says mama's boy

 **K=** are you ready to go see if mommy is awake  
 **SM=** mommy yes  
 **K=** all right lets go get mommy **( he lets shay walk in front of him)** hey little man wait a minute I got to grab mommy's breakfast  
 **Sm=** okay  
 **K=** all right hey buddy can you hold this bag for mommy  
 **SM=** sure  
 **K=** thank you all right lets go follow me  
 **SM=** okay

We walk into the room and see that Stella is waking up

 **K=** happy Mother's Day mommy  
 **S=** oh my god you two are too cute  
SM= momma ( he runs to stella)  
 **S=** hey buddy good morning _**( Stella puts shay on the bed next to her)**_  
 **K=** happy Mother's Day babe _ **( he leans down and kisses her on the lips)**_  
 **S=** thank you babe I totally forgot what today is  
 **K=** it's okay at least you have a smart husband that remembers it  
 **S=** good thing this food smells so good  
 **K=** well here is you breakfast shay give mom her gift  
 **SM=** here you go  
 **S=** oh thank you buddy  
 **K=** go ahead and open  
 **S=** all right lets see what's inside _**( she opens the gift and sees a box)**_ what is this  
 **K=** I don't know open it  
 **S=** all right _ **( she opens the box)**_ Babe this is beautiful I am going to cry  
 **K=** your welcome it has sha's birthstone in there and The jeweler said once the twins are born we can come back and get their birthstones  
 **S=** that is so sweet I will wear this all the time  
 **K=** I figure so hey buddy can you maybe give mommy a kiss to make her feel happier  
 **SM=** okay _**( shay gives a kiss)**_  
 **S=** thank you little man  
 **K=** are you happy with your gift  
 **S=** I am so happy thank you _ **( they kiss)**_  
 **SM=** me hungry  
 **K=** all right I bet mommy wouldn't mind sharing her breakfast with you  
 **S=** of course not where is your at  
 **K=** it's out in the kitchen  
 **S=** well go get it so we can all eat together  
 **K=** all right be right  
 **Stella's pov;** I am so surprised I totally forgot to tell you it was Mother's Day but I am so happy with the little gift that Kelly gave me with all our kids initials and then Shays birthday and it makes me so happy that I am a mother and I'm getting ready to have two little girls soon and I can't wait to see them and Kelly is an amazing husband I enjoy the little gifts like this


	54. getting things ready

**Stella's pov:** right now I am 28 weeks alone and we finally are fully settled into our new house and I am going to get the girls room ready once the cribs and dressers get here. I have been staying at home more lately with it being so close to my due date and with me carrying twins it's better that I stay at home and not deal with a lot of stress that's at work. Right now we are waiting on kelly to get home from work he should be home soon. Right now I'm on the couch cuddling with Shay when somebody knocks on my door so I open it and see that it's the FedEx people dropping off the girls dresser and cribs So I sign for them and he leaves .  
SM= mama what's this  
 **S=** they are sailor and Luna's beds and dressers  
 **SM=** oh  
 **S=** so little man do you think mommy can get this in by yourself or should I wait on daddy  
 **SM=** Mommy can do it  
 **S=** okay I guess I will try do you want To help me  
 **SM=** yes

I managed to push all the packages inside with a little bit of help from Shay i rest for a few minutes until shay needed me

 **SM=** mommy play with me  
 **S=** give me a minute baby I got take a break  
 **SM=** okay  
 **S=** fine lets play  
We played with all the his toys

 **Kelly's pov;** Right now I am heading home from work it's crazy that we are a little over three months until sailor and Lena are here when I get home I noticed we got a couple packages and I see that they are the stroller and car seats for the girls so I open the door and before I can say anything I noticed that Stella and Shay are running all over the living room watching them for a few minutes until Stella sees me in the doorway

 **S=** hey you are home  
 **K=** yes I am I can see you two are having some fun in here  
 **S=** yes we are aren't we Shay  
 **SM=** yes...daddy _**( he runs over to Kelly)**_  
 **K=** hey buddy can you help daddy bring in these packages  
 **SM=** yeah  
 **S=** we got more stuff delivered  
 **K=** what do you mean more stuff  
 **S=** well the cribs and dressers of arrive earlier  
 **K=** wow so you moved them in on your own  
 **S=** yes I did you With a little help from Shay you don't think I could do it  
 **K=** not at all I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself  
 **S=** I didn't I promise  
 **K=** OK well I will bring in the others by myself  
 **S=** all right

Kelly brings in the rest of the packages

 **K=** so where do I start with these packages like which one should I start building first  
 **S=** what do you mean you will build them we should start with the cribs  
 **K=** Stella I can do this on my own  
 **S=** I know but I want to help  
 **K=** I know you do but.,,  
 **S=** I am helping in the story  
 **K=** yes ma'am  
 **S=** good now handover the instructions  
 **K=** I don't need them  
 **S=** you do if I help you now hand them over  
 **K=** yes ma'am _**( to shay)**_ mommy is always the boss around here  
 **S=** good job tech him well  
 **K=** all right lets get started

About 30 minutes later we have both cribs built and then we noticed that shay is becoming super tired

 **S=** I guess little man needs a nap  
 **K** = looks like it  
 **S=** i'll be right back  
 **K=** OK sleep well little man

As stella put shay to bed for his nap I get started on building the dressers

 **S=** and he is out  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** how is it going out here  
 **K=** about halfway done with the first dresser  
 **S=** that's good let's get those done as soon as possible

About 30 minutes later we get both dressers done we said to take a break before we get the stroller put together and we just relax on the couch

 **K=** you know what I just realize  
 **S=** what's that  
 **K=** how are we going to get this stuff in their room  
 **S=** what do you mean  
 **K=** The stuff is very heavy I don't think I can move it all by myself  
 **S=** what do you mean by yourself  
 **K** = I mean  
 **S=** are you trying to say I can't help you  
 **K=** not at all I just don't want you to hurt yourself or the girls  
 **S=** I won't I promise  
 **K=** OK then can you help me  
 **S** = yes I can it's a good thing we came to it good understanding so now I have a question  
 **K=** sure what's your question  
 **S=** Who do you think the girls will look like me or you  
 **K=** I think they both will look like you with curly hair  
 **S=** do you think one of them will have hair when they come out  
 **K=** yeah who knows  
 **S=** now that we got the stroller and car seat you know what is next  
 **K=** the girls  
 **S=** no silly we need a bigger car  
 **K=** oh yeah we do  
 **S=** maybe we should start looking soon  
 **K=** yeah how about on Thursday  
 **S=** that's works for me  
 **K=** Good let's get your stroller set up

 _ **Thursday**_

 **Stella's pov:** today me and Kelly are going to look at cars since we need a bigger one once the girls get here we hope to find one a day right now we are eating lunch before we leave

 **S=** are you ready to trade your car in  
 **K=** not really but I guess I'll have to for our family  
 **S=** Yeah but be glad I didn't make you get a new car when we had shay  
 **K=** that's a good point and thank you for that  
 **S=** so what kind of car do you want  
 **K=** I don't know as long as it's not a minivan  
 **S=** why not you would look super cute driving one  
 **K=** Stella I may look cute but the boys at the firehouse will make fun of me until the end of time  
 **S=** I know I'm just kidding  
 **K=** shay are you done yet  
 **SM=** done done  
 **K=** OK good job eating some food buddy  
 **S=** Let's get you change buddy while daddy cleans up lunch  
 **K=** that works for me

Me and Shay go to his room to get him changed while Kelly cleans up the kitchen from lunch  
About five minutes later

 **S=** we are ready daddy are you  
 **K=** yes I am let's go

We had to the dealership and we test drive a couple vehicles we settle on a suburban with three rows of seats in it as we drive off the like I see that Kelly is smiling

 **S=** so I guess you like this car since you smiling  
 **K=** yes I do I might miss my car but this car is my future and that means the most to me  
 **S=** that's good so would you mind stopping to get some milkshakes  
 **K=** isn't it too early for milkshakes  
 **S=** not at all plus your daughters want some milkshakes are you going to say no to them already  
 **K=** I guess not let's go get my girls their milkshake

We grab some milkshakes and head home once we get home Kelly decides to put the car seats in the car

 **S=** they look great in there  
 **K=** yes they do now we just need sailor and Luna to be here already  
 **S=** yes we do I love you ( they kiss)  
 **K=** I love you too ( Kelly bends down to Stella's stomach) daddy loves you sailor and Luna  
 **S=** that was sweet let's go inside and watch tv while our son plays with his toys

We just enjoy the rest of the day hanging out and realizing sooner or later we won't be a family of three will be a family of five


	55. father's day

**Stella's POV:** right now I am 29 1/2 weeks pregnant with the twins and I have decided to stay home from work at this point because my back is giving me some issues and it's just easier for me to stay home and relax then try to worry about going to work and sitting still for for a long time at a time. It's a couple days before Father's Day I still am trying to figure out what I'm going to do for Kelly. I think I might take him to a baseball game just him and I so we have our alone time together before the girls get here I hope he loves it as much as I love my necklace he got me for Mother's Day. Once I look up where the game is going to be I decided I'm going to make a weekend surprise trip out of it for him but now I need a babysitter for Shay so I decide to call Brett  
 _ **On the phone**_  
 **SB=** hey girl what's up  
 **S=** hey nothing much just trying to relax as much as I can  
 **SB** = that's good  
 **S=** so the reason I called was I plan on taking a trip to Kelly's fathers cabin and to a baseball game this weekend since it's Father's Day weekend  
 **SB=** that's sweet of you  
 **S=** yeah and I thought it should be a weekend without shay so would you mind watching him all weekend  
 **SB=** of course I will I love that little guy  
 **S=** thank you so much I will see you Friday morning  
 **SB=** all right see you Friday ( we hang up)

Right after I get off the phone with Brett I hear Shay waking up from his midday nap so I go and get him and we enjoy some time before Kelly gets home

 _ **Thursday night**_  
 **Kelly's POV:** I am happy that I got this weekend off because it's father's Day weekend and I want to spend my last Father's Day with just stay before the girls get here before I had to spend way less attention on him and more attention on his sisters. Right now I'm relaxing in the living room and I have noticed that Stella and Shay have been in his room for a little bit and I wonder why so I get up and go into his room to see what is going on and as I walk in I see that Stella is packing a small bag for Shay

 **K=** hey you what are you doing in here  
 **S=** just getting Shays stuff ready  
 **K=** getting him ready for what  
 **S=** well he's going to be spending the weekend with Brett  
 **K** = he is what for  
 **S=** well she's going to babysit him for us because I have a little surprise for you this weekend  
 **K=** you do what is the surprise  
 **S=** I am not telling you yet  
 **K=** why not  
 **S=** That's the whole point of a surprise  
 **K=** At least they're trying to see if you would tell me  
 **S=** at least you don't have to wait long you'll find out tomorrow what the surprise is  
 **K=** do I need to pack anything for myself  
 **S=** nope I already got yours and mine stuff packed already  
 **K=** you did when did you do all that  
 **S=** I did that when you were at work because I get bored when she's taking a nap and I need something to do so I did it  
 **K=** wow I am very impressed sure you can't tell me where you were going or what the surprise is  
 **S=** I am positive I will not tell you anything until tomorrow no matter how hard you try you will have to wait Kelly  
 **K=** I guess I will do you need any help with his bag  
 **S=** nope I got it figured out I think it's little man's bedtime let's get him to bed so we can get to bed ourself  
 **K=** that's a great idea

We both play Shay down and kiss him good night and head off to bed

 **S=** I just hope I can sleep tonight  
 **K=** I hope you can too just wake me if you can't sleep I can try to help you myself  
 **S=** I will but I just want one of us to be able to sleep tonight so I might not try to wake you if I can't sleep  
 **K=** I understand let's get some sleep  
 **S=** all right good night

The next morning

 **Stella's POV: i** t's the next morning and also the day of me surprising Kelly with the first of his many surprises I had planned for this weekend. Right now the three of us are having breakfast before brett shows up. About 30 minutes later somebody knocks on the door

 **S=** guess who that is Shay  
 **SM=** auntie  
 **K** = that's right you want to go answer the door with me  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** all right let's go _ **( then go and answer the door)**_  
 **SM=** Auntie  
 **SB=** Shay Shay _**( picks him up)**_  
 **K=** hey Brett  
 **SB=** hey Kelly how's it going  
 **K=** it's Going good come in  
 **SB=** thank you hey Stella  
S= hey Brett thanks again for watching him this weekend  
 **SB=** no problem I can't wait to spend this whole weekend with this little guy are you ready to go Shay  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** I will go and get his bag _ **( Kelly leaves the room)**_  
 **SB=** he has no idea does he  
 **S=** no clue he keeps trying to get the truth out of me  
 **SB=** of course he does _ **( they laugh)**_  
 **K=** what are you guys laughing about  
 **S=** nothing really.  
 **K=** okay well here is his stuff  
 **SB=** thank you say goodbye to mommy and daddy Shay  
 **SM=** bye bye  
 **S=** hi sweet boy have fun with your aunt Brett this weekend  
 **SM=** okay  
 **K=** we love you buddy don't cause too much trouble for aunt Brett this weekend okay  
 **SM=** okay  
 _ **( they kiss him good bye and Stella walks them to the door)**_  
 **S=** thanks again  
 **SB=** no problem you too have fun this weekend  
 **S=** we will here is the spare key just in case I forgot to pack something or shay wants more toys than what I packed  
 **SB=** all right thanks see you Sunday  
 **S=** see you Sunday have fun Shay  
 **SM=** bye bye mommy  
 **S=** bye sweet boy  
 _ **( they leave)**_  
 **K=** so now that they are gone are you going to tell me what my surprises are  
 **S=** not a chance let's get change and I will get started with your surprises  
 _ **About five minutes later**_  
 **K=** OK now that I'm change now what  
 **S=** well first I'm going to go put our bags in my car  
 **K=** okay  
 _ **(She does that)**_  
 **S=** now I need you to put on this blindfold  
 **K=** how come  
 **S=** because I said so  
 **K** = Stella Nicole Kidd tell me why I have to put this blindfold on  
 **S=** for one it's Stella Nicole Severide and two because you can't see where I'm taking you so can you please put this on already  
 **K=** my bad Mrs. severide I guess so only because I love you  
 **S=** why thank you _ **( kiss his lips)**_ now take my hand so I can walk you to the car  
 **K=** fine you can do what you want with me Mrs. Severide _**( he puts the blindfold on)**_  
 **S=** oh you wish I would  
 **K=** yes I do

They get in the car and once they were close to the location Stella starts to get happy because the surprise is getting ready to be revealed

 **K=** are we there yet  
 **S=** Kelly Severeid if you don't be patient you will get One less surprise this weekend  
 **K=** yes ma'am  
 _ **About 20 minutes later**_  
 **S=** are you ready to take off your blindfold yet  
 **K=** yes I am are we finally here  
 **S=** we are but you have to wait another minute to take off your blindfold  
 **K=** Stella severide you are a damn tease sometimes  
 **S=** I know I am and that's why you love me  
 **K=** yes I do  
 **S=** all right I will get you on the car and then maybe you can take off your blindfold  
 **K=** okay well hurry up please  
 _ **( she gets him out of the car and waited a few more seconds)**_  
 **S=** are you ready to take it off now  
 **K=** Stella Nicole quit teasing me or I will  
 **S=** you will do what now  
 **K=** I don't know what yet but can I take this blindfold off yet  
 **S=** yes you can on a count down from three 3,2 and 1 take it off  
 _ **( he takes the blindfold off)**_  
 **K=** of course you brought me here why didn't I think of this  
 **S=** I don't know but are you happy about your first surprise  
 **K=** I am so happy to come here ( _ **they hug)**_ I love you  
 **S=** I love you too I figured we need a weekend alone before the girls get here and this place is special to us  
 **K=** that's sweet of you let's get inside it's hot out here  
 **S** = let's Go you grab our bags please  
 **K=** yes mama

 _ **We head inside**_

 **S=** welcome to your Father's Day weekend

 **K=** why thank you what are we going to do all weekend  
 **S=** well whatever you want today I got another surprise lined up for tomorrow  
 **K=** you do what is it  
 **S=** not happening you will see you tomorrow  
 **K=** fine I thought I would try how about we just relax for today  
 **S=** that works for me

We relax the rest of the day  
 **The next morning**

 **Kelly's POV:** it's Saturday I still can't believe stella plan a little weekend away for just us and for her to take us to the cabin is amazing I can't believe I didn't think that she would bring us here but it makes sense this is always been a special place for us. Right now I am hanging out in the living room why I let Stella sleep a little longer since she gets little to no sleep anymore about five minutes later she comes out into the living room  
 **K=** hey you  
 **S=** hey you how long have you been up for  
 **K=** not too long how did you sleep last night  
 **S=** I actually slept the best I've had slept in a while I think this cabin has some magical powers or something  
 **K=** that's good maybe we need to come out here more often  
 **S=** yes we do but maybe after the girls are born  
 **K=** yes I agree so what's my other surprises for today  
 **S=** dang can a girl wake up for a second before you start asking her questions  
 **K=** my bad I just wanted to know my surprises already I'm getting anxious to find out what they are  
 **S=** it's okay let me go get them  
 **K=** okay hurry up  
 _ **( she leaves and come back in)**_  
 **S=** okay so now I need you to close your eyes  
 **K=** really Stella not this  
 **S=** Kelly severide just close your eyes  
 **K=** fine I will close my eyes _**( he closes his eyes)**_ now what else  
 **S=** hold out your hand please  
 **K=** okay _**( he does and Stella puts something in his hands)**_  
 **S=** now you can open your eyes ( he does)  
 **K=** what is this  
 **S=** I don't know just open it  
 _ **( he opens it)**_  
 **K=** you got me a Cubs jersey and a hat and a glove  
 **S=** keep looking it's at the bottom  
 _ **( he keep looking through the box)**_  
 **K=** are these what I think they are  
 **S=** they are in and the game is in a few hours nearby  
 **K=** oh my God come here _**( he pulls her on his lap)**_ did I ever tell you you are the best  
 **S=** I don't know maybe you did but it's nice to hear over and over again  
 **K=** well you are welcome now will this shirt stay in my drawer or will it somehow find its way into your drawer  
 **S=** I don't know maybe in the future after I have the girls it might end up in my drawer  
 **K=** that's fair I can't wait to see you in it you'll probably look way better in it than I do  
 **S=** yeah we will see

We relax for a while until it was time to get ready to go to the game once we get ready we head to the game. If you hours later the Cubs win and we head to the cabin once we get back to the cabin I change out of my jersey and going to the living room and relax while Stella goes to the bathroom again

 **S=** Hey babe can you close your eyes  
 **K=** are we really still doing this where I need to close my eyes  
 **S=** Yes we are but can you please close your eyes I have another surprise for you that I think you'll like the most  
 **K=** fine I will just tell me when I can open my eyes  
 _ **( Stella stands in front of him with the Cubs jersey on nothing else on with it except some black lacy underwear)**_  
 **S=** you can open your eyes ( he does) so what do you think  
 **K=** Stella Nicole why do you keep looking this hot even been almost 9 months pregnant you look way better in my shirt than I ever will  
 **S=** see I knew you would like this surprise  
 **K=** I don't just like it I love it and I love the surprise more than the actual Cubs tickets  
 **S=** oh really I'm surprised  
 **K=** for sure

I get up and give her A passionate kiss on her lips  
 **S=** well I can say that you are enjoying your Father's Day weekend right  
 **K=** oh yeah now I'm going to take you to the bedroom to say thank you in so many ways

 _ **General POV;**_ he carries her to the bedroom and they have their little fun and soon fall asleep The next day they head home and spend Father's Day with Shay.


	56. just a dream

LS= Leslie Shay  
Kelly's POV; right now me and Stella are just relaxing on the couch we just got done putting shade of bed for the night every night I've been massaging her feet since they are hurting her in the stage of pregnancy. I look over at her and see that she starting to fall asleep  
K= hey baby you want to go to bed you look tired plus you keep falling asleep  
S= that's sounds like a good plan  
K= all right _( he gets up)_ let's go

We go into our bedroom once we both are changed into our PJs we get into bed Stella cuddles and to me and she instantly falls asleep . As I am still lying awake I start thinking about something that happened at work today and how she would've loved it and how she would've laughed at the jokes everybody was making. And I started to think about how proud she would be of me for being a good man the Stella and for being a good father to Shay. She would laugh so hard when I would tell her that we are having twins and make some kind of jokes of you couldn't just have one you had to have two at once. As I think about that my eyes start to close and I fall into a deep sleep

 _In Kelly's dream_

I wake up like normal before Stella does I get up and go out to the kitchen and start making us some breakfast which would be fun to toast when I get done making it I start to hear Shay waking up so I go and get him from his sleep so he doesn't wake up Stella

K= hey buddy sleep well  
SM= yes daddy  
K= all right come here ( _he picks him out of the crib and then smell something stinky)_ oh little man you stink let's get you changed  
SM= yea

Once I get him changed I walk out in the kitchen right when I'm getting ready to put Shay in his highchair somebody knocks on the door

K= Who could that be this morning do you know buddy  
SM= no  
K= could it be grandma or grandpa or even aunt Katie making a surprise visit yet again  
SM= I don't know  
K= let's go and see

Once we open the door I was in disbelief and shock that this person was standing in front of me there was no way that my Shay was right here in front of me alive and well

LS= hey stupid  
K= wait what I am about to pass out  
LS= OK here hand me the kid and let's go sit down on the couch _( he pass over Shay)_  
K= this doesn't make any sense  
LS= I know I will explain everything to you just take a breath  
 _About 5 minutes later_  
LS= are you OK now  
K= I think so now tell me what is going on  
LS= well after The warehouse accident the doctors was able to figure out a way to fix my brain I was in a coma for a year but I was able to wake up after that year.  
K= shay why didn't you call us or even call me to say you were alive  
LS= my family thought I shouldn't Megan seen how much you guys were still hurting when she saw you and figured you guys had moved on enough without bringing that pain back into you guys lives so I agreed  
K= well we weren't I had a very bad time after the warehouse just ask Casey and everyone else  
LS= that's what I heard so may I ask who this sweet little boy is  
K= oh my God of course Leslie Shay meet Shay Matthew severide  
LS= oh my God you named him after me that's so cool  
K= actually I didn't come up with his name  
LS= then who did

In the other room Stella wakes up because she's hearing more than one voice out in the other room and once she gets to the doorway she's in disbelief who she thinks in her living room so she speaks up

S= hey babe what's going on  
K= hey babe this is Leslie Shay my Shay  
S= I can see that  
LS= and who might this be  
K= well this is Stella she is my wife and this little guy's mother  
LS= wow you got married that is a shocker  
K= I know right  
LS= it's nice to meet you Stella  
S= you too I'm happy I get to meet the person I got to name my son after  
LS= same here so you decided to name your child after me  
S= yes I did you mean so much to Kelly I figured arson needed a name that honor someone we cared about  
LS= that was super sweet so I figured his middle name is after Casey right  
K= oh yeah so besides this little man the firehouse has three more candidates to join in about 20 years from now Stella is pregnant with twin girls  
LS= oh my god that's amazing you really couldn't just have one girl could you Kelly  
K= I know just couldn't have one girl ( they all laugh)  
S= yes he did but we are so happy that we are having twin girls I'm just happy it wasn't twin boys I don't want to be out numbered in this house  
LS= I bet so who's the other candidate besides your girls  
K= well Casey and Dawson had a little boy he is a few months older than Shay  
LS= no way that's cool so what's their little guys name  
S= his name is Jonathan Andrew Casey  
LS= That's a awesome name so do you guys have the girls names picked out already  
K= yes we do their names are going to be Sailor Grace and Luna Marie severide  
LS= those are perfect names  
K= thank you it took us a while to come up with the names but we love them  
LS= totally understand I am getting hungry got any food around here  
S= we should right babe  
K= yeah we do wait I just cooked the last of our French toast and it's probably cold by now how about I just one down the street and grab some breakfast from the diner  
S= I can do that so that you too can catch up  
K= no it's fine I'll go I kind a need some air anyways to process all this in my mind right now plus this will give you guys a chance to get to know each other  
S= okay do you want to take a little man with you  
K= I don't know buddy do you want to go with me or stay with mommy  
SM= mommy  
K= I guess he wants to stay are you Okay with that  
S= oh yea go get some food before I go crazy because I'm don't have any food in my belly  
K= all right be right back  
 _( Kelly leaves)_  
LS= so Stella tell me about yourself  
S= well besides being a mom I am a firefighter at 51 I also am a certified paramedic.  
LS= wow that's impressive  
S= yes still the only female firefighter at 51 so that's good  
LS= oh yeah girl power. So how did you meet Kelly did you meet him when you came to firehouse 51  
S= I actually met him a couple years before I came to 51 when he was the teacher at the Academy he kind of flirted with me then  
LS= of course he did  
S= yeah and he somehow found out where I lived one day and he came over to my place we hung out for a few got to know each other for a while but then my husband at the time came home  
LS= no way but of course it would only happen to Kelly no offense  
S= none taken I get what you're saying but I got my ex to not press charges on Kelly and I didn't see Kelly until I joined 51 a couple years back  
LS= well that must've been fun to see him after all those years  
S= oh yeah but it was nice to see someone at the firehouse I knew besides Gabby  
LS= that's a good point so where did you meet Gabby  
S= we met in one of the training classes at the Academy  
LS= that's good  
 _( Kelly comes back)  
_ K= hey I am back  
SM= daddy  
K= hey buddy  
LS= so I have a question  
K= sure what's up  
LS= I wonder this since I walked in the door and seeing you guys interact with Shay. But is Shay a mama's boy or a daddy's boy  
K= he is such a mama's boy  
LS= do I sense a little jealousy or am I just crazy  
K= no way  
S= you are sensing right but he shouldn't be since he was a mama's boy also  
LS= Oh he was I never knew that but it makes sense  
K= can we not talk about me anymore let's just eat her breakfast  
LS= fine let's eat  
 _We eat our breakfast_  
SM= all done  
S= all right here let me put you down ( _she puts Shay on the ground) y_ ou can go play with all your toys now  
LS= so catch me up what's happened at the firehouse since I left  
K= well Boden and Donna had a baby it was a boy and they named him Terrence  
LS= that's amazing  
S= gabby and Matt finally got married back in 2016  
LS= Took them long enough  
K= tell me about it I lived with them for a while after the warehouse  
LS= you did that that must've been fun for you  
K= oh yeah  
LS= whah about Cruz, Otis and mouch  
K= well mouch got married  
LS= he did who did he marry  
S= he got married to Trudy Platt the Sarge at 21st  
LS= no way how did that happen  
K= they meet at Boden's wedding and hit it off  
LS= that's so nice  
S= Otis and cruz finally got themself a girlfriend  
K= but guess who got a girlfriend first  
LS= let me guess Cruz  
S= nope you are wrong it was Otis that had a girlfriend first  
LS= no way I am shocked  
K= yeah we all wore when I happen but we're happy for him  
LS= how's my favorite dog doing  
K= plouch he is doing Okay he is living with this little boy who lost his mother  
LS= that's good happy for the little boy  
S= yeah he only came to the firehouse to visit the dog and didn't really care much about firetrucks or anything related to fire  
K= The reason he came to the firehouse was I was doing his mom a favor that was a cop she asked me to watch him because she didn't have anybody to watch him plus she was working on a high profile case and thought he be safer at the firehouse but right before she testified against somebody she got shot and killed  
LS= that's so sad  
S= yeah that's why Kelly decided to give him plouch so he had somebody to be there for him  
LS= that was nice of you  
K= yeah I thought he needed somebody and he love that dog so it made sense to give him the dog. Plus the dog look like he wanted to go with him anyways  
LS= that's good so how long have you two been married  
K= A little over two years  
LS= that's good so when was little man born  
S= he was born on March 22 which happened to be our one year anniversary  
LS= that must've been a nice gift for you guys  
K= oh yeah he was a week overdue and we didn't think he would come out anytime soon  
LS= he was being stubborn just like his dad  
K= no way he was being stubborn like his mother more than me  
S= he is stubborn just like the both of us  
LS= you guys seem like you are doing the best as parents  
K= why thank you team effort  
 _( Stella noticed Shay was falling asleep on the floor)_  
S= looks like little man is ready for his nap already  
K= yes he does I can take him to bed for you  
S= that's sweet of you but it's Okay I'll do it you catch up with your friend  
K= all right thanks babe have a great nap little man _( kiss his forehead)_  
S= say night night daddy  
LS= sleep well little Shay  
SM= night night  
S= be right back  
K= all right _( Stella walks away and Kelly turns around and see shay looking at him)_ what  
LS= I am just happy you are happy  
K= thank you  
LS= I got to get going  
K= you do that's okay  
LS= yeah I got to go see everybody else like Gabby  
K= I understand  
LS= I just want to tell you before I go that I love Stella she is just the best thing that I think happened to you and you have the best little boy ever  
K= why thank you  
LS= you're welcome if only I live close by me and Stella would be trouble together against you  
K= tell me about it plus Gabby, Stella and you would be trouble together against me and Matt  
LS= you guys got lucky with just having Stella and Gabby at once  
K= yes we did  
LS= well goodbye Kelly  
K= no we say see you soon now not goodbye  
LS= all right see you soon I love you Kelly  
K= I love you too shay  
LS= now wake up  
K= what do you mean  
 _( he wakes up)_

I just realize that this was all a dream that I just imagine it's a little sad but at the same time it made me feel better knowing she would've loved Stella and love Shay. So I look over and see Stella still asleep in my arms so I just smile and kiss her temple and I start to feel her wake up after a few seconds

S= good morning  
K= Good morning babe did you sleep well  
S= I slept as well as I can with these girls taking turns kicking my bladder  
K= that sounds like fun  
S= speaking of which I got to go  
K= all right _( he lets her go and get up and use the restroom and she comes back within five minutes)_  
S= so since you asked how I slept how did you sleep last night  
K= I actually slept pretty good last night  
S= that's good at least one of us is sleeping well during the night  
K= yeah just wondering did you have any dreams last night  
S= not that I can remember did you  
K= I did and I wish the dream was real  
S= you did May I ask what the dream was about  
K= of course not my dream was about my Shay  
S= you did what happened in the dream that she was in  
K= well in this dream she was alive she said she survive The warehouse accident And the reason why none of us knew why she survived was she was in a coma for a year and by time she woke up her sister Megan told her about how we all were handling moving on from her yet so she decided to stay away.  
S= that sounds like how you described her  
K= that's the way she is  
S= what else happened in the Dream  
K= well you were in my dreams and you got to meet her and so did our son  
S= that's cool so was this dream before I was pregnant with the twins or was it what I look like now because I probably didn't look pretty at all in that dream  
K= you looked fantastic with your pregnant belly in my dreams  
S= I hope so  
K= but in my dream we all just hung out in our house and she asked how everybody was doing since she left  
S= that's good  
K= by the end of my dream she told me how much she would of loved you and our son  
S= I wish I got to know her  
K= same here but also she told me if she was alive you Her and Gabby would make mine and Matt's life a wild ride. Like you guys would all gang up on us it be you three against us  
S= you bet we would  
K= The last thing she said was she is just happy I'm happy and how perfect you sing for me she is glad with how my life has turned out since she's left  
S= that probably helped you the most for her to say that to you even though it was a dream  
K= oh yeah ( _kiss her temple)_  
( shay wakes up)  
S= speaking of our son he is waking up  
K= I will go get him  
S= okay  
 _2 minutes later_  
K= look there's mommy  
S= hey little man  
( shay reaches out for Stella and they hug)  
K= your aunt Shay would've loved you _( he kiss his head)_ that is from your aunt Shay she loves you  
S= and we love you  
I'm so glad I had that dream it made me realize that I have grown up a lot since I lost shay and I'm actually proud of myself I can't wait to meet these two new little girls to show them what a great guy I am and how much their mother change me

 _Authors note: I hope you like this chapter. I randomly thought about what if shay was alive what would she think of Stella I feel like she would've loved her so that's why I came up with this chapter._


	57. baby shower

**Stella's POV:** right now I am 34 weeks pregnant with the twins I am getting closer and closer to meeting them today I have a doctors appointment and I decided to drop Shay off with the nanny for a couple hours while I go to the doctor so that I don't have to worry about watching him while trying to make sure everything's good with the twins. Besides this gives him a chance to play with Jonathan so I just drop him off and I head toward my doctors office once I get there And sign in and within 10 minutes I get called back the nurse take my vitals and leave and tell me the doctor will be in shortly five minutes later  
 _ **( someone knocks on the door)**_  
 **S=** come in  
 **SD=** hey Stella how are you feeling  
 **S=** not too bad I have some pain in my lower back and my feet lately  
 **SD=** that's very common at this point in your pregnancy it just means the labor is getting ready to start  
 **S=** that's good I think I'm ready to meet these girls already  
 **SD=** I bet let's check on them to see how they are doing in there  
 **S=** all right  
 _ **( Stella lays down in less and lifts her shirt up and waited on the picture to pop up on the ultrasound screen)**_  
 **SD=** hearing our mask you guys came up with any names yet  
 **S=** yes we did with us having two babies it's easier that way  
 **SD=** makes sense may I ask what their names are  
 **S=** not at all with you being my daughter you will hopefully be the first person to meet them so their names are sailor Grace and Luna Marie  
 **SD=** those are pretty names  
 **S=** thank you  
 **SD=** you're welcome little girls look perfect for how far along you are  
 **S=** that's good I feel huge and it would be a shame if they weren't growing  
 **SD=** you don't have to worry about it you know with twins you will most likely go in the next couple weeks  
 **S=** oh yeah well when I get home I'm going to pack my hospital bag  
 **SD=** that works and for now on I would like to see you once a week until you have these girls  
 **S=** all right that can work  
 **SD=** have you been at work lately just wondering  
 **S=** no I stop going to work about a month ago and stay at home so I can relax more  
 **SD** = that's good so I will see you in a week and less you go into Labor this week  
 **S=** would the girls be good if I went into labor at this point  
 **SD=** they will be fine they might have to spend a couple weeks in the NICU but their lungs are fully developed and same with all their other organs at this point we waiting on them to stretch out  
 **S=** Okay thanks for making me feel better  
 **SD=** no problem see you next week  
 **S=** all right see you then  
 **( the doctor leaves)**

Once the doctor leaves I grab my stuff I go out to the front desk make my appointment and then head out to pick up Shay from the nanny. Once I pick him up we head home when we get home I make him and me a little snack and right after I make the snack all sudden somebody knocks on the door so I go and see who's knocking when I open the door I am shocked by who is standing in front of me

 **KM=** hey Stella  
 **KS=** hey Stella  
 **S=** no way what are you guys doing here right now I am shocked  
 **KM=** we came to help do a baby shower for you  
 **KS=** and of course visit Shay the best little guy ever where is he  
 **S=** he is in here eating a snack come in you guys  
 **KM=** grandma gets to hug him first  
 **KS=** that's fine  
 **S=** you guys are the best  
KS= we know so where is Kelly  
 **S=** he is on shift but he should be coming home soon  
 **KM=** that's good gives us time to plan you a baby shower for this weekend  
 **S=** I don't really want to baby shower  
 **KS=** nonsense you deserve to get treated to a day all about you and these girls  
 **S** = I get enough of that from Kelly every day trust me  
 **KM=** well that's good of my son I raised him right  
 **S=** yes you did so thank you  
 **KM=** you're welcome so what do you say Stella how about a baby shower  
 **S=** I don't know  
 **KS=** come on you'll get everything you need for the girls so come on  
 **S=** fine let's have a baby shower  
 **KM=** yes I know you would come around let's get this planning started  
 **KS=** let's do it

 _ **Kelly's POV:**_ right now I am heading home from work I've been trying to work as much as possible so when we have the girls I can take off more than I did of Shay since there's going to be two of them. And plus I've been trying to spend as much time with Shay before they come too. I wife home within 20 minutes I walk in the door into my surprise my mom and sister was in my house hanging out with Stella and Shay.  
 **K=** mom, Katie what are you guys doing here  
 **KS=** oh look there is  
 **KM=** welcome home son  
 **S** = hey babe guess who decided to show up randomly  
 **K=** hey guys wow I'm so happy to see you guys  
 _ **( he hugs his mom and sister)**_  
 **KM=** how have you been  
 **K=** i've been good how are you  
 **KM=** I am wonderful  
 **K=** hey babe _**( they kiss)**_  
 **S=** how was work today  
K= work was good not too many calls today and Herman been Herman  
 **S=** so normal day at work  
 **K=** oh yeah  
 **KS=** I was telling Stella earlier that she has gotten so big since the last time I saw him  
 **KM=** right he keeps getting bigger and bigger  
 **S=** tell me about it  
 **K=** so what are you two doing here  
 **KS** = well we came to plan a baby shower for Stella this weekend  
 **S=** and I told them I don't need another baby shower  
 **KM** = but we told her it would be great for her to get celebrated and pampered for a day  
 **S=** I told them I didn't need all that since you take care of me so well  
 **KM=** but after a while we can finally convinced her and we have been planning her baby shower the last couple hours  
 **K=** I am glad you deserve it babe plus whatever you get out the shower is great for my wallet less I have to buy  
 _ **( they all laugh)**_  
 **S=** you are funny but that's a good point  
 **K=** so while you have the shower what am I and little man going to be doing  
 **KS=** you guys can go hang out with all the boys if you want  
 **K=** that will works for me  
 **KM=** that's good so Stella how far along are you again  
 **S=** I am 34 weeks right now almost there  
 **KS=** have you gone to the doctors recently  
 **S=** yeah I was just there today and she said they are both doing good and shouldn't be much longer  
 **KM=** that's great did your doctor tell you if the girls are head down or feet down  
 **S=** she didn't say anything this time but I have an ultrasound and they look like maybe they are head down  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** yeah now I am at the point in my pregnancy where I have to see her every week now  
 **KS=** that's good  
 **S=** yeah specially since with the twins they usually come between now and 39 weeks  
 **K=** wow that's coming up soon shay came a week late  
 **S=** yeah which speaking of that I need to pack my hospital bag tonight do you have it ready for whenever I go into labor  
 **KM=** that's a good idea  
 _ **A couple days later**_  
 _ **Stella POV:**_ it's a date of my baby shower this morning we all ate breakfast together and right now after breakfast Katie and Jennifer got them self ready fast and headed out to get the party set up. Well I hang out with my boys for a little bit longer. Once it was time for me to get ready I curl my hair and put a little bit of make up on and then put on a pink floral sundress and I was ready to go so I head out to the living room to say goodbye to my boys

 **S=** all right I am ready to go so see you guys later  
 **K=** all right have fun _**( to shay)**_ tell mommy bye-bye  
 **SM=** bye-bye mommy  
 **S=** bye sweet boy have fun with daddy and all your uncles  
 **K=** we will won't we Shay  
 **SM=** yeah  
 **S=** _ **( laughs**_ ) I bet but stay out of trouble  
 **K=** what us getting in trouble no we don't ever get in trouble  
 **S=** you're funny but have fun _**( they kiss)**_  
 **K=** we will I love you  
 **S=** I love you too  
 **K=** shay can you say I love you too mommy  
 **SM=** I love you mommy  
 **S=** I love you too Shay I got to go before I am late to my own baby shower  
 **K=** yes you better oh by the way Stella you look amazing  
 **S=** thank you babe bye guys

I waved goodbye to the boys and head to a local park where the baby shower is being held once I arrive I see how Katie and Jennifer set up the baby shower and how beautiful it looked. I went over to say hi to Katie and Jennifer once I arrived

 **KS=** hey Stella you look amazing  
 **S=** thank you Katie  
 **KS=** you're welcome so what do you think of all this  
 **S=** this looks amazing you guys did amazing decorating  
 **KM=** thank you now all we have to do is just celebrate you and those beautiful baby girls

Within a few minutes all of the girls from med the fire house in the Distric within a few minutes all of the girls from med the firehouse and the district showed up and we all just hang out and then I opened all the gifts everybody got me. I was so happy with all the stuff everyone got me I'm glad I decided to have the shower after all

 **Kelly's POV;** while Stella is at her baby shower me and Shane headed over to mats house to hang out with all the boys and enjoy some of our last times hanging out with just me and Shay and the boys. A couple hours later me and Shay head home and wait for Stella my mom and my sister to come home from the shower. Within 10 minutes of us arriving home they walk through the door with her arms full of  
gifts  
 **K=** well hello guys I see you guys have a lot of gifts there  
 **S=** we did I didn't think I'd get this much but I did  
 **KS=** besides there is still some gifts in the car that we couldn't carry in  
 **KM=** so Kelly do you mind if you go get the rest of them for us  
 **K=** of course not

I go down and get the rest of the gifts and come back In

 **KM=** did you get them all  
 **K=** I think so  
 **KS=** that's good do you need any help putting everything away Stella  
 **S=** that actually would be helpful thanks for offering Katie

Katie and Stella go and get all the stuff put away while me and my mom are still out in the living room watching Shay play with his toys

 **KM=** hey Kelly  
 **K=** yeah what's up  
 **KM=** did I ever tell you how proud I am of you  
 **K=** no you didn't but I know that you are  
 **KM=** well I am so proud of you and the man you are how well you treat Stella and for the wonderful father you are touché I can't wait to see you when the girls are born how wonderful you will be with them  
 **K=** thanks Mom that means a lot  
 **KM=** you're welcome

 **General POV;** they all spent the rest of the day just relaxing and getting the girls room put together the next day Jennifer and Katie left and went home but they said they will return soon


	58. birthday surprise

**Stella's POV:** i'm still pregnant these girls are being super stubborn considering there's two home in there. I am 36 weeks almost 37 weeks me and Kelly are headed to my weekly doctors appointment I hope this is my last one I just want to hold my baby girls already. Once we get there we sign in and wait about five minutes until we get called back to an exam room once a nurse takes my vitals she lets us know that the doctor will be in shortly and five minutes later the doctor comes in  
 **SD=** hey guys  
 **S=** hey Doctor  
 **SD=** anything happen over this week like any changes  
 **S=** nothing yet they are being stubborn just like their brother  
 **K=** I think they're being stubborn just like their mother  
 **SD=** yeah I bet let's check on these girls to see how they are doing  
 **S=** all right _**( Stella lays down and pulls her shirt up)**_ hopefully they are ready to come out soon  
 **SD=** yeah hopefully _**( puts the wand on her belly)**_ here are your girls  
 **K=** they are so big in there  
 **S=** I can tell I don't think my belly can grow anymore at this point  
 **SD=** so it looks like both of them are still head down so that's good  
 **S=** so you are saying I could deliver them both without needing a C-section right  
 **SD=** yeah it's very possible for you to deliver them naturally  
 **K=** is that normal for women to do that  
 **S=** Babe are you saying I can't do that  
 **K=** not at all I just want to make sure it's safe for you to deliver them naturally specially since they're twins  
 **SD=** it is totally safe half of my women who are having twins they deliver them naturally  
 **S=** see Kelly everything is going to be fine so stop worrying  
 **K=** i'm sorry I doubted you never again  
 **SD=** well everything looks good but since you are carrying twins if you don't go into labor in the next two weeks I'm going to have to induce you  
S= okay that's fine anything that will help me hold my daughters already  
 **SD=** so I will see you next week if nothing else happens  
 **K=** all right see you later doctor  
 _ **( the doctor leaves)**_  
 **S=** wow that's crazy will be meeting our daughters in two weeks or less  
 **K=** I know I can't wait to see who they will look like  
S= Same here let's go home and spend some time with Shay before the girls get here  
 **K=** let's go  
 _ **A couple days later**_

It's my birthday today and Kelly gave me my gifts that he was going to give me today last night since he Has to work. I am eating my breakfast while Kelly gets ready for work about five minutes later he comes out  
 **K=** all right I am going to head to work before Boden yells at me again for being late  
 **S=** nope don't want that to happen  
 **K=** _**( kiss her)**_ see you tomorrow  
 **S=** see you tomorrow have fun at work  
 **K=** I will and also happy birthday babe sorry we can't spend it together  
 **S=** thanks babe and I understand you need to work to have time for me and the girls when they get here  
 **K=** yeah tell Shay I love him  
 **S=** I will I love you too

He leaves and I start feeling this pain again I've been feeling this pain since last night I just didn't want to tell Kelly because he would worry too much and wouldn't want to go to work or leave me alone. I am trying not to think about the pain so I start to clean the house and get things together for the twins before Shay decide to wake up. A couple hours later I was able to clean the house up before she woke up this morning but as time has gone on the pain has came on stronger and faster I think I'm starting to go into labor but I'm not 100% sure so I'm going to wait a little bit longer until I decide to call Kelly. Besides he might be busy at work right now I got a call or doing tons of paperwork. I am in the living room watching Shay play with his toys when all of a sudden I stood up from the couch and felt a glass of water running down my leg I think my water just broke and I don't feel like moving so I call over to Shay to hand me my phone and he does so I call Kelly and he doesn't answer so I leave him a voicemail  
 **S=** Babe it's me you need to call me back as soon as possible it's important if you don't call me back in five minutes I'm going to call the cheif to get you to call me.

I waited about five minutes and then I decided to call the chief to see if he can find Kelly

 **CB=** hello it's chef Boden  
S= hey chief it's me  
 **CB=** hey Stella what's going on  
 **S=** well I am trying to get a hold of Kelly and he didn't answer  
 **CB=** well he was on a call I think they might be heading back to the firehouse right now oh by the way happy birthday Stella  
 **S=** thank you chief but can you go find him and see if he's back yet because my water broke and I think it's time to have these girls  
 **CB=** oh my God hold on I will call you right back I will try to find him  
 **S=** okay thank you chief  
He hangs up I hope he calls me back super soon I think these girls want to come out already

 **Kelly's POV:** I hate that I have to work on Stellas birthday specially since she's so close to having the girls but Stella doesn't look like she's showing any signs of going into labor yet. Me and the squad just got back from a call that we were on a little walking and we were all laughing at a joke that Capp told and we saw that chief was coming toward us and In a very concerning way  
 **CB=** Kelly just the person I am looking for  
 **K=** hey chief what's up  
 **CB=** Stella just called me and told me she tried to get a hold of you and you didn't answer  
 **K=** well I was on a call so maybe that's why I didn't answer  
 **CB=** that's what I told her but the reason she was calling was to tell you that her water just broken  
 **K=** Wait what when did she call you  
 **CB** = she just called me I hung up with her to come find you  
 **K=** I got to go and get her  
 **CZ** = how about we take squad three and go since you don't seem like you're in the space to be driving  
 **CB=** that's a good idea Cruz now you don't have anybody to watch Shay right Kelly  
 **K=** no we don't  
 **CB=** all right I will send Brett and Gabby behind you guys so they can watch him while you guys go to the hospital  
 **K=** thank you chief let's go  
 **CB=** no problem

We head to my house as fast as we can I'm glad the chief is sending Brett And Gabby behind us so they could watch Shay while we go and have these babies. . Once we arrive I run inside to find Stella  
 **K=** hey I'm here  
 **S=** thank God you're here  
 **K=** hey sorry I didn't pick up when you called  
 **S=** it's fine I kind of been feeling this pain since last night  
 **K=** why didn't you say anything  
 **S=** I didn't think much of it last night and this morning it was still there I just didn't want to worry you but then all sudden it kept getting stronger and stronger and then my water broke  
 **K** = it's okay I understand have you been timing your contractions  
 **S** = I just started to time them after my water broke they are about two minutes apart  
 **K=** wow they are coming fast  
 **S=** yeah these girls just want to get out of here already  
 **K=** I think so too  
 _ **( Brett and gabby arrive)**_  
 **SB=** we are here to watch little man while you go give birth  
 **S=** thank you guys  
 **GD=** no problem now go have those babies  
 **S=** I will hey Kelly go grab my hospital bag for me  
 **K=** all right be right back  
 **S=** okay ( two second later)  
 **K=** got it ready to go  
 **S=** yeah let's go  
 **K=** can you walk by yourself or do you need me to carry you  
 **S=** I think I can walk _**( she gets up and starts to walk but then falls)**_  
 **K=** I will carry you **( he picks her up) C** app grab the bag and let's go  
 **CP=** why do I have to  
 **K=** because I said so let's go

We get out to the truck now everybody hops in

 **CZ=** how are you doing Stella  
 **S=** I am doing okay  
 **K** = that's good Tony drive as fast as you can  
 **TF=** Will do boss  
 **K=** hey Cruz do me a favor  
 **CZ=** sure what's up  
 **K=** here is my phone call April at Med and tell her we are on our way and to have her and a doctor waiting for us  
 **CZ=** will do ( _ **he calls April)**_ she said she will be ready for us  
S= oh my god  
 **K=** what's wrong  
 **S=** I think one of them is trying to come out  
 **K=** really right now  
 **S=** yes I'm sure it's a lot of pressure down there  
 **K=** all right let's lay you down on the floor  
 **CP=** do you want me to help you  
 **K=** no way you are not going anywhere near Stellas lower half so stay on that side of the truck  
 **CP=** yes sir  
 _ **( Kelly looks to see what's happening)**_  
 **K=** looks like you were right push she's ready to meet us  
 **S=** all right well we are too  
 _ **( Stella starts to push)**_  
 **K=** you are almost there one more push Stella  
 **( she pushes)** here is one of our baby girls  
 **S=** oh my god she is so small  
 **K=** Cruz what time is it  
 **CZ=** it is 4:24 PM  
 **K=** All right the first princess was born on August 14 at 4:24 PM  
 **S=** I think she looks like you  
 **K=** you think so  
 **TF=** Severide we are pulling up now  
 **K=** thank you tony  
 _ **( April opens the door)**_  
 **A=** hey guys looks like this little girl couldn't wait any longer  
 **S=** no she didn't  
 **A=** all right let's get you inside before the other one wants to enter the world  
 **K=** good plan

They all move Stella from the truck to a gurney to move her inside once inside we will ask for a few more minutes enjoying our alone time with just the first princess before the other one wants to come

 **S=** here comes the pressure again  
 **A=** all right let me get this little girl cleaned up well you welcome the next one in the world how about that  
 **S=** all right that works  
 **NM=** are you ready to push again Stella  
 **S=** yes I am  
 **NM=** all right give it all you got Stella  
 _ **( she push)**_  
 **K=** keep going she's almost here  
 **NM=** just give me one more push and she will be in your arms. _**( Stella pushes one more time)**_  
 **K=** here she is you did it babe ( he kiss her temple)  
 **S=** see I told you I could  
 **K=** _ **( laughs)**_ I know you did  
 **NM=** April what time is it  
 **A=** it's 4:44 PM Natalie  
 **NM=** thank you Stella you did amazing We will leave you guys alone with your girls  
 **K=** thank you Natalie  
 **NM=** no problem _ **( Natalie leaves)**_  
 **A=** here is your other princess daddy congrats guys  
 **S=** thank you April  
 **A=** no problem I will check back in later on tonight _**( April leaves )**_  
 **K=** I Think this newest princess looks like you  
S= you do that's good  
 **K=** it looks like this day became one of my favorite days once again  
 **S=** why is that  
 **K=** well now all my girls are born on the same day so it makes it even more special  
 **S=** oh my God I totally forgot it was my birthday still well they wanted to share a birthday more than with each other  
 **K=** oh yeah so happy birthday to my three favorite girls  
 **S=** thank you I love you  
 **K=** I love you too


	59. naming our daughter

**Kelly's POV:** in the last couple hours the day went from a normal day to me and Stella holding our daughters. They just moved us to regular room it's crazy one of our girls was born in the back of squad three but at the same time we would be the ones to have a baby in the back of a firetruck since we both are firefighters it makes sense  
S= hey babe  
K= yeah what's up  
S= I bet I'm the first want to give birth in the back of squad right  
K= actually no Donna gave birth to Terrence in the back of squad too  
S= oh really how did that happen with her giving birth in the back of the squad  
K= she came to visit the chief because she was getting stir crazy at home  
S= oh yeah makes sense  
K= well all of a sudden her labor started to happen in Boden was looking for Brett and Mills but they haven't arrived back from their call they were on so the chief decided to use squad to take her to the hospital. And everything was going good on the way to hospital but then we hit the middle of traffic and Donna's liver went to the part where she needed to push so Boden delivered Terrence in the back of squad  
S= I guess me and Donna can start a club about going into labor and giving birth in the back of a firetruck  
K= oh yeah you know all of our friends are out there waiting to meet these little girls what do you say we let them come back and meet them  
S= oh yeah but before we do we still have to do something  
K= really what do we need to do  
S= we need to give these girls a name  
K= oh yeah that part so what do you think which girl should have which name first  
S= I think our first daughter that was born in the back of squad who looks like you I think she should be named Sailor Grace  
K= I agree so that means you are holding sweet little Luna Marie  
S= agreed hand me sailor and you can go and get our friends and bring them back here  
K= all right be right back my ladies  
S= hurry back

In the waiting room  
H= work here Kelly comes  
SM= daddy _( shay runs to him)_  
K= hey little man do you want to see your sisters  
SM= yeah  
K= all right everybody ready to see the newest members of firehouse 51  
All= yes  
K= all right everyone follow me  
SB= I call dibs on holding one of them  
H= you are lucky there is two then I call dibs on holding other one

In Stella's room  
S= hey guys  
SB= oh my god they are so cute  
S= thank you so who wants to hold one of them  
H= I want to hold on  
SB= same here  
K= all right good thing we have two hey Matt can you hold shay for me  
MC= sure thing come here shay

I give Luna to Brett and sailor to Herman

MC= they look so tiny  
K= yes they are  
GD= so do we have names for these girls  
K= yes we do so Brett you are holding Luna Marie Who weighed 6 lbs. 4 oz.  
K= and Herman you are holding sailor Grace who weighs 6 lbs. 2 oz.  
SB= those are beautiful name guys  
CZ= so which one was born in the squad  
S= that would be a little miss sailor grace  
H= I think sailor looks like Shay  
SB= I think Luna looks like you Stella  
K= we said the same thing Brett  
S= I think sailor looks like Kelly  
CB= they both just look so perfect congrats guys  
K= thanks chief  
CB= you're welcome wait a minute I just remembered something  
MC= what's up chief  
CB= it's Stella's birthday right  
S= yes it is  
SB= that means the girls share their birthday with you Stella  
S= oh yeah I am one lucky birthday girl  
MC= Poor Kelly he has three birthdays to buy for all on the same day now  
K= lucky me but I like it this way  
CB= All right everyone it's time to get back to work let this family have their alone time now  
SB= all right here is miss luna back bye sweet girl good job Stella  
S= thank you  
H= here is sailor girl Stella you don't need to prove to us anymore that you're a bad ass because we believe it  
 _ **( they all laugh)** _  
MC= here shay go to mommy I will check in later with you guys  
K= all right see you later  
 _ **( they all leave)** _  
S= hey little man sorry I ignored you but were you a good little boy for Aunt Gabby and Brett  
SM= yeah  
S= that's good  
K= hey little man so we would like you to meet a couple people  
S= these are your sisters sailor Grace and Luna Marie say hi to them  
SM= hi can I kiss  
K= do you want to give your sisters a kiss  
SM= yes  
S= all right go ahead _( he kiss Luna)_  
K= that's sweet you want to kiss your other sister  
SM= yes  
K= okay here you go. ( Kelly leans down to shay so he can kiss sailor) good boy  
S= can mommy have a kiss  
SM= yes _( he gives Stella a kiss)_  
S= thank you  
A Couple hours later

Right now Stella and Shay are both asleep in the bed. While Luna is asleep in her little bassinet thing. And Little Miss sailor is in my arms sound asleep I decided this was the best time to call my family to tell them the news so I call my mom first

KM= hello  
K= hey Mom it's me sorry to call you so late  
KM= no it's fine that you called what's going on  
K= well I wanted to tell you that you now have two granddaughters  
KM= no way when did this happen  
K= it happened earlier today  
KM= that's good what are my granddaughters names if you have them  
K= we do their names are sailor Grace and Luna Marie  
KM= Kelly those names are beautiful I bet Stella came up with those names  
K= no actually we both came up with the names she came up with sailor and I came up with Luna  
KM= well you guys did a great job coming up with those names  
K= thank you mom  
KM= so how did the birth go  
K= it's a long story I will tell you when I see you next time  
KM= that's a good plan well I will let you go so you and Stella can enjoy those girls talk to you soon  
K= talk to you soon I love you mom  
KM= I love you too Kelly

Once I get off the phone with my mom I decided to call Katie next

KS= hello  
K= hey little sister sorry to call you this late  
KS= it's fine I was just getting off work and heading home so what's up  
K= well I am calling to give you some news that you would like to hear  
KS= yeah and what news is that  
K= that you now have two nieces they were just born today  
KS= no way I am overjoyed right now so may I ask if you guys have names for my nieces yet  
K= we do their names are sailor Grace and Luna Marie  
KS= oh my those are perfect names  
K= thank you  
KS= you are welcome I am going to get off here tell Stella I said hi and give little man and those girls a kiss form me  
K= I will talk to you soon  
KS= same here bye Kelly

Once I get off the phone with Katie I call my dad to tell him the news

KD= hello  
K= hey Dad it's me  
KD= oh hey Kelly what's up  
K= I just wanted to tell you some good news you might want to hear  
KD= yeah what is it  
K= well you now are a grandfather of three as of today  
KD= well congrats Kelly  
K= thank you Dad would you like to know their names  
KD= yes I would  
K= well their names are sailor Grace and Luna Marie  
KD= those are pretty names  
K= thanks Dad  
KD= no problem I will let you go in you and Stella give those girls a kiss for me  
K= we will talk later Dad  
KD= you too Kelly

When I get off the phone with my dad I noticed my arm was getting sleepy and tired and sailor seen very much asleep at this point so I decide to try and lay her down in her little bassinet but right when I lay her down she starts to be fussy so I pick her back up

Stella's POV: I think it's crazy that my daughters wanted to be Born on my birthday but I want it have it any other way. I love that I can share my birthday with my girls. What else is crazy is Little Miss sailor wanted to be born in the back of a squad. Which makes perfect sense since were both firefighters one of the girls wanted to be a firefighter just like her parents. Right now I am waking up from my nap I have Shea laying on my one side while Luna is sound asleep in her little bassinet as I'm waking up I hear sailor start to be fussy but then Kelly is talking to her

K= I guess you didn't want daddy to put you down well that's fine I don't mind picking you up I just don't want you to wake mommy up she was a rockstar today she needs her rest  
S= you don't have to worry I'm awake now  
K= well then hello how did you sleep  
S= not too bad ( Kelly sits beside Stella)  
K= that's good so while you were sleeping I decided to call my family and tell them the news  
S= you did where they happy to hear the girls are here  
K= oh yeah they love our names picked out for the girls  
S= well that's good but I bet you $20 that your family will be here in the next couple days to see the girls  
K= no way you think so  
S= I do trust me  
K= I will hold you to that bad but I bet you will owe me 20  
S= we will see  
K= yes we will also I want to say this one more time before the days over with happy birthday babe  
S= thank you babe I think this is now my favorite birthday ever because I got my girls today  
K= I think it's my favorite day too  
S= I think I already figured out that little Miss sailor is a daddy's girl  
K= you think so  
S= yeah when you started to put her down in the bassinet she started to cry but once you picked her back up she was so calm  
K= that's true but we will see let's get the three birthday girls to bed so they can rest  
S= all right let's get to bed I love you in our little family  
K= I love you and our little family too

General POV; The new family of five off all sleep cozy together enjoy the new normal


	60. coming home surprise

**Stella's POV;** it's a couple days after I gave birth to Little Miss sailor and Luna and we should we heading home today right now Kelly is at home cleaning himself up I'm just hanging with my girl sailor finally let herself fall back asleep after Kelly left and Miss Luna is on my chest asleep when somebody knocks on my door and it was Brett  
 **SB=** hey can I come in  
 **S=** of course come in  
 **SB=** how have you been  
 **S=** i've been great the girls have been good  
 **SB=** that's good may I pick sailor up  
 **S=** of course go ahead  
 **SB=** come here little miss sailor you are so pretty you got your daddy's eyes  
 **S=** oh yeah she has those pretty blue eyes with some blonde hair  
 **SB=** oh yeah I can see it  
 **S=** I am just glad little Miss Luna looks like me with her brown hair  
 **SB=** oh yeah and it kind a looks like it's curly to me  
 **S=** oh yeah but either way they are both beautiful  
 **SB=** also it's a good thing they look different from each other easier for you guys to tell them apart  
 **S=** that's a good point  
 **SB=** so I bet Kelly is hoping one of the girls is going to be a daddy's girl since shay is a mama's boy  
 **S=** oh yeah but I think I figured out already who it's going to be  
 **SB=** oh really who do you think it is going to be  
 **S=** I think it's going to be Miss sailor  
 **SB=** oh really how do you figure  
 **S=** well the other night after I gave birth he tried to put her down after she was asleep in his arms for a while but as soon as he put her down she started to be fussy and so he picked her back up and she was not crying anymore  
 **SB=** I hope you're right I can't wait to see him wrapped around their fingers  
 **S=** me too he will spoil them for sure _**( they laugh)**_  
 _ **( Kelly comes in the room)**_  
 **K=** hey guys what's so funny  
 **SB=** oh nothing  
 **K=** i'm sure it's nothing with you two  
 **S=** did you get yourself a shower while you were at home  
 **K=** yes I did it felt good  
 **S=** that's good ( sailor starts to cry) uh no looks like she wants her daddy  
 **SB=** here you go Kelly here is daddy miss Sailor  
 **K** = hey little nugget daddy's right here  
 _ **( she stops crying)**_  
 **SB=** Stella I think you are right Miss sailor is such a daddy's girl  
 **K=** no way I don't see it yet  
 **S=** what ever we will see soon enough  
 _ **( someone knocks on the door)**_  
 **A=** hey guys sorry to interrupt  
 **K=** no it's fine what's up April  
 **A=** well I came to give you these papers  
 **S=** what are these papers  
 **A=** they are you guys discharge papers  
 **K=** they are  
 **A=** yeah everything looks good with Stella and the girls it's time for you guys to get out of here  
 **S** = wow that's amazing _**( she signs the papers)**_ here you go  
 **A=** thank you I will get these filed and get you guys out of here in the next hour or two  
 **K=** all right thank you April  
 **A=** no problem be right back  
 **SB=** well it looks like I should get out of here and let you guys get ready to go home  
 **S=** before you go brett can you do me a favor  
 **SB=** yeah sure what's up  
 **S=** can you go and get Shay from Gabbys and bring him home I want to see him when I get home  
 **SB** = of course I can I love to spend time with my favorite little man  
 **K=** thank you Brett we will see you when we get home  
 **SB=** all right see you soon  
 _ **( Brett leaves)**_  
 **K=** let me set little Miss Sailor down so I can grab Luna while you go get ready to get out of here  
 **S=** hopefully she'll let you put her down for just a minute if not longer  
 **K=** let's hope ( he puts sailor down) so far so good  
 **S=** if not I think Luna would let you put her down she's a very calm baby compared to sailor  
 **K=** that is very true  
 **S=** all right let me get changed and get ready to get out of here

 _ **Brett's POV;**_ once I left med I went over to Gabby's Place to pick up my favorite little man once I get there I walk straight in

 **SB=** hello anyone home  
 **SM=** auntie _ **( he runs toward Her)**_  
 **SB=** hey little man how are you  
 **SM=** good  
 **DN=** hey Brett how's Stella doing  
SB= she is doing good Her and the girls should be getting released in the next couple hours so she asked if I would come and get little man and have them home for when they get home  
 **DN=** okay that's fine let me go and grab his stuff be right back  
 **SB=** all right hey Shay are you ready to go home and see mommy and daddy and your sisters  
 **SM=** yes  
 **SB=** good day can't wait to see you  
 **DN=** here is his stuff  
 **SB=** thank you  
 **DN=** you're welcome tell them I said congrats  
 **SB=** I will shay say bye-bye  
 **SM=** bye-bye  
 **DN=** bye-bye little man

We leave and we head toward Stella and Kelly's place. Once we get there I get Shea out of the car we start walking toward the front door when I hear somebody calling my name so I look over and see that it's Katie

 **SB=** hey Katie _**( notice Kelly's parents behind Katie)**_ oh and hey Jennifer and Benny  
 **KM=** we came to see the newest grand babies  
 **KD=** yeah what she said  
 **SB=** well they will be surprise for sure since they should be home in the next couple hours  
 **KS=** Willie that means we came on the white day at the right time to see them  
 **SB=** oh yeah how about let's go inside and start decorating for them for when they come home  
 **KD=** sounds like a plan let's go

We head inside and start decorating the house while we wait on Stella, Kelly and the girls to come home.

 **Kelly's POV:** right now I am watching both girls with Stella takes a shower since she hasn't had a shower since before the twins were born. The plan of putting sailor down didn't last long about two minutes after I put her down she started to loudly close so I put Luna down and pick sailor up and sat with her on the bed while we waited on Stella to be done  
 _About five minutes later_  
 **S=** that shower felt so good  
 **K=** I bet it did after not having one for days  
 **S=** oh yeah so I guess Taylor laying down didn't last long  
 **K=** not at all at least Luna likes to lay down by her self and is very calm  
 **S=** that's a good point have they came back since I was in the shower with the go ahead for us to leave  
 **K=** not yet  
 **S=** all right how about you go and grab the car seats I will take a Little Miss Sailor  
 **K=** that works for me go to mommy sailor be right back  
 **S=** while you're gone I will get them change into some clothes  
 **K=** that works

I went down to the car to grab the car seats and went back to the room

 **K=** I am back here are their car seats  
 **S=** that's good I just got them dressed  
 _ **( April comes back)**_  
 **A=** hey guys looks like you guys are good to get out of here now  
 **S=** that's good we are ready  
 **K=** let me go pull the car around  
 **S=** all right I will get the girls ready to go  
 **A=** I will help you  
 **K=** thanks April  
 **A=** no problem

I go and get the car

 **S=** thank you for helping me April  
 **A=** no problem your girls are gorgeous I am happy for you guys  
 **S=** thank you  
 **A=** what's their names again  
 **S=** sailor grace and Luna Marie  
 **A=** those names are pretty  
 **S=** thanks  
 **A=** you're welcome let's get you out of here

April grab the wheelchair for Stella and hand Stella sailor she holds Luna as they go out to the car  
 **K=** I will take Luna first  
 **A=** All right here you go  
 **S=** I will get in the back before you put in sailor  
 **K=** all right I will take sailor now  
 **A=** here you go _ **( hands over sailor)**_ you guys all set  
 **S=** yeah we are good thank you  
 **A=** no problem if you guys need anything just call me  
 **K=** we will thanks April  
 **A=** no problem see you guys later

We start driving home

 **S** = hey babe you know you can drive a little faster right  
 **K=** I know but I have three precious cargo is I don't want to get hurt  
 **S=** that's sweet of you but we are fine and safe. So drive a little faster please I want to see little man sooner than later  
 **K=** yes ma'am

We arrive home within 10 minutes

 **S=** yeah we are home  
 **K=** do you want to carry them in our arms or in the car seats  
 **S=** let's carry them in our arms  
 **K=** all right I will get sailor you get Luna  
 **S=** that works for me

Once we have the girls in our arms we grab our bags and walk inside once we walk in we were shocked by who we seen when we walked in the door my mom, sister and my dad

 **K=** wait what are you guys doing here  
 **KM=** we wanted to meet the newest members of the family in person  
 **S=** I told you so now you owe me 20 bucks  
 **KS=** what are you guys talking about  
 **K=** we made a bet in the hospital  
 **S=** I bet him that you guys would come to visit us and he didn't think so I guess I know you guys more than he does  
 **KD=** sounds like you do  
 **K=** yes you told me so you were right  
 **S=** I was what again  
 **K=** I am not saying it again  
 **KS=** besides your bed let us see those new family members  
 **S=** oh yeah so everyone I would like to introduce you to Luna Marie  
 **K=** and this is Sailor Grace  
 **KM=** they are so beautiful guys  
 **S=** thank you who wants to hold a baby  
 **KS=** me I do  
 **KM=** I want to hold one of my granddaughters  
 **S=** all right here is Luna Katie  
 **K=** and Mom you can hold sailor  
 **KD=** congrats again Kelly _ **( they hug)**_  
 **K= t** hanks dad  
 **KM=** so who was born first and who was bigger  
 **S=** sailor was born first weighing 6 lbs. 2 oz. at 4:24 PM on August 14  
 **K=** and Miss Luna came 20 minutes later at 4:44 PM weighing 6 lbs. 4 oz.  
 **KD=** they are tiny  
 **S=** yes they are  
 **KM=** did you deliver them naturally Stella  
 **S=** yes I did  
 **K=** let's sit down and we will tell you how everything went down  
 **KS=** all right so what happen  
 **S=** well the night before they were born I started to have pain but I didn't think much of it the next morning Kelly went off to work and I still felt that pain I kind of wondered what it was but I thought if I started moving around it would go away  
 **KM=** but of course it didn't it  
 **S=** oh no it got worse over the next couple hours so I sat down on the couch to see if relaxing could help but it didn't when I stood up for one second all the sudden there was a gush of water in and that moment I knew it was my water breaking so I had shay give me my phone and I called Kelly but he didn't answer  
 **K=** i'm sorry I was on a call and my phone was left in squad  
 **S=** I forgive you babe so I called chief and he went and found Kelly and told him  
 **K** = me and squad got back to the firehouse and I saw the chief coming toward us and I asked him what's up and he told me so I just called him and said her water broke I started to freak out so cruz suggested that we should take squad to our house since I didn't seem like I should be driving. Boden agreed but then sent Brett and gabby to follow us so they can watch it while we go have these girls  
 **KS=** that's a smart plan  
 **S=** yes so once I got in the squad Kelly told Tony to drive as fast as he could. But on the way to the hospital the pain got a lot stronger and then I got the pleasure to push so Kelly help me deliver Miss sailor in the back of squad three  
 **KD=** wow she wants to be a firefighter already  
 **K=** or she just wanted to meet us already  
 **S=** luckily we wind up med after a few minutes after she was born April was there and helped us get inside once we were settled into the room it was time to meet Miss Luna and that's how it all went down  
 **KM=** wow that's a crazy birth story  
 **K=** that's for sure  
 **KM=** are you the first person to have a baby in the back of squad three  
 **S=** I wondered that too but I guess the Chiefs wife Donna did it too  
 **KM=** wow you guys could start a club now  
 **S=** that's what Stella said  
 **KS=** it may have not been the way you plan to have them but you got these beautiful girls out of it  
 **S=** oh yeah agreed I like how it went to  
 **K=** my favorite part of them being born is that they don't just share a birthday with each other but they share a birthday with Stella  
 **KM=** you had them on your birthday  
 **S=** yeah the best birthday gifts ever  
 **KD=** I bet  
 **K=** is everyone hungry I can fix some food  
 **KD=** sounds like a plan I will help you with that  
 **KS=** I think Luna looks a lot like you Stella  
 **S=** that's what I said and Luna has the same eyes as Kelly  
 **KM=** yes she does  
 _ **20 minutes later**_  
 **K=** Foods ready  
 **S=** good because I'm starving  
 **KD=** let's make a toast to sailor and Luna and happy birthday to Stella  
 **All =** to sailor,Luna, and Stella

 **General POV:** kelly's family stays for a couple days to help out Stella and Kelly with having three kids but they leave so they have their alone time as a family of five


	61. first time on our own

**Stella's POV:** it's been a week since we had the girls and it has been perfect. I was so happy that Kelly's parents was here when we got home for two reasons to wonder prove to Kelly I Know his family way more then him and for two there is extra hands to help take care of the girls and Shay. Also to help get the house in order. But last night they all left and headed back to our lives and jobs so now me and Kelly are on our own for the first time in a week with three kids. So far it's going good both girls are waking up every two hours eat and get changed and she has been the best with both of us luckily he likes to play by him self with us being busy with the girls all the time. Right now Kelly's cooking us some breakfast while I am sitting on the couch with the kids

 **K=** Foods ready  
 **S** = that's good I am starving plus I need something to give me energy today  
 **K=** same here I forgot about the sleepless nights that comes with having a newborn again  
 **S** = it's even more fun now that there's two of them  
 **K=** oh yeah but at least they are on the same schedule that on different ones  
 **S** = oh yeah cheers to that  
 **K=** so how about after breakfast we all get out of the house and enjoy this beautiful day as a family  
 **S=** that sounds fine we do need to get out and enjoy this nice weather  
 **K=** yeah also while we are out can we stop by the firehouse and say hi to everybody  
 **S=** oh yeah that's fine ( to shay) you want to go visit your uncles and aunts at the firehouse little man  
 **SM=** yes aunt Brett  
 **K=** you only want to see aunt Brett  
 **SM=** uncle Herman and uncle Matt  
 **S=** all right let's eat up and we will go okay  
 **SM=** okay mommy

We eat our food I get change first for Kelly keeps an eye on the kids and then we switch once he was done he grab some clothes for each of the kids. Once we got them change we are headed out to the car we loaded Shay first and then the girls once everybody was and we headed to the firehouse. About five minutes later we are why we put the twins in her stroller and she walks in on his own by holding our hands or walking in front of us

 **K=** look girls this is where mommy and daddy work, work,mommy works in the truck 81 over there while daddy works in squad 3 but sailor this is where you were born  
 **S=** Kelly really  
K= what I'm just telling the truth anyway they will be visiting the firehouse a lot so get used to it  
 **S=** also girls these people who work here are our family too so they will be your aunts and uncles  
 **SM=** mommy and daddy come on  
 **K=** all right we are coming  
 **S=** someone is excited to see everybody

We walk in and shay see Brett and runs toward her

 **SM=** auntie Brett  
SB= oh my god Shay Matthew what are you doing here  
 **SM=** came to see you  
 **SB** = you did where is mommy and daddy  
 **S=** we are here he was just too excited so he run away from us  
 **H=** there are the newest family members  
 **K=** hey guys we thought we would stop by and say hi  
 **MC** = well we are happy to see you guys  
 **H=** so how has it been with three kids  
 **S=** not too bad we had Kelly's family here the last couple days help out  
 **K=** but today we are on our own for the first time since they were born  
 **H=** that's good to have family there to help you  
 **S=** oh yeah they helped us out a lot and we are thankful for them  
 **K=** so who wants to see and hold the girls  
 **O=** I do you let me hold on I didn't get The chance at the hospital  
 **K=** all right here is Miss Luna  
 **S=** anyone want to hold miss sailor  
 **CB** = how do you let me be the One since I am the boss here  
 **K=** all right here is my sailor chief  
 **S** = now she might not last long since she seems like a daddy's girl already  
 **CB=** we will see about that _ **( about 5 minutes later)**_  
 **K** = looks like sailor likes the chief  
 **S=** well that's good so who's next in line to hold a baby  
 **H** = I am next handover Miss Luna Otis  
 **O=** here you go Herman

About a half an hour later everybody had a chance to hold a baby but mostly everyone got to hold Luna because any times Taylor was it in mind Kelly or even the Chiefs arms she screamed at the top of her lungs but overall we had a great visit today at the firehouse.

 **Kelly's pov;** I'm very happy that my favorite team in the town right after the girls were born and helped us out this whole week so far we are doing good be by ourselves with three kids. But I think it's because we have pretty good kids where they don't make such a fuss about anything. We decided to stop by the firehouse today and to say hi to everybody there after we left the firehouse after 45 minutes of being there we left and headed to the store to grab some snacks because we decided that we would like to go have a little picnic at a park nearby to enjoy this nice weather  
 _ **At the park.**_  
 **K=** hey little man can you do me a favor  
SM= sure  
 **K=** Carry this blanket for us  
 **SM=** okay daddy  
 **S=** thank you sweet boy

Once both girls are in the stroller we walk toward the park and find a good spot to sit

 **K=** does this spot work  
 **S=** yes it's perfect  
 **K=** okay I will lay down the blanket ( he does)  
 **SM=** Mommy I want to play  
 **S=** you can buddy go ahead  
 **K=** just stay in our eyesight okay buddy  
 **SM=** okay

We lay the girls down on the blanket

 **K=** here is your sandwich and chips babe  
 **S=** why thank you babe  
 **K** = it's feels so nice out today  
 **S=** oh yeah it does the girls seem like they like it too  
 **K=** they do we should do this a lot more while we are both still at home  
S= yes we should ( the girls start to fuss)  
 **K=** looks like they want to eat their food at the picnic also  
 **S=** oh yeah let me make the bottle real fast  
 **K** = okay  
 **S=** here is miss Luna's bottle  
 **K=** why thank you  
 _ **( they start to feed them)**_  
 **SM=** mommy come play with me  
 **S=** hold on a second mommy got to feed sailor and then I will you come play with you  
 **SM=** mommy please  
 **S=** shay Mathew you heard me I said in a minute  
 **K=** hey I can feed both girls if you wanna go play with Shay  
 **S=** are you sure you can handle feeding both of them  
 **K=** I am sure now go play with our son  
 **S=** fine I will go thank you  
 **K=** you're welcome now go are son is waiting for you  
 **S=** okay but you are the best ( they kiss)  
 **K=** I know now go  
 **S=** all right shay you better start running I am going to get you

Kelly laughs at Stella running after shay as thru run towards the playground area

 **K=** Girls you have the funniest mommy ever and that's why she is The best. Also your older brother is so good he will teach you so much stuff when you guys get older

About 10 minutes later Stella and shay come running back toward me

 **S=** I finally got you. ( she ticked shay)  
 **SM=** _( laughs)_ mommy stop  
 **K=** looks like you guys had fun  
 **S=** oh yea it was fun but this mommy is super tired today  
 **K=** oh yeah running after him must be tiring  
 **S=** it is plus it doesn't help I am out of shape after just having given birth to these girls a week ago and my body is still sore  
 **K=** well you are a bad ass giving birth to these beautiful girls so I will make it up to you tonight with a full body massage  
 **S=** I like your idea here shay eat something before we leave  
 **SM=** okay

We sit at the park for about another 10 to 15 minutes and decide to pack up so we can leave

 **K=** hey babe if you don't mind since we are close to The cemetery do you mind if we..,,  
 **S=** Of course not it's a great Day out so we could spend as much time as we want  
 **K=** I think. You are the best wife ever  
 **S=** whatever let's go

We head to the cemetery and we find Shays headstone right away

 **K** = hey shay how are you  
 **S=** hey little man come here and say hi to your aunt Shay  
 **SM=** hello.  
 **K=** so little man do you know you were named after your aunt shay here  
 **SM=** really  
 **S=** yeah little man you were named after a special person in your daddy's life  
K= yes a very special person but anyways the reason we came by was for us to introduce you to our newest members of our family  
 **S=** Leslie Shay meet sailor grace and Luna Marie  
 **K=** they were born a week ago today  
 **S=** which happens to be my birthday also  
 **K=** that was so special to us to have them be born on her birthday but the funny part about them being born was that Miss sailor decided she couldn't wait any longer and decided she want to be born in the back of squad 3  
 **S=** yes you heard him might I gave birth to her in the back of a firetruck  
 **K=** but we wouldn't have it any other way

We stayed for a while until both girls started to cry

 **S=** here I will take sailor and I will push Luna in the stroller maybe one of them will calm down you stay and spend some more time with her  
 **K=** All right thanks

About 5 minutes later Stella comes back with the girls

 **S=** well at least Luna finally calm down if only sailor would calm down  
 **K=** here let me try and see if I can calm her down  
 **S=** okay good luck _**( pass sailor over)**_  
K= hey sweet girl you are okay daddy is here ( sailor finally calm down)  
 **S** = wow Looks like I am still right that sailor is a daddy's girl for sure  
 **K=** I am still not sure  
 **S=** don't listen to kelly shay but I am right sailor loves her daddy the most  
 **K=** maybe you are right but let's just go home since it seems like it's almost their nap times  
 **S=** that's a good idea hey little man say bye-bye to your aunt Shay  
 **SM=** bye-bye  
 **K=** all right Little family of mine let's head home

We head home and lay all three kids down for nap and then we head out to the living room to watch some TV

 **S=** we did it our first outing as a family of five  
K= Way to go teamwork  
 **S=** oh yeah so now that me got a moment to ourself where is that massage you promised me  
 **K=** oh yeah come here and I will give you the magic for my fingers  
S= you are so funny let's see how well you do _ **( she lays down in her stomach)**_

About a minute in

 **K=** so how am I doing  
S= you are doing amazing you have some magic fingers  
 **K=** oh yeah I bet you love my magic hands any other way  
 **S=** Kelly severide you are just a tease  
 **K=** I know I am but you love it  
 **S=** yes I do _**( someone starts to cry)**_ uh oh you better go and get settled before she wakes up Luna or even shay  
 **K=** how do you know it's sailor and not Luna  
 **S=** trust me that's miss sailor now you go get her before she wakes up Luna  
 **K=** all right be right back  
 **S** = hurry up  
 _ **5 minutes later**_  
 **K=** well you were right it was Miss sailor crying  
 **S=** I told you so I have magical powers  
 **K** = yes you do only having the twins for a week you can already tell which girl is crying I am very impressed Mrs. severide  
 **S=** you should be so why was she crying  
 **K=** I think she just wanted to be held  
 **S=** that's good is Luna still sleeping  
 **K=** yes she is sound asleep  
 **S=** well that's good  
 _ **( shay wakes up)**_  
 **S=** oh no shay is awake  
 **K=** I will go and get him here is miss sailor  
 **S=** all right come here sweet pea _ **( right after Kelly handed sailor over to Stella and started to walk away sailor started to cry).**_  
 **K=** here come here  
 **S=** it looks like sailor wants her daddy told you she's a daddy's girl already  
 **K=** What ever you say come to daddy and you can go get little man  
 _ **( five minutes later Stella walks back into the living room)**_  
 **S=** look who's awake  
 **K=** good afternoon shay did you have a nice nap  
 **SM=** yeah  
 **K** = that's good ( Luna starts to cry)  
 **S=** I will go get her Shay you want to go wake up Luna with me  
 **SM=** yes  
 **S=** all right come on  
 _ **( in the girls room**_ )  
 **SM** = sissy  
 **S=** good afternoon Miss Luna let's go and see daddy and sailor  
 **SM=** mommy kiss Luna  
 **S=** do you want to kiss Luna's head  
 **SM=** yes  
 **S=** all right come here _ **( she bends down and picks him up and let's shay kiss Luna's head)**_ that was super sweet of you let's go see daddy it's time to feed your sisters  
 **SM=** all right  
 _ **In the living room**_  
 **K=** here is miss luna's bottle  
 **S=** thank you _**( gives Luna her bottle)**_  
 **SM** = mommy I am hungry  
 **S=** all right give me a second _**(She goes to the pantry and grab some goldfish and then pour some juice in his sippy cup)**_ here you go Shay sit down on the floor okay  
 **SM=** okay  
 **K=** say thank you mommy  
 **SM=** thank you  
 _ **S=**_ you're welcome buddy  
 **K=** today was a long day  
 **S=** yes it was but we handled it well for being by ourself with kids for the first time  
 **K=** oh yeah that's what I call teamwork  
 **S=** what's that saying about teamwork makes the dream work  
 **K=** well we make the dream work so high five to us ( they high five).

A couple hours later it was time for everyone's bedtime so we lay the girls down first

 **S=** good night my sweet Luna and my little sailor  
 **K=** sleep well sweet peas

We lay shay down in his bed after he fell asleep on the couch and then went into our room

 **S=** and they all three are down for the count  
 **K=** finally it was a long day sailor didn't want me to put her down  
 **S=** no she didn't so are you going to admit that she's a daddy's girl yet  
 **K=** Maybe but right now let's go to sleep before the girls wake up.  
 **S=** deal ( _ **they cuddle into bed)**_ I love you  
 **K=** I love you too


	62. doctors for three

**Kelly's pov:** it's been a month since we've had the girls and we finally got a schedule with the girls about a week and a half ago. The girls started sleeping longer stretches during the night which is good today is a check up for all the kids it worked out that shay's 19th month check up landed around the same time as the girls his one month check up for the doctors . Right now I am awake Holding Miss sailor since she decided she didn't want to sleep any longer so me and Her are making everyone so much because once we were done making breakfast Stella came out Into the living room

 **S=** hey you two  
 **K=** hey beautiful I hope we didn't wake you  
 **S=** for one I look like a mess that has two newborns Who wake up a lot. And for two you didn't wake me up I woke up on my own  
 **K** = no you don't come here _ **( Stella walks to him and wraps her arms around him)**_ good morning  
 **S=** _ **( they kiss)**_ good morning Babe it smells good in here  
 **K=** why thank you we made some pancakes and eggs  
 **S=** you did well she will be happy he loves some pancakes  
 **K=** yes he does  
 **S=** so how long have you been up  
 **K** = about an hour now  
 **S=** oh okay I am surprise she hasn't woken up yet ( right on cue shay start making noise)  
 **K=** looks like he heard us and decided to wake up now  
 **S** = looks like you're at least Luna still asleep  
 **K=** yeah hopefully she stays asleep for a little longer  
 **S=** yeah hopefully do you want me to get shag or would you like too  
 **K=** I would like to so here is miss sailor while I go and get our boy  
 **S=** all right come here sweet girl ( _ **kelly hands over sailor and goes and grabs shay and comes back)**_  
 **K=** what who is up little man  
 **SM=** mommy  
 **S=** hey Shay Shay did you sleep well  
 **SM=** yeah.  
 **S=** that's good are you ready to eat  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K** = All right let me sit you down and I will make you a plate _ **( sits him into his high chair)**_  
 **S=** hey Shay guess what daddy made us for breakfast  
 **SM** = what  
 **S=** your favorite things pancakes  
 **SM** = yesss ( _ **claps his hands)**_  
 **K=** here you go buddy ( _ **puts his plate in front of him)**_  
 **S=** what do you say shay  
 **SM** = thank you  
 **K** = your welcome little man here is your plate babe  
 **S=** thanks babe I hope it taste as good as it smells  
 **K=** well I hope you guys like it  
 _ **( before anyone could eat any food Luna Wakes up crying)**_  
 **S=** oh man there is miss Luna  
 **K=** I will go and get her you stay and eat  
 **S=** all right thanks  
 _ **2 minutes later**_  
 **K=** looks like Luna heard that everybody was up and she wanted to join us  
 **S=** I figured so _**( sailor started to cry)**_ it's okay sailor mommy's here _ **( a minute later)**_  
 **K=** doesn't look like she's coming down much let me put Luna in her bouncer and let me grab salior from you so you can eat  
 **S=** all right that works  
 _ **( Kelly puts Luna in her bounce seat and grabs sailor from Stella)**_  
 **K=** hey sweet pea what's the matter _ **( she starts to calm down more)**_  
 **S=** I swear to god she is a daddy's girl for sure she didn't realize she was in my arms until she heard you talking with Luna and Then she started to cried and once you had her back in your arms and said something to her and she was calm down  
 **K=** I think I am starting to believe you  
 **S=** so you are saying I was right  
 **K=** no I am saying I am saying that sailor is may be a daddy's girl after all  
 **S=** whatever you say you just don't want to admit or say that I was right  
 **K=** maybe so how's the food  
 **S=** it's good thanks for cooking again  
 **K=** you're welcome babe let me get changed so we can head to the doctors appointment soon  
 **S=** all right come here Salior let's daddy get change first and then we will get change

 _ **5 minutes later**_

 **K=** all right I am change it's your turn  
 **S=** Okay here is salior I will change but I will take Luna with me so I can change her too  
K= all right that works for me

Once Stella change she also got Luna's dress so that left Shay and sailor to get dressed. So I got sailor dressed while shay decided he wanted Stella to get him dressed by time we all got dressed it was time to head out

 **S=** so are we ready to go  
 **K=** I think so shay are you ready  
SM= yes  
 **S=** all right let's head out  
 **K=** let's go

We all load up in the car and head to the kids doctors appointment. 20 minutes later we arrive and get signed in within 10 minutes we get called back to a room the nurse takes the kids height,weight, and vitals once they were done they left and said the doctor will be in shortly.

 **S=** hey buddy play on your iPad  
 **K=** do you think any of them will have to get s-h-o-t-s today  
 **S=** I know for sure the girls will have to but I'm not certain if shay will have to  
 **K=** that sounds like fun having three crying kids on our hands  
 **S=** oh yeah _ **( knocking on the door)**_  
 **Both=** come in  
 **SD** = hey guys how are we today  
 **K=** we are good  
 **SD=** that's good So Shea I haven't seen you since you became a Big Brother so do you like being a big brother  
 **SM=** yes  
 **SD** = that's good can you do me a favor Shay  
 **SM** = yes  
 **SD=** can you tell me who is Luna  
 **SM=** _ **( he points to Stella)**_ this one _**( laughs)**_  
 **SD=** thank you do do you want me to check you over first or do you want your sisters to go first  
 **SM=** me  
 **S=** that's sweet of you  
 **SD=** all right let's look you over can you open your mouth _ **( the doctor checked him over)**_ all right good job little man can I have a high five  
 **SM=** yes ( _**gives the doctor a high five)**_  
 **SD=** so do you want to get down while I look at your sisters or would you like to stay up here why they are getting looked over too  
 **SM=** stay  
 **SD=** that works for me Stella Kelly you can bring the girls over here and play them on the side of Shay  
 **S=** all right

We lay the girls on each side of Shea has the doctor checks in both over sailor start to cry once Kelly laud her down and she cried until the doctor was done with her.

 **SD=** well everything looks good they are healthy kids so you guys are doing great with them  
 **K=** why thank you  
 **SD=** you're welcome _ **( covers shays ears**_ ) so now they all need to get two shots today and then you guys can leave  
 **S=** I figured so  
 **SD=** So I will get out of here and let the nurses be the bad Guy  
 **K=** all right see you later doctor  
 **SD=** see ya have a great day guys  
 _ **( the doctor leaves and the nurse comes in)**_  
 **N** = hello guys so who do you think we should do first out of all three  
 **S=** I think Shay since he would freak out when the girls get their shots better to get his out of the way first before the girls  
 **N=** that is what I was thinking so Who wants to hold him while he gets his shots  
 **K=** I can  
 **S=** I think he might want me anyway so I can hold him while he gets the shots  
 **N=** all right the shots will be in the legs so you will have to take off his shorts and hold his arms down  
 **S=** all right hey shay what's that up there on the celling  
 **SM=** a star  
 **S** = good job what else  
 **N=** one ... two ... three ( _ **shay cries)**_ all done  
 **S=** come here ( she picks him up) it's okay  
 **N=** which one is next  
 **K=** I guess miss salior is next  
 **N=** all right I will go to fast ready one, two, three  
 **K=** _**( salior starts to cry loudly )**_ come here sweet girl  
 **N=** and last but not least miss Luna who's going or be holding her  
 **S=** I will shay has calm down now so I can put him down for a second  
 **N=** all right one, two and three ... I am all done  
 **S=** come here sweet girl _**( Luna didn't cry that long)**_  
 **N=** so since I am all done I will get out of here and let you guys collect yourself before you leave so bye guys _**( the nurse leaves)**_  
 **S=** hey shay you did amazing  
 **K=** yeah buddy you were so brave  
 **S=** yes you were I think since you were so brave you get something  
 **SM=** what.  
 **S=** you can have a treat when we get home how does that sound  
 **SM=** yes

We get the kids settle down and. Dress and then leave the doctors and head home. Once we get home we notice the girls were asleep so we put them in their crib. When we came into the living room I grabbed some candy for shay and sat down on the couch with Stella and Shay

 **K=** here you go little man  
 **S=** thank you for being a brave boy at the doctors  
 **SM=** thank you  
 **S=** let's watch so tv and relax for the rest of the day.  
 **K=** that works  
 **S=** I figured

About 20 minutes later I look over and see that shay is asleep

 **K=** hey babe look  
 **S=** he looks so peaceful  
 **K=** yes he does we did great today with the kids at the doctors  
 **S=** oh yeah especially since they had to all get shots  
 **K=** oh yeah parents point one and kids zero  
 **S=** let's put him to bed and maybe we can get a nap on while they all are napping too  
 **K=** that works for me

 _ **General POV**_ : they put shay down for a nap and then they took a nap on the couch for the day.


	63. pool day

**Stella's POV:** The girls are 5 weeks old right now and neither one of them have smiled at us yet which the doctor told us that is normal for their ages. The girls are starting to sleep more during the night so that's good it's also helps since Kelly has to go back to work in the next couple days. Innoway I am not ready for him to leave since it will be the first time on my own with all three kids but I know it was time for him to go back to work. I think he misses being at work which I don't believe him I got another three weeks if not more left until I go back. We both decided to take longer off with the twins than we did with Shay right now we are eating some lunch

 **S=** so you ready to go back to work yet babe  
 **K=** kinda I will miss you guys  
 **S=** oh well we will miss you too  
K= so I heard it's a nice day out today the weather is nice for this time of year  
 **S=** oh yea it is  
 **K=** so I have an idea  
 **S=** oh you do what is it  
 **K=** well since this is one of my last days at home with you guys  
 **S=** sadly it is  
 **K=** well how about we take the kids to a pool and have a little family day out in this nice weather what do you say  
 **S=** I am not sure my body is where I want it to be after having the girls  
 **K=** Stella I think you look great Who could tell you had twins a little over a month ago  
 **S=** why thank you babe  
 **K=** no problem  
 **S=** I don't know shay do you want to go to the pool today  
 **SM=** yes mommy  
 **K=** see he wants to go  
 **S=** I guess we can go  
 **K=** see I knew you would like to go we will finish eating and then we will head out  
 **S=** that works for me so do you know how to swim  
 **K=** yes of course I do  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** why do you ask  
 **S=** well we have three kids to make sure they are good in the pool and I don't need to try to rescue you if you can't swim  
 **K=** you won't don't worry why do you think you might have to rescue me  
 **S=** well should I tell her children how mommy saved daddy when him and uncle Matt decided to jump off a roof into the water couple years back  
 **K=** hey hey that wasn't my idea it was Matt's  
 **S=** it was then why did you pass out in the water and Matt was not passed out  
K= I have no clue but I am glad you were the one who saved me and not one of my squad guys  
 **S=** can you imagine Capp or Tony on you when you open your eyes  
 **K=** I don't want to imagine that  
 **S=** see aren't you glad I was the one who was on top of you  
 **K=** yes was very glad ( kiss her)  
 **SM=** all done  
 **S** = that's good how about you and daddy go change while mommy finish up  
 **K=** sounds like a plan let's go Shay

While Kelly and Shay are getting changed I finish my lunch lucky the girls were still very calm after I was done eating so I hurry up and change my clothes and grab the girls some swimsuit so I can change them fast. Right when I come back into the kitchen and both girls start to cry.

 **S=** all right I am right here girls mommy had to step away for a moment since you guys were calm ( _ **she picks both of them up)**_ it's okay  
 **K=** and we are ready  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** what's their problem  
 **S=** well they sense I left the room to grab them their swimsuit and a diaper that they decide to cry at the same time  
 **K=** well hand me one of them maybe they will calm down faster that way  
 **S=** all right here you go _**( hands him Luna)**_  
 **K=** hey sweet girl you ready to enjoy some pool time _ **( they calm down within 5 minutes)**_  
S= all right let's get these girls change  
 **K** = let's do

I change sailor while kelly change Luna. Once we are done kelly grabs us some towels, sunscreen and the kids pool floats and we head out to the pool. Once we get there we found a good spot to put our stuff

 **S=** hey buddy are you ready to get into the pool  
 **SM** = yes  
 **K=** well come here buddy I got to put some sunscreen on you

While kelly puts sunscreen on shay I did the same to the girls once I was done with the girls I start to put the sunscreen on me

S= hey babe can you get my back for me  
 **K=** yes I can ( _ **he starts putting on sunscreen)**_ did I ever tell you that you look good in this bathing suit  
 **S=** not yet but thanks babe  
 **K=** no problem now can you get my back for me  
 **S=** yes I can _**( puts sunscreen on his back)**_ no woman better not look at you or I will hurt them they will have to have surgery to look better  
 **K=** I bet but if I see a woman looking at me I will show them I am a happily married guy with three beautiful kids by kissing you and showing them my ring  
 **S=** smart man you are all done  
 **K=** that's good are you ready shay  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** that's good are you ready babe  
 **S=** yes I am so who do you what to hold in the pool  
 **K=** I will take salior so maybe she wouldn't cry too bad in the pool  
 **S=** that's works let's go shay

When we get into the pool I put Shay and his floaty and we start enjoying the pool as a family 10 minutes later

 **K=** do you think the girls like the water  
 **S=** I think so they haven't cry yet  
 **K=** well that's a good sign  
 **S=** oh yea _**( Stella see that sailor is starting to smiling)**_ hey kelly look at salior I think she is smiling  
 **K=** oh yeah she is  
 **S=** she of course is only smiling Because she is in her daddy's arms  
 **K=** or maybe she loves the water it fits her name very well  
 **S=** maybe let's see what she says hey sailor girl do you like the water _**( a small smile)**_ or do you like that you are in your daddy's arms _ **( smiles bigger)**_  
 **K=** that's a big smile sweetheart  
 **S=** yes it was Luna are you going to smile at me anytime soon ( she doesn't smile )  
 **K=** I don't think so maybe when you are alone she will give you a smile to make your day  
 **S=** maybe

We stay at the pool for a couple hours and then head home. Once we got home we just relaxed all day until bedtime and when it was time for bedtime all the kids were super tired and so when we put them to bed they all went down pretty fast and both girls sleep though the night for the first time.


	64. you got this

**Kelly's pov** : it's the night before my first shift back since the twins were born it's crazy that it's time to get back to work already time sure did go by fast. I am glad we got the full day the other day it was nice to spend time with my family before going back to work. Right now I am laying on the couch with Stella put the kids to bed five minutes later she comes into the living room

 **S=** they are all down for the count  
K= that's good they go down easy or hard today  
 **S=** Luna and Shay went down pretty easy but sailor needed something to help her sleep and once I gave her a pacifier she was ready to go to sleep now  
 **K=** I could've helped you since she is a daddy's girl  
 **S** = so you are finally admitting sailor is a daddy's girl  
 **K=** yes maybe  
 **S** = I told you so but no I got it handle beside I got to figure out how to get her down when you are at work  
 **K=** that's true now come lay down with me  
 **S=** I will be happy to ( _**she lays down on top of him)**_ are you sure you had to go back to work tomorrow  
 **K=** yes I do  
 **S=** dang that sucks  
 **K=** I know I wish I could stay longer but it's time to get back to work but I will miss you guys  
 **S=** we will miss you too I hope I can do this tomorrow with all three kids by myself  
 **K=** I know you can Stella you are a supermom  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 **K=** you're welcome are you ready to go to bed yet  
 **S=** yes I am tomorrow will be a long day by myself  
 **K=** all right let's go

We head off to bed we fall asleep pretty fast and luckily all the kids sleep through the night again.

 **Stella's POV;** it's the morning of when Kelly has to go back to work I heard one of the girls so I got up before they woke up Kelly. Once I entered the room I noticed it was sailor who is crying I pick her up and bring her out of the room before she wakes up Luna . So I take her to the kitchen while I make my self and Kelly some coffee since it will be a long day for the both of us

 **S=** I guess you decide to say bye bye to daddy didn't you _**( sailor slimes at Stella)**_

In the bedroom kelly Wales up and notice that Stella isn't right there beside him so he goes to toward the kitchen to find her

 **K=** hey there is two of my favorite girls what are you guys doing up so early  
 **S** = well sailor bug wanted to see her daddy before he went off to work so she decide to wake me up this early  
 **K=** well I am happy she did that  
 **S=** I think I am too that gives me a reason to wake up and say bye to you myself  
 **K=** well since you guys are up who is hungry  
 **S** = I am not but I think she is so you can give her a bottle before you leave  
 **K=** I like that plan come here sailor bug  
 **S** = here is her bottle also I made some coffee for the both of us  
 **K=** well thanks babe  
 **S=** no problem I figured we both need some before our day gets crazy  
 **K** = great idea

About 20 minutes later it was time for Kelly to leave

 **S=** oh no it's time for daddy to leave us sailor  
 **K=** when you say it like that it makes me feel sadder to leave  
 **S** = well maybe you can stay an extra day now  
 **K=** no sorry I can't  
 **S=** it's okay at least I try  
 **K=** I wish I could stay especially with my beautiful girls  
 **S=** I know but I understand I will be heading back to work soon myself  
 **K** = well since the other two are still sleeping give them a kiss for me  
 **S=** I will and don't let the guys make you do all the work since it's your first day back  
 **K=** I won't don't worry  
 **S=** I won't  
 **K=** well goodbye sailor bug be good for Mommy _ **( kiss sailor on the cheek)**_ and you call me if you need anything  
 **S=** I will don't worry  
 **K=** I won't bye I love you guys _ **( kiss Stella)**_  
 **S=** we love you too bye-bye daddy

Kelly walks to the door before he walks out the door he turns on

 **K=** hey babe  
 **S=** hey what  
 **K** = you got this Stella severide  
 **S=** thanks babe  
 **K=** no problem _ **( he leaves)**_  
 **S=** let's get some coffee before your sister and brother get up.

I make myself a cup of coffee and take a drink when I get ready to take another drink I hear Luna waking up

 **S=** well I guess your sister wanted to join us let's go and get her  
In the girls room  
 **S=** Luna girl you ready to get up let me put sailor down and I will pick you up ( Stella puts sailor down for a second then she starts to cry) on no let's see if you want this pacifier ( sailor didn't want it) fine let's try me putting you in this baby carrier so I can at least get your sister ( she puts the baby carrier on and then grabs sailor and puts her inside the carrier with the pacifier and she settle down) that works come here Luna let's change you for the day  
About five minutes after I get Luna changed I hear she waking up so I put Luna down in her swing and go get him up  
 **SM=** mommy  
 **S=** hey little man did you sleep good  
SM= yes  
 **S** = all right let's go get you some breakfast ( grabs shay out of his crib) you ready  
 **SM=** yes  
 **S** = let's go

On the way to the kitchen I stop by the girls his room to grab Luna and get out to the kitchen. I put Shane's high chair in Luna in her bouncy seat that's on the counter while I make food for me and shay and a bottle for Luna. luckily Luna was pretty calm during the whole time was making me and shay some breakfast. Once I made breakfast Luna started to get hungry so I gave Shay breakfast while I gave Luna her bottle while I eat my breakfast. After we all ate our breakfast is both girls fell asleep so I put sailor in her swing. While they are sleeping shay plays with his toys by himself while I watch some tv. And everything seems like it has gone good so far

 _ **An hour later**_  
The chaos finally happened both girls started to cry so I had to pick both of them up and try to get them to calm down but then she decided he wanted to be held

 **SM=** mommy up up  
 **S=** hey shay buddy I can't right now your sister needs me  
 **SM=** no mommy up up  
 **S=** shay Mathew I said no

In that moment he threw himself into a fit and now I have three kids crying loudly and I have no idea what to do. So I start to panic but then remember Kelly's words " you got this" so I sent Luna down first hopefully she will be fine for a second I work on getting sailor calm down first. It takes me about 10 minutes and I finally got her settled down and she was asleep. So I went to put her in her crib once I came back out Luna got her self calm down so now I turn to Shay to see what I can do with him

S= hey little man can you come here for a second ( he does) I know it's hard to get used to having a sibling in the first place but it got to be even harder to have two new siblings at once. But know that I still love you buddy I just have to take care of your sisters right now and I have only two arms so you got to be patient Okay buddy  
 **SM=** okay  
 **S=** okay how about right now mommy plays with you while your sisters are good and content how does that sound  
 **SM** = yes.  
 **S=** all right let's go play ( Stella tickles shay)

I get down on the floor with him and start playing with all his blocks and he becomes happy again

 _ **Later that night**_

I just put shay down and the girls still have about an half and hour until they need to go to bed so I decide to do tummy with them so I set them on their tummy's facing each other. After a few minutes I notice that Luna likes laying on her tummy which is good. Sailor still isn't sure about it about 5 minutes later she starts to get frustrated with being on her tummy so I pick her up and start taking to her

 **S=** hey my little lady bug I can't believe you have your daddy's eyes I just hope you get his smarts too ( sailor smiles at Stella) hey there that smile I like I am glad you finally gave me a smile and not just smiling at your daddy my little daddy's girl ( sailor giggles) haha I got you to laugh way to go me

I spend a few more minutes talking with sailor but then she started to get sleepy so I decide to bring her into her room and let her go to bed. I head back into the living room to spend some time with Luna now

 **S=** hey my little moon bug you are so calm just like your daddy. But at least you look like me which I am grateful because your sister and brother look like daddy. Which works because than people don't think I have birth to your daddy's twin over and over again ( Luna giggles at Stella) what you though that was funny . But at least I got you to smile and laugh at me you made my day so much better baby girl.

5 minutes later Luna gets sleepy too so I take her into her room and she goes to bed. Once all the kids were in bed I get myself to bed too.

The next morning I am awake by sailor once again so I go and get her before she wakes up her siblings. Once I grab her I go to the kitchen to start make her a bottle to see if that's what she wants. She starts to cry again so I try and calm her down about 5 minutes later she still wasn't settling down and I didn't know what to do. By luckily for me kelly walks into the door

 **K=** hey I am home  
 **S=** hey babe  
 **K=** what seem to be the problem  
 **S=** I have no clue she just started to cry and didn't want to stop crying  
 **K=** well now that I am hole let me take her maybe she will calm down  
 **S=** yeah maybe well here go to daddy sailor girl _ **( pass sailor over)**_  
 **K** = hey sweet girl were you good for mommy yesterday  
 **S=** she was okay yesterday I had to put her in the baby carrier for a good while yesterday  
 **K=** that's a smart idea  
 **S=** yeah it worked out but guess what happened yesterday  
 **K=** what happened  
 **S=** well for a short moment all three kids were crying all at once and I didn't know what to do  
 **K=** oh boy that must of been fun  
 **S=** it was buy I remember your words about how I got this and I jumped in to action and got sailor to sleep first, Luna got herself calm down enough where she eventually fell asleep  
And then me and shay had a little talk about how he has to learn how to be patient now that he got tow little sisters who needs our full attention  
 **K=** Poor little man he will get used to have sibling soon  
 **S=** I hope so but it made it think of something. I think we need to spend some one on one time now that we have the girls he needs his quality time with us alone  
K= that's a good idea we should but other than that moment how did it go yesterday  
 **S=** not to bad I got some things done while they all were sleeping  
K= that's good  
 **S=** but what made better was when Luna gave me her first smile  
 **K=** wow that's amazing  
 **S=** oh yeah she also laugh for the first time too  
K= wow that's definitely must of made your day  
 **S=** it did but what made my day a whole lot better was that miss sailor here gave me a smile for once  
 **K=** wow that's good  
 **S** = guess what she did also  
 **K=** what else did she do  
 **S=** she gave me her first laugh too so that means I got one up on you  
 **K=** I guess so way to go babe I told you that you got this  
 **S= t** hanks babe so how did work go for you  
 **K=** it went pretty good not many fires today  
 **S=** that's good did the guys try to play jokes on you on your first day Back  
 **K=** not really everything just was normal  
 **S=** that's good  
 **K=** so is she the only one awake right now  
 **S=** oh yea _ **( they hear shay)**_  
 **K=** I guess you spoke too soon  
 **S=** sounds like it so do you want to go and get him or should I get him  
 **K=** how about you get him so when he see me he can be so surprise  
 **S=** all right be right back  
 **K=** we will be right here waiting on you guys

In shays room  
 **S=** hey sweet boy are you ready to get up  
 **SM=** mommy yes  
 **S=** all right let's get you changed  
 **SM** = okay  
 _ **( she gets him changed)**_  
 **S=** hey so buddy I got a surprise for you would you like to see it  
 **SM** = yes  
 **S=** all Right then close your eyes okay  
 **SM=** okay ( he close your eyes)  
 **S=** keep them close ... ready ... open your eyes  
 **SM=** daddy ... _ **. ( runs to kelly)**_  
 **K=** hey buddy were you good boy for mommy yesterday  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** I hope so did you sleep good  
 **SM=** yes  
 **S=** let me go and check on Luna to see if she is awake be right back  
 **K** = all right

 _ **In the girls room:**_

 **S=** hey sweet girl ( smiles at Stella) i love when you smile at me, but maybe keep that smile on your face because daddy is home let's go get him

In the living room  
 **K=** heh there is my other favorite girl _ **( Stella walks over to kelly and Luna smiles at kelly)**_ hey that's a pretty smile Luna  
 **S=** it is I think maybe both girls are ready for their bottles  
 **K=** oh yea let's get these girls something to eat also little man something too

About 10 minutes later We all sit down on the couch while all the kids eat

 **S=** I bet you were Glad to be back at work again  
 **K=** I was but what I love the most is just being here with my girls and my little man that's all that matters anymore  
 **S=** I agree I love you  
 **K** = I love all of you _ **( kelly kiss all the kids heads and then kiss Stella on the lips)**_  
 **S** = we all love you and are so grateful for all you do for us  
 **K=** same here you got this super mom thing down already  
 **S=** thanks babe

We just enjoy the rest of the day with be a family again


	65. we are content

_**Stella's POV**_ : it's been about two weeks since kelly went back to work and at first it was stressful being by myself with three kids but I got the hang of it and we all got a routine down so that's good today is one of the days where kelly has to work. The only part of today that sucks about him working is that I have a doctors appointment and have to take all the kids with me to it. I wish I could leave the kids with the nanny but she is sick today so it myself all day. As I am getting my things ready for my appointment I notice that kelly left his charge on the counter. So I decide I have to get ready sooner so we can stop by the firehouse to give him the charge.  
 **S=** hey shay do you want to go visit daddy at work and all your aunts and uncles at the firehouse  
 **SM** = yes mommy  
 **S=** all right we need to hurry up okay  
 **S=** okay

So I hurry up and grab what I need and get the kids change and ready to go and put them in the car so we can head to the firehouse. Lucky when we got there squad three was there. I was worried that they wouldn't be there also I kind of want to see him since he left before I woke up this morning. Once I get the kids out of the car we start walking into the firehouse as we are walking in everyone notice us

 **H=** there is my favorite kiddos  
 **O=** Herman what about your own kids  
 **H=** they are okay but don't tell them  
 **M=** we won't  
 **S=** hey guys  
 **SB=** what are you guys doing here  
 **S=** well kelly forgot his phone charger this morning and I though he would need it so we came here to give it to him  
 **SB=** men you can't live with them and you can't live without them  
 **GD** = ain't that the truth  
 **H=** hey that's not true  
 **SB=** Herman I bet Cindy said the same thing many times over the years  
 **M=** I bet she does  
 **S=** so where is kelly  
 **CP=** I think he is in his office  
 **S=** great can you guys watch shay for me just for a second  
 **MC=** of course we can we also can watch the girls if you want  
S= no the girls are asleep and Kelly didn't get to see them this morning so I though he would love to see them  
 **SB** = all right we got shay for you  
 **S=** thank you guys  
 **H=** no problem

So I walk Back to Kelly's office when I get close I notice that he is asleep so I park the girls outside his office and I walk into his office and I climb on top of him within a few second he starts to wake up

 **K=** hey you  
 **S=** hey you  
K= whah are you doing here  
 **S=** well I notice that you left your phone charger on the counter and I figured you might need it so I can here to drop it off before I have to head to my doctor appointment  
 **K=** oh yea I might need it  
 **S** = that's what I figured  
 **K=** well thank you where are the kids at  
S= well shay is in the kitchen with his favorite people while the girls are asleep in the stroller out there ( _ **points to outside his office)**_  
 **K** = wow may I go and see them  
 **S=** of course you can (stella gets off of him and they walk to the stroller)  
 **K=** hey sweet girls were you guys being good for your mommy this morning  
 **S=** they are being the best girls ever  
 **K=** well that's good I am sorry You have to take all three kids to the doctors with you  
 **S=** it's okay I get that you have to work and the nanny is sick beside I think my doctor would love to see the girls  
 **K=** and that's why you are supermom  
 **S=** oh thanks babe  
 **K=** your welcome  
 **S=** well I better get out of here before I am late for the doctors  
 **K=** oh yea let me walk you guys out  
 **S=** all right let's go and get little man  
 _ **( in the kitchen)**_  
 **K=** where is my shay at  
 **SM=** daddy _**( runs into Kelly's arms)**_  
 **K=** hey little man have you have been a good boy for mommy so far today  
 **SM=** yes  
 **K=** that's good say bye to everyone you are leaving  
 **SM=** bye bye  
 **SB=** bye little man  
 **H=** bye little severide

At the car kelly gets all the kids into the car for me while I get the car started

 **K=** bye little man be a good boy for mommy today okay  
 **SM=** okay  
 **S=** thanks for getting them load up  
 **K** = no problem you have fun with these kiddos  
 **S=** oh I will don't worry  
 **K=** I won't I love you ( he kiss her)  
 **S=** I love you too try and get some sleep you need it.  
K= I will bye  
 **S=** bye see you when you get hike  
 **K=** see you

Once I leave the firehouse I head straight to the doctors once I get there I sign and wait to get called back. 5 minutes later a nurse calls me back once she takes my vitals she tells me the doctor will be in shortly. As we wait on the doctor I gave shay my phone so he can play on my phone and keep himself content while I talk to the doctor. Luckily for me the girls are still asleep so I let them be. Five minutes later the doctor knocks on the door

 **S=** come in  
 **SD** = hello Stella  
 **S=** hey doctor  
 **SD=** wow it looks like you have a crowd this time  
 **S=** yeah daddy is at work today and our nanny came down with a cold so just me and the kids  
 **SD** = wow so how has it been  
 **S=** not to bad  
 **SD** = that's good has the girls sleep through the night yet  
 **S=** they were last week but the last couple of days Sailor didn't want to sleep unless she was In her daddy's arms  
 **SD=** wow that must of been a long night  
 **S=** it was  
 **SD** = so the way it looks right now you can go back to work in the next two weeks  
 **S=** wow that's amazing  
 **SD** = yes it is but that also means I will give you the green light to be sexual active with kelly again  
 **S=** Kelly will be so happy to hear that again  
SD= oh yea so now that you have three kids under 2 do you have any interest in some kind of brith control  
 **S=** oh yeah I think I am done for right now  
 **SD=** I bet you are especially since you have twins  
 **S=** oh yeah  
 **SD=** so we got a couple different options you can choose form  
 **S** = all right what do you got  
 **SD=** we got the pill you have to take everyday  
 **S=** I dint think I want that option because I won't remember to take them since I have three kids  
 **SD** = makes sense you got your hands full  
 **S=** oh yeh  
 **SD=** there is also the shot you take it every three months where you have to come into the office to get it  
 **S=** I don't think so either our life is pretty crazy I would probably forget to come in  
 **SD=** good point do the other options are either the one in the arm and it last three years or the other one where we stick it up inside if you and that one last five years so which one do you think you like more for you  
 **S=** I think I like the five year one that will last me about 5 years  
 **SD** = that's a good choice I will go and get it while I am gone strip your waist down and I will be right back  
 **S=** all right

Within 10 minutes she comes back and puts the birth control in me  
 **SD** = well that's all  
 **S=** that was fast  
 **SD=** they are pretty simple so hopeful I won't see you again for a while  
 **S=** yes hopefully  
 **SD=** well you have Beautiful babies Stella they all look so good  
 **S=** thank you and they are  
 **SD=** so I will let you guys enjoy the rest of your day  
 **S=** you too say bye bye to the doctor shay  
 **SM=** bye bye  
 **( the doctor leaves)**  
I get dress and we head to the store to grab a few things we need and head home and wait in kelly to get home

 **Kelly's pov:** it's crazy it's been a few weeks since I been back at work I miss Stella and the kids all the time the girls have been sleeping through the night but the last couple of nights Sailor woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep until she was in my arms. I think I will finally admit it that she is a Sailor is a daddy's girl which I am happy that at least one of them are since shay is such a momma boy right now it's the end of shift. I was glad that Stella and the kids stop and see me also glad that Stella brought my phone charger I ended up needing it. Luckily she had to go somewhere today where she got to stop by the firehouse. I think the doctor appointment she is went to was the one to clear her for work and also give us the green light to be sexual active again. I just arrive home and when I walk into the door I see the most beautiful scene ever Stella asleep on the couch with sailor grace laying asleep on top of her chest. I quietly put my bags on the ground and walk over to the couch and lean down and Kiss Stella's forehead and wait for her to wake up  
 **S=** hey you  
 **K=** good morning beautiful  
 **S=** it's morning already  
 **K=** yes it is  
 **S=** wow so how was work  
 **K=** not to bad I see Sailor didn't want to sleep by herself  
 **S=** no she didn't so I came out here and somehow we finally fell asleep  
 **S=** how about I take her and you go into our bed and sleep a little bit longer  
 **S=** that sounds wonderful thanks babe  
 **K=** your welcome babe now go and get more sleep you need it

Once Stella went into the bedroom I went and check on shay and Luna. When I walk into shays room I noticed he was waking up so I watched him wake up and then he notice me  
 **SM=** daddy  
 **K=** good morning buddy did you sleep well  
 **SM=** yes ( _ **he stands up)**_ where is mommy  
 **K=** mommy is sleeping do you want some food  
 **SM=** yes please  
 **K=** al right let's go and checks in on Luna and then we will get you some food  
 **SM=** okay.  
We checked on Luna and she was still sound asleep so we go out to the kitchen and I put shay in his high chair and put sailor in her swing as I start to make breakfast for me and shay. About 30 minutes minute later when I finish the food I hear Luna so I go and grab her before she wakes Stella up. Once I have all the kids in the kitchen I give shay some eggs to eat while o give the girls their bottle next thing I know Stella is awake and walking into the kitchen  
 **K=** hey you sorry if we woke you  
 **S=** no it's fine I think I needed to get up anyways  
 **K=** so how was yesterday with all the kids at the doctors with you  
 **S=** it wasn't bad they were pretty good while I was there  
 **K=** so when did the doctor say when you can go back to work  
 **S=** she told me I can get back to work in a couple of weeks  
 **K=** that's good  
 **S=** yeah so yesterday I was thinking when I go back to work we have the nanny watch the kids here since we have three and Casey and gabby only have one its much easier to pack up one then three it makes the most sense what do you think  
 **K=** oh yea I agree I think Casey and gabby will understand I will talk to them the next time I see them  
 **S=** I think they will so while I was at the doctors yesterday she gave me the green light again  
 **K=** oh she did  
 **S=** yes she did but before you get all excited I got on some birth control while I was there  
 **K=** oh you did  
 **S=** I did I think for right now we are done having kids  
 **K=** I agree these guys are handful as it is  
 **S=** so I am hungry what did you make  
 **K=** I made some eggs so eat up  
 **S=** sounds good I love you thanks for making breakfast again  
 **K=** no problem I love you too

 **General POV: t** hey enjoy their breakfast as a family and just have a simple family day. Later that night after the kids go to bed again they enjoy some adult fun


	66. am I ready for this

**Kelly's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since I've gone back to work it's been nice to be at work again but I miss my family when I am at work. Right now it's the day before Stella gets to come back to work, I know she will miss the kids but I think she's ready to be back at work already. Luckily for us the nanny and Gabby and Matt all agreed with us that all the kids should be watched at our house. Right now Stella is at the store grabbing a couple of things that shay could snack on while we are at work. I am cleaning The house of flesh all three kids are sleeping and she's at the store. Once I am done cleaning I hear she waking up first so I go and grab him as I walk in his room I see him trying to escape his crib  
 **K= Shay Mathew what are you doing _( I go and grab him before he falls)_**  
 **SM= daddy**  
 **K= hey buddy did you want out of your club**  
 **SM= yes I did**  
 **K= well you should have waited or even called my name all right**  
 **S= hey I am back**  
 **SM= mommy**  
 **K= let's go tell mommy to what you did**  
 ** _( in the living room)_**  
 **S= hey there is my boys**  
 **K= hey guess what I just caught your son doing**  
 **S= Why is it when he's in trouble he is only my son**  
 **K= because he's a troublemaker just like you**  
 **S= haha funny**  
 **K= it's true**  
 **S= whatever so what did he do**  
 **K= well he just was waking up from his nap and I went in to get him and I saw him climbing out of his crib**  
 **S= no way**  
 **K= oh yes he did**  
 **S= shay Mathew I guess it's almost time to get you a big boy bed**  
 **K= I guess it is we will have to look at some this weekend**  
 **S= yeah so any of the girls wake up yet**  
 **K= not yet he was first up**  
 **S= that's good so shay are you ready for dinner**  
 **SM= yes mommy**  
 **K= all right food is coming up just give me a half an hour**  
 **S= hey Shay let's play while daddy cooks dinner how does that sound**  
 **SM= let's play.**  
 **S= all right let's go to your room and play**  
 **K= you two have fun**  
 **S= I will don't mess up dinner**  
 **K= I won't don't worry**  
 **S= I never worry**

About 30 minutes later as I'm getting ready to say dinner is ready the girls wake up so I go and grab them and on the way to the kitchen I stop by shays room

 **K= hey you two dinner is ready**  
 **S= all right shay let's go and get clean up for dinner**  
 **SM= okay**  
 **S= I see the girls woke up do you need me to take one of them**  
 **K= no I got them**  
 **S= all right we will be right out**  
 **K= okay**  
 ** _5 minutes later_**  
 **SM= food**  
 **K= sounds like you you are hungry**  
 **S= I think he eats just like you**  
 **K= I don't think so**  
 **S= whatever you say come here shay let me put you in your highchair _( lifts him up into the high chair )_**  
 **SM= food**  
 **S= do you want me to grab one of them so you can hand us our food**  
 **K= that would be great beer take miss Luna**  
 **S= hey my moon pie did you sleep well ( Luna smiles at Stella) I will take that as a yes**  
 **K= here is your food**  
 **S= say thank you daddy**  
 **SM= thank you**  
 **K= you're welcome here is your plate mommy and here is Luna's bottle**  
 **S= thanks babe this food looks good**  
 **K= you're welcome eat up**

 **We eat our dinner about two hours later it was time for all the kids to go to sleep so I put shay to bed while Stella reads the girls a story once I put Shay down I come out to the living room and wait on Stella to come out and join me. About 10 minutes later she comes out with Sailor in her arms**

 **S= someone didn't want me to put her down tonight**  
 **K= are we sure it wasn't the other way around come here ( Stella sets down in between Kelly's legs)**  
 **S= sailor tell daddy you didn't want to say night night just yet**  
 **K= I am sure**  
 **S= plus she wanted to see her daddy one last time**  
 **K= I bet So what's the truth**  
 **S= I guess I wasn't ready to say good night to them because tomorrow is my first day back and we will be leaving before they wake up**  
 **K= oh I get it babe I felt the same way you did before my first day back**  
 **S= you did**  
 **K= I did I woke up a couple times in the night and went and checked on them and I was able to hold them without waking them up it help me feel better in the night before I went back to work**  
 **S= wow I never knew that**  
 **K= yeah I made sure to get up and not working that night**  
 **S= that was sweet of you but I don't know if I'm ready to go back to work yet**  
 **K= do you know if you want to wait another couple days to come back the chief would understand**  
 **S= I know he would but I need to go back to work now or I don't think I ever will go back**  
 **K= makes sense**  
 **S= I wonder why I am feeling more sad to leave the girls then I was shay when he was a baby**  
 **K= maybe because you stayed home longer with them plus there is two of them and also you got to hang out with Shay more when they were taking their naps during the day**  
 **S= yeah maybe or maybe since we decided not to have anymore for a while I don't want to miss too much of them being this little**  
 **K= yeah maybe how about since you already have sailor in your arms we have her join us in our bed tonight so we both can at least say goodbye to one of the kids in the morning**  
 **S= oh I love that idea**  
 **K= I figured you would so are you ready for bed you too**  
 **S= she's already asleep but yes we are**  
 **K= all right let's go**

We go to our room and we laid down within five minutes both girls are asleep I know Stella is worried about leaving her kids for the first time but I know when she gets back to doing her job she will she will feel a lot better I kiss her and sailor on their forehead and I fall asleep myself

 **Stella's POV:** it's the morning that I start back to work, Leading up to today I have been super nervous and worried about leaving the kids alone for the first time but after talking to Kelly last night can you put my mind at ease, also if I start missing them I can always FaceTime t The nanny thank God for modern technology. Right now I am waking up and I see sailor is still peacefully sleeping so I just let her sleep for a few minutes

 **K= good morning**  
 **S= hey you good morning**  
 **K= How long have you been awake**  
 **S= only a couple of minutes I am just watching her sleep**  
 **K= yeah when I woke up in the middle of the night I watched you too sleep also**  
 **S= you did**  
 **K= yes I did you guys look so peaceful sleeping there the most beautiful scene I ever did see**  
 **S= stop it I am blushing**  
 **K= I love when you blush _( he leans into kiss her)_**  
 **S= how long till we have to get up for work**  
 **K= about a half an hour**  
 **S= that works for me I don't want to move just yet anyways**  
 **K= same here**

It was finally time to get up so I go and take a shower while kelly gets himself ready and bring sailor into her room and let her continue to sleep. Once I am done with my shower I get change for work and head to the kitchen to get some coffee

 **S= hey how much longer until everybody gets here**  
 **K= here in about five minutes**  
 **S= I am going to check on all the kids and hopefully be back before they come**  
 **K= all right I will come see them once everyone gets here**  
 **S= all right**

I check on shay first and he is still sleeping so that's good I good to the girls room and the girls are sound asleep which is good once everybody is checked on I go back into the living room and right at that moment someone knocks on the door

 **GD= there is the super mom**  
 **S= hey guys thanks for switching up where the kids get watched at**  
 **MC= no problem I understand it's hard to get one child out the door I can't imagine three**  
 **K= thanks guys and thank you Abby**  
 **DN= you're welcome are the kids still sleeping**  
 **S= yes they are they should be up soon**  
 **DN= that works**  
 **MC= well we will see you at the firehouse**  
 **K= all right**

We stay for about 10 more minutes to go over the kids schedules once we got it covered we left and headed to work. Once we get to work we drop off our stuff in our lockers and walk towards the kitchen once we get there we see that nobody is in the kitchen

 **S= where is everyone**  
 **K= I don't know they should be here _( everyone jumps up and walks into the room)_**  
 **All= welcome back**  
 **S= oh my God guys that's sweet of you guys**  
 **CB= welcome backStella**  
 **S= thank you chief**  
 **SB= hey girl how is my God children**  
 **S= they are great you should come and visit them soon**  
 **SB= I will maybe in the next couple**  
 **K= that will work**  
 **H= there is the best fire fighter besides me**  
 **S= Hey Herman**  
 **H= you guys should bring the kids by soon so Cindy I could see them and we could hang out**  
 **S= yeah we should but how about you guys bring the kids over and we can cook for you guys for once**  
 **H= Cindy would love that I will have her call you soon so we can set something up**  
 **K= all right plus and he deserves to have someone else do the cooking:**

 **General POV:** estella was catching up with everyone the bells go off for truck 81 squad three and ambulance 61 for a building fire

 **O= hey Stella my present to you for coming back to work is you can drive the truck today**  
 **S= wow that's sweet thanks**

They get to the fire everything goes smoothly and everyone is safe from the fire. Stella had to carry a heavy guy out by her self but he is in good hands now

 **MC= welcome back kidd nicely done**  
 **S= Thank you captain**  
 **K= that is my girl told you that you would be amazing**  
 **S= yeah yeah you did**

The rest of the shift was kind of busy but Stella showed everyone who is the best at the Job.

Stella's POV: it's finally the end of shift it feels amazing to be able to be back at work and hang around adults again I am changing my clothes right now when I hear somebody walked into the locker room

 **K= hey babe**  
 **S= hey you**  
 **K= how do you feel**  
 **S= I feel pretty good**  
 **K= that's good because you were such a bad ass today**  
 **S= why thank you babe**  
 **K= you're welcome babe so are you ready to go**  
 **S= yes I am I am so ready to see my babies already**  
 **K= same here let's go**

We drive home as fast as we can I want to the door so I can enter the house first

 **SM= mommy _( runs to Stella)  
_ S= come here I missed you so much**  
 **K= hey Abby**  
 **DN= hey guys so how was shift**  
 **K= it was kind of busy**  
 **S= hey buddy we're you good for miss Abby today**  
 **SM= yes**  
 **K= that's good can daddy get a hug too**  
 **S= here go to daddy**  
 **K= hey buddy I miss you**  
 **S= so how was the girls today**  
 **DN= Luna was a angel the whole time, sailor was a little upset at first but after a while she was pretty good**  
 **K= figure so since she is a daddy's girl she doesn't Like anyone else**  
 **S= she will get use to you so don't worry about that**  
 **DN= I won't but that make why she seem a little upset I see that all the time when One kid likes the one parent more than the other**  
 **K= so was shay good for you today**  
 **DN= he was good like usual but he crawl out of his crib when I got him up form his nap**  
 **S= sorry about that he did that the other day we are planning on getting him a big boy bed soon**  
 **DN= no problem so here is miss Luna, sailor is still sleeping**  
 **S= oh hey sweet girl ( smiles at Stella) did you miss mommy today**  
 **K= It looks like she did**  
 **DN=well I will get out of here and let you guys enjoy your day**  
 **K= thank you see you later say bye bye miss Abby**  
 **SM= bye bye miss Abby**  
 **DN= bye bye shay ( she leaves)**  
 **S= are you hungry shay**  
 **SM= yes**  
 **K= all right I will go make us some lunch so we all can eat.**

We enjoy a nice day at home with our kids. I feel better now that I am home that going back to work will be good for me.


	67. big changes

**Stella's POV:** girls are about 3 1/2 months old right now they have been smiling a lot they only let a laugh a few times but they are growing each and every day. We finally decided to get Shay a big boy bed after we lowered his mattress all the way to the ground and he is still able to climb out of his crib. So Right now kelly and Shay are at the store to get a big boy bed , I wanted to go with them but the girls are sleeping so I stay back and clean up the house beside this morning while kelly was in the shower I got a call form mama severide was coming to see us. So I am getting ready for her to show up. I just finish cleaning up when I hear both girls waking up so I walk into their room and see they are both smiling and making baby noises

 **S= good morning sweet girls did you guys sleep well ( they make louder noises) well let's see who needs to be change first ( looks at their diapers ) looks like it miss sailor girl who needs change**

Once I change them and get them ready for the I hear someone knocking on the door

 **S= I wonder who that would can be, do you guys know** _ **( they don't answer)**_ **maybe it's daddy and Shay they could be back already and daddy forgot his keys again or maybe it's grandma let's go and see** _ **( they open the door )**_ **it's grandma**  
 **KM= hey guys  
S= hey come in let me help you  
KM= no I got it beside you got your hands full  
S= all right** _ **( Jennifer comes in)**_ **  
KM= so where is my son and grandson at  
S= well first of all can you take one of the girls my arms are getting tired  
KM= of course not come to grandma Luna  
S= thank you well they are at the store getting shay a big boy bed  
KM= wait already  
S= oh yea about a month ago he started to climb out of his crib so we keep lowering it until the other day when we finally decide it was time for him to have a big boy bbed d  
KM= make sense kelly was the same way he was a early escape artists like shay **

5 minutes later kelly and Shay walk in

 **S= look who is finally home  
K= hey guys ...,,,mom I didn't know you were coming to town  
KM= oh really I called Stella this morning I was coming I thought Stella would have told you  
S= oh I forgot to say something o was busy and you were in the shower when she called  
K= it's all right I am just happy to see you beside you came at the perfect time because we have this weekend off ( they hug)  
KM= well I guess I have perfect timing  
S= I guess you do  
SM= grandma **_**( runs to Jennifer)**_ **  
KM= shay you have grown up so much since I seen you last)  
K= here let me grab Luna form you  
KM= all right  
K= has Stella told you about our little escape artist  
KM= yes she has shay is like how you were when you were younger  
S=tell me more stories of how can we was as a kid so I can prepare myself with Shay  
KM= I will because this little guy will keep you on your toes  
K= I bet you will  
KM= oh my I almost forgot I got the kids of few things  
K= mom you didn't have to  
S= yeah we are just happy you are here  
KM= nonsense I don't mind spoiling them** _ **( grabs the gift)**_ **first here are a few books I thought they would like  
K= let's see a book that is about animals, and a cars book  
S= and then wheels on the fire truck wow I never seen this book before  
KM= yeah me either but when I saw it I thought it would be perfect for them considering who their parents are  
K= oh yeah thanks mom  
KM= no problem and lastly I got them a few items of Clothes  
K= mom they have enough clothes they don't need anymore  
S= but we have girls now that means we could never have enough clothes  
KM= that's what I figured so I got these onesies for the girls **_**( hands the onesie over to Stella)**_ **  
S= "my daddy is a firefighter and I'm his little princess " that is so perfect especially for Sailor  
KM= here is another onesie for the girls and a shirt for shay **_**( hands them over to kelly)**_ **  
K= "this is how we roll just like daddy "  
S= these are so cute thanks mom  
KM= no problem sorry they don't have any firefighter onesie that have to deal with mommy  
S= it's okay I understand it's a man dominant Job I get it  
K= it mainly a man job but babe you are the best firefighter out there even better than me  
KM= oh how sweet is he  
S= super sweet **_**( she kiss him)**_ **thank you  
K= your welcome  
S= how about I get the kids some lunch while you and your mom go build shay his bed  
KM= are you sure you got this dealing with three kids while making some food  
K= of course she can she's a super mom  
KM= I bet she is well let's go build this little guy's bed  
K= all right let me go and get it form the car before we start  
KM= all right I will be right here **

( about 5 minutes later)

K= all right are you ready mom  
KM= yes I am let's go do it

 **(In shays room)**

 **K= where do we start  
KM= how about moving the crib to the shed for the next baby  
K= we might be moving it in the shed until someone else needs it  
KM= so does that mean you guys are done having kids and no more grandkids for me  
K= well we aren't done but for right now we are pretty content with the kids we have  
KM= makes sense especially since you have three kids under two that's a lot to handle  
K= oh yeah so now that we moved the quip out of the way what's first  
KM= well let's start with instructions  
K= I don't think we need them  
KM= Kelly if I am help we need them  
K= fine here they are**

 **Kelly's pov:** The kids have been good they all are happy all the time and Stella decided it was time for Shay to have a big boy bed after him climbing out of the crib as much as time as we've lowered the mattress down to the floor. So me and shay went to the store to find him a big boy bed once we found one we head home and when I walked in I was shocked to see that my mom was here. But I was so happy to see her me and my mom I'm building shay big boy bed while Stella gets the kids some lunch by her self . Right now we just got done building the bed

 **KM= we did amazing it looks good  
K= yes we did and it does let's go and get everyone to see what they think of it  
KM= oh yeah **

_**( in the living room)**_

 **S= hey you guys did you get it done  
K= yes we did shay are you ready to see your new bed  
SM= yes  
S= before we go see how about you show daddy and grandma how you can make your sisters laugh  
K= show us buddy **

_**( shay does some silly dance and the girls bust our laughing)**_

 **KM= oh my god that was so cute  
K= way to go buddy your sister does love you  
S= yes they do now let's go and see your big boy bed **

_**( in shay's room)**_

 **K= so buddy what do you think**  
 **SM= I love it**  
 **KM= I am glad**  
 **S= say thank you to daddy and grandma for doing this**  
 **SM= thank you daddy thank you grandma**  
 **K= your welcome buddy**  
 **KM= you are so welcome... so Kelly and Stella I have a question for you guys**  
 **S= sure what's up**  
 **KM= well have you guys had a date night since the twins have been born**  
 **K= not really but we at least have some quiet time after the kids go to bed so we call that a date**  
 **KM= those are not dates**  
 **S= but we like those we don't need any fancy dates nights**  
 **K= oh yeah beside we don't want someone to have to watch three kids that seem too much to handle for one person**  
 **KM= well I am offering to watch these kiddos while you guys get a much deserved date night to yourself**  
 **K= mom you don't have to**  
 **KM= Nonsense it's always great to spend time alone especially when you have kids it keeps the romance alive in the relationship**  
 **S= she makes a good point babe we really haven't had any alone time in forever and our quiet night always gets interrupted by a crying baby which sucks**  
 **KM= see that's what I figured So what do you guys say**  
 **K= mom and that sound like a plan thank you for offering**  
 **KM= no problem let's go eat some food because I am hungry**  
 **S= yes let's go**

We sit down to eat lunch

 **K= hey shay are you okay if you hang out with grandma tonight while mommy and me go spend some alone time together**  
 **SM= yes**  
 **S= that's good**

We just relax and catch up with my mom when it was time to get ready to leave I get ready first and I head out to the kitchen to hang out with the kids and my mom while Stella get ready.

 **K= thank you again mom for watching the kids  
KM= no problem kelly I don't get to spend much time with them in the first place anyways you guys need your time alone without kids  
S= all right I am ready  
K= wow babe  
KM= you look amazing Stella  
S= thank you mom  
KM= no problem now you two get out of here before you change your mind  
S= all right let's go bye shay be good for grandma** _ **( kiss his cheek)**_ **  
SM= okay  
K= good boy make sure you listen to your grandma and go to bed without putting up a fight okay  
SM= okay  
K= also if the girls give you any issues just call us  
KM= I got it handled now go **  
**S= let's go** _ **( starts to pull kelly away)**_ **  
K= sailor might cry because she misses me she will take the pacifier if that doesn't work I will be home as soon as possible  
KM= kelly severide I got this now get out of here already  
S= you worry too much sailor will be fine without her daddy for a couple hours  
K= fine bye guys  
KM= bye  
SM= bye bye (** _ **Stella and Kelly leave )**_ **  
KM=** _ **( to shay)**_ **your daddy has turn soft since your sisters were born  
SM= yeah **

We arrive at the restaurant and order our food

 **K= here is to date night  
S= here is to it finally **_**( Cheers their glasses)**_ **  
K= thank god my mom came into town and decide to watch the kids for us  
S= she is a brave woman to look after 3 kids  
K= yes she is so while me and my mom were building shays bed we talk about his crib  
S= oh you did  
K= yeah she wonder if we are going to give her any more grandkids  
S= did you tell her not right now  
K= yeah but I was thinking we maybe should get rid of it  
S= oh yeah make sense** _ **( before any of them can say anything April and Ethan walk over)**_ **  
A= hey kelly hey Stella  
K= April it's so nice to see you  
S= hey Ethan  
EC= hey Stella hey kelly  
K= how are you Ethan  
EC= I am good  
A= nice seeing you when is the last time I saw you guys  
S= I think when the twins were born  
K= that seem like too long  
A= it was  
K= so what are you guys doing here  
EC= well we came here to celebrate something  
S= well what are you guys celebrating  
A= well we are going to be joining the parents club here in late April early May  
K= no way April I am so happy for you guys **_**( hugs her)**_ **  
A= I know it shocked us too  
S= congrats girl  
A= thank you  
K= congrats man** _ **( shakes his hand)**_ **  
EC= thanks kelly  
S= you guys in a hurry  
EC= no we are just waiting on them to clear our table off  
K= well while you wait why don't you guys just join us until then  
A= sure that's fine  
S= so how long ago did you find out  
EC= well she told me this morning  
A= I found out a few days ago but I wanted to find a creative way to tell him  
K= of course that's what Stella did  
EC= what are the way Stella told you she was pregnant  
K= Bechet she gave me a shirt that said" I have two names they are Lieutenant and daddy "  
A= that's cute what about the girls  
S= well with the girls we didn't know it was twins until the first ultrasound  
A= of course  
K= well it was Valentine's Day so she gave me a present but it was A shirt for Shay  
EC= you gave him a shirt that was for Shay  
S= yes I did you will learn once you have kids that you don't buy anything for yourself anymore and you buy everything for your child  
A= Great advice so what did the shirt say this time  
K= it said big brother  
EC= so original  
S= thanks hey I just thought of something we were talking about what we were going to do about Shays crib now that he's in a big boy bed  
A= already dang he got so big  
K= oh yeah he has  
S= so I was thinking what if instead of selling it we can give it to you guys for your baby  
EC= you don't have to  
K= no it's fine  
A= don't you want to keep that for the next kid you have  
S= we do but we don't know when we will be having the next kid  
EC= okay you got your hands full as it is so it makes sense  
K= oh yeah  
A= well thank you for the crib we appreciate that so much  
K= you're welcome I thought I was going to give it to Matt and Gabby first  
S= but we are happy to give it to you  
EC= well thank you it looks like they finally cleared the table we will let you enjoy your night.  
S= oh yeah before you do April do you plan on finding out the gender when time comes  
A= I think we will  
S= well how about I throw you a gender reveal party  
A= I would love that thank you  
S= you're welcome  
A= see you guys  
K= see you we need to together more often  
A= yes we should I will call you Stella if I need any advice about being pregnant  
S= all right talk to you soon **_**( they leave)**_ **  
K= wow that's amazing  
S= yes it is  
K= people has always talked about wanting to be a mom since she was little  
S= hey at least I'm not the one that is pregnant this time  
K= cheers to that  
S= cheers **

**Stella's POV** : I am so happy that Jennifer offered to watch of the kids for us so we can finally have a date night the first one since the girls were born I was so happy to see a funny thing to me. And I was even more happy to learn that your boys pregnant now Shay and the girls can have more friends to play with and grow up with. Also gave us someone to give the crib to so we didn't have to have it sitting around the house so long. After we ate our dinner and enjoyed early time it was finally time to get home to the kids when we went home we see Jennifer in the kitchen

 **K= hey mom  
KM= hey guys did you guys enjoy your date night alone  
S= yes we did thanks again  
KM= no problem anyone want any ice cream I was getting ready to get me some when you guys walked in  
S= oh yes sounds good  
K= Hey Mom guess who I saw while we were our at dinner  
KM= I don't know who did you see  
K= well do you remember April sexton  
KM= oh yeah The only girl I could trust you with up in your bedroom  
S= oh really the only one  
KM= oh yeah the only one  
K= well she told me that her and her boyfriend just found out they are having a baby  
KM= wow that's exciting whenever you see her again tell her I said congrats  
S= we will so how was the kids  
KM= they were great Luna and shay went down fast but with sailor it took a few minutes but she finally went down  
K= Of course it did sorry about that why didn't you call me  
KM= well for one I didn't call you because I wanted you to enjoy your time besides all she needed was a little extra snuggles from her grandma and she was able to fall asleep  
S= See nothing to worry about stop worrying about it  
KM= well I am going to bed good night guys  
K= good night Mom ( she leaves the room)  
S= how about we check in on the kids and maybe I will let you have your way with me in the bedroom after  
K= oh you will ( Stella shakes her head yes) good let's go look at the kids **

We look in on the kids and enjoy the rest your night together. We also enjoy the weekend with Kelly's mom and then she leaves early Monday morning and we can't wait to see her again


	68. best Christmas ever

**Kelly's pov:** right now everything is perfect our life is going good work has been pretty normal kids are growing each and every day. Shay didn't love his big boy bed at first he didn't want to stay in at night time but he eventually liked it and stayed in his bed all night long. Today is the last shift before Christmas everybody is hoping we can have Christmas off this year. Right now we are waiting on Boden to start the morning meeting _ **( 5 minutes later)**_

 **CB= good morning everyone  
All= good morning chief  
CB= so I only have one thing to talk about this morning and I am happy to say this year our shift gets Christmas off and gets to enjoy some family time  
H= thank god  
M= finally **  
**CB= well that's all let's get to our normal chores you all are dismissed** _ **( the chief leaves)**_ **  
K= I am so happy  
S= me too we can see Shay open up his presents from Santa this year  
K= oh yeah it will be so fun to see his reaction this year compared to last year  
S= Per shirt and maybe we should have him pick a present for each of his sisters  
K= that's a good idea hey do you have any chores right now  
S= no I don't why  
K= how about follow me to my office and I will tell you my idea  
S= all right **

_**( in Kelly's office)**_

 **S= So what's up**  
 **K= how about we go up to the cabin for Christmas  
S=oh I love this idea so far  
K= figured so anyways how about we invite my mom, dad and Katie to come for Christmas at the cabin how does that sound  
S= I love it  
K= all right let's call everyone **_**( calls Benny first )**_ **  
KD= hello kelly  
K= hello dad you are on speaker Stella is here too  
S= hey Benny  
KD= hey Stella  
K= how is it going dad  
KD= it's going good  
S= that's good  
KD= OK guess who just walked in my door  
K= who dad **  
**KD= give me a second let me put you guys on speaker** _ **( he does and told his guest to say hi)**_ **  
KS= hey guys  
S= oh hey Katie  
K= this is perfect actually  
KS= it is  
S= yeah we were going to call Katie anyways so that saves us from making another phone call  
KS= well that's good so what's up  
K= well we just found out we get to have Christmas off this year so we plan on spending it at the cabin  
KS= that sounds amazing **  
**S= it does anyways we would like to invite you guys to stop by for Christmas to spend time with the kids on Christmas  
K= so what do you guys say  
KS= I would love that  
KD= same here  
S= great we will see you guys on Christmas morning  
KD= we can't wait also Kelly I may or may not show up in my Santa suit for Christmas  
K= dad you don't have to do that  
KD= I don't mind besides I bet shay would love to see Santa  
S= yes he would I like this idea  
K= I guess that's fine bye guys  
KS= bye guys see you soon (** _ **they hang up )**_ **  
K= wow so my dad may be in a Santa suit and Christmas  
S= it will be fine let's call your mom  
K= oh yeah let's call her **_**( calls Jennifer)**_ **  
KM= hey kelly**  
 **K= hey Mom you're on speaker Stella is with me  
KM= oh okay so what's up Guys  
S= well we got the news we have Christmas off this year and  
K= and we plan on going up to Dad's cabin and we would like to invite you for Christmas to spend time with us in your grandkids  
S= also Benny and Katie will be there  
K= so what do you say  
KM= I love it I will come for Christmas**  
 **S= awesome shay will be happy to see his grandparents and his aunt  
KM= same here see you guys soon** _ **( she hang up)**_ **  
K= wow I can't wait for Christmas now  
S= Same here I think we should go down a couple days before Christmas like right after shift  
K= I like that idea on the way to the cabin we will stop at the store and have Shay shop for his sisters and then stop at the tree farm and get a tree and head to the cabin  
S= I love this plan  
K= I figured so **  
**S= all right I better go and do my chores before the captain yells at me  
K= if he does blame it on me  
S= you know I will bye babe  
K= have fun babe **

The next day at the end of shift we had a pretty quiet shift only a few calls which was good but now it's time for everyone to enjoy our Christmas off as I walk to the lock will not and Gabby pass by me

 **MC= hey man have a great class  
K= you guys too  
GD= hey Kelly you and Stella should stop over to say hi to Jonathan he misses his uncle Kelly and Aunt Stella  
K= oh I wish I could but me and Stella plan on going up to the cabin for Christmas with the kids  
MC= wow that sounds like fun  
K= yeah it will be my mom my dad and sister will be there also  
GD= wow that's awesome you guys have fun give all the kids a kiss for me  
K= I will do the same to you little guy  
MC= we will maybe the next day we are off we all should hang out with the kids  
K= oh yeah shay would love that  
GD= bye Kelly  
** _ **( in the locker room)**_ **  
SB= have a good Christmas Stella  
S= you too do you have any plans for Christmas at all  
SB= I might go back home to visit my parents for Christmas what about you guys  
S= well we are spending Christmas at Benny's cabin with Kelly's family  
SB= oh that's awesome have fun  
S= you too see you after Christmas  
SB= better tell my godchildren have a wonderful Christmas  
S= well do **_**( she walks away)**_ **  
K= bye brett  
SB= bye kelly have a great Christmas  
K= you too  
S= hey you  
K= hey you ready to go  
S= Yes I am let's go get our kids and start our family Christmas  
K= let's go **

We head home and tell the nanny she can have a few days off which she was so happy about. Luckily when we got home all the kids were still asleep so we finished wrapping the presents we had for them and started to pack for the cabin since will be leaving once all the kids are woken up. Right when we were done packing the kids decided it was time for them to get up

 **S= wow that's perfect timing  
K= yes it was so do you want Shay or the girls to get up form their beds  
S= I think I will get the girls today  
K= that works **_**( in shays room) g**_ **ood morning shay  
SM= daddy **_**( runs to him)**_ **  
K= hey buddy how was yesterday where you good for the nanny  
SM= yes I was  
K= that's good so guess what buddy  
SM= what  
K= me, you, mommy and your sisters are going on a little adventure today do you want to go on one  
SM= yes please  
K= all right let's go get ready to go  
Once I change him we head out to the living room to wait on the girls five minutes later the girls come out  
S= girls let's go see if daddy and shaver ready to go **_**( in the living room)**_ **  
SM= mommy!** _ **( runs to Stella )**_ **  
S= hey buddy did daddy tell you about the adventure we are going on  
SM= yes  
S= are you excited  
SM= yes  
K= is the girls ready  
S= yes they are ( sailor reaches out for Kelly) somebody wants her daddy  
K= of course she does come here my Sailor bug  
S= I think we should give them their bottles before we head out  
K= that's a good idea  
S= figured **

We give the girls bottles and fix something for us and shay to eat . Once we are done eating I start loading up the car with the car it was packed all her stuff Stella loaded all the kids in the car.

 **K= so where to first  
S= let's go to target  
K= all right let's go **

We had to target to get Shirkey's kids for his sisters and maybe some groceries to have at the cabin. Once we arrive we noticed that both girls are asleep

 **S= well this trip might be easy with them sleeping now  
K= oh yeah hey shay  
SM= yeah daddy  
S= Little man we got you an important job for you to do today can you do that  
SM= yes I can  
K= me and you are going to go shop for a gift form you to your sisters do you want to do that  
SM= yes  
S= that's my sweet boy  
K= let's go  
S= find me when you're done  
K= we will  
S= Anything you want for the cabin  
K= no I'm fine with whatever you pick  
S= all right you too have fun  
SM= we will **

About 20 minutes later me and she found the girls some presents they would like. When we got done we also decided to get something for Stella. When we're done getting the gifts we wanted so we went to look for Stella and the girls.

 **K= Shay I do you know where Mommy is  
SM= no  
K= where do you think she went  
SM= Clothes  
K= you are like mommy would be in the clothes area let's go look for her  
SM= okay **

_**( 5 minutes later)**_

 **K= there you are  
S= hey guys  
K= shay you were right we would find Mommy here  
S= am I that predictable  
K= yes you are  
S= oh well did you guys get something for the girls  
SM= yes  
S= that's good  
K= did you get everything we need  
S= yes I did I also got some family PJs  
K= Stella no you didn't  
S= yes I did and you will wear them  
K= no I will not  
S= you will if you want to see what's underneath them tonight  
K= I guess I will be wearing them after all  
S= that is what I thought  
K= so you ready to head to the Christmas tree farm  
S= yes I am let's go check out  
**  
We head to the checkout lines and pay for our stuff and head out and head toward the Christmas tree farm

 **K= hey at least shay is older this year when we pick out a tree  
S= that's a good point plus at least he's getting a nap in before we arrive  
K= oh yeah **

About 20 minutes later we arrive at the tree farm

 **S= I will get shay this time while you will get the girls  
K= all right  
We get the kids out  
S= hey shay Buddy did you have a nice nap  
SM= yes  
K= good are you ready to find a Christmas tree  
SM= yes  
K= all right let's go  
We start looking  
S= have you found any yet Shay  
SM= no  
K= all right tell me when you do**

 _ **( a minute later)**_

 **SM= this one  
S= are you sure buddy  
SM= yes  
K= this tree is pretty big  
S= I think it's perfect great choice Little man  
K= all right you guys stay here while I go find someone to help me carry the street to the car  
S= all right we will **

Five minutes later I come back with someone to help once we Pay for it we head to the cabin where arrive an hour later

 **K= we are here  
S= wow it's been a while since we were here last  
K= yeah I think last time was for my birthday and you were giving me a nice surprise  
S= oh yeah I looked huge because I was very pregnant with the girls  
K= you didn't look huge you look beautiful babe  
S= oh thanks babe **_**( they kiss)**_ **  
K= you're welcome let's get the kids inside and get this tree set up  
S= all right also let's get the fireplace on fast because it's cold out  
K= that's a good idea **

Stella grabs the girls while shay walks behind her. I open the door as soon as possible I go and turn on the fireplace and let them warm up while I unload the car. 20 minutes later the car is unloaded and I carry in the tree

 **S= shay do you like this cabin  
SM= yes  
K= that's good this place is super special to me and your mommy  
S= yes it is super special  
K= so shay are you ready to start decorating this tree  
SM= yes  
S= all right let's get started**

It takes us an hour to get the tree decorated and by time it was done it was Shay's bedtime so Stella laid him down while I finish giving the girls their bottles

 **K= hey girls I hope you guys had a great day  
S= and he is down for the count  
K= that's good  
S= I think we did good decorating this tree  
K= yes we did and they are finished  
S= let's get them changed and ready for bed  
K= all right let's go sailor **

We both change the girls and we sit on the couch with them to wait until they start to fall asleep

 **S= so what did shay get the girls for Christmas  
K= I am not telling you  
S= why not  
K= because shay wants it to be a surprise for the girls  
S= I guess I will wait only for Shay  
K= these girls look like they are almost asleep let's go lay them down  
S= all right **

We get the girls down and we go back to the living room and sit in front of the fireplace  
K= today was a good day

 **S= it was a great day  
K= I am surprised we have Christmas off again this year  
S= oh yeah but I am just happy to spend Christmas morning with all of our kids  
K= same here I am surprised either one of us hasn't falling asleep yet  
S= same here but it won't be long for me I'm super tired what about you  
K= me I'm good I am keeping myself awake to see that surprise you have under those clothes** _ **( kiss her cheek)**_  
 **S= kelly severide you dirty mind you  
K= what I can't help it if I been thinking about How hot my wife is since target  
S= well maybe since you are a good boy maybe you can enjoy your Christmas present early  
K= yes please can I have it now  
S= yes you can **_**( kelly carries to the bedroom)**_

 **Stella's pov;** I am still in shock that we got to have Christmas off again this year specially since shay is at this age where he knows what's going on and have the girls to help make this Christmas more special than the last. I am glad this year we decided to come up to the cabin for Christmas I love this place . Right now I wake up first and let Kelly sleep while I finish wrapping the presents we got Shay plus I did grab a couple things for Kelly yesterday while we were at target. When I was done I started making breakfast about halfway through of me making food I feel two hands wrapped around my waist

 **K= hey you  
S= oh my god kelly you scared me  
K= i'm sorry you weren't in bed when I woke up so I found you out here making food . How long have you been up  
S= only for an hour and a half maybe  
K= so not that long  
S= not at all plus I got a few things done while I was up  
K= that's good any of the kids wake up yet  
S= Not yet what time is it anyways  
K=it's almost 9 o'clock  
S= well this cabin is magic to have the kids sleep in this long  
K= I know that's crazy is the food almost 30 maybe we can eat a meal in peace for the first time in a while  
S= oh yeah it will be done in a few minutes  
K= that's good **

We got to eat breakfast and peace once all the kids got up we fed them and then we are headed outside to play in the snow

 **S= hey shay let's go throw snow at daddy okay  
SM= okay  
S= on a count of three 3...2...1 go** _ **( snow hits kelly)**_ **  
K= what in the world who did that  
SM= mommy  
S= wait I thought we were on the same side Shay what happened  
K= hey loves me right now  
S= oh okay I see how it is girls against boys  
K= oh yeah specially since there's three girls against two boys  
S= oh whatever well I think it's not fair for me since two out of the three girls are babies but it is what it is  
K= Well hopefully soon they will help you in the future  
S= maybe but I think it's time for us to head inside it's getting a little too cold out  
K= oh yeah let's go **

_**( Stella starts walking inside when Shay and Kelly throw snow at her)**_

 **S= oh my god who did that**  
 **K= shay did it**  
 **S= very funny blame our kid Kelly shay did daddy throw the snow**  
 **SM= I don't know**  
 **S= I see how it goes let get inside and maybe I will make you guys some hot chocolate**  
 **K= what do you say shay do you want to go inside and get warm**  
 **SM= yes  
K= all right let's go in  
S= Who ever gets in here first gets the most marshmallow in their drink**

Kelly beats shay inside but I make sure to put more marshmallows in the hot chocolate once I make the hot chocolate I bring them to everyone.

 **K= say thank you mommy  
SM= thank you  
S= you're welcome are you guys warmed up yet  
K= I think we are  
S= that's good  
We just relax by the fireplace as we drink our hot chocolate  
K= are we done with our hot chocolate  
S= I am I think little man is too  
K= All Right I will go bring them to the sink  
S= say thank you daddy  
SM= thank you  
K= you're welcome  
S= hey little man do you know that you were here at the cabin before  
SM= what  
K= yeah I think he was around the girls age maybe younger if I can remember right  
S= yeah I think so and you learn how to fall over here  
K= oh yeah I wonder if the girls will show us any special skills while we are here  
S= yeah maybe I think they are close to sitting up by themselves Shay do you want to see if your sister is can sit on their own  
SM= yes  
K= all right let's try **  
( _ **they sit the girls up and they stay sitting up by their self )**_  
 **S= oh my God look at them**  
 **K= way to go girls shay tell them good job**  
 **SM= good job** _ **( claps)**_

We enjoy the rest of the day and head to bed early so we can be ready for tomorrow craziness of Christmas, The next morning I wake up first again I decide to just lay in bed until either Kelly wakes up or one of the kids wake up. About 10 minutes later I feel Kelly waking up

 **S= Merry Christmas  
K= Merry Christmas babe  
S= did you sleep good  
K= yes I did even in these funny pajamas  
S= Whatever you love them  
K= maybe but I love what's under yours  
S= of course you do  
K= do I have to wait to unwrap my present tonight or can I do that right now  
S= well you to have a present underneath the tree I could go get it  
K= Stella first off I told you I don't need anything and second off you know what I mean so can I have it now **  
**S= I guess since you are on the nice list this year  
K= well you are on the naughty list this year  
S= what are you going to do about it  
K= I will show you **

We enjoy our little Christmas morning to ourselves and we still had time to cuddle for about 10 minutes before the kids woke up we both went and got all the kids _**( open the door)**_

 **Both= merry Christmas  
SM= mommy  
S= hey buddy are you ready to see what Santa got you  
SM= yes  
K= all right let's go show your sisters what you got them **  
_**( in the living room)**_  
 **SM= wow  
S= it looks like someone was on the nice list this year  
K= let's go see what Santa got you**

We all sit down to unwrap all the gifts we got from Santa and the last presents were what shay got them when we open the gifts both girls smiled

 **S= look shay your sisters like what you got them way to go on picking out the best presents for them  
K= shay do you know you are the best big brother ever  
SM= yes  
S= what is that right behind the tree Kelly  
K= that would be your gift from me and Shay  
S= I told you I don't need anything I got everything I need with you and our kids  
K= I know but shay wanted to get it for his mommy  
S= oh that's sweet  
K= yes it was now open it **

_**( I open my present)**_

 **S= wow just what I wanted a KitchenAid thanks guys I love it  
K= say your welcome to mommy  
SM= your welcome  
S= thank sweet boy and thank you babe  
K= you're welcome babe now what is that beside you  
S= well I might have got you a gift too  
K= you might have  
S= oh okay I did get you something  
K= oh really I thought my present** ( _covers shay's ears)_ **was what you gave me this morning and the other night I like that present  
S= I know you did but I thought I would get you something so here is your present  
K= why thank you ( opens it up) wow I wanted this for a while thanks for the Apple Watch babe  
S= you're welcome I figured you did something nice for once  
We enjoyed playing with the new toys the kids got for a couple hours and then all of a sudden a knocking came at the door  
K= I wonder who that could be  
S= I don't know you go and answer it **  
_**( at the door )**_  
 **KM= merry Christmas  
K= hey mom merry Christmas (** they hug) **come in and say hi to everyone  
KM= All Right **  
**K= hey Shay look who is here  
SM= grandma!  
KM= hey shay Merry Christmas little guy  
S= hey Mom merry Christmas  
KM= Merry Christmas Stella where are my granddaughters  
K= they are laying on their play mates **

_**(**_ _ **Jennifer walks over toward them)**_

 **KM= oh my god they have gotten so big  
S= yes they have  
KM= hey where is the bathroom I had to use the restroom for a while now  
K= it's down the hall  
KM= all right be right back  
S= shay are you excited that grandma is here  
SM= yes  
K= same here buddy  
KM= I feel better  
K= mom what are you wearing  
KM= what it's the matching PJs Stella set out for me  
K= Stella I though you only brought the Pjs for me, you and the kids  
S= I might have got some PJ for your mom,your dad and your sister  
K= no you didn't  
S= I thought it would be fun for all of us to have matching PJs for the family for Christmas  
KM= I think it's a great idea  
S= come on kelly you will laugh about it down the road do it for us  
K= fine I will go and get my on  
KM= I knew he would come around  
S= oh yeah  
K= so how does it work  
S= I love it what do you think shay does daddy looking good  
SM= yes **

_**( knock at the door**_ )

 **S= I will get it this time** _ **( opens the door)**_ **  
KS= merry Christmas Stella  
S= Merry Christmas Katie **_**( they hug)**_ **  
KS= so where is my brother and my nephews and nieces  
S= they are all inside also your PJs are in the bathroom waiting for you  
KS= why thank you ( walks in)  
K= merry Christmas Katie  
KS= Merry Christmas everyone  
SM= auntie!  
KS= oh my shay you are so big  
K= he misses his aunt Katie  
KS= well I miss him now where are my sailor And Luna bugs  
KM= they are over here playing with each other  
KS= hey Jennifer  
KM= hey Katie merry Christmas  
KS= Merry Christmas Jennifer** _ **( see the girls)**_ **oh my god they are so beautiful Stella and Kelly.  
K= thanks Katie they get it form their mother  
S= oh thanks Babe  
KS= I will go change into my PJs be right back  
K= all right  
KM= so shay show me all the toys that Santa got you  
SM= okay  
S= now we are just waiting on your dad to show up  
K= yes I hope he doesn't show up in a Santa suit like he said he would  
S= I think it would be cool and shay would love it  
K= I guess so **

_**( knock at the door)**_

 **S= I guess that's him  
K= yeah let's go see **_**( opens the door)**_ **  
KD= Ho Ho merry Christmas**  
 **K=** ( _ **whisper )**_ **hey dad**  
 **KD= hey guys where is my grandchildren  
S= they are inside by the way you look great  
KD= thank you  
S= Your welcome  
K= hey shay look who showed up  
KD= ho ho ho where is shay at  
SM= right here  
S= you must be a special little boy to get Santa to visit you  
K= can you give Santa a hug  
SM= yes** ( _ **he hugs Santa)**_  
 **KD= so I heard you had to be a big bother that Sherry and you got two sisters out of the deal. Also you have been the best big brother to them is that true  
SM= yes  
KD= well I got a special gift for that  
KM= I wonder what you got  
KD= let's see here is a big firetruck just like your mommy and daddy have at work  
S= wow shay what do you say the say to Santa  
SM= thank you  
KD= you're so welcome also here is a few stuffed animals for your sisters can you make sure they get them  
SM= yes  
KD= all right I got to get back to the North Pole  
SM= oh no  
KD= but I will be back next year okay only if you stay a good boy okay  
SM= okay  
K= say bye bye to Santa  
SM= bye **

( Santa leaves about 10 minutes later Benny comes back)

 **S= look who it is at the door shay**  
 **SM= grandpa!  
KD= hey buddy you have gotten so big since I seen you last  
KM= hey Benny  
KD= hey Jennifer Merry Christmas  
KM= merry Christmas **

Benny , Jennifer and Katie play with the kids while me and Kelly make dinner once The food is done we all sit down and eat

 **KS= so has the girls learn any tricks besides smiling and laughing  
KM= when I saw them last they knew how to roll over  
KS= wow that's amazing  
KD= anything else  
K= well actually they did show us a new tricks yesterday  
KM= they did what was it  
S= well they can sit up on their own  
KD= wow that's cool  
K= oh yeah  
KS= anything new With shay  
S= yes he now is sleeping in a big boy bed  
KD= no way you're getting big way too fast little man  
KS= that just means maybe his crib can go to another sibling  
K= actually Katie me and Stella talked about it we are content with the three kids we have right now  
KS= makes sense  
S= but that doesn't mean we won't have one more down the road just not right now  
KD= Well as long as you guys are happy we are happy  
K= we are  
**  
We eating our dinner Kelly's family stays for a few hours playing with the kids and hanging out. But soon they have to head out before the snow storm hits and they are stuck

 **KS= bye shay see you soon buddy**  
 **SM= bye**  
 **KM= bye guys thanks for the invite**  
 **S= your welcome**  
 **KD= have fun with your toys shay**  
 **SM= okay**  
 **K= bye guys** _ **( they leave )**_  
 **S= let's just sit on the couch for a wile  
K= agree **

We both have one of the girls in our Arms and sit on the couch. Shay decide he wants to not play with his anymore so he came and sat in between us

 **S= I think I love this Christmas the most  
K= same here  
S= we should come up to the cabin every year for Christmas for now on  
K= I agree ( looks at the kids ) I think the kids loved it to  
S= yes they did I love you  
K= I love you too let's get these kids to bed so we can get some sleep it's been a long day  
S= yes it has let's go **

We enjoy the rest of our peaceful trip and four days later we get back to our Normal lives


End file.
